One Night In Vegas
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas. A Bridget and Deacon love story
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit!" muttered Bridget as she tossed her chips down on the blackjack table in frustration. Lost again. What else was new? That's all she seemed to do anymore. Lose. Story of her life. She got up from her chair and picked up her shimmering gold purse that matched her dress. Tossing the strap over her shoulder she walked away from the table. A trip to Vegas seemed like a great idea. A chance to get away and have a good time. So far it wasn't going that way. Nothing seemed to cheer her up. It was hopeless. She was having a miserable time.  
Bridget was lost in her thoughts when suddenly someone collided with her and spilled their drink all over her dress.  
"I'm sorry." The person said. "I'm so sorry"  
"This is just great!" exclaimed Bridget. "This dress is expensive"  
"I'm sorry." the person said again apologetically. "I'll pay for the cleaning"  
"Forget it." said Bridget as she dug in her purse to find something to wipe off the drink.  
"Here let me help you..." The person said as they found some napkins.  
"Thanks." replied Bridget as she cleaned off her dress. She looked up and saw who had spilled on her.  
This incredibly gorgeous guy was standing in front of her. He had blonde highlights in his hair and piercing blue eyes. Bridget groaned to herself. No. No. She didn't need this. God why! She thought to herself. "Uh thanks for the napkins"  
"You're welcome." The handsome stranger replied. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine." said Bridget.  
"I'm sorry about your dress...I didn't mean to..."  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it."  
"Is there anything I can do? Can I at least buy you a drink or something"  
Bridget sighed. "Look I'm not in the mood to be picked up. Thank you very much for helping me clean my dress. I'm fine now. Good bye"  
"Wait.." The stranger said gently grabbing her arm. "I swear I'm not trying to pick you up or anything..Please let me buy you a drink. It's the least I can do. After all I ruined your dress."  
Bridget was going to say no but changed her mind. What the hell. Why not? What's the worst that could happen? She was already at rock bottom. She couldn't sink any lower. "Okay." She said. "If you insist"  
"Great." smiled the stranger. Bridget noticed his killer smile as he took her arm and lead her into the casino lounge. Great. Just what she needed. They found a table and he left to go over to the bar and order their drinks. Bridget's eyes watched him and took note how great his ass looked in those black khakis and how his matching black shirt hugged his body. Well he was definitely hot. He seemed nice so far. But she fell for that before.  
"Here you go." He said as he arrived back at the table and set down their drinks. "I ordered you a strawberry daiquiri. I hope that's okay"  
"It's fine. Thank you." said Bridget.  
The stranger studied her as she sipped her drink. He noticed she looked a little sad.  
"Everything okay"  
"Fine"  
"You don't seem fine"  
"Is that so?" She asked as she took another sip. "You don't think I'm fine"  
"No I don't. You look sad. What's wrong"  
Bridget laughed sarcastically. "Yeah. I'm sure you really want to hear my problems"  
"I'd like to help if I could"  
"Really? Why? You looking to get laid"  
"Excuse me"  
"I know how it is." said Bridget sitting her drink down. "I tell you what's wrong. You act like you care.  
You put on this big act like you are really concerned. You tell me that everything will be okay and will work out. I fall for it and you then get me into bed"  
"Well you can relax because that's not what I'm planning"  
"Of course. You're not going to tell me that. It's part of the plan"  
"What's with you? You treat everyone who is trying to be nice to you like this"  
"You're not trying to be nice. You're trying to find a way to have sex with me"  
"Wow." He said. "Something must have really happened for you to be so jaded"  
"So now you think I'm jaded"  
"Yeah I do. Come on. Tell me. What happened"  
"I'm not telling you my problems"  
"So instead you are just going to snap at everyone who wants to help you"  
"Why do you care?" asked Bridget.  
"Because despite your cold demeanor I can tell you are hurting. It would help you if you talked about it"  
"To you? I don't even know you"  
"What are you doing in Vegas"  
"I wanted to get away. I thought it would do me some good"  
"Not turning out like you planned"  
"No. Not really. I'm having a miserable time"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's okay. It's not like anything in my life is turning out like I thought"  
"Well sometimes things happen for a reason"  
"I suppose. I guess there was a reason for him to dump me for my sister. I should have known better.  
I mean I knew that they had hooked up awhile ago. It was just a one night stand. Like most of my sister's trysts are." Bridget said rolling her eyes. "I thought he was..I don't know...I liked him. I thought it was all over between him and Felicia. I thought that he loved me. I thought he wanted a life with me. Was I ever wrong. Didn't take long for Felicia to make her move and snatch him away. The one night stand they had produced a child. Of course she used that to her advantage. I should never have gotten involved with Dante. I should have known better but I was stupid"  
"You weren't stupid."  
"I feel stupid."  
"You're not. And you shouldn't feel that way. It was a rotten thing for your sister to do to you. I can't believe she would do that to you. Her own sister"  
"We're not close." replied Bridget as she sipped her drink again. "We never were to be honest"  
"She's probably jealous of you." He said.  
"Jealous? What makes you think that"  
"Well it appears that she didn't care about this Dante guy until he hooked up with you. She hated that you seemed happy with him. She wanted that for herself."  
"Maybe." said Bridget.  
"Trust me. She wouldn't have given this Dante a second look if she hadn't seen how happy you were. I'm betting it probably won't last long. I bet he'll come crawling back to you in no time"  
Bridget shook her head. "I don't think so. They are planning on getting married. But even so I don't think I would want him anymore"  
"Why not"  
"To be honest...and this doesn't excuse what they did to me...I wasn't all that crazy in love with him.  
He was nice and we had fun together...and I really did like him a lot. But love. That wasn't really something I felt for him. Of course that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less"  
"I know." He said sympathetically. "I'm sorry"  
"Look it was nice talking to you. I'm sorry if I was rude before"  
"It's okay. I understand"  
"I'm going to head up to my room. Thanks for the drink"  
"No problem"  
Bridget got up from her chair and headed out the lounge. As she walked towards the elevator she thought about the handsome stranger she had just poured her heart out to. She had no idea why she did. Something about him made her feel like she could tell him anything. And he really did seem to care. Why she had no idea. But it didn't matter. She was sure that she was never going to see him again.  
Deacon sat in the lounge and finished up his drink. He thought about the girl he had just met and what she told him. No wonder she was miserable. He couldn't fathom having a sibling pull something like that. No wonder she wanted to get away. He thought that Dante guy was a real fool. The girl was beautiful. Very beautiful. And that gold dress she was wearing molded her body perfectly. She looked like a goddess. Even though she had been cold at first...there was a real sweetness in her. After she had let her guard down a bit...it came through. He didn't blame her for being skeptical of him at first. She had every right to be after what she had gone through. He just wished there was something he could do. Something to bring happiness to her beautiful blue eyes. She was heartbroken and her pride had been hurt. He would love nothing more than to make it all better.


	2. Chapter 2

Deacon got up from the table in the casino lounge and found Bridget about to head into the elevator.  
"Wait.." He called out to her.  
Bridget turned around.  
"I know this may sound crazy but...how about I take you out"  
"What?" asked Bridget crossing her arms. "You want to take me out?"  
"Yeah. What do you say?"  
"I don't think so." replied Bridget.  
"Why not?"  
"Because."  
"Come on. Night's still young. You said yourself you came here to have a good time."  
"Yeah I did but.."  
'But what? What are you doing to do in your hotel room? Sit there and sulk about how that jerk hurt you?"  
"Why do you want to take me out?"  
"Because you need to have a good time. Need to forget about your problems for awhile."  
"Uh huh. I see."  
"What do you say?"  
"I don't know.."  
"It'll do you good. I promise. And I'm not just doing this to try and get laid."  
Bridget laughed. "Okay. Fine. What the hell. Let me get changed and I'll meet you back down here in 15 minutes."  
"Great." replied Deacon. "I'll wait for you in the lounge"  
Bridget nodded and then got into the elevator. The doors shut and she stood there not believing she just agreed to go out with this man. She didn't know what it was but there was something about him that made it impossible for her to say no. And besides he was hot. If a hot guy wanted to take her out and show her a good time on the town...why not? If he tried anything, she could try out the new moves she learned in her self defense class. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out and turned down the corridor to her room. She slid her keycard in the door and walked inside. Walking over to the bedroom she thought about what she should wear. She didn't know where he was planning on taking her. It was Vegas so she wanted to look her best. Bridget sifted through the various outfits she had brought with her. She decided on a light orange dress that was similar to the gold one she was wearing. Bridget pulled it out of the closet and set it down on the bed. She then unzipped the dress she was wearing and pulled it off. She hoped it wasn't ruined too bad. It was one of her favorites however Dante never liked her in it. Dante. Bridget shook her head. What a jerk. How could he do that to her? "Forget about him." Bridget told herself. "Just have a good time." She said as she slipped her new dress on. She adjusted the top and stood in front of the mirror. "Not bad." She said to herself. She went over to the closet and found the matching strappy sandals she normally wore with the dress and stepped into them. Bridget stood in front of the mirror and gave her hair a quick brushing. She set the brush down and began to think about what she was doing. She was going out with a complete stranger. She didn't even know his name. It was crazy but she didn't care. People did crazy things in Vegas. This was her crazy thing. Smiling, she headed out of the bedroom and walked back out to the living room. She picked up her purse and slid her keycard inside. Taking a deep breath she turned the knob and opened the door. She stepped out in the hall and shut the door behind her. "Okay. Here goes nothing." She said to herself as she walked over to the elevator.  
Bridget stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. As the elevator began it's descent, she unzipped her purse and looked inside for her compact. She opened it and checked her appearance.  
Satisfied, she snapped the compact shut and place it back in her purse. The elevator doors opened and she walked out. She headed over to the lounge but she didn't see him anywhere. She decided to check in the casino. Walking inside, she her eyes scanned the room but there was no sign of him.  
"That's odd." Bridget said to herself. Maybe he changed his mind. It wouldn't have surprised her.  
Especially with the way her life was going. She spotted the blackjack table and decided to give it one more try. She walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. The dealer showed no emotion as he dealt the cards.  
Bridget looked at the ones in front of her. She had 10.  
"Hit me." She said to the dealer. He placed a card in front of her. It was a 5. She now had 15.  
Hmm..She thought to herself "Hit me." She said again.  
Card was turned over.. It was an 8.  
Bridget groaned. Lost AGAIN. Just like earlier.  
"Deal again?" asked the dealer.  
Why not? thought Bridget. I lost everything else. "Yeah." She answered.  
Cards were placed in front of her. She had 12. "Hit me." A card was dealt and turned over. It was a 6. She now had 18. "I think I'll stay." said Bridget.  
"I wouldn't do that." a voice said softly in her ear. Bridget froze in her seat. Her pulse suddenly quickened. Swallowing nervously. she noticed out of the corner of her eye it was the stranger she was talking to earlier.  
"The next card is a 3." He said as he gently nuzzled her hair.  
"How do you know?" Bridget asked trying to ignore the electric shock she felt run through her.  
"Trust me." He said as his lips lightly touched the skin on her neck. His hand lightly ran up her bare arm causing a chill to go up her spine. Oh God that feels so nice...How did he do that?  
Bridget looked at the dealer. "Hit me." She said not sure what she was doing.  
The card was then turned over and it was a 3. "21" The dealer announced.  
Bridget was startled. "I...I won"  
She smiled and got up out of her seat. "I won!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around Deacon.  
"I told you." He said holding her tight. He had noticed her smile. He thought it made her look even more beautiful.  
Bridget then let go. "How did you know the next card was going to be a 3"  
"Just a hunch." He replied.  
"I see."  
"Sorry I was a little late but I had to pull a few strings to get us reservations."  
"Oh I see." said Bridget. "I thought.." She stopped in mid-sentence.  
"Thought what?"  
"Nothing. Forget it."  
"You thought I changed my mind didn't you?"  
"No I just...well...yeah I did." smiled Bridget. "Sorry."  
"I wouldn't do that to you." He said gently tracing her chin with his fingers.  
Bridget pushed his hand away. "Don't do that." She said.  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"It turn you on?" He asked.  
Bridget frowned. "No." She lied.  
"Really?" He asked moving closer to her.  
"Can we just leave?"  
"I think it does turn you on." He whispered softly to her.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Bridget moving away. "I thought you were going to take me out to dinner or something"  
"I am." He said. "Come on." He took her hand and let her out of the casino to his car. Deacon opened the door for her and she got in. As he shut the door he noticed the skirt of Bridget's dress rose up and showed off her great looking legs. He walked over to the driver's side and got in.  
He as he started the car he noticed Bridget checking her appearance in the vanity mirror. His eyes drifted down to her chest. Nice tits. He thought to himself. He looked as she touched up her colored lipgloss loving the shape of her lips. God she was fucking beautiful. Maybe he WOULD try to get laid tonight. He wouldn't mind having her. He knew she wasn't being honest before when she said that his touch didn't excite her. He was willing to bet that she was very aroused under that dress. He would give her the time of her life. He would take his time and make her come hard all night long. That's what she needed. She needed to be fucked. She needed a good fucking. Needed to know that she was still beautiful not to mention sexy as hell. Bridget noticed Deacon looking at her and she blushed slightly. Okay Okay he was hot and yes his touch DID make her body react in ways she never thought possible...He was STILL a stranger. She STILL didn't know even know his name. Of course that didn't stop her from being very intrigued by him. Something about him was very sexy and exciting. Not to mention alluring. She still had no idea what she was doing with him but something told her that she wouldn't be sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow." said Bridget as she looked around the elegant restaurant. "This is beautiful."  
"Glad you like it." replied Deacon.  
They were led over to their table which was covered in a light blue line tablecloth and with matching light blue chairs. Deacon went over and pulled Bridget's chair out for her.  
"Thank you." She smiled as she sat down.  
"You're welcome." He said as he lightly touched her shoulder causing that chill to once again go up her spine.  
As Deacon sat down Bridget picked up her menu. "Wow. These prices are..."  
"Don't you worry about that." said Deacon. "Order whatever you want. It's on me."  
"But..."  
"It's okay. Go ahead. Order what you like."  
Bridget set her menu down. "So what are you? Some rich mogul or something"  
"No. Not exactly."  
"Well what is it that you do?"  
"I own a nightclub here in Vegas."  
"Really? That's great. How long have you had the club?"  
"About four years."  
"What's it called?"  
"Lucky Hearts."  
"Lucky Hearts? I like it"  
"I thought it was a good Vegas type name"  
Bridget smiled."Yeah it is." She agreed.  
"So what do you do?" asked Deacon.  
"I'm a doctor"  
"A doctor"  
"Yeah for about a year now. I work in a hospital."  
"Wow. That's terrific. You enjoy it?"  
"Yeah I do. I mean it's different than what my family does but.."  
"What does your family do?"  
"They're in fashion." said Bridget taking a sip of water.  
The waiter came over. "Good evening. Are you ready to order?"  
Deacon looked at Bridget. "You decided yet?"  
"Yeah you know what I could really go for a steak."  
"That sounds great. Two steaks. Medium."  
"Very good." replied the waiter. "Anything to drink?"  
"Yeah we'll have a bottle of your best champagne"  
"Very well." The waiter said taking the menus.  
"So." said Deacon. "You said your family is into fashion."  
"Yeah. My father is a designer."  
"I see. And you didn't want to get into that?"  
Bridget sighed. "Well I sort of did but.."  
"But what?"  
"It's complicated."  
"Try me."  
"My stepmother...she always...she wanted me to be just like Taylor."  
"Who's Taylor?"  
"She's uh..the ex-wife of my brother. She's a doctor. Stephanie, my stepmother, practically worships her."  
"Do you like Taylor?"  
"Yeah I do. I guess"  
"You guess?" asked Deacon.  
"Well...she you know..She's a doctor...She helps people."  
"And you've always wanted to be like her? Help people by becoming a doctor?"  
"I like what I do." said Bridget. "I enjoy being a doctor."  
"It doesn't seem that way"  
"What do you mean?" asked Bridget.  
"I mean it seems to me that the only reason you decided to get into medicine is because your stepmother wants to mold you into Taylor."  
"Mold me into Taylor?"  
"You said yourself that she worships her. So obviously she wants you to be just like her."  
Bridget thought about what he said. She supposed there was some truth to it.  
"What about your real mom?" asked Deacon. "Is she into fashion too?"  
"Yes." replied Bridget. "She is."  
"Did she support your decision to be a doctor?"  
Bridget nodded. "Yes she did. Very much. But I..."  
"What?"  
"I sometimes wonder if...maybe...I don't know...she wishes that I would have followed in her footsteps.  
I mean not that she's not proud of me or anything...she is.. I just...I don't know.." Bridget looked at Deacon. "Enough about me...what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"What's your family like?"  
The waiter came over and set down their champagne and then poured the two glasses.  
Deacon took a sip. "Well.." started Deacon. "My mother was a showgirl."  
"A showgirl?"  
"Yeah..she loved it." Deacon said fondly. "She loved being in the shows and dancing. She was the best."  
"You still keep in touch with her"  
"No not really."  
"Why not? Don't you get along?"  
"We do it's...Look I don't really like talking about it."  
"You can tell me." said Bridget taking his hand. Deacon looked down and saw her little hand grasp his. Her touch was like magic.  
"My father...I didn't' really know him...actually I never new him. He wasn't around when I was born or anytime after that. My mom had a habit of picking the wrong men. She was looking for someone to help pay her bills and not much more. The last guy...he was a real lowlife. I don't know what Mom saw in him or why she married him. His name was Daryl. They didn't have a real marriage. Mom would kick him out and then he come back around and she would let him back in. Finally they did divorce but I think she still lets him around."  
"That's terrible." said Bridget sympathetically. "You never had a real father growing up."  
"No I guess I didn't."  
"I guess I was lucky. I had two fathers."  
"Two fathers?" asked Deacon. "What do you mean?"  
Bridget sighed as the waiter then brought their food out and set it down. Bridget took a sip of her champagne. "It's a long sorted story. Suffice to say the man who I had thought was my father for the first six years of my life turned out not to be. Another was."  
"Do you get along with him"  
"Yes I do. I love my father and I still love my other "father". "  
"You get along with everyone in your family?"  
Bridget nodded. "I'm close to my brother Rick. I don't get to see her as often as I would like but I am close to my older sister Kristen. Felicia on the other hand...not so much."  
"What about your mom? You get along with her?"  
"I'm very close to her"  
"So it's just your one sister you have issues with?"  
"Looks that way." said Bridget taking a bite of her steak. "You have any brothers or sisters"  
"No. It was just me."  
Bridget took a drink of her champagne and set it down. "I grew up in a pretty big family." She said. "I have two aunts and an uncle on my mom's side. My one aunt is a model. The other works in PR. My uncle is a lawyer."  
"You close to them?"  
"My Aunt Donna I am. I don't get to see my Uncle Storm too much but he's great. My aunt Katie...I do love her but she can be a little...I don't know...a little annoying. Do you have any relatives?"  
"Well I can't say on my father's side but my mom does have a sister. They were pretty close. I don't see her very much although she was the one who thought I should open a nightclub."  
"And do you like it?"  
"I do. Very much. It was a lot of work but it was worth it. I love it. It was named of one of the best nightclubs in Vegas"  
"That's great." smiled Bridget.  
"Thanks." said Deacon proudly.  
They finished up their dinner and headed out. Bridget got into the car and shut the door. As Deacon got in she turned to him. "Hey..how about you show me your club? I'd love to see it."  
"You want to see my club?"  
"Yeah it would be fun."  
"Okay." He said as he started the car. "By the way...I suppose this is late but...what is your name?" He asked.  
"Bridget"  
"Bridget. That's a pretty name." Like you. He added to himself.  
"Thank you. It's actually a combination of my mother's name and...well the man who WAS my father name. What's yours?"  
"Deacon." He replied.  
"Nice to meet you Deacon." replied Bridget holding out her hand to shake his. He instead took her hand in his and gently kissed it. That sensation ran through her body again. Deacon pulled out of the the parking spot and drove off towards the club. This was perfect. He had a private suite above the club. He could take her up there later. He didn't care what it took..he had every intention of seducing her and getting her into his bed. Once he did she was never going to want to leave it..he would take her all night long. He would take away the hurt and pain that her bitchy sister and that loser inflicted upon her. She would see that she was a beautiful and sexy woman. He didn't know how much longer she planned to be in Vegas but she wasn't leaving without knowing she was desirable and deserved to be loved.


	4. Chapter 4

The car pulled up to the nightclub with a blue neon sign blaring the words "Lucky Hearts" along with a red neon heart. Bridget looked out the car in awe of the long line of people waiting to get into the club. There was an area roped off with a serious looking large black male who appeared to be the one to decide who got let inside. Deacon pulled the car into his reserved spot and turned off the engine. He opened the door and walked over to the passenger side where Bridget had just opened her car. He took her hand in his as she got out of the car. He lead her over to the front of the club and there were several female admirers calling out to him. "Deacon...Deacon.." They exclaimed. "Deacon please tell them to let me in...I love you"  
Bridget felt a twinge of jealousy as one girl blew a kiss towards Deacon. She took a hold of Deacon's arm tightly as they approached the front door.  
"Hi Chuck." Deacon greeted the bouncer.  
"Hey." The man replied in a deep voice.  
"Deacon..Deacon..." The girls kept yelling as they walked inside.  
"You sure have a lot of admirers." stated Bridget.  
"Jealous?" He asked grinning at her.  
"No." She lied.  
"Come on.." He said as he lead her through the maze of people. It was certainly a happening place.  
A huge dance floor. Several tables with stools. Even a stage for a live band. There was a d.j. booth where the latest hits from the hottest artists were spun. They walked up to the bar in which the edges glowed with blue lighting. A beautiful blonde bombshell was behind the counter.  
"Hey." said Deacon. "This is my special guest Bridget. Get her anything she wants."  
"Will do." The bartender smiled.  
"I'll be right back." Deacon said to Bridget. "You stay here and relax." He lightly kissed her temple and a thousand bolts ran through Bridget's body as he then walked away.  
"So." The bartender said. "What can I get you?"  
Bridget looked over the woman behind the counter. She was very beautiful and petite. Had long blonde hair and pouty lips. Tattoos ran down her one arm. She looked like a typical rocker girl.  
"Uh...I guess I'll just have a Diet Coke."  
"Coming right up." She replied as she picked up a clean glass. "So I haven't seen you here before."  
"This is my first time here actually." replied Bridget. "It's a great club though."  
"Sure is." The bartender replied as she handed Bridget her soda. "So what's your name?"  
"Bridget."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Daisy." She said holding her hand out.  
"Nice to meet you too." smiled Bridget shaking her hand. "So how long have you worked here"  
"Since it opened. I love it here. Very flexible hours. Gives me plenty of time with my son."  
"You have a son?"  
Daisy smiled. "I know I know I don't look like the mother type."  
"No I didn't mean.."  
"I know it's okay."  
"How old is your son?"  
"Almost five. His name is Justin. He's such a sweetie. Although he does take after his father. My husband Brett owns a motorcycle shop. He's got Justin all into motorcycles. Even bought him some biker gear."  
Bridget laughed. "He must look so cute."  
Daisy grinned. "Don't tell my husband but actually he does."  
Bridget took a sip of her soda. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Does Deacon bring a lot of girls here?"  
"Well." said Daisy. "I'm not going to lie and say he's never brought anyone here. He's had his share of women here. A lot of girls throw themselves at him. But to be honest lately...it hasn't been as much."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I think he's getting a little tired of the party girl type. I think he just may be looking for something more serious. Why you ask?"  
"Just curious." said Bridget taking another sip of her soda.  
"Why? You afraid that Deacon is going to use you for a one night stand?"  
"I don't know." said Bridget putting her soda down. "I'm only in town for a short while. Actually I only came down here for a few days. I just met him tonight. He spilled his drink on me at a casino. We got to talking and he took me out to dinner. He told me about this club and I'm the one who suggested we come here but I'm thinking.."  
"Bridget. I've known Deacon since this place opened four years ago. I know I told you that he's had women in his life and they were party girls but I'm not so sure that he was ever using them for a good time. He's really a nice guy and he's great friends with my husband. If anyone would vouch for Deacon it's my husband Brett. Trust me."  
"I guess I'm just being cautious. After what happened.."  
"After what happened?"  
"It's complicated. Long story short is that I got involved with a guy who was a one night stand of my sister's. That one night stand produced a child. I thought it was over but it turned out it wasn't."  
"Wow." said Daisy. "That's...wow."  
"I know. So that's why I came here to Vegas. Try to forget it all."  
"I see. Bridget let me ask you something...I know you said you just met Deacon tonight but...do you feel something for him?"  
"I...I don't know...but I find that I can talk to him. I told him about Dante, the guy who hurt me. It just seemed so easy to open up to him. And then there's...."  
"There's what?"  
"He's sort of...in a way...he's come on to me...and...God...it drives me crazy.." said Bridget putting her face in her hands. "I can't describe it. I was at the blackjack table and he came up behind me and he nuzzled my hair and he lightly brushed his lips against my neck...his fingers caressed my arm...God it was so nice...and then the way he touched my chin and I tried to deny it but I know that he knows that it...aroused me. I'm nuts aren't I? I barely know him...but yet.."  
"Yet what?" asked Deacon who put his arms around her from behind.  
"Nothing." said Bridget clamming up and trying to ignore the electricity she felt again.  
"You having a good time?" He asked of her.  
"Yeah. Just talking with Daisy here. This is a great place."  
"I haven't showed you the best part yet." He said taking her hand. "Come with me."  
"Okay." said Bridget getting down from her stool. "Nice talking to you Daisy."  
"Likewise." She replied.  
Deacon lead Bridget over to a private elevator and they got inside. Deacon pressed the button and the elevator began to ride up. He studied Bridget as she looked around nervously. The way her hair was pulled back and held with a plastic orange clip. Her spectacular legs and God those tits. What he wouldn't give to suck on them all night. She was really giving him a very strong erection. He was so fucking hard. It took all he had not to take her right there in the elevator. He knew that she was probably very wet underneath her dress however he was taking his time. Slowly he would seduce her and she would find herself very willing to get into his bed. The elevator door opened and he took Bridget's hand and let her over to a door which only he had the key to. He unlocked it and lead her inside. Bridget stepped inside and looked around. "What's this?"  
"My own private suite." replied Deacon. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked going over to the bar.  
"Sure okay...whatever you're having." She replied as she looked over the suite.  
I'm having you. Deacon thought to himself as he poured their drinks.  
Bridget had to admit it was very nice. White flooring with matching white furniture. Black throw pillows. A large white rug sat in front of a fire place. There were glass doors that lead outside to a balcony. "You like?" Deacon asked handing Bridget her drink.  
"It's nice. So you bring a lot of girls up here?"  
"No." said Deacon. "You're the first."  
Bridget shook her head. "Liar"  
"What?"  
"Daisy told me that you've had a lot of women."  
"Bridget I swear I never brought any of them up here. I don't really go up here that often to be honest."  
"But you've had a lot of women."  
"I'll be honest I've had my share but not a ton. Not like Wilt Chamberlin or anything."  
Bridget laughed in spite of herself. "You know I always thought that Wilt was full of it."  
"Probably." agreed Deacon with a laugh. "But I'm telling you it's nothing like that."  
"You serious about any of them?"  
"I thought I was." said Deacon taking a sip of his drink and headed out to the balcony.  
"What do you mean you thought?" asked Bridget following him out.  
"What I mean is...I thought that they cared about me."  
"I see. So you were using them."  
"No." said Deacon turning to face Bridget and setting his drink down on the concrete ledge. "It wasn't like that. They were using me. They didn't care about me. I was just something to make themselves feel better or someone they could brag to their friends that they were with."  
"Deacon I'm sorry." said Bridget sympathetically. "I didn't mean."  
"I know. I understand."  
"Actually Daisy said something to me downstairs. She said that she thought that you were looking for something more serious than just the party girl type"  
"I suppose."  
"So is that why I'm here?" asked Bridget. "Am I the more serious thing you are looking for?"


	5. Chapter 5

Deacon turned and looked at Bridget. He lifted his hand and gently touched her face with his fingertips. "Do you want to be?" He asked softly.  
Bridget swallowed as her body reacted to his touch. She pushed his hand away and walked to the side of the balcony nervously clutching her drink in her hand. "I..I don't know..." She replied.  
He walked towards her and took her in his arms from behind and began kissing her soft neck. Bridget's breathing heightened and she closed her eyes. "Why are you here?" He asked of her.  
"I don't know. I...I probably should go.." She said putting her drink down. She tried to untangle herself from his arms but was powerless.  
"I don't want you to go and you don't want to leave." whispered Deacon as he kissed her ear.  
"No..." said Bridget trying to fight him but was losing that battle very quickly. "I really should..get going"  
"You wet under that dress?" He asked seductively.  
Bridget turned bright red. She knew full well she was but there was no way she was letting him know that. "No." She lied.  
"I don't believe you." said Deacon grinning. "I think you are. I think you've been for an hour."  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Bridget said blushing again.  
"Yes you do." Before Bridget knew what was happening, he carefully lifted the skirt of her dress and slowly placed his hand inside her tiny bikini underwear. Giving her a sensual look he gently slid his finger inside her and Bridget shuddered with a tiny orgasm. "You are so wet." He said pleased. He knew she was. And he also knew she loved what he had just did.  
Touching her again with his fingers, Bridget closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure Deacon was giving her.  
"Like that?" He asked in a soft whisper.  
Bridget wanted to say no but it was pointless. She slowly nodded her head indicating that she did indeed like what he was doing. Encouraged, Deacon moved his fingers more rapidly and Bridget let out a small cry. "Oh God!" She exclaimed then quickly turned red realizing she was standing outside.  
Deacon smiled at her. "It's okay baby. You can cry out as much as you want."  
His fingers kept working on her and Bridget's body was on fire. "Oh God...Yes...Yes...Oh yes!"  
"Let it out baby...You know you want to... let it out."  
"Oh yes Oh...yes...YES!" Bridget's orgasm came on full force and her body went lax against the wall she had been leaning against.  
"Did that feel good?" He asked of her sensually.  
"Yes." replied Bridget in a trance.  
"You loved it didn't you"  
Bridget quickly nodded. "Yes." She replied praying he would do it again. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck and then carefully removed his hand from her. He smiled slightly noticing the look of disappointment on Bridget's face when he took his hand away. He moved away from her and picked up her glass. "You want another drink?"  
Bridget was perplexed. He just spent a good 25 minutes causing her the most intense orgasm she ever had in her life and now he was just casually acting like... She didn't want another damn drink. She wanted HIM. His hand back on her pleasuring her. "Uh..sure okay.." She replied.  
Bridget followed him back inside after fixing her dress. Her body was still tingling from what he did and she was completely turned on. She sat down on the white sofa and watched as Deacon poured her another drink. Deacon glanced over at her and noticed how restless she looked. He knew she was wanting him again. Was aching for him, all wet and tight and hot. Walking back over to her, he handed Bridget her drink. "Here you go"  
"Thank you." replied Bridget. As she took a sip, he traced her bare arm with his finger.  
"You are beautiful you know that?" He said in a sensual tone. Before Bridget could respond, she found herself being pushed down on the sofa and the skirt of her dress being pulled up. Her bikini underwear was yanked down.. Her eyes went wide and she gasped as Deacon's mouth descended upon the heaven between her thighs. His tongue stroked her hard and Bridget's fingers raked through his hair. "Aaaah...Ahhhh...Yes...yesss!" Once again, her body was on fire and she thought she was going to explode. "Ahhh!! Aaahh! Oh yes Deacon!" Her body was trembling with her oncoming orgasm but that didn't seem to make him stop. He kept it up right through it and again when another one came on. This went on for at least an hour before Bridget collapsed again with her strong orgasm. She laid there on the sofa, sweaty and hot and still wanting more. This time Bridget wasn't about to let him get away. He wasn't going to torture her.  
She pulled him back to her. "I want that again." She demanded.  
"How about we go into the bedroom?" He replied.  
Bridget nodded. She pulled her underwear back up and fixed her dress. Deacon got up from the sofa and took her hand. Leading her into the bedroom, he shut the door behind them. Bridget looked around. It was very well done. It was almost like a mini suite itself with a sofa and chair. A small glass coffee table and a TV. There was even a mini fridge in the corner.  
Bridget's eyes went to the huge bed in the middle of the room covered with a dark blue bed spread and light blue sheets. Deacon walked over to her and gently turned her to face him. So fucking beautiful. He thought to himself. "Take your clothes off." He instructed her.  
"What?"  
"I want to watch you undress." Bridget was even more aroused than ever. His request excited and thrilled her. She reached up and unhooked the back of her dress causing the front to fall revealing her breasts . Deacon's mouth watered as he eyes her bare breasts. He had no idea she was THAT turned on. Her nipples were rock hard and he wanted nothing more than lick and suck them. "Keep going." He said as his erection started once again. Bridget then skimmed her dress down off and it fell to the floor. She stood in front of him wearing just her tiny bikini underwear. "Take them off." He said very aroused. She was turning him on so much. Her slender fingers slid into the waistband and she pulled off her underwear. Deacon's eyes took in her naked body. So fucking perfect. Round plump breasts, great looking legs.  
and he loved even more what was between those legs. "Turn around." Deacon commanded. He wanted to see all of her. Bridget obeyed and turned her back towards him. "Oh God." groaned Deacon taking her in. Her back was so smooth and silky. And she had a fabulous ass. So round and firm. Bridget grinned and turned back towards him. Two could play at this game. "You like my body?"  
"God yes." He replied.  
"You want to fuck my body?"  
"Yes." He said groaning.  
"Take off YOUR clothes." She said in a very seductive tone. Deacon was stunned to hear her say that but did as she asked. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off. Bridget continued to watch as he unbuckled his belt and slid it off. Her eyes hungerly looked as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Her eyes were wide with desire as she stared at his rock hard manhood. "You want that?" He asked of her.  
"Yes. Yes I want it." Bridget replied in a husky voice.  
"It's all yours baby."  
With her eyes sparkling, Bridget kneeled down in front of him and licked him with her tongue.  
Deacon sighed loving how that felt. Her tongue licked him for a good 23 minutes. Deacon didn't think anything could possibly feel any better until she then took him in her mouth. "Oh God!" He exclaimed. "Yes Bridget..oh yes...just like that"  
After his orgasm came on strong, Bridget stood up. Deacon gazed at her. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"  
Bridget grinned. "I'm very inventive"  
"I'll show you inventive." He said pulled her towards him and placing a kiss in her soft lips. The kiss broke and they were both startled at the reaction they had. Didn't expect it to be that great.  
Deacon laid Bridget down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He traced her breast with his finger as Bridget gazed lovingly at him. Leaning down he captured her mouth in a deep kiss. The excitement and thrills were gone. This was serious. He wanted to make love to her. Slowly and all night. Like she never had before. This wasn't just another woman in his bed. This was Bridget. A sexy beautiful goddess. An angel. Bridget wrapped her arms around him tightly. This is what she had been looking for. This wonderful sexy stranger. True she didn't know him that well but it didn't matter. This was so right. This wasn't just sex. It was so much more. His lips kissed the soft skin of her neck and his hand moved up her thigh. His hand touched her wetness and Bridget moaned softly. "You are so beautiful." He whispered to her. Deacon then touched her breasts with his lips and lovingly licked her nipples. Bridget closed her eyes enjoying the moment. He kissed her lips again in a slow sensual kiss. "I want you." He said softly as the kiss broke.  
"I want yo too." She replied in a soft whisper. "Make love to me"  
With that Deacon moved her legs apart and gently slid inside her. Bridget groaned as he thrusted slow and hard so she could enjoy it as long as possible. "Deacon..Deacon..." "Ahh..Oh yes Bridget." He began to quicken his pace as he was needing her so much. His mouth once again found her hard nipples and began suckling on them.  
"Deacon! Oh yes!" The room was filled with Bridget's cries of pleasure. She called out Deacon's name over and over. It encouraged him even more and Bridget clung tightly to him as a powerful orgasm overcame her body. His own followed right behind and the two collasped on the bed.  
Deacon moved over to his side and laid back in amazement. That was by far the best sex he ever had.  
Wow. She was amazing. So sweet and yet so...God she was...more than he could ever want. And the way her sweet lips tasted. Like very fine wine. He had not expected this at all. "Deacon." said Bridget. "Is something wrong"  
"No." He assured. "I'm just...Wow. I wasn't expecting...Wow"  
Bridget giggled. "Me either." She snuggled close to him and he put his arm around her. "If I had known it was going to be like this...I wouldn't have been so rude to you in the casino."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"So." grinned Bridget. "I guess you DID get laid after all"  
"I guess so." laughed Deacon. "But I'm not done getting laid..."  
He moved back on top of her and the two lost themselves in eachother's arms once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Bridget laid back on the bed after the latest round of lovemaking with Deacon. She didn't know what it was but they just couldn't seem to stop. Not that either of them had any desire to do so.  
Smiling Bridget turned over on her side and draped her arm around Deacon. "I know I said this alot tonight but that was incredible." She sighed happily. "I didn't know it could be like this."  
"Like what?" He asked as he caressed her.  
"So intense and passionate and...I don't know...just wonderful."  
"You deserve it." He replied kissing the side of her head. "You are a beautiful sexy woman who should be loved like that all the time."  
"Sexy?" said a surprised Bridget. "I've never been called that before. My Mom has but not me."  
"Well you are. And anyone who doesn't think so doesn't know what they are talking about."  
"I suppose." said Bridget as she got up from the bed. Deacon looked over her naked body and starting thinking about how he wanted her again. Bridget picked up Deacon's shirt from the floor and pulled it on. She went over to the mini-fridge and got herself a Coke. Sensing something was wrong, Deacon got up from the bed and pulled his black khakis back on.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine." replied Bridget sipping her Coke.  
"You still thinking about that jerk Dante?"  
Bridget shook her head. "No. It's not that...I...there's something I haven't told you."  
"What?" asked Deacon taking the can of soda from her hands and setting it down. He brought her closer to him and sat back down on the bed with her. "You married?" He asked as he kissed her neck.  
Bridget giggled. "No. I'm not married"  
"You have a kid?" asked Deacon still kissing her.  
"No I don't have a kid." smiled Bridget as he unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and took her hard nipple in his mouth. "Stop that..." She said playfully pushing him away but he didn't listen.  
"Let me guess." He said licking her breast. "You are beautiful sexy Bridget by day and BatGirl by night."  
Bridget laughed. "No." She said swatting him and trying to keep him from being so interested in her breasts. She got up from the bed and buttoned up her shirt. "It's nothing bad or anything...I just..I guess I should have told you who I was."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know how I told you that my family is in the fashion business?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I should have told you that...well my family is the Forresters."  
"Forresters?"  
"Of Forrester Creations. I'm Bridget Forrester"  
Deacon thought a minute. "Forrester Creations? Wait...I think I remember Daisy saying something awhile ago. Her husband bought her some expensive gown made by some top designer...Ridge Forrester."  
Bridget nodded. "That's my brother."  
"Wow." said Deacon.  
"Eric Forrester is my father. Brooke Logan is my mother. She's the CEO of the company."  
"So let me get this straight..." said Deacon standing up. "You are the heiress to the Forrester family fortune...daughter of a famous designer and CEO of a major corporation...and you are here with ME."  
"Why wouldn't I be with you?"  
"Because...you...you're rich. You can have any guy you want. Live a big fancy house...with servants...drive an expensive car. I can't give you any of that."  
"Deacon." said Bridget walking towards him. "I don't care about any of that. You've give me more."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is that I came here to Vegas, heartbroken and angry and you...you cared so much...you wanted to make me feel happy and loved and...you did that. I know we just met and don't really know eachother but...the few hours I've been with you...they've been amazing. I don't do this. I don't go around having incredible sex with any guy I meet...I've never done anything like this before. But with you...it's feels right. It's so great. I don't regret it. Not one second of it."  
"Me either." whispered Deacon as he touched the side of her face. Within seconds the shirt Bridget had been wearing had gone back down on the floor. Bridget was laying on the bed spread out while Deacon stoked her hard with his tongue. Her arms were above her head as her hands clutched the sheets loving the pleasure he was inflicting upon her body. "Yes...yes...!" She exclaimed. "Deacon.."  
Her body was trembling with her oncoming orgasm and like before it wasn't stopping Deacon. Even as she cried out, he never let up. Kept it up until she was worked up into another powerful orgasm.  
"Deacon..." sighed Bridget after it had subsided. "You're going to kill me"  
"You love it." He replied as his head disappeared between her legs again. Her body was on fire and the room filed with her cries of pleasure and calling out Deacon's name over and over. "Deacon...God yes Deacon!" Another orgasm hit Bridget then another then another. Her body went limp after the last one. She lay there once again hot and sweaty. Deacon gently kissed the top of her head and decided to let her rest a minute. "You okay baby?" He asked.  
Bridget grinned happily. "I'm wonderful."  
He picked up her can of Coke he sat set down before. It had gone warm so he got some ice and put in in a glass for her. Bridget sat on the bed still naked sipping her soda. "Can I ask you something?" She said to Deacon.  
"Okay."  
"Does it bother you that I come from a wealthy family?"  
"Well it was certainly a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to announce that. I still don't quite get why you are with me. I mean...I'm not good at anything."  
Bridget smiled sensually setting down her glass of soda. "Well I wouldn't say that..." She said as she kissed him. "I can think of a few things you are very good at."  
"You know what I mean." He said standing up.  
"Deacon...you own a succesfull night club here in Vegas. That's something. It took a lot of hard work and dedication but you did it. I saw all those people standing outside dying to get in. Those annoying girls calling out that they love you. That means something."  
Deacon turned around. "Annoying girls?" He grinned.  
Bridget blushed. "Well they were." She replied.  
"So you WERE jealous." He said sitting back down on the bed.  
"Maybe...a little..." said Bridget picking at the bedspread.  
"You know beautiful if you were standing outside the club you would definitely get in."  
"I would?" asked Bridget her eyes sparkling.  
"I'd put you on the VIP list." He said kissing her neck.  
"What does that entitle me too?" She asked playfully.  
"A night of hot sex with me." He replied as they fell back on the bed. Deacon pressed his lips down on hers in a hard passionate kiss. Her hands touched the side of his face and her arms then wrapped around him tightly. Before long they were both naked underneath the covers engaging in yet another around of passionate sex. Deacon was astonished at how much she turned him on. He literally could not get enough of her body. He wanted her more and more. He was loving the sounds of that escaped from her and how she called out his name. Loving making her come for him hard. Her body fit his so well. It was like she was made for him. He never ever wanted to let go of her. Before he just thought she was beautiful and had a great body. She was much more than that. She was sweet and caring and thought his club was something special. And she smelled so damn good. Whatever shampoo or conditioner she was using...he would encourage her to keep using it. It had a wonderful peaches and cream scent. He loved it. Her perfume drove him wild too. A nice exotic floral scent. Wasn't too strong. Just perfect. Like her. She was perfect. A beautiful perfect sweet angel.  
A few hours later, Bridget had woken up and noticed the very early morning sky. She looked over at Deacon who was sound asleep. She smiled. He looked so cute sleeping. She kissed his temple and slowly got out of bed. She picked her dress up off the floor and headed towards the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she dressed and came back out to the bedroom. As she was putting on her shoes, Deacon awoke. "Hey." He said sleepily.  
"Morning." She smiled.  
"What time is it?" asked Deacon as he yawned.  
"Almost 6:30." replied Bridget.  
"What are you doing up? Get back in bed."  
"I have to go. I have to pack. My plane leaves in a few hours."  
"Plane?" asked Deacon more awake.  
"I'm leaving today." explained Bridget.  
"What? No." said Deacon getting up and quickly throwing on some clothes. "You can't leave."  
"I have to get home." said Bridget.  
"No. Don't go." pleaded Deacon. "Stay"  
"I can't stay. I told you I was only in town for a few days."  
"You didn't tell me you were leaving now."  
"I know...I'm sorry. I didn't want to spoil it. We were having such a great time..I didn't want to ruin it.  
I'm sorry"  
"Bridget you can't leave. Please. Stay. Stay with me...I love you."  
Bridget smiled. "I love you too Deacon. But I can't stay here. It wouldn't be right."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We come from two different worlds. You like your life here in Vegas with your wonderful club. I can't ask you to give that up. I have my own life in L.A. My work at the hospital. My family."  
"So that's it? It's over"  
"Deacon you are so wonderful. I do love you. Our lives are very different."  
"Bridget I don't want you to leave. I love you. You can live with me. I'll take care of you. You can get work at a hospital here."  
"My family is in L.A. I don't want to leave them."  
"So I'm never going to see you again? Is that it?"  
"What we shared last night meant a lot to me. I'm never going to forget you."  
"Bridget you can't do this. You can't leave. Marry me."  
"I can't marry you."  
"Why not?"  
"You know why. Hey I can always come back to visit. Any time you want to get laid." She said jokingly.  
Deacon nodded. He supposed she was right. He couldn't ask her to give up her life in L.A. Her family was there. Her whole life was there. And it was true he couldn't leave his club. It was his whole life.  
"I love you Deacon. You made me feel beautiful and loved again"  
"You are beautiful. And you deserve loved"  
Bridget gave him one last kiss and turned to leave.  
"Hey." Deacon said.  
Bridget turned around. "I'll put you on the VIP list."  
Bridget smiled and turned and walked out.  
Deacon stood back fighting the urge to follow her. He heard the door shut and he sat down on the bed and a tear trickled down in face.  
Bridget stood outside the suite fighting back her own tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Bridget picked up the brush from her vanity table and began brushing her long strawberry blonde hair. It had been a month since her trip to Vegas. It did her a world of good. She had been feeling a lot better lately. It still stung a little but what Felicia had done did hurt a lot less.  
When she had returned from Vegas, Felicia was fully of apologies and swore she didn't mean to hurt her. Bridget politely accepted the apology but she was sure their relationship wouldn't be the same again. Putting the brush down, Bridget checked the time on her clock radio. Jason would be arriving soon. Jason Blackwell. Son of Jessica Blackwell. CEO and founder of Basic Black...a very popular fashion magazine. Every fashion designer and fashion house in the country clamored to be featured in their magazine. Forrester Creations was no exception. Basic Black had contacted them about doing a feature article on Brooke. During the photo shoot for the article, Bridget had met Jason. She had thought he was very charming. He had learned a lot about the fashion industry from his mother.  
She had built her magazine from the ground up from the money left to her by her late husband Jack Blackwell. When Jason was only three, Basic Black was launched. It was soon on it's way to being the hottest magazine in the country. He was very proud of his mother. As she was of her son.  
When he was old enough, she gave him an entry level position in the company. He would help with the photo shoots and assist the photographer. It wasn't long before he was now in charge of the photo shoots and decided layouts to use for their articles. He always loved photography. Ever since Jessica bought him his first camera when he was only eight. He took pictures of everything and Jessica had noticed his keen eye. That had been the reason behind her bringing him into the company. Bridget enjoyed spending time with him. He had a terrific smile and wonderful blue eyes. Of course they were nothing compared to those sexy blue eyes that still haunted her from Vegas. No one's eyes could ever come close to..Stop it! She commanded herself. Stop it right now! She wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to allow herself to think of him. It was just a one time...it never would have. God she missed him. More than she ever could imagine. The way he kissed her...made love to her...especially the way he made love to her. She never had that before. Ever. She dreamed about him all the time. She didn't mention him to anyone. Well except for her best friend, Toni. She told Toni all about Deacon and that passionate night she spent with him. "Wow." Toni had said after Bridget relayed the story. "That sounds like some night"  
"It was." Bridget had sighed. "The most wonderful night of my life"  
"You going to see him again"  
"I don't think so." Bridget said quietly.  
"Why not? He sounds great"  
"It wouldn't work"  
"Why not"  
"We come from two different worlds." It was the same thing Bridget had told Deacon. Two different worlds. Toni thought Bridget was crazy. If he has someone as fine as Deacon wanting her...she'd be on him in a minute. A few times Bridget had thought about flying back out to Vegas to see him but decided against it. He would just try to talk her into staying with him again. She never told Toni about his marriage proposal. When she was leaving and he said for her to marry him. Bridget didn't mention that a part of her almost considered it. "Don't think about it anymore." said Bridget to her reflection in the mirror. Putting her thoughts of Vegas and Deacon out of her mind...she headed out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She was glad her mother let her stay at her house. Bridget had just purchased a condo of her own but was having it remodeled. She needed a place to stay while it was being worked on. Bridget had originally said she would stay at a hotel, she didn't want to inconvenience anyone.  
"I won't hear of it." Brooke said firmly. "You can stay with me at my home. You know you are always welcome"  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way."  
"Honey you wouldn't be in the way." Brooke had laughed.  
"But you and Alex just got married. I don't..."  
"Honey it's fine. It's a big house. We want you there."  
Bridget finally relented. It would be better than staying in a hotel. And she did like Alex a lot. Alex Roberts. He was really something. He had short brown hair with a touch of gray at the sides.  
He loved her mother very much. Although Bridget was sad at things couldn't work out between her mother and Ridge...she was happy she had Alex. He owned one of the most succesfull construction companies in L.A. You would never know it to look at him because he didn't dress like a business man. He was mostly a t-shirt and blue jeans type of guy but whenever there was a black tie affair, he looked dashing in his tux. Brooke met him while he was heading the construction of ballroom they putting into the building for Forrester Creations. They wanted to have a place to hold their charity events and Christmas parties. It was more feasible then having to rent out a banquet hall. It wasn't exactly love at first sight for Brooke and Alex or maybe it was and they didn't want to admit it. They would fight constantly. She always complained about him leaving his tools everywhere and his men making a big mess and when were they going to be finished already. He in return started to annoy her by calling her "Lady". She hated that.  
"Lady I can't help it." "Lady it's not my fault." "Lady why don't you get out of here and let me do my job." Brooke had fumed and couldn't wait for the construction to be all over. A few months later it was finally done and it looked spectacular. Everyone was impressed. It was just how Brooke pictures. A huge shiny wooden floor. A small stage for a live band. Elegant lighting fixtures.  
Forrester held a party to open their new ballroom and Alex had come. He was wearing a black suit and gray tie. His hair was immaculate. She walked over to him in her new black down with a black shaw draped over her arms. "You did a great job. Thank you." She had smiled.  
"No problem...Lady." He grinned.  
They two started spending a lot of time together and before she knew it she was Mrs. Alexander Roberts. Rick really liked him as did Bridget. Ridge who had been less than thrilled had to admit that Alex was a nice guy. He would never like the idea of another man holding his Logan at night but he learned to live with it. As long as Brooke was happy, he would manage. Brooke and Alex were out for the evening so Bridget was left alone. The doorbell rang. Bridget smoothed out the black dress she was wearing and walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Jason standing there.  
"Hello." He greeted.  
"Hi. Come on in." She said holding the door open for him. "I just need to get my purse." She said.  
Jason looked her over. "You look great"  
"Thank you." She smiled. "It's one of Amber's new designs"  
"It suits you well." He said admiring how it hugged her figure. It has long sleeves and was off the shoulder. The skirt hung down to her knees. A pair of strappy thin heels completed her outfit.  
"Where is your Mom and Alex?" asked Jason.  
"Oh they went out to the theater. There is a production of Les Miserables in town and Mom was dying to see it. Alex managed to get tickets."  
"So we have the place to ourselves?" He grinned.  
Bridget shook her head. "I don't think so." She replied with a smile. "Come on. Let's go to dinner. I'm hungry." Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked over to the front door and headed out to the car.  
Jason stood back a minute. He had been out with Bridget several times and they always had a good time but...something...she seemed to avoid any type of physical contact. Whenever he tried to kiss her...she would turn her head and he would always get her cheek. He shrugged it off at first but now...now he wondered if there was something more.  
Bridget sat in the car and checked her appearance in the mirror. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Jason...she found she was very uncomfortable at the thought of any type of intimacy with him. She didn't know why...actually she knew very well the reason why. She had to find some way to get past it. So far Jason had been very patient with her and she was grateful for that. He had been nothing but a gentleman. He didn't pressure her. She had told him briefly about Dante...she didn't go into all the details like she did with Deacon but she told him it was just hard for her to be with a person in that way. It wasn't a total like. It was true that it was hard for her but it had nothing to do with Dante and everything to do with Deacon. But he was never going to know about Deacon. No one was going to know except of course for Toni but she knew Toni wouldn't tell anyone. It was a special memory that she would always hold close to her heart. That wonderful magical night in Vegas.

Deacon sat at the bar feeling miserable. That's all he felt anymore. Miserable. Ever since Bridget walked out of his life. He missed her like crazy. Night and day that's all he thought about. Bridget. Every single night he dreamed of holding her in his arms. Twice he woke up with an extreme hard on from a very sexual dream he had about her. He would then kick and punch at his punching bag to get rid of sexual tension he felt. Her eyes. Those damn beautiful blue eyes. He missed them so much. There wasn't anything he could do. It was over. She made it clear. It wouldn't work out. They came from two different worlds. He knew she was right but it didn't make it hurt any less. He loved her.  
When he told her he loved her he meant it. He wasn't just saying it to get her to stay. He really loved her. She was this beautiful angel that appeared in his life and just like that she was gone.  
He took a sip of his drink and set the empty glass down. "Deacon." said Daisy taking the empty glass. "It's been a month...you need to get over this"  
"I can't." He said. "I miss her. I love her"  
"I know you love her." said Daisy handing him another drink. "But she's gone. You need to accept it."  
"I don't want to. I want her back with me. How could she leave like that?"  
"Deacon you told me yourself that she said you both came from two different worlds and that you agreed it wouldn't work."  
"I know that...but.."  
"But what?"  
"I don't care. I'd find a way to make it work"  
Daisy smiled. "How would you do that? Would you give up this club?"  
"No." "  
And she's not going to give up her life in Los Angeles. Her family is there. Her work at the hospital."  
"Vegas is not that far away. She could still visit her family."  
"It's not the same and you know it."  
"I know I know you're right. How did this happen? How could I meet this beautiful sexy woman and..."  
"I'm sorry Deacon." said Daisy sympathetically. "Look there are plenty of other women here in Vegas."  
"I know." sighed Deacon. "But I don't want them. They aren't her. No one is like her. There has to be.  
there has to be something"  
"What? What can you do? Deacon listen to me...I'm telling you this as your friend...you need to let go.  
You can't wallow in this misery thinking about her. She's gone. You have to find a way to deal with that. The sooner you do the better."  
Deacon sat on his bar stool and said nothing. He took a sip of his drink while Daisy went to tend to another customer. He couldn't deal with it. Bridget was the only good thing that ever happened to him. He had to get her back. Had to figure out someway...someway of bringing their two worlds together.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky there was a warm gentle breeze. A perfect day. Perfect to everyone but Bridget. She had been dreading this day. Felicia and Dante's wedding day. Bridget had no desire to witness the alleged special union but she had no choice. It was her sister's wedding. She had to be there besides she didn't want to give them the satisfaction. There was no way in hell they were going to think they broke her. She would smile and pretend to be happy for the two scuzbags. Shaking her head, she adjusted the straps of her light blue dress. Her hair hung down in wavy curls. Matching blue eyeshadow across her eyes with perfectly applied mascara. Her lips were covered in a perfect shade of red lipstick. Forrester's latest perfume was sprayed on her wrist. The one that was created and named for her. It was her favorite. On her feet were opened toed strappy heels dyed the same color as her elegant dress. Checking her appearance in the mirror she took a deep breath. "Okay. Time to get this over with." She said to herself. Jason was arriving soon to pick her up. She left bedroom and headed down the staircase. Brooke and Alex were in the living room waiting.  
Brooke smiled as she saw her daughter. "You look beautiful honey"  
"Thanks mom." replied Bridget trying to keep her smile plastered on her face. "You look great too." She said admiring the lovely golden gown Brooke was wearing. Another masterpiece of Ridge's. Brooke's blonde hair was pulled on top of her head. Lovely gold earrings hung from her ears. "Thank you." smiled Brooke.  
"Hey what about me?" joked Alex. "No one said a word about my tux."  
"I believe I told you at least three times that you look handsome." laughed Brooke.  
"Well you could say it again."  
Bridget shook her head. "Okay you look great too Alex." She grinned.  
The doorbell rang and Bridget walked over and opened the door. "Hey Bridget." greeted Jason.  
"Hi. Come on in." said Bridget.  
"Hello Jason." Brooke greeted. "Nice to see you."  
"Likewise." He replied. He turned to Bridget. "You look good."  
"Thanks."  
"We ready?" asked Alex.  
"I think so." answered Brooke. "Let's go"  
"Mom is Aunt Donna coming to the wedding?" asked Bridget as they headed out. She prayed she would be there. Her friend Toni couldn't make it and Bridget really needed some moral support. Although her mother was very understanding about what she was going through and Bridget appreciated her more than she knew...Bridget needed to talk to Donna. She found she could always confide in her. Donna had been one of the few besides her mother that had been furious with Felicia. It was Donna that had suggested to her that she get away for awhile and lick her wounds. "I'm afraid not honey." replied Brooke as Bridget's heart sank. "She's doing a photo shoot for Forrester International in Milan. She couldn't get away"  
"Don't worry." said Jason patting Bridget's arm. "I'm good company"  
Bridget smiled and said nothing as she got into Jason's silver Mercedes. Although she normally enjoyed Jason's company..she really wasn't in the mood for it today. She supposed she could at least try. He was a good friend. Although Bridget knew that he wanted more than that..she still wasn't sure she could give him that. They followed Alex's Escalade to the church which had been filled with the wedding presents. And which Bridget knew that Alex and Brooke wanted filled with baby things. They had talked about having a child and Bridget hoped it happened for them. She thought Alex would make a terrific father. Although he would never replace Eric as her father...she loved Alex just the same. Like Brooke he had been very understanding and supportive of her with the whole fiasco with Dante. He cheered her up by cooking her favorite dinner one night and she was pleasantly surprised to find out what a terrific cook he was. Bridget was happy everything in her mother's life was going well. She just wished she could have that same luck. The church came into view and the Mercedes pulled to a stop. Bridget briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. You can do this. She thought to herself. Opening the door, she got out of the car and shut the door behind her. Her father and Stephanie had arrived. Eric looked jubilant. Which Bridget suspected he would be. Felicia was his daughter and he was going to be happy for her on her wedding day. Bridget thought Stephanie looked nice in white beaded blouse and matching pants. Ridge had also arrived with his date. Her name was Gina Larson. She worked for one of Forrester's many buyers. She wasn't officially dating Ridge. They would go out together occasionally but saw other people. Bridget liked her. She was a nice lady and was always pleasant to her mom. Bridget hated women who were jealous of her mother and treated her with disrespect. Also arriving was her brother Rick and his wife Amber. Amber's sister, April was also attending the wedding. She was going to sing at the reception. Bridget love the dress she was wearing. A very stylish and daring red silk number that really set off her dark red hair. Amber's dress was lovely as well. A pretty beaded pale pink gown. "Ready?" asked Jason walking over to her. Bridget nodded and took his arm. They walked up the steps of the church and headed inside the chapel. It was really beautiful. Candles were lit and there was soft music playing. Lovely white flowers decorated the chapel. Bridget took her seat in the pew with Jason next to her. Felicia had asked Bridget to be one of her bridesmaids and she turned her request down. She told her she didn't think it was a good idea. It would be too weird for her. Felicia said she understood. Kristen, Brooke's sister Katie and Felicia's friend Sharon were to be the bridesmaid. Felicia's best friend, Amy was going to be her maid of honor. Dante's father was going to be his best man. His brother Gino and Kristen's husband Tony were going to be groomsmen along with his cousin Lorenzo.  
Bridget sat back wishing thing would get underway and this whole day would be over with. She avoided looking at Dante as he stood up by the altar. Everyone was seated and the music began. Bridget watched as Kristen made her way down the aisle, followed by Katie then Sharon. Then it was Amy. Sharon's niece, Emily, was the flower girl.  
The music changed and Bridget held her breath. Someone she managed to stand up although her legs were very shaky. She watched as Felicia walked down the aisle on Eric's arm. She wore a stunning white gown with tiny diamonds embedded in the bodice. The skirt hung straight down. There was a sparkle in her eye as she arrived at the altar. Dante beamed as he watched her. Bridget thought she was going to be sick. The two made her physically ill. She watched as the minister asked the two to join hands. Those two deceitful little...she was disgusted at the sight of them. She wanted to run. Run far away. Far away to someone would cared. Who understood. At this moment Bridget felt no one in her family understood. Not even her mother. They didn't know how hard this was for her. To have to watch...did anyone care? Did they have to act like this was such a blessed event! Did ANYONE care about HER feelings!! Yes...there was someone. Someone who did care. Who would listen. Who would understand. Deacon. Deacon...wonderful Deacon. Oh God how she wished he was there. He would comfort her. When this was over she was flying to Vegas and seeing him. She couldn't stand it anymore. It was too much. Bridget could barely understand what the minster was saying. It was like everything was in slow motion. Felicia placed the ring on Dante's finger. Dante placed the ring on Felicia's finger. They said their I Do's. Then the kiss. The kiss. Bridget cringed as she watched. She wanted to turn away but couldn't. Finally the ceremony was over. The newly married couple made their way back up the aisle and Bridget was emotionless. Everyone began to leave but Bridget couldn't move.  
"You okay?" Jason asked her.  
"Yeah I guess." She answered in a monotone.  
"Come on...let's get to the reception." He said taking her arm.  
Bridget was silent as he lead her out of the church. The reception was the last place she wanted to be. She supposed she should go. If she didn't...they would have won. They weren't going to beat her.  
Jason opened the door to the passenger side and Bridget got in. Okay. She said to herself. Go to the reception. Pretend you're happy for the two backstabbers and slip out and head to Vegas. She had every intention of being in Deacons' arms tonight. The thought brightened her mood and she smiled a bit. The car pulled up to the reception hall and came to a stop. Bridget opened the door and stepped out of the car. She walked with Jason into the hall. As usual with any Forrester event, everything was breathtaking. Tables covered with linen clothes, fresh flowers. A long table set up with every kind of food you could want. Waiters and waitress carrying trays. Bridget and Jason were sitting with Amber and Rick. Walking over to the table, Jason pulled out Bridget's chair and she sat down. The d.j. came on the microphone and announced the wedding party.  
Bridget clapped politely as they bridesmaids and their escorts walked in. Then it was announced that the newly married Felicia and Dante were arriving. Bridget feigned a smile as she watched her older sister inside she was seething. Think of Deacon. Bridget told herself. Think of Deacon. The reception was in full swing. Everyone was having a grand time. Jason was dancing with April after she had sung a lovely ballad for new married couple. Bridget was sitting at the table when Felicia cautiously approached her. "Bridget"  
"Felicia...hi"  
"You having a good time?" She asked nervously.  
"Yeah...sure...great." Bridget smiled. "Look I...I'm sorry that"  
"It's okay...don't worry about it. I'm fine. Really. I hope you and Dante are very happy. I do"  
"Really?"  
"Yes really." said Bridget standing up and hugging her sister.  
Felicia smiled. "I'm glad. Thank you"  
"You're welcome." Felicia patted her arm and went to greet the other guests. The smile from Bridget's face faded. Sure I'm happy you backstabbing bitch. She thought to herself. I have to get out of here. Slipping out of the hall she went outside. She saw her father's limo and walked over to it. She asked the driver to drive her back to her mom's house.  
As she rode in the limo, she took out her cell phone and had the Forrester Jet prepared for her.  
The limo pulled up to the mansion and Bridget got out. She told the driver to wait as she went into the house. Hurrying upstairs...she found her suitcase and threw some clothes in. She quickly ran back down the stairs. She left a note for Alex and Brooke and instructed the driver to take her to the jet way. She was going to surprise Deacon. She couldn't wait to see him. Feel his strong arms holding her. His lips kissing hers. God his kisses. She loved his kisses. The limo pulled up to the jet way and Bridget had butterflies as she got out and boarded the jet.  
A few minutes later, the jet took off. I'm on my way Deacon. Bridget thought. Knowing she could be with him soon...she could hardly wait. Finally the jet touched down. Bridget got her suitcase and went over the car she had arranged to be waiting for her. She hoped she remembered the way. Lucky Hearts wasn't too far from the hotel she had stayed out previously. Her pulse was racing and her heart was pounding in her chest at the anticipation of seeing him again. She spotted the bright neon sign and smiled. She pulled her car up to the curb and got out. Bridget saw the long line of people waiting. She recognized Chuck from when she was there before. She could at ask if Deacon was there. "Excuse me...I was wondering if you could tell me if Deacon is here?" She said to him. He turned his head towards her. He remembered seeing her with Deacon before. "You Bridget Forrester?" He asked in a deep voice.  
"Yes. I am"  
"Go right in...You're on the VIP list."  
Bridget grinned. So he did put her on the list. Like he said he would. Bridget thanked him and headed inside.  
"I'm on the VIP list too!" She heard a girl exclaim.  
"No you're not." barked Chuck. "Back in line."  
Bridget's eyes scanned the crowded club. She saw Daisy over at the bar. Maybe she would know where Deacon was. Bridget walked over to the bar and sat down. Daisy looked over and smiled.  
"Hey Bridget."  
"Hi Daisy."  
"You're back."  
"Yeah I'm back. Is..."  
"Yes he's here." replied Daisy.  
Deacon was walking towards the bar when he suddenly stopped. No...it couldn't. Could it? Sweet beautiful...sexy...Bridget. His beautiful Bridget. Bridget turned and saw him standing there. She slowly stood up. He walked towards her and was soon standing in front of her. He gazed at her and gently touched her face.  
Bridget spoke up. "I see you put me on the VIP list." She said softly.  
"I told you I would." He replied. "And I told you what that entitles you to"  
Bridget grinned and blushed. Deacon had wanted to take her back to his place but he couldn't wait. He wanted her now. Badly. He would take her upstairs to his private suite. Taking her hand...he lead her over to the private elevator. They walked inside and it began it's decent. Not be able to stand it any longer..Deacon pulled Bridget towards him and placed a hard passion filled kiss on her moist lips. Bridget groaned as he kissed her. The kiss broke and Bridget smiled. "Happy to see me?" She asked.  
"You tell me..." He said as his eyes drifted down to his growing erection.  
Bridget giggled. "I guess you are..."  
He pulled her back to him and kissed her again. Suddenly Bridget felt herself backed up against the wall of the elevator with her dress pushed up. Her underwear was pulled down. He unzipped his pants and began pumping hard into her willing body. "Oh God!" She exclaimed. "Deacon...yes Deacon" Her orgasm came on full force and her body went limp. She was hot and sweaty but very happy.  
"Couldn't wait?" She asked playfully.  
"No." He replied as he pulled down the top of her dress. He eyed her erect nipples and began licking them. They slid down to the floor of the elevator and he was once again inside her. "Yes yes!" Bridget cried. She loved the way he felt inside her. He groaned as pumped into her. "Bridget...yes Bridget"  
He had missed her so much. Bridget's back arched and her orgasm came on again. Deacon followed after her. He hit the stop button on the elevator before it reached it's destination. He took her again and again. Finally he managed to pull away from her. He fixed his clothes and stood up. He hit the button on the elevator. He needed to get Bridget to the bedroom of the suite. He couldn't keep taking her in the elevator. Bridget stood up and fixed her dress. The elevator doors opened and Deacon took her hand. He quickly lead her over to the suite and lead her inside. Swooping her up in his arms he carried her to the bedroom. Within minutes...their clothes were torn off and they were engaged in passionate sex under the covers. Even more passionate then before. Deacon took Bridget with more fire and passion then she could ever dream. Bridget had so many orgasms, she thought she was going to die. After her last one...he moved his mouth on her and her body was on fire. More orgasms came on. Several more. "Deacon..." She cried out over and over. She didn't think he was ever going to stop, not that she wanted him to. She could lay there forever with his tongue stroking her hard. Every orgasm she had was stronger than the last one. It went on for an hour and her body fell lax on the bed. "Deacon..." She said happily. "You are amazing...You can do that anytime you want"  
He placed kisses down her neck. "Anything for you..." He whispered. Before she knew it..he was good on his word and as he placed his mouth on her wet heaven again. Bridget writhed and moaned loving what he was doing. "Yes! Deacon...Oh God yes! Deacon Deacon..." Another hour of more pleasure and orgasms. "God Deacon..." She sighed after her last one. "That...Oh my god"  
"You love it don't you?" He asked tracing her hard nipple with his finger.  
"Yes..I do..." She grinned. "It's heaven"  
"Like the way it feels?" He whispered as his lips touched her wetness. He grinned as Bridget automatically moved her legs apart.  
"I guess I have my answer." He said. Not to disappoint her. he gave her what she wanted again. Yet another hour where Bridget had orgasm after orgasm. She was sweaty and hot after her last one. If she thought he was going to give her a break, she was mistaken and she then felt his rock hard manhood inside her. He filled her willing body and she loved every second. She never had this amount of passion in her life. "Deacon...Oh yes...Yes...Aaahhh...Aaaahh..." Bridget reached climax for what she felt was the hundredth time that night. She didn't care. This is what she needed. Deacon loving her. Like only he could.  
Finally after their last round of sex..Deacon rolled over to his side of the bed and laid back exhausted.  
Bridget snuggled close to him and draped her arm around him. "I missed you." She said resting her head against him.  
"I missed you too baby." He replied caressing her. "I'm glad you came back"  
"Me too." She sighed.  
"So what's wrong?" He asked.  
"What makes you think something is wrong"  
"I can tell." He replied kissing her forehead. "What's wrong"  
"Nothing...it's...well today was Felicia and Dante's wedding"  
"I see."  
"I know I shouldn't care but when I see them and think of how they hurt me...I know I should let it go."  
"Baby...you have a right to be angry. You don't have to hold it in. You're angry you're angry. You were hurt and it's not easy to deal with"  
Bridget smiled. "I knew you would understand."  
"Listen baby don't worry about those two. You have me. I love you remember?"  
"I remember." grinned Bridget. "I love you too."  
"I mean it baby I love you. I wasn't just saying that...I love you."  
Bridget nodded. "I know you meant it. I meant it too. I love you Deacon. That's why I.." She stopped in mid-sentence.  
"Why what?" asked Deacon.  
"Nothing...really. Forget it." She didn't know why she almost told him about Jason. She wasn't sure if she should. There really wasn't anything to tell. He was a friend. A good friend. She didn't have any romantic feelings towards him.  
"Okay." said Deacon. "If you are sure"  
"I am. It's nothing really...Hey." She said to change the subject. "You know you hadn't had a turn yet..." She said as she climbed on top of his body.  
"Well if you feel the need..." He said putting his hands behind his head. Bridget began kissing him and soon all thoughts of the wedding and Jason left her mind. She was here in Vegas with the man she loved and that's all she needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Bridget returned home floating on air. Her weekend with Deacon in Vegas was heaven. She never wanted it to end. All her sadness disappeared when she was with him. There was no reason to be sad when she was around Deacon. He made her happy and feel so loved. And he did love her.  
It wasn't just the magnificent sex. He listened to her and genuinely CARED about what she had gone through. The sex was just a wonderful bonus. Very wonderful. God she loved being in his arms.  
They practically spent the whole weekend in bed. She didn't care. She loved every second of it.  
The two did manage to break way from eachother for a little while. They had dinner with Daisy and her husband Brett. Bridget really liked Brett. You wouldn't know to look at him with his rock star type looks but he was really a nice guy and Bridget could tell he deeply loved his wife. He made her feel at ease and she opened up to him and Daisy about what Felicia and Dante had done to her. "Listen." Brett had said. "I know how it feels. I've been there"  
"You have?" Bridget had asked.  
"My best friend had dated a girl all through college. Soon after graduation..they broke up.  
A year later I ran into this girl. We talked and had lunch together every now and then. Eventually we grew pretty close and started getting serious. I had even thought of marrying her. I went and bought the ring. I set up this big fancy romantic dinner. Just as I was about to propose...she tells me that she ran into my old friend and one thing lead to another and well...they got back together"  
"That's horrible." Bridget said sympathetically.  
"I was crushed. I felt like my heart was ripped out"  
Bridget nodded. That's exactly how she had felt. "But I knew that I had to accept it. I didn't want to but I did. And you know what. It turned out it for the best. I met this beautiful woman sitting beside me and well...the rest is history"  
Bridget thought about what Brett said. He was right. Maybe she had lost Dante to Felicia but she found something more. She found Deacon. Smiling, Bridget started up the stairs to her bedroom with her overnight bag in her hand. She thought about how Deacon had tried to get her to stay. He kept kissing her neck and touching her body and telling her she didn't want to leave and whispered all kinds of hot things in her ear that made her blush. She was very close to caving in. "Hey." a voice said in the doorway.  
Bridget broke out of her revere and turned to see Brooke standing there. "Hi Mom"  
"Where did you go off to"  
"Just to see a friend." Bridget said putting her things away.  
"What friend"  
"A friend." replied Bridget. "Bridget...what's going on"  
"Nothing." Bridget said hanging up a dress in her closet. Brooke walked over to Bridget and turned her to face her. "Bridget"  
"I don't want to talk about it." said Bridget. "Honey I know the wedding was hard for you"  
"Just forget it okay? I'm fine. I don't care"  
"Okay." said Brooke not convinced. "I'm just worried about you"  
"You don't have to." smiled Bridget. "I'm fine. Really"  
"Alright then." said Brooke as she patted her arm and then turned to leave. She then spun around. "Oh before I forget...Forrester is having a charity event next week for our troops overseas. We hope to raise enough money to send care packages and we hope to also have enough for their families as well"  
"Sounds great." replied Bridget.  
"So I take it you and Jason will be there"  
Jason. That's right. She was supposed to be "dating" him. "Um...maybe"  
"Maybe?" asked Brooke raising an eyebrow.  
"Well I mean...I'll be there...with Jason..I don't think so"  
"Honey." said Brooke walking back in the room. "I thought you liked him"  
"I do. I mean he's nice and we have fun but"  
"But"  
Bridget sighed. "I don't really...feel that way about him"  
"What do you mean"  
Bridget sat down on the bed. "He's a nice guy and all but...I just don't feel that special thing....not like with..." Bridget stopped in mid-sentence. "Not like with...what"  
"Like with you and Alex." Bridget said quickly. "You two have this special connection...I just don't feel that with Jason"  
"I understand. Listen honey you can't rush it. Alex and I didn't always have this connection. We fought constantly"  
"You fought because you were in love. I don't think I'm in love with Jason. Actually I know I'm not in love with him"  
"Honey if you feel that way you should tell him that"  
"I don't want to hurt him"  
"I know you don't but he'll understand. It's better you let him know where you stand"  
"I suppose." "Trust me." said Brooke. She turned and walked out of the room. Bridget sat on the bed thinking about what she said. She supposed it was true. She couldn't let Jason think...but at the same time...she couldn't be with Deacon. They had two different lives and there was no way...was there? She and Deacon had discussed it.  
"Baby I love you." said Deacon. "I want you in my life"  
"I love you too Deacon but"  
"But nothing. We belong together. You know it and I know it"  
"Deacon you live here in Vegas. I live in L.A. I have my life as a doctor. You know we are not going to give up our lives"  
"So is this how it's going to be? You fly out to Vegas whenever you feel down and I make you feel better and you then leave? What the hell kind of life is that? I don't want that. I want YOU"  
"Deacon I want you too but are you willing to give up your club? The club you worked so hard to make successful? I couldn't ask you to do that"  
The discussion had gone nowhere and they actually got into a real fight but eventually made up in bed. They decided to just let things as they were. Deacon secretly felt that Bridget would see that she could have a great life with him. If she did..he could hopefully convince her to work in Vegas as a doctor. Vegas wasn't too far from California and she would still be near her family.  
Sighing, Bridget got up from the bed and over to the window. She looked out at the view.  
Deacon was the best thing that came into her life and she knew it. The instant connection she felt with him as like something she never experienced before. Never in her life had she been so instantly attracted to someone. That special something...it wasn't anything she could describe. Of course telling her family about him..that would be another thing. She was sure they wouldn't understand. They would think she was crazy for hooking up with some guy she barely knew. But she did know him. Or at least she felt like she did. Maybe she was crazy but it felt so right. How in the world could she possibly explain that to her family? Bridget shook her head. No they wouldn't understand. She wasn't going to tell them a thing. Deacon was her special secret and she was keeping it that way.  
Suddenly, Bridget started to feel sick. A wave of nausea hit her like never before. She flew to the bathroom and threw up. She stood up and went over to the sink. A thought crossed her mind. Without hesitating she opened the medicine cabinet and found the box. Turning she locked the door and opened the box. A few minutes later she stood holding the pregnancy test in her hand with tears pouring out of her eyes. 


	10. Chapter 10

Bridget quickly discarded the test and left the bathroom. She headed back to her room and shut the door behind her. Walking slowly over to the bed, she sat down. Pregnant. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Deacon's child. She placed her hand on her stomach. A precious little baby was growing inside her. One she created with the man she loves. Oh how happy he will be when she tells him! Wait...tell him? What about her mother? Alex? The rest of her family? What are they going to say? How could she explain? Deacon wasn't just a one night fling. He was so much more. She had secretly talked to him on the phone a few times when she just had to hear his voice. Hear him tell her he loves her. Of course there was the one time the conversation got a little "heated". He told her how much he missed her body next to his. Described in full detail exactly how aroused he was and that he was sure she was equally hot for him as he was for her. He somehow managed to convince her to squeeze one of her breasts while on the phone with him and made her tell him how good it felt. She wanted to resist but his request excited her so she obliged. She giggled the whole time and was blushing but she fulfilled his erotic request. It wasn't just him though. She did e-mail him a picture of herself in a sexy string bikini taken from a pool party of a friend of her's and told him that she hoped it "helped him get to sleep at night". He had e-mailed her back telling her that doctors could stop prescribing Viagra and Levtria for men with "sexual problems". They could just give them all a picture of her and they would be cured. They did talk about other things at times. She told him about the fashion shows that Forrester put on and about patients at the hospital. He would tell her about the club and also gave messages to her from Daisy about Justin and e-mailed her a picture of him. Bridget thought he was adorable. She also told him to give Brett and Daisy her best. It wasn't just sex although Bridget thought Deacon could work it into any conversation. She didn't care. She loved him. And she was having his baby. But what about their lives? His club in Vegas. He couldn't leave it. He worked too hard to make it a success. She couldn't possibly ask him to give it up. She wouldn't. And her work at the hospital. She loved what she did. How could she leave it? What was she going to do? The baby needed both his/her parents. It's Mommy and it's Daddy. She couldn't raise it by herself. Deacon would want to be in his child's life and she wanted him in their life.

Brooke was down the hall in a room she had hoped to turn into a nursery someday when she had heard Bridget retching in the bathroom. She ran out and over to the bathroom and opened the door. She was about to leave when she saw an open box on the floor. She picked it up and was startled.  
"This is the box to the pregnancy test I had bought. Why would..." She looked in the trash can and saw it laying there. She turned and left the bathroom and slowly walked to Bridget's bedroom. She opened the door slowly and peaked inside to see Bridget sitting on her bed. "Bridget"  
She quickly wiped her tears away and smiled. "Hi Mom"  
"Bridget I heard you in the bathroom...are you okay"  
"I'm fine." said Bridget quickly. "It was nothing. No big deal"  
"You sure? There's nothing you want to tell me?" asked Brooke sitting down next to her.  
"Yes I'm fine. Really. You don't have to worry. I'm okay"  
Brooke didn't want to press her but she was worried. If something was going on she wanted to know.  
She wanted to help if she could. She didn't want to jump to conclusion but the pregnancy test brought up a lot of questions. "Honey if you need to talk...I'm here. You know that"  
"I know." smiled Bridget. "But I told you. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about"  
"Okay." Brooke kissed her cheek and got up from the bed and walked out. She hoped Bridget would talk to her. She really didn't want to pry. "Honey I'm home." called out Alex. Brooke smiled and headed downstairs. "Hey." She greeted. "I thought you weren't coming home until later." She said as she kissed him.  
"I finished up early. I thought we could get started on that baby..." He said pulling her close and kissing her neck. "Not now..." She said pushing him away. "I'm glad you are home. I'm worried about Bridget"  
"Really? Why?" He asked as they headed into the living room.  
"I was upstairs and I heard her be sick in the bathroom. I went to check on her but she wasn't there. That's when I saw...I saw the pregnancy test I had bought. It was opened and it was used. I think Bridget used it"  
"Wow." said Alex stunned. "Did you ask her about it"  
"No." said Brooke sitting down next to her husband on the sofa. "I didn't want to pry. I asked her if there was anything she wanted to tell me but she insisted there wasn't"  
"Maybe I should talk to her." said Alex getting up. "Okay." said Brooke. "It's worth a try." She watched as Alex headed up the stairs. She hoped that Alex could get Bridget to open up. Alex walked over to Bridget's bedroom door and knocked. "Bridget...it's Alex. Can I come in"  
"Sure okay"  
He opened the door and walked in. "Hey. Your mom said you were sick"  
"I was....I'm fine now." assured Bridget. "It was probably something I ate"  
"I see. So how was your trip"  
"Good. Just went to see a friend"  
"Deacon?" Bridget was startled. How did...."You know about Deacon"  
Alex nodded. "Yes I know. I heard you on the phone with him and I heard you talking to Toni about him"  
"Oh...I see"  
"Bridget your Mom found an open pregnancy test in the bathroom. You used it didn't you"  
"Yes." Bridget said looking down at the floor.  
"Are you"  
Bridget slowly nodded. "Yes." She said in a whisper. She turned her head towards him. "You are disappointed in me aren't you"  
"No I'm not. Bridget I don't know all the details but from what overheard you tell Toni....you love this guy"  
"I do. I do love him. It wasn't just a one night....I can't explain it"  
"You don't have to." said Alex. "No one has to explain how they fell in love. They just did. Why did you hide it from us"  
"I don't know." sighed Bridget. "I thought that...I didn't know how to tell you all. I didn't think anyone would understand. Besides...it doesn't matter. We have different lives. He's in Vegas"  
"Vegas"  
"I met him when I went to Vegas about a month ago. I....I spent the night with him. He owns a successful nightclub...it's called Lucky Hearts. He took me to his club. It's wonderful. He worked very hard on that club. I can't ask him"  
"Bridget Bridget...stop." said Alex. "Does Deacon feel the same way"  
"He...he wants to marry me. At least that's what he said when I had left after that night. He asked me to marry him. He loves me. But I have my family here. I don't want to leave my family"  
"Bridget honey...sometimes you have to make tough choices. I know how much you love your family...your mom, dad, your brother Rick....but you also love Deacon"  
"You think I should go to Vegas"  
"I didn't say that. It's not my decision. It's yours. Right now the most important thing is that baby you are carrying. You need to consider what's best for him or her also"  
"I know..you are right. I need time to sort this out...Please please don't say anything to Mom"  
"Bridget I won't say anything but you have to promise me that YOU will tell her. You can't keep this from her. She's going to find out sooner or later"  
"I will." said Bridget. "Good." Alex kissed the top of her head and then left.  
Bridget sat back and thought about what he said. It was true. She did need to think of the baby. First she needed to tell Deacon the news. She thought about calling him but wanted to tell him in person. She wasn't up for flying out to Vegas again. She would have to get him to come to L.A. Then she could introduce him to her family. And of course she would have to tell them about the baby. She prayed Brooke wouldn't be upset with her. She hoped she would understand. But first Deacon.  
Bridget picked up the phone and dialed the number. She waited while the other line rang.  
"Hello"  
"Deacon....it's Bridget"  
"Hey baby...what's up besides me"  
Bridget giggled and blushed. "Stop that." She smiled.  
"You know you love it"  
"Shut up." grinned Bridget. "Listen I was wondering...could you come out here to L.A.? There's something I need to tell you but I don't want to do it over the phone"  
"I don't want to do it over the phone either. I'd rather be there with you"  
Bridget blushed again. "You will stop that. I'm serious. Can you come out here"  
"Of course I can. Anything for you baby. You know that"  
"Thank you"  
"I'll fly out tomorrow morning"  
"Great." said Bridget. She quickly gave him directions to the house. "Now." said Deacon. "When I get there you better not have any clothes on"  
"Good bye Deacon." laughed Bridget as she hung up the phone. Sighing she sat back against her pillow. Deacon will be thrilled to know she was having his baby. She couldn't wait to tell him. Maybe Alex was right. Maybe she should consider living in Vegas. She and Deacon could sort that out later.  
Right now she had to break the news to him. She prayed he would be as happy as she is. 


	11. Chapter 11

Bridget smoothed out her gray dress and checked her appearance in the mirror. Brooke and Alex were out so she had the house to herself. The doorbell rang and she hurried over to answer it.  
She smiled when she saw who was there. "Deacon..." She said happily.  
"Hey baby." He greeted kissing her. Before Bridget could say anything he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the stairs. When they reached the hall, Deacon asked her which room was hers.  
He then brought her in the room and within minutes they were naked under the covers kissing passionately. "I love you...." He whispered in her ear.  
Bridget smiled. "I love you too." She said enjoying his kisses in her soft neck.  
"I missed you so much." Deacon replied moving down to her breasts.  
"Deacon.." said Bridget. "I have to tell you something. It's important."  
"Not more important than this..." He said as his tongue licked one of her hardened nipples.  
"Oh God.." sighed Bridget loving what he was making her feel. "Deacon...." She said gently pushing him away and sitting. "Please...I need to tell you this"  
"It can wait. " He said as he pulled her back into his arms and placed a hard passion filled kiss on her lips.  
Bridget groaned as he kissed her. Her arms wrapped themselves around his body and she then felt him inside her. "Oh yes...yess...Deacon...Oh God..." She cried as he moved in and out of her hot body. "Fuck me....Oh God..... fuck me!" She exclaimed.  
Her words aroused him more and he began pumping harder and faster. "Bridget....Oh God Bridget..." He groaned. "You feel so fucking good..." Bridget was starting to climax and her body started shaking. "Deacon Deacon.." Her fingers pressed into his back and she soon exploded into a powerful orgasm. Deacon placed kisses down her neck and she grinned.  
"You okay baby?" He asked of her.  
"I'm wonderful....I love you"  
"You love when I fuck you." He said licking her breast.  
"True..." giggled Bridget. "But I do love you"  
"So..." He said sitting up. "What did you need to tell me?" He asked tracing her breast with his finger.  
"Deacon...stop it..." Bridget said pushing his hand away and sitting up. She decided to start from the beginning  
"What is it?" He asked again hoping she would hurry up and say whatever it is she had to say. He was getting hard again and wanted her badly.  
"I don't know how to say this..." said Bridget nervously. "But there is something you should know.  
There's this guy"  
"Guy?" asked Deacon suddenly more alert. "What guy? A boyfriend? You never said you had a boyfriend"  
"No...no you don't understand....it's not like that...His name is Jason and..."  
"How long have you been seeing him?"  
"I'm not seeing him." Bridget explained. "I don't think of him that way....He's a just a friend"  
"Really?" said Deacon angerly getting up from the bed. Bridget stared at his body and her nipples hardened. "Just a friend. Is that so?" Deacon said as he began to dress.  
"Please Deacon..." Bridget said getting up and wrapping the sheet around her body. "I swear to you it's NOT like that at all. I don't love him. I don't have feelings for him"  
Deacon turned to her with anger flashing in his blue eyes. Bridget didn't like that look. She wanted him to go back to the sexy way he looked at her before. "Does he know that?" He asked. "Does he know that you don't love him, don't have feelings for him"  
Bridget swallowed. "Well...I...no but"  
"So you stringing this guy along? Is that it? Is that what you do? Damn I thought you were....I thought...What an idiot I was!" He turned and stormed out of the bedroom. Bridget stood there with tears flowing out of her eyes. She wanted to follow him but couldn't move. "Deacon..." She sobbed. "Deacon..." She sat down on the bed clutching the sheet around her. "Deacon please...." Her body was raked with uncontrollable sobs. The sheet was becoming soaked with her endless tears. Why wouldn't he listen to her? If he would let her explain....She slowly got up from the bed and dressed. She pulled the sheets off the bed and threw them into the laundry. She had no emotion as she got fresh sheets out and remade the bed. Deacon hated her. He hated her. He was never going to speak to her again. She went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen from her tears. Bridget quickly washed her face and left the bathroom.  
"Bridget...honey we're back!" Brooke called out from downstairs. "Can you help us bring some of this stuff in"  
Bridget stood by her window gazing out not hearing Brooke.  
"Bridget? Bridget..." Brooke hurried up the stairs and found her daughter staring blankly out the window. "Bridget...honey...you okay"  
Bridget shook her head. "He hates me." She said in a flat voice.  
"Who hates you?" asked Brooke walking in.  
"Deacon he hates me." replied Bridget.  
"Deacon?" Brooke said confused. "Who's Deacon"  
"The most wonderful man in the world." Bridget said beginning to sob again. "I lost him"  
"Sweetheart..." Brooke went over to her and put her arms around her to comfort her. Bridget sobbed in her shoulder. "I love him so much and he hates me"  
"Bridget.." said Brooke walking her away from the window and sitting her down on the bed. "Please tell me...what's going on? Who's Deacon"  
Bridget wiped her tears. "I met him in Vegas. He's wonderful...sweet....sexy as hell...." She smiled a bit. "I told him all about what Felicia did to me. He cared so much....He actually cared about my feelings. It wasn't fake. He wasn't just trying to score with me....He really truly cared. And I...I hurt him so much....He's never going to speak to me again"  
"So that's where you went after the wedding. You went to see this Deacon"  
"Yes. I've been talking with him on the phone....I e-mailed him a few times"  
"Bridget if he's so wonderful...why didn't you tell me about him"  
"I didn't think anyone would understand....You see...we...well...that night I met him....We spent the night together"  
"Oh..." said Brooke a little surprised. Bridget didn't normally do that sort of thing.  
"It was incredible. Being with him." said Bridget. "He didn't want me to leave. He wanted me to stay with him. He even asked me to marry him." She said with a small smile.  
"I see." Brooke smiled. "He must really care about you"  
"Well he did...but now he doesn't"  
"Why not? What happened"  
"When I was with him in Vegas...I didn't tell him about...Jason...I don't really think of Jason as my boyfriend or anything so I....I didn't mention him. But...then"  
Brooke then remembered the pregnancy test she found opened. She wondered..."What is it? Does it have to do with the pregnancy test you took?" She said carefully.  
Bridget turned to Brooke. "How did you know"  
"I saw the open box in the bathroom. I didn't want to say anything...I thought you would tell me in your own time"  
"Well I guess now it as good as time as any." said Bridget sniffing. "Yes. It's true. I took the test. It was positive. I'm pregnant. Deacon is the father"  
"Honey..." said Brooke hugging Bridget.  
"I called Deacon to tell him the news...He flew out here and...I well I decided to tell him everything. Including Jason. I thought he would understand but....He got angry. He accused me of stringing Jason along and stringing him along...he was furious. He just stormed out." Bridget sobbed. "He hates me now"  
"Bridget I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Did you tell him..."  
"I didn't get a chance to. He was too upset about Jason...He wouldn't listen to me. I guess I can't blame him. I should have told him from the start. Of course he would think.."  
"Sweetheart...listen to me. You need to talk to him."  
Bridget blew her nose in a tissue. "Deacon isn't going to want to see me. He's too angry"  
"Sweetheart you need to tell him about the baby. He's the father. He has the right to know. Honey...if you want...I'll go to Vegas with you"  
"No no.." said Bridget. "I've got to do this myself"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes." said Bridget. "I'm sure. I'm not sure he's still going to want anything to do with me but you are right. He needs to know. You aren't disappointed in me are you"  
"Bridget you are grown. You are responsible and you generally make good decisions. I know that you don't go around sleeping with men you don't love. I know that you must really feel something special for Deacon"  
"I do. He means everything to me. I don't want to lose him"  
"Then you do what you need to do. You fight for him. Make him see that he's the only man you love and the only want you want. Don't give up"  
"I won't." smiled Bridget. "Thanks Mom"  
"You're welcome." said Brooke.  
"So...I guess this means you are going to be a grandma." grinned Bridget.  
"I suppose." laughed Brooke. "But I'm happy. And who knows...maybe soon..you'll have a little brother or sister"  
"I hope it happens for you and Alex. I do"  
"So do I." sighed Brooke. "But don't worry about that. Right now you concentrate on finding Deacon and making him see that you love him and only him"  
"I will. You're right. I need to get him to understand.....Oh no...." Bridget thought of something. "What about Jason? He doesn't know...How did I get myself into this mess"  
"Honey one thing at a time. First Deacon. You can worry about Jason later"  
Bridget nodded. "Can you get the Forrester Jet ready for me for tomorrow"  
"Sure not a problem." Brooke kissed the top of Bridget's head. "It'll be ready whenever you need it"  
Bridget watched as Brooke left. She sighed. "Please God. Please let Deacon understand. Please don't let me lose him."


	12. Chapter 12

Bridget walked into the club and looked around. Except for a few people the place was pretty much empty however it was still early in the day. By night the club would be filled with tons of people and music blaring. Bridget looked over at the bar and saw a red-haired female bartender she didn't recognize. Where is Daisy? wondered Bridget. She walked over to the bar and the woman looked up from cleaning the counter.  
"Yes? Can I get you something?"  
"No I'm fine. I was wondering if Daisy was around." said Bridget.  
"Sorry she's not working today." replied the bartender. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
"No that's okay. Thank you." Bridget answered. She turned from the bar and her eyes scanned the club for Deacon. She didn't see him anywhere but she wasn't expecting to. She didn't see his car parked in his private space and chances are he wasn't up in his private suite.  
Sighing, Bridget walked out of the club and headed over to her car. She had tried calling Deacon's cell but there was no answer and when she tried his home number all she got was the machine and she was pretty sure he would most likely erase any message she tried to leave. Bridget even tried texting him but received no reply. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel she got an idea. Starting the car up, she pulled out of the space and onto the main road. She hoped she remembered the way after all she had only been there once but Bridget was pretty familiar with Vegas having been there a few times before with her Aunt Donna for her birthday and also the time she and Toni went with Toni's cousin Rhonda instead of Florida for Spring Break. After about fifteen minutes of driving, Bridget spotted the high rise. Pulling over into a parking spot, she turned the car off and opened the door and stepped out. She walked over to the door where the doorman greeted her. "Hello." He said pleasantly.  
"Hi. I'm here to see Brett and Daisy Mitchell."  
"Oh yes I remember you. You were here about a month ago...Please go right in."  
"Thank you." Bridget smiled as he held the door open for her.  
She walked over to the elevator and got in. Pressing the button for the 7th floor. She waited hoping that they could at least tell her how Deacon was. She prayed he cooled off enough that she might be able to try and talk to him. The elevator door opened and she stepped out to the hall. She walked to to the last door at the end and pressed the buzzer. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal Brett wearing his trademark jeans and black t-shirt and bandanna. "Bridget." He said. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hi Brett." She said meekly. "Is Daisy home?"  
"Yeah she is." said Brett. He looked her over and noticed how sad she looked. He sensed there was more to the story then what Deacon had relayed to Daisy who filled him in as well. "But...um...I'm not sure that she's going to want to see you."  
"Please." said Bridget almost on the verge of tears. "It's really important."  
Brett sighed. He really did like Bridget a lot. He thought she was a sweet girl and he could tell that it wasn't in her nature to be malicious. "Okay." He said. "Come in." He held the door open for her and Bridget walked inside. The living room area was done in subtle shade of blue and gray. There was a huge plasma TV hanging on the wall. And there were a few pictures of Brett and his band, American Patriots. They were one of the most popular club bands in Vegas. They recorded a few CDs on their own. Brett had given one to Bridget and she loved it. A few record companies have offered them contracts but they weren't interested. Brett was happy with his motorcycle business. The band was just something that was done on the side for fun and they did make good money. Brett wasn't interested in giving anyone any part of the money he worked hard for. Once in a while Daisy would join him on a stage for a powerhouse duet. She too had an amazing voice. Everyone went crazy over their cover of the Lita Ford/Ozzy Osborne song "Close My Eyes Forever."  
"Brett who was that at the..." Daisy stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Bridget sitting there on the light blue sofa. "I see..What are you doing here?" She asked sharply.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Well I don't think I have anything to say to you so if you don't mind...please go. Go back to your boyfriend Jason. Deacon doesn't need you to use him again. You know it's funny how you mentioned to me about how you were worried about HIM using YOU for a one nighter when all along it was YOU who was doing the using."  
"It wasn't like that.." Bridget tried to explain.  
"The hell it wasn't."  
"Daisy.." Brett said sternly. "Please...let her talk. Can't you tell she looks upset? Give her a break okay?"  
Daisy sighed. "Okay. You're right." She went over and sat next to Bridget. "Alright...what's going on?"  
Bridget wiped a tear from her eye. "Listen I know you probably hate me right now but I'm telling you I was not using Deacon. I love him. He means everything to me. I never meant to....I didn't mean to hurt him. You have to believe me."  
Brett sat down on a chair adjacent to the sofa. "Bridget sweetheart we want to believe you...It's just that when Deacon told us that you were seeing this guy named Jason..."  
"You don't understand." Bridget said. "Jason is NOT my boyfriend. I'm not really dating him. Yes I have gone out with him a few times but they weren't serious dates. I think of him as a friend and nothing more. I never...I never even slept with him. I haven't even let him kiss me."  
"Have you said this to Deacon?" asked Brett gently.  
"I tried but he...he wouldn't listen to me...He got angry and stormed out."  
"Bridget." said Daisy carefully. "Have you told Jason about Deacon?"  
She shook her head. "No. I haven't. To be honest I didn't tell anyone about Deacon. Well except for my friend Toni."  
"Why didn't you?" asked Daisy. "Were you ashamed?"  
"Of course not." Bridget said defensively. "I just didn't think anyone would understand. I don't do this sort of thing. I don't go around....but Deacon was...He means so much to me. I didn't want to have to explain it to anyone. Besides I didn't think it would work. He's here in Vegas and I'm in L.A. We come from two different worlds...I don't know...but that doesn't matter anymore."  
"What changed?" questioned Daisy.  
"Everything." Bridget said looking down at the grayish blue carpet.  
"What do you mean?" asked Brett.  
Bridget looked up at them both. "I'm pregnant."  
"Bridget..." said Daisy putting her arms around her. She suddenly felt horrible for how she treated Bridget when she arrived. "Does Deacon know?" She asked letting go.  
"No. He doesn't. I didn't get a chance to tell him. That's why I'm here. I was hoping...I don't know maybe you could tell me where he is. I tried calling him but...he doesn't answer."  
Brett stood up. As much as he liked Deacon he had to admit he was a bit of a hard head and stubborn. Bridget was the best thing that ever happened to him and he wasn't going to let Deacon blow it.  
"I think I know where he might be." said Brett. "Come on...I'll drive you over."  
"Thank you." said Bridget as she stood up."I'm sorry for any trouble I caused..."  
"Honey.." said Daisy. "I'm sorry that I was cross with you before. It's just that...well I've known Deacon for so long and I know how women use him...I guess I just got a little..."  
"It's okay. I understand." smiled Bridget.  
"Look you go talk to him and make him see that you love him." said Daisy. "And don't worry about what your family thinks."  
"Well actually they know."  
"They do?"  
"Well my mom and my stepfather do. Actually Alex, my stepfather, had known for awhile. He had heard me talk about Deacon with my friend Toni. He never said anything to me. I told Mom about him before I came here."  
"Does she know that you're pregnant?" asked Brett.  
"Yes she does. So does Alex."  
"What did she say?"  
"She's happy for me and she hopes that I can convince Deacon that I love him."  
"She sounds like a great lady." smiled Daisy. "I'd love to meet her sometime. And hey maybe I will..when you and Deacon get married..."  
Bridget laughed. "Um...I think I need to tell him all this before any wedding plans are made."  
Brett smiled. "Come on...Let's go."  
"Good luck Bridget." Daisy called out after them.

Twenty minutes later, Brett pulled up to lovely purple house. Bridget looked and was confused.  
"What's this place?"  
"This is Deacon's aunt's house. She lets him use it whenever he wants."  
"You think he's here?"  
"I know he's here. This is where he goes when he doesn't want to deal with anyone or anything."  
"Okay." said Bridget as she got out of the car. She started up the walkway when Brett stopped her.  
"Hold on a second."  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Let me handle this."  
"But I..."  
"Trust me." said Brett patting her arm. "Stay here in the car."  
Bridget nodded watched him got up to the door. Brett rang the doorbell and a few seconds later it opened. "Hey man." greeted Brett.  
"Hey." replied Deacon quietly. "What are you doing here?"  
"Need to talk to you. Can I come in?"  
Deacon shrugged and left the door open. Brett walked in and shut it behind him. He followed Deacon into the spacious living room where he saw the TV was on. There was a half-empty bottle of beer from the bar in the corner of the room sitting on the coffee table. Deacon didn't look good at all. He was wearing a pair of old ratty jeans and a faded purple flannel. Normally he always looked so polished.  
"Look." said Brett picking up the remote control and turning the TV off. "I know you are feeling down about Bridget and I don't blame you."  
"Gee thanks." said Deacon sarcastically as he picked up his beer and took a sip.  
"Come on man...she loves you. Can't you at least talk to her?"  
Deacon rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about. She has a boyfriend. She had a boyfriend this whole time and used me for a one night stand just like they all do. Only this time she manipulated me into thinking she loved me when she didn't. I was just something for her to screw because apparently this jerk Jason isn't capable of handling the job."  
Brett frowned. "You really believe that? That she was just using you?"  
"What the hell else am I supposed to believe?"  
"I don't know. But maybe you could give her a chance to talk instead of just storming out. Deacon, you know that you still love her."  
"Yeah so?"  
"So talk to her."  
Deacon sighed. "Fine. I talk to her." He said reluctantly.  
"Good." said Brett breathing a sigh of relief. "Because she's right outside."  
"What?" said Deacon. "She's here?"  
"Yes." replied Brett as he turned and walked outside to get Bridget.  
Deacon waited a few minutes and soon Bridget was standing before him. Looking beautiful of course in a blue sundress that really accented her breasts and almost made his mouth water.  
"I'll leave you two." said Brett as he turned and left.  
"Deacon." said Bridget in a small voice.  
"Bridget." He replied trying very hard NOT to have a hard on. "What do you want?" He asked walking back into the living room and sitting down. "You have a fight with your boyfriend and need to feel better?"  
Bridget frowned. "Stop it." She snapped. "He's NOT my boyfriend."  
"If you say so." Deacon said flicking the TV back on. Bridget marched over and snatched the remote out of his hand. She turned the TV off and threw the remote down. "Deacon will you please listen to me."  
"I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't care."  
"You ARE going to listen to me." Bridget said sternly. "Jason is NOT my boyfriend. He never has been and never will be. I do NOT love him. He is a FRIEND and NOTHING more."  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Because it's the truth."  
"You've gone out with him haven't you?"  
"Yeah to a movie or dinner but that's it. Nothing romantic."  
"Does he know that you don't "love" him?" retorted Deacon.  
"Well." said Bridget sitting down. "I think the fact that I never slept with him and never let him even kiss me clues him in."  
"You never let him kiss you? And you never had sex with him?"  
"No." said Bridget shaking her head. "Never."  
"I find that very hard to believe."  
"Believe what you want." Bridget said angerly. "But that is the truth."  
"Fine so he didn't kiss you or make love to you. That doesn't mean anything."  
"It does to me." snapped Bridget.  
"Tell me something Bridget." Deacon said. "How long have you been "not dating" this guy?"  
Bridget was silent.  
"Well..."  
"I've known him for about a month or so."  
"I see. Interesting...isn't that around the time that you and I...."  
"Deacon." said an exasperated Bridget. "Stop it. If you would just listen..." Before she could finish her sentence a wave of nausea hit her. "Where's the bathroom?"  
"Well there's one down the hall to your left...You okay?"  
"Excuse me..." Bridget made a mad dash for the bathroom. Once inside she began to retch.  
Deacon slowly walked down to the bathroom and stood outside the door. "Bridget." He said gently. "You okay?"  
A minute or two later the door opened. "I'm okay." said Bridget. "I'm fine."  
"You need anything?" asked a concerned Deacon. "Something to drink?"  
"Iced tea would be nice."  
"Coming right up." He said as he headed to the kitchen.  
Bridget walked back to the living room and noticed a glass door that lead outside to a patio. She decided some fresh air would do her good. She opened the door and stepped outside. Deacon found her out there and handed her a glass of iced tea. "Thank you." said Bridget taking the glass.  
"I put some mint in it. Help sooth your stomach."  
"Thanks." She replied taking a sip.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that. I guess I just got too worked up."  
"I guess that's my fault." said Deacon suddenly feeling very bad about how he spoke to her. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay."  
"Look...why don't you lay down for awhile. You still look a little green."  
"Actually that sounds good."  
Deacon took her hand and lead her to the guest bedroom. He helped her into bed and put the covers over her. She closed her eyes and he placed a kiss on her temple. Shutting the door, he walked back to the living room. He hoped she wasn't catching anything. He never saw anyone get sick like that so quickly. While she slept, he decided to make her something to eat. About 35 minutes later Bridget emerged feeling a little better than before.  
"Hey." said Deacon. "You feeling better?"  
"Yeah I am."  
"Here...I made you something to eat."  
"Thank you." said Bridget sitting down. She was feeling a little hungry. She finished eating and Deacon put her plate in the sink. Getting up from the table, Bridget walked back outside to the patio and Deacon followed her out. "I know that you are mad at me." started Bridget. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Jason before. He really doesn't mean anything special to me I swear."  
"I just wish you would have told me." said Deacon.  
"I know." said Bridget. "Look Deacon...I actually hadn't told anyone about us."  
"What?" said Deacon starting to get upset again.  
"Please..." said Bridget holding up her hand. "Let me finish. I didn't think anyone would understand. I didn't know what I would tell them."  
"That's funny because I told everyone I know about you." Deacon shot at her. "I told everyone about how much I love you and how great you are."  
"Deacon it's not like I didn't want to. I told you I had no idea what I would tell them.."  
"Bridget...is there anything else you aren't telling me? Did this thing with Dante actually happen or did you make it all up?"  
"No I didn't make it up." Bridget said sharply. "You can ask anyone in my family if you don't believe me."  
"How can I do that when you never told them about me?" He shot back.  
"They know now." Bridget returned.  
"What?"  
"My stepfather Alex..he knew the whole time. He heard me tell my friend Toni about you and he heard me on the phone with you. He never said anything to me. And Mom...well Mom knows all about us now. I told her everything. I had to. It's all out in the open now. And actually it was a relief to tell her."  
"I see." said Deacon. "Look Bridget...I can't deal with this right now. I..I need time to sort this out."  
"You want me to leave?"  
"I'll call you a cab. You can go back to Brett's. I'm sorry. I need time to think."  
Bridget nodded. "Okay."  
A few minutes later, a cab drove up and Bridget got in and it drove away. She sat back in the cab hoping Deacon would realize that she loved him. When he did then she could tell him the news... the news that she was having his baby. She wanted to when she was there but he was so upset and angry...she didn't want to just blurt it out. She placed her hand on her stomach. "Daddy will come back to us." She said to her unborn child. "I promise I won't let him get away."


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later and Deacon was still at his aunt's home. He had no idea what to do about Bridget. Yes it was true he still loved her but the sting of knowing about this guy Jason....it was still there. Even though Bridget insisted that there was nothing between them he couldn't be sure. He had heard that line before and frankly he was tired of it. Sick of being used for a one night stand or to make a boyfriend jealous. Like that bitch Jill. He still fumed when he thought of how manipulative she had been. Made up a story about how she had an abusive boyfriend who she tried to leave but would constantly stalk her and how scared he made her. Even through in a tidbit about how this boyfriend was just like her abusive father growing up. Going on about how it was like reliving the whole nightmare over again. Really poured it on. She really had him fooled until...that night that he went to her apartment and found her naked on top of this so-called "abusive boyfriend" with a bottle of gin sitting on the floor. The two were both hammered and Jill didn't even bother to pretend nothing was going on. The next day Jill confessed that she made up the whole thing and had been going through a rough time with Gary, the boyfriend, and she was just trying to make Gary see what he was missing. She didn't even bother to apologize for her deceit. After that whole episode Deacon had been extremely cautious about getting seriously involved with anyone. Then he had met another girl. Her name was Diana. He was so sure she really cared about him but soon his eyes were opened when he found her in the bedroom of his private suite at Lucky Hearts screwing the brains out of some guy she had met. He threw her out and decked the guy she was with. Diana yelled that he was a loser and this other guy gave her what he never could. Fooled yet again. All these girls thought about was using him. They never gave a damn about him. Not even a little bit. It was all about being able to say they were with him. He swore he was never getting involved with anyone ever again. He didn't care. He wanted no part of it. But then Bridget came along. Sweet beautiful Bridget. Everything changed when he saw those innocent blue eyes. When she said she loved him...he believed it. Their lovemaking was so real. There was no fake emotion involved. It wasn't just about physical attraction. He felt something for her he never felt before in his life. She was so sweet and her body was so soft next to his...This time he thought he finally found the one. The one who cared about HIM. Who gave a damn. The phone calls, the e-mails..especially that picture of her in that hot bikini....he truly believed Bridget was real. Then he finds out about some guy named Jason. She was seeing this guy for about a month. About right after the time, she had met him. Again although she was very insistent that he was a friend and nothing more...he didn't know if he could believe her. Sighing he decided to put it out of his mind. His masseuse Rosa was coming over soon. He thought a massage may do him some good. Help him relax and get his mind focused. Rosa was a good listener too. She was a pleasant Mexican woman in her early sixties. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and he went over to answer it.  
"Hi Rosa." He greeted.  
"Ello Deacon." She replied in her Mexican accent. "Nice to see you."  
She brought her massage table in and began to set it up. Deacon changed out of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. He laid down on the table and waited for Rosa to return with her massage oils. He rested his head while he waited for her to begin the massage as she entered back into the room.  
Bridget stood there looking him over. God he was sexy. She was practically drooling as her eyes traveled over his body. And knowing he didn't have anything on underneath that towel...It drove her out of her mind. Carefully, she walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and began to rub. Deacon groaned and Bridget felt a ripple of desire run through her core. Her hands carefully made their way down to his back and she gently rubbed him down. "Oh yeah...that's nice..." sighed Deacon. Bridget was getting more and more turned on. Her nipples were rock hard and she was getting very wet. Gently her hands moved to his sides and then back up his back and to his shoulders and arms.  
Deacon suddenly felt aroused. That's odd. He thought to himself. Rosa's massages never caused this reaction. He was getting a very strong hard on. Something didn't make sense. How could this being turning him on? Deacon then realized Rosa's hands felt a lot softer than usual. Soon he felt a hand rubbing his inner thigh and he now rock hard.  
It took all Bridget had not to slide her hand over a little bit further....How she wanted to sooo bad! Not being able to stand it anymore..she leaned down and gently kissed his shoulder. "I love you.." She whispered softly.  
Deacon sprung up and Bridget was knocked back a bit. He covered himself with the towel and glared at her. "What the hell are you doing!" He yelled.  
"Deacon....please...don't be mad at me..."  
"What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in here?"  
"I..I came to see you and I saw this woman drive up..."  
Deacon picked his clothes up off the floor and stormed out. He returned dressed and still fuming.  
Bridget stared back at him defiantly. "I don't care if you are mad at me. I love you. You hear me! I love you! You can't..." Bridget began to sob. "You can't leave us....Please Deacon..."  
Deacon's demeanor softened a bit as he took her in his arms and held her as she sobbed. He was confused as to what she meant by "can't leave us"...He figured she meant that he couldn't give up on them. "Bridget." He said.  
"I love you Deacon. I swear I love you! I don't love Jason. I don't want Jason. I only want YOU. Please....you can't....you can't leave....I can't do this on my own. I need you."  
Deacon pulled back and stared at Bridget. "Do what on your own? Bridget what are you talking about?"  
Bridget wiped her tears away and sniffed. "Please say you love me. Please Deacon!" She looked at him with her eyes pleading. She didn't know what else to possibly say. She was at a loss. All she could do was tell him she loved him. "I love you." She said quietly.  
Deacon kissed the top of her head and walked to the kitchen. He returned with a glass of iced tea for Bridget. "Here." He said handing it to her.  
She took the glass and sat down on the sofa. Taking a sip, she then set the glass down. She found a handkerchief in her purse and wiped her eyes.  
"Bridget.." He started. "I'm going to need to some time...this is a lot to deal with."  
"No it's not!" She exclaimed getting up from the sofa and throwing her arms around him. "I love you. That's all that matters." With that she pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. If Deacon had any resistance to her...it had gone away. He held her body tightly and returned her kiss. Soon he lifted her up off the floor and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down and Bridget stood there in the late afternoon sun that shined through the window. Deacon shut the door and walked over to her. He wanted her. Badly.  
He slowly caressed her cheek and chin with his fingers. "You are so beautiful.." He said softly. Deacon slowly slid the strap of Bridget's light pink dress off her shoulder. Bridget's nipples hardened beneath her dress as she felt his soft touch. He then slowly slid the other strap down off her other shoulder. He unzipped the back and the garment fell to the floor.  
Oh My God she's beautiful. Deacon thought to himself as he admired her body. Her perfect round firm breasts with nipples like strawberries. He wanted to suckle on them so bad.  
Bridget felt an electric shock run through her body as his hands touched her hips and slid off her tiny white cotton bikini underwear.  
Deacon's eyes looked her over in all her naked splendor. He felt his erection growing even more. Never could he have imagined anyone turning him on like she was at that moment.. He placed his hand in her bare back and pulled her close to him. He gave her a look that said I want you. He captured her mouth in a deep passionate kiss as he held her tight. Bridget could feel his hardness against her body. He wanted her to feel it. Wanted her to know how bad he wanted her. Bridget closed her eyes and her breathing heightened as his lips moved to her soft neck. She felt his hand slide over her rump and she shuddered at the extreme pleasure she received as his hand moved between her legs. "You love that don't you baby?" He whispered in her ear. Enjoying the fact that she was so wet. "Yes..." She replied in a daze. "Oh God...." She shuddered again. She could feel him breathing on her neck and it was driving her mad. His finger began to trace her nipple and Bridget thought she was going to burst. "Yes Deacon...." She moaned softly. His tongue then licked that same nipple and Bridget's body was on fire. He stared at her sensually and Bridget returned his gaze with a look of desire. "Lick the other one." She said huskily.  
"You just love having that done to you." He said seductively as he did as she asked of him.  
Deacon then lifted her up and placed her down on the bed. He leaned over her as she gazed up at him. One thing was certain, she was going to come hard for him. Just the way he liked her to. His lips touched hers again in another deep passionate kiss. Bridget groaned as he kissed her. His hand moved down to her breast. He played with her nipple with his skillful fingers. With his other hand he caressed her thigh. Bridget had moved her legs apart inviting him to touch her. Not to disappoint her his slid his finger inside her hot wet heaven and Bridget moaned loving how it felt. "Yes...Oh God Yes..." He moved his fingers faster and Bridget arched her back. Just as an orgasm was about to hit Bridget hard, Deacon removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. "OH GOD!" She cried. His suckled her hard and Bridget thought she was going to die. It was total heaven. He moved her legs further apart as he continued his sensual torture. "Deacon Deacon..." Bridget cried as her orgasm was coming on strong. She cried out in a fit of passion. Grinning, Deacon removed his head from her legs and watched as Bridget writhed on the bed with a wild look in her eyes. She hadn't wanted him to stop. "Deacon.." She pleaded. "Deacon...please...don't stop...."  
"Relax baby." He said kissing her forehead. He looked down at her rock hard erect nipples and his mouth watered. He slowly licked the side of her breast with his tongue. His tongue licked her entire breast and Bridget sighed. He moved to her other breast and did the exact same thing. Deacon looked down at her and slowly caressed her hair. Her eyes were pleading with him. "Deacon..." She cried. He slowly unbuttoned his navy blue shirt revealing his muscular body that drove Bridge crazy. Carefully he unzipped his black khakis and pulled them off which revealed his extremely hard member. Bridget gazed at him. She never before in her life saw a man as sexy as he was. His whole body was tone. Her eyes stared at his hard shaft. He grinned as she saw her eyeing him. "You want that baby?"  
"Yesss..." said Bridget with passion in her voice. "I want you..."  
He walked over to the bed and climbed in beside her. He pulled her towards his aching throbbing shaft. As he again tasted her sweet lips of wine. Laying her down on her back he inched her legs apart and slide his hardness inside her. He moved slowly wanting her to enjoy it as long as possible. Bridget groaned as he pumped into her.  
"You love this don't you baby?" He whispered to her. "Love how good it feels.."  
"Yes..."Bridget groaned. "So good....Oh God..." She closed her eyes loving how wonderful he felt.  
Deacon eyed her nipples which were aching for him. He carefully sucked one causing Bridget to groan even more. Knowing how much she loved that, he sucked on the other one. "Oh God Deacon..."  
"That's right....You enjoy it baby.....Oh God...Bridget...You feel so damn good..."  
He felt her orgasm starting so he quickened his pace with the headboard slamming against the wall and the bed shaking and squeaking beneath them. "Oh God...Deacon...Yes...Oh...Right there right there..."  
"You like it there baby?"  
"Yes..yess...oh God yes!"  
"You take it there then..." He said pumping even harder into her.  
"Deacon...Deacon.." Bridget exclaimed with her oncoming orgasm. "Oh God! Deacon..." Bridget cried out with her orgasm and Deacon followed with his own which came on just as hard as hers. Bridget laid back on the bed in total amazement. Like always she was amazed at just how great Deacon was in bed. No great wasn't the word. Fantastic. Magnificent. Those were better descriptions.  
Bridget smiled and snuggled close to him. "I love you."  
He replied by kissing her temple. "I know baby." He said.  
She climbed on top of him and straddled him. "I love you Deacon Sharpe." She leaned down and placed kisses on his chest. He closed his eyes as her mouth traveled down his body and took his hard shaft in her mouth. "Oh God..." He groaned. He laid back enjoying the intense pleasure he felt with her lips touching him her tongue licking the side of his rock hard manhood. "Yes Bridget...." His orgasm came on and he sighed. "You are incredible." He said to her as he fingers touched her face. He pulled her back to him. Bridget moved herself on his body and their passionate love making started over and over again. After their last round, Deacon was leaning over Bridget and kissing her neck.  
"Deacon..." squealed Bridget as he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. "That tickles..."  
"Oh?" He grinned. "You ticklish babe?" His hand moved down her body and began tickling her ribs.  
Bridget giggled. "Stop that..." She squirmed away but Deacon pulled her back. He moved his fingers under her left arm and began tickling her. "Stop it..." Bridget squealed with laughter.  
"You know you love it." He grinned.  
"Deacon..." Bridget laughed trying to get away. She finally managed to wriggle out of his grasp. She sat on the bed and kissed him. Deacon laid her back down on the bed and leaned over her. Caressing her hair, he gazed lovingly at her. "What do you want baby?" He asked with passion in his voice.  
Bridget smiled. "What do you want to do?"  
"Everything..." He said as his hand slid over her full breast.  
"Then that's what I want." Bridget replied sensually. He moved his mouth on her breasts and began nibbling on her nipples.  
"Deacon..." giggled Bridget. "That tickles...." The room filled with Bridget's melodious laughter. She gently pushed him away and they sat up on the bed. Bridget wrapped her arms around him and ran her finger tips down his back. "I love you." She said as she kissed him.  
He responded with a deep kiss on her lips. He loved kissing her lips. They tasted so sweet. Just like her.  
The kiss broke and Bridget looked at him adoringly. "You love me Deacon?"  
"I love what you are doing right now..." He replied as she traced his chest with her finger.  
"Be serious." grinned Bridget.  
"Stop turning me on..." He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her again.  
"No. I like turning you on." said Bridget seductively.  
"I know you do. You like it when I get hard."  
"I do." said Bridget kissing his shoulder.  
"You enjoy torturing me with your sexiness.."  
"I love it." whispered Bridget hotly.  
"You probably turn on all the male doctors at the hospital..."  
Bridget giggled. "I do no such thing.."  
"Yes you do. They are standing there minding their own business looking at some patient's chart then you come walking in and all of a sudden..they have a hard on."  
"I can't control these things.." Bridget said innocently.  
She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close to him. "Deacon...I want you to know that I love you and Jason means nothing to me. You have to believe me."  
Deacon sighed. "I want to baby it's just..."  
"Just what?" asked Bridget sitting up.  
"I've been burned before." He said.  
"You have?"  
"I don't want it to happen again. I don't want to be used to make someone jealous. Like with Jill."  
"Jill? Who's Jill?"  
"This girl who I thought cared about me only to find out she didn't. She manipulated me into believing she was in an abusive relationship and wanted out...Till I find out it was all a lie. She used me to make her boyfriend jealous."  
"That's horrible." Bridget wished she knew who this Jill was. She'd love to knock her teeth out.  
"And that's not all." continued Deacon. "There was another girl. Diana. I thought she cared also. She had played me. I found her screwing another guy. She didn't care about me at all. She wanted to use me for no other reason than to just use me."  
"Deacon listen to me. I would never do that to you. I swear. I love YOU. I want to be with YOU. I'm not using you. I swear to you Jason does NOT mean anymore to me than a friend."  
Deacon turned and looked into her blue eyes. There was something in them that made him believe...just maybe...she WAS being truthful. She did mean it when she said Jason was a friend and nothing more. She had to mean it. She could not have just made love to him if she had any ounce of feelings for this guy. He could feel how strong her love was for him. There wasn't any doubt in his mind anymore. Bridget was his and no one else's.  
"I love you baby." He said he took her in his arms and held her. "I know you love me. That's all I care about."  
Bridget smiled. "Deacon.." She said happily. "That's all I care about too. You loving me."  
She then pulled away. "Honey...there's something I've been wanting to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
Bridget was about to say something when the phone rang. "Just a second baby." said Deacon. He picked up the phone "Hello? Daisy what...Can't you handle it? No I'm busy right now...Well then tell Ron to...Okay Okay...I'll be right there." He sighed and hung up the phone. "Sorry baby. I have to get down to the club."  
"Now? But I..."  
"I know I'm sorry. I have to go." He said getting out of bed. "Just stay here..I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." He placed a kiss on her lips and headed to take a quick shower.  
Bridget got up from the bed and pulled on Deacon's shirt. She had wanted to tell him about the baby. Deacon then emerged a few minutes later from the shower and put on fresh clothes. "Deacon.." said Bridget "Can you wait a few minutes...I need to tell you something."  
"Sorry baby I can't." He said tying his shoe. "I need to get going. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. You can tell me whatever it is you need to tell me then. I love you." With that he kissed her again quickly hurried out of the house.  
Bridget sat on the bed. She placed her hand on her stomach. Well she didn't get a chance to tell him yet but at least he was no longer angry with her. He believed she loved him. She just hoped he would be as happy about the baby as she was.


	14. Chapter 14

It was around 1:00 in the morning when Deacon finally arrived back from the club. Two of the bartenders had called in sick and one had quit. One of the bouncers found two people trying to use Deacon's private elevator to sneak up to his private suite. Somehow they got a hold of the key that was used to activate the elevator. One patron had a few too many and Daisy had refused to serve him anymore drinks. He got upset and tried to grab her. Chuck had to restrain him and Deacon had to hold back Brett who had wanted to beat the guy up. To top it off, some girl started a fight with another girl in the ladies' room and the police had to be called in. Both girls were furious when they were informed that they were no longer welcome in the club. The one girl started hurling insults at Deacon telling him he wasn't that hot and that he was probably lousy in bed. The other girl exclaimed that she never really liked the club in the first place and wouldn't dream of setting foot inside there ever again and went on about how she was going to make sure all her friends knew about how she had been "wronged" and tell them not to go to the club anymore. It had been a very long night and Deacon had never been happier to know that Bridget would be waiting for him back at the house. He walked into the bedroom and found her asleep on top of the covers still wearing his shirt. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He eyed her barefoot and touched it with his fingers and began tickling her. Bridget startled out of her slumber and squealed with laughter. "Deacon.." She said jerking her foot away. Not deterred at all, he reached over to her other foot and tickled it. "Stop that..." She giggled jerking that foot away as well.  
"I love you." He said walking over to her and kissing her lips. He slid into the bed next to her and laid he back down and began kissing her soft supple neck.  
"Deacon.." Bridget smiled. "You miss me?"  
"God yes.." He said still kissing her neck.  
"Rough night?" She asked  
"You could say that. " He said moving to the other side of her neck.  
"Deacon." said Bridget sitting up. "I need to tell you something. It's important."  
"Baby can't it wait?" asked Deacon as he began to unbutton her shirt. He then took her hard nipple into his mouth and Bridget groaned. "Oh yesss Deacon.." His hands moved to her hips and began to pull down her underwear when Bridget gently pushed him away. "Deacon...please...This is really important. I have to tell you this."  
"Baby...I'm sure it is...but I'm not in the mood to hear anything right now...I just want to make love to you. I had a rough night and I just want you in my arms."  
"I know sweetie and I want you too but this is really important."  
"Okay." sighed Deacon. "Make it quick."  
"Well." said Bridget nervously. "I'm not sure how you are going to react to this. I hope you love this as much as I did. I think it's so wonderful and I'm so happy."  
"Baby what is it?"  
Bridget looked at Deacon and smiled. "I'm pregnant."  
Deacon stared at her. His eyes took in her face. The joy in her eyes the way her mouth was shaped into a bright smile. He never saw anyone look so beautiful before. He then glanced down at her stomach and gently placed his hand on it. There was life in there. Life that he helped create...with this incredibly sweet beautiful woman...His child..HIS child...was growing inside her. He couldn't believe it. It was a complete shock. He had women claim they were pregnant before but he always knew that it wasn't true and if it was...it sure as hell wasn't his. But this wasn't like that. Bridget wasn't one of those manipulative vindictive hateful bitches. She was kind and sweet and....having a baby. His baby.  
"Deacon.." said Bridget gently. "You okay?"  
He looked back up at her face and leaned in and captured her mouth in a intense passionate kiss. The shirt she had been wearing was torn off her body and thrown down to the floor. Her underwear was yanked off and made it's way next to the shirt. His clothes soon disappeared to the floor as well as he made hard passionate love to her. He thrusted in and out of her hot willing body and Bridget was on fire.  
"Oh God....Yes...God yes Deacon.." She cried over and over again. It continued on for almost two hours. He never felt so much love for anyone in his life as he did at that moment with her. Bridget had so many orgasms, she swore she must have set some kind of record. Not that she cared. She enjoyed wrapping her body around Deacon and holding him tight. When their latest round of lovemaking was finished...they headed outside the patio for some cool air as they were both hot and sweaty from their passionate lovemaking.  
Deacon held her close to him and caressed her. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled.  
"I'm taking it that you are happy about the news.." She said.  
He let go of her and turned her to face him. "Is this why you came clean with your Mom?"  
Bridget swallowed. He was mad at her. He didn't think she.  
"Baby answer me." He said softly lifting her chin with his finger and thumb.  
"Not exactly." She answered. "I was upset that you had left when I told you about Jason. Mom had come home and found me a mess. I just blurted out that you hated me and then she asked me about the pregnancy test I took. She said she found the open box in the bathroom. She had known I had taken it."  
"And if you hadn't been pregnant...would you have told her about me or kept me a secret?"  
"Deacon I didn't know how to tell anyone. I was confused. If I told my family they would have...they would have thought there was something wrong with me hooking up with you in Vegas. They would say how it wasn't like me. Then they would demand to meet you so they could ream you out and claim that you seduced me and took advantage of me. And then there's the issue with you being in Vegas and me in L.A. I had no idea how to deal with it. I swear to you that I was never once ashamed of being with you. I didn't want my family turning it into something it wasn't. But once I took that test...it didn't matter anymore. All I cared about was being with YOU and raising our child. I knew that I had to tell my family. I wanted you there with me when I told them. I wanted them to see how much I love you. And I do love you. Deacon I wouldn't have kept you a secret forever. I know that sooner or later...I would have to tell them. Especially Jason. He would keep wondering why I'm not interested in him romantically and I would have to fill him in. I'm sorry if I hurt you by not telling my family about you. I didn't mean to."  
"I know you didn't. And you are probably right. They would have a rough time with me and you.  
But what about now? Are you going to face them and deal with their wrath?"  
"As long as I have you." replied Bridget.  
"You do have me." He answered kissing her lips. He held her close to him. "Baby don't worry about anything. Your family has no right to judge you. They were pretty accepting of your sister and her child weren't they?"  
"Yeah but they figure she is like that. They hold me to a higher standard."  
"Well who cares what they think. All I care about is you and me and our baby."  
"You do?" smiled Bridget.  
"Baby I've had women tell me that they were pregnant and I always knew they were lying or if they weren't the baby was not mine. Knowing that this child IS mine...that WE created this child. WE created a miracle....I can't....Words can't describe how happy you've made me."  
"Deacon." said Bridget with tears of joy running down her face. "I love you."  
He kissed her again and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a magnificent diamond on a silver band. Bridget was breathless staring at the gorgeous piece of jewelry. Deacon took her hand in his. "Bridget Forrester, my sweet beautiful Bridget, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
Bridget was speechless as she looked at him holding the ring in his hand. "Bridget will you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Bridget was speechless staring at the gorgeous ring. Tears came to her eyes. Deacon loved her and he wanted to marry her. "Deacon..." She said wiping her tears away. "I love you so much. I know that we haven't known eachother that long but when I'm with you....Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She exclaimed as more tears of joy came. Deacon slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand. Bridget gazed at the ring on her finger.  
"It's so beautiful." She said happily. "I love it."  
"It's not half as beautiful as you." stated Deacon taking her in his arms. "Nothing is. But this was close enough."  
Bridget smiled. No one ever thought her to be beautiful. She's heard pretty and she's heard cute. But hardly ever beautiful. Deacon thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. No one ever made her feel that way. Not that jerk Dante. No one. "You make me so happy." said Bridget beaming with joy. "I'd never felt the way I feel when I'm with you. I love you."  
Deacon leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on her soft moist lips. Soon they were back inside the house in the bedroom making passionate love over and over again.

The sun shined through the window the next day. Deacon came into the room and watched as Bridget slept looking so peaceful and there was a smile on her face as she dreamed of her wedding. It was late in the morning and he decided to let her sleep as late as she wanted. They were up most of the night. He felt it was Bridget's own fault. She was so damn hot, how was he to resist? Deacon slid in the bed next to her and kissed her shoulder. Bridget began to stir. Slowly she turned and opened her sleepy eyes and smiled at him. "Morning." She greeted.  
"You mean afternoon." He grinned at her.  
"What?" She said as she sat up.  
"Well it's almost afternoon." He said. "It's 11:30."  
"Oh...why didn't you wake me up? She asked.  
"I figured you needed the rest. You know after last night...."  
Bridget giggled. "Well it WAS quite a night and you do have a habit of wearing me out..." She said kissing him. "  
It's your fault for being so damn hot and beautiful and everything I ever wanted..."  
"Sorry." Bridget grinned.  
"Don't be. I'm not." He said laying her down on the bed and kissing her lips. The kiss broke and Bridget gazed up at him. "I love you....I can't wait to marry you."  
"You think your family will be okay?" He asked as he stroked her her.  
Bridget then remember she had a family and needed to tell them. She didn't give them a thought last night. "Oh yeah" She said. "I guess I should tell them."  
"I know it will probably be a shock to them." said Deacon.  
"Yes most likely. But Mom and Alex already know about you and our baby. I think they will be okay. As for the everyone else....we may need Mom's help. Especially with my Dad."  
"I figured that." said Deacon. "I don't think he's going to be too happy to know that I...."  
"He'll be fine." assured Bridget. "He'll have to be. Besides...he'll see how happy I am with you and that will be all that matters."  
"Baby I never met him or anything but I'm not so sure about that. You said yourself that they are going to see me as someone who took advantage of you and seduced you."  
"Well.." Bridget grinned slyly. "You DID seduce me..." She said sensually as she kissed him.  
"I didn't hear any complaints from you." He replied returning her kiss.  
"There wasn't anything to complain about.." Bridget said in a seductive tone.  
Deacon broke away. "Baby.." He said. "I think we need to figure out a way to break the news to your father. Any ideas?"  
Bridget sighed. "I don't know. But I think I'm going to want Mom with me. She may make it easier. You're right when you say he's not going to be happy. Mom may be able to smooth it over. She can handle him pretty well. He does have a tendency to be a little overprotective."  
"Baby I think most fathers are."  
"Yeah but Eric Forrester is a different story. He makes the father in Dirty Dancing look like Mary Poppins. He's very tough and can be very difficult when it comes to the men in his daughter's lives. It's hard to change his mind if he feels they don't live up to his standards."  
"Did he give Dante a hard time with Felicia?"  
"Not exactly. I mean Dante and Felicia weren't together. It was a one night fling. It wasn't until after..."  
"After what?"  
Bridget remained silent. She didn't like talking about it. It was too painful. It still cut her heart in two.  
"Bridget, what is it?"  
Tears became to form in Bridget's eyes. Deacon held her close to him trying to soothe her. "It's okay baby. You don't have to tell me if you don't want."  
Bridget sniffed and pulled away. "It hurts so much. I never....I don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay." He said touching her face. "You don't have to."  
Bridget managed a small smile. "Thank you."  
"Look baby, we'll find a way to deal with your father. I'm not going to let anyone keep me from marrying you."  
"I'm not going to let anyone keep me from marrying YOU." said Bridget. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm never letting you get away from me. I wont' let anyone take you from me."  
Suddenly Bridget threw her arms around him holding him tightly. "Please don't ever leave me." She said tearfully. "Please don't ever leave me."  
"Never." He replied softly. "I'm not going anywhere. You are never going to lose me. Ever."  
Bridget held onto him never wanting to let go. She lost enough in her life. Had enough of pain and heartache. One thing was certain. Nothing and no one was going to rip Deacon away from her arms. She wasn't going to allow it to happen.

An hour later after another round of lovemaking, Bridget stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She had to lock the door to keep Deacon from following her in. Picking up another towel, she began to dry her hair. She was still a little worried about telling Eric about Deacon. She knew he was going to be furious. Not so much with her, although she was sure he would have choice words for her. He would act like she was a still a little girl. He was going to be the most angry with Deacon. Bridget could hear the words now. How could he do this? Did he think he could just go around seducing innocent young girls? Bridget was determined to make him see it was nothing like that. Bridget finished drying her hair with the hair dryer and walked back into the bedroom. She picked her clothes out of the overnight back she had packed. A pair of jeans and a pink cotton sleeveless top.  
After dressing, she applied her make-up and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Bridget then eyed the rumpled bed and smiled thinking about what had taken place. The amount of love Deacon showered upon her was incredible to her. No one ever loved her like that. She had never felt that amount of passion in her life. Walking out of the bedroom, she headed to the living room where Deacon was shooting pool on a pool table that was on the other end of the enormous room.  
"Nice." She said as Deacon leaned over and made a shot into the corner pocket. "Thanks. "He said standing up and eyeing his next shot.  
"I wasn't talking about the shot." She grinned.  
Deacon groaned. "Knock it off." He said.  
"Knock what off?" She asked innocently.  
"You know exactly what." He said as he pulled her over to him. "You think you can keep your hands to yourself."  
"No." She smiled evilly.  
"You know I think you had it backwards before. YOU are the one who has the habit of wearing ME out.."  
"Maybe YOU are the one the one at fault. Being so damn hot and sexy..."  
Just as Deacon was going to take her on the pool table, Bridget's cell phone rang. She pulled away and picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Bridget, it's Mom."  
"Oh..Hi."  
"Everything okay? You talk to Deacon?"  
"Yes I did." Bridget smiled. "I have some news but I want to tell you in person."  
"Okay. You coming home soon?"  
"I am. I think I'm going to stay another day." She said eyeing Deacon and getting very aroused again.  
"I'll be home sometime tomorrow."  
"Alright. I'll see you then. Bye honey."  
"Bye Mom." Bridget snapped her phone shut.  
"Staying another day?" asked Deacon as he leaned down and made another shot.  
Bridget threw her phone down on the sofa and practically leaped into Deacon's arms. "Shut up and make love to me again."  
"This coming from someone who kept fighting me off and locking the door so that I couldn't join her in the shower..."  
"Shut up and make love to me." Bridget said again. "You don't want to upset a pregnant woman angry..."  
"I like when you are angry..." He grinned. "You look beautiful when you are angry..."  
He picked her up and laid her down on the sofa. Bridget clung to him as they got lost in eachother's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Brett was sitting at the bar with a bottle of Bud Light in his hand when he saw Deacon walk in the club with Bridget by his side. Bridget was wearing an alluring black dress with wide straps. Deacon had on his trademark black jacket. By the elated expression on Bridget's face he surmised that things worked out between the two. Deacon had called and said he had some big news. Neither he or Daisy could guess what it was.  
"Okay." said Brett setting his beer on the bar counter. "What's this big news you have to tell us?"  
"Yeah." said Daisy who was standing behind the bar leaning forward. "Spill it."  
"You want to tell them?" Deacon asked of Bridget.  
Bridget turned to Brett and Daisy with a huge smile on her face. "We're getting married!" She squealed.  
Brett looked at the couple in shock. Daisy was equally as stunned. "Married?" said Brett. "You're...you're getting married..."  
"Yes." said Bridget grasping Deacon's arm tightly. "Deacon asked me to marry him. I said yes!"  
"Oh my....." Brett smiled and got up from his stool. "That's great. Congratulations." He said shaking Deacon's hand. He then gave Bridget a hug. "I'm happy for you sweetheart. I really am."  
"Thank you." Bridget said returning his hug. "I'm happy for me too."  
Daisy came around from the bar. "Oh my God! This is so great!" She said as she hugged Bridget. "Like my husband...I'm very happy for you." She let go and turned to Deacon. "Well it finally happened.." She grinned. "To be honest I wasn't sure if it ever would."  
"Me either." said Deacon. "But that was before I met this beautiful woman." He said pulling Bridget over to him. "I love you." He said placing a kiss on her lips.  
"This is cause for celebration." said Brett taking a swig of his beer and setting it back down. "Daisy, get some of that good champagne out.."  
Daisy went to the back and brought out a bottle of the finest champagne that had been chilling. She poured everyone a glass except for Bridget. She found a bottle of sparkling cider and poured her some.  
"Okay." said Brett. "Here's to Bridget and Deacon. May they have the same happiness as Daisy and I share.."  
They all clinked their glasses and took a sip.  
A half hour later Bridget was talking to Daisy at one of the tables. "Isn't this incredible." She sighed. "I'm marrying Deacon."  
"It's wonderful. It really is. After everything he had gone through with some other women...I was worried about him."  
"You mean with that bitch Jill and that other bitch Diana." frowned Bridget. She would love to knock the daylights out of both of those women.  
"I see he told you about them." replied Daisy.  
"Yes he did. I don't understand they could have been so cruel. Didn't they get how wonderful Deacon is?"  
Daisy shook her head. "No I don't think they did. Or they just didn't care. I guess that's why I was upset with you when Deacon told me about Jason. I'm sorry I acted that way. I should have known you weren't like those two."  
"It's okay. I understand. I probably would have reacted the same way."  
"Deacon loves you very much. The way he would go on and on about you....After he met you, it was all he would ever talk about. And he was quite miserable when he thought that you two couldn't be anymore than occasional lovers. I knew he wanted so much more with you."  
"I wanted that to." said Bridget. "But I was so confused. I didn't know what to think. How to explain it to my family...but like I told Deacon...when I took that test and it came back positive. All that mattered to me was being with him. My stepfather was right. I'm glad I saw it."  
"And you're Mom...she's okay with all this?"  
"Well I'm pretty sure it wasn't her ideal situation for me but she told me that I must love Deacon otherwise I wouldn't have....you know.....Mom has been very supportive. And so has Alex, my stepfather."  
"What about your real father? Does he know?"  
Bridget shook her head. "No. I haven't told him yet. Deacon and I are going to head back to L.A tomorrow. I know that he's not going to be happy with me but most of all he'll try to blame Deacon. Say he seduced me and took advantage of me. I just have to make him see it wasn't like that."  
"Well hey listen...if you need me...I'll be more than happy to back you up."  
"Thanks Daisy." smiled Bridget. "That means a lot to me."  
"I know how much you and Deacon love eachother. I want to help anyway I can."  
"That's sweet of you." Bridget said. "Listen....I was wondering...would you consider being one of my bridesmaids?"  
"Me?" said a stunned Daisy. "Yes. Please. It would mean a lot to me."  
Daisy smiled. "You're sweet. And yes I would be honored to be one of your bridesmaids."  
"You and Brett have been so great. You've been so supportive. Both of you."  
"Hey...we are glad to help. We like you Bridget. And Deacon...believe or not he's like family to us. And we love the fact that you are going to be a part of that family now."

"So." said Brett to Deacon as they stood at the bar. "Finally getting hitched huh?"  
"Yes." replied Deacon. "I am." He looked over at where Bridget was sitting with Daisy. "To the most beautiful woman in the world."  
"No." grinned Brett. "I already married the most beautiful woman in the world." He said looking over at his wife. "You are marrying the second most beautiful..."  
"Yeah right." said Deacon. As far as he was concerned there was and never will be anyone who compares to Bridget's beauty.  
"Bridget says that her Mom and her stepdad know about you and the baby."  
Deacon nodded. "They do. She says they are supportive which is great. But she's worried about her real father. Eric Forrester."  
"I see. Not going to be to happy his little girl got involved with some guy from Vegas."  
"You got it." said Deacon. "We are just going to have to try and make him see it wasn't like that. I did not set out to take advantage of her or anything. I love her. She's the greatest thing that ever came into my life."  
"I know." nodded Brett. "A far cry from some other women..."  
"Jill and Diana?" Deacon frowned thinking of those two hateful creatures. "Bridget is nothing like them. She's sweet and kind and she cares about me. She loves me."  
"Look man if this Eric Forrester gives you any problems...don't worry...I got your back. I'll be more than happy to help smooth him over."  
"Thank you. That means a lot. Say...um...would you consider...being my best man?"  
"Me? You want me to your best man?"  
"Yeah. I do. What do you say?"  
"I'd be happy to."  
"Thanks. I appreciate it."  
"What do you appreciate?" said Bridget as she and Daisy walked back over to the two men.  
"Having you in my life." said Deacon taking her in his arms.  
Brett looked over at Daisy. "Come on.." He said taking her hand and leading her over to the stage where Brett's band was set up and playing some music for the crowd.  
"Ladies and gentleman." Brett said into the microphone. "You all have a good time?"  
The crowd roared with enthusiasm in response.  
"Good." He replied. "Cause I want to play a song for you. I want to dedicate to my two good friends who just got engaged."  
The crowd applauded. Daisy took the other microphone and the band started to play.  
The couple's amazing voices filled the club with a beautiful rendition of a classic love song...

I thought that dreams belonged to other men.  
Cause each time I got close they'd fall apart again.  
I feared my heart would feel in secrecy.  
I faced the nights alone Oh how could I have known That all my life I only needed you?  
Oh...

Almost paradise!  
We're knocking on Heaven's door.  
Almost paradise!  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes.  
Paradise...

It seems like perfect love's so hard to find.  
I'd almost given up, you must've read my mind.  
And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day,  
They're finally coming true.  
I'll share them all with you Cause now we hold the future in our hands.  
Oh...

Almost paradise!  
We're knocking on Heaven's door.  
Almost paradise!  
How could we ask for more?

I swear that I can see forever in your eyes.  
Paradise...

And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
It's getting closer, closer every day!

Almost paradise!  
We're knocking on Heaven's door.  
Almost paradise!  
How could we ask for more?

I swear that I can see forever in your eyes.  
Paradise.  
Paradise.  
Paradise.

Bridget danced in Deacon's arms to the wonderful song that brought tears to her eyes. It was true. Her dreams were coming true. She was marrying the man of her dreams. Her soulmate. The love of her life. He was everything to her. He cared about her. He loved her. That stupid jerk Dante never did. Who cared about him? He was Felicia's problem now. And as far as Bridget was concerned Felicia could have him. She had something better. She had Deacon.

Later on in the evening Bridget and Deacon headed upstairs to the private suite. They were sitting in front of the fireplace. Deacon was behind Bridget kissing her bare shoulders and back. The top of her black dress was pulled down and Deacon cupped her breasts. "I love you.." He whispered to her as his tongue glided along her shoulder blades. A chill went up Bridget's spine. "I love you too Deacon." She said softly.  
He turned her to face him and peeled her dress off. He laid her down on her back and leaned over her. He kissed her stomach where his child was growing inside. "And I love you...you and your beautiful mother."  
Bridget smiled watching him. "Deacon." She said. "You are so wonderful."  
His finger began tracing her nipple. "YOU are wonderful. You are the best thing that ever came into my life. I had nothing before you."  
"Honey that's not true...."  
Deacon put his finger to her lips. "Shhh.." He said. "Let me finish. Yes I had my club. I had success. I got money. It didn't mean I was happy. I wanted to share it with someone and believe me many times I thought I had found that someone...only to have it blow up in my face. But when I saw your beautiful blue eyes...I knew. YOU were what I was looking for." He leaned down and placed a hard passionate kiss on her lips. He loved the taste of her sweet lips. Bridget's hands began to unbutton his shirt and it was soon laying on the floor next to them. Deacon watched as her hands then deftly unzipped him and he groaned as she gently began to stroke him.  
"Yes...Yes..." He groaned loving the way her hand felt on him. "Oh God yes..."  
Bridget grinned watching him become undone. It really turned her on. "Deacon...I want you to come..." She said in a sensual voice. She licked her lips as his breathing was getting more rapid. "Yes Deacon..like that.....for me...."  
"Bridget Bridget....Oh God Bridget..." He groaned as an orgasm came on. When it subsided he noticed her hand was back on him. "No you don't.." He said removing Bridget's hand from him.  
Bridget giggled. "Why?" She asked innocently.  
"I thought you were supposed to be a good girl." He said as he moved on top of her. "But I guess my good girl has gone bad.."  
His lips touched hers and deepened into a kiss. "It's your own fault." said Bridget in between kisses. "You made me this way....teasing me in the casino lounge....driving me crazy....I wanted you so bad....Almost as bad as I want you right now.."  
"And how bad is that?" He asked as he slowly traced her bottom lip with his finger.  
"So bad..." Bridget sighed. He slid his finger down her neck and to her breasts. Bridget shuddered as she then felt a warm pleasant sensation between her thighs. "Oh God...." She moaned. "Yes...Yes Deacon..."  
"You are going to come for ME now." He said as he watched her writhe. "Let it out baby...."  
"Aaaaah....mmmm...Ohhhh..God...Deacon..." Bridget's back arched as he was close to bringing her to orgasm. "Let go....Let go Bridget...." He said to her moving his fingers more quickly.  
"Deacon! Oh God!" Bridget climaxed and her body fell limp on the floor.  
Before she could say anything...he quickly moved inside her and Bridget's body was once again on fire. For two hours Bridget's body belonged to Deacon and she loved every second.  
When their last round was over Bridget sat up and smiled at Deacon. He put his hand on her stomach. "Our son okay in there?" He asked.  
Bridget grinned. "Our son?"  
"Yeah that's right. Our son."  
"What makes you think that? It could be a girl."  
"Well if it is...we can always try again for a boy.."  
He leaned over and kissed her lips. Bridget giggled and pushed him away. "I think we need to wait for this one to be born first." She stood up and Deacon looked at her naked body. God she was beautiful. Bridget picked Deacon's black shirt up from the floor and put it on. She headed over to the small kitchen and found some Sprite in the fridge. She took out a can and opened it. Deacon walked over to her. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked kissing her neck from behind. "I wasn't finished with you..."  
Bridget laughed as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down and tore off the shirt she was wearing. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.  
"Honey." She said as he kissed her neck. "I'm still worried about my father's reaction. I know he's not going to be happy."  
"Baby don't worry about it." replied Deacon stroking her hair. "We'll deal with it."  
"You need to be prepared." Bridget said. "He's going to lay into you. Say that you..."  
"Bridget." Deacon said. "It doesn't matter. We will get through it. Don't let it worry you."  
Bridget was going to say something when Deacon suddenly became very interested in her right breast. She closed her eyes as he kissed her breasts. He tongue licking her nipple. It caused excitement to run through her body. He pushed her arm over her head and pinned it down. He continued his sweet torture on her breast. Thrills ran up and down her body. After forty minutes, he turned his attention to her other breast and pinned her other arm above her head. Her body was flaming with passion. Another forty minutes passed and he then lifted his head from her breast. "Want me bad again?" He asked her in a heated tone.  
"Why don't you find out..." She asked with passion filling her voice.  
His hand touched her to find her very wet with desire. He grinned as he watched her head go back loving his touch and a tiny moan escape from her throat which caused him to get rock hard. Deacon slid inside her and Bridget clung to him tightly as he thrusted in and out of her body. The mattress squeaked while the headboard hit against the wall. The room was filled with Bridget calling out Deacon's name over and over. He took her again and again.  
It was around 2 AM when Bridget awoke. She turned her head and saw Deacon sleeping beside her. She leaned over and kissed his temple. Getting up from the bed she threw on Deacon's shirt again and walked outside to the balcony. She was amazed at what had happened in such a short time. She was dating Dante. He broke her heart in two. She was angry and very hurt. Decided to come to Vegas to lick her wounds. Had a horrible time. Then on her last night when she was ready to give up...someone spills a drink on her. She looks up and see this gorgeous guy standing in front of her. He buys her a drink....takes her out to dinner...before she knew it she was in his arms....she has the most passionate night of her life. Deacon pulled her out of her misery and made her feel beautiful again. He made her feel like a woman again. And she was now engaged to him and having his baby. It was all so surreal. Like a dream. A dream she didn't want to wake up from. She turned her head and saw Deacon was still asleep. He looked so cute. She headed back in and climbed back into bed next to him holding him tight.

The sun shined brightly in the room the next morning and Bridget felt something tickling her foot. She squealed and jerked away her foot. Looking over she saw Deacon standing there. "Stop doing that." She said to him.  
"Why?" He asked getting into the bed with her. "You love it." He grabbed her and began tickling her. Bridget squealed and squirmed trying to get away and then burst out laughing when he got in a superb tickle under her left arm.  
"Deacon..." She wriggled away from him and held the covers around her.  
He kissed her and caressed her hair. "Baby...get up. We have to get going soon."  
Bridget sighed. That's right. She had to go back and face her family. "I know. You're right."  
She then thought of something. "Honey...what are we going to do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean we are getting married...where are we going to live?"  
"Well..I was thinking about that and I was thinking that I could open up a club in L.A."  
"What about your club here?"  
"I'll still own it but I can have Daisy run it. She knows how to run it as much as I do."  
Bridget smiled. "You're willing to move to L.A. for me?"  
"I would do anything for you." He said touching her face.  
"But what about your life here in Vegas?"  
"I can start a new one with you in L.A. We can always come back to visit Vegas. I know that you don't want to be away from your family. I think this is the best solution."  
"I love you." She said touching the side of his face and kissing him. "I love you too baby." He said returning her kiss. Bridget then got up and headed to the shower. Deacon sat back on the bed. He didn't want to tell her but he was nervous about meeting her father. More than nervous. He hoped he would listen and not think he was just some guy taking advantage of Bridget. He truly loved her. He wanted a life with her. However even if he didn't approve nothing was going to stop him from marrying Bridget.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mom...Alex..I'm back!" Bridget called out as she stepped in the house. She looked and didn't see anyone there. "Mom?" She called again. No answer. "Alex? You guys home?....Hmmm." She put her bags down and shut the door behind her. She decided to check the pool.  
Bridget walked outside and saw Brooke lounging by the poolside while Alex was swimming laps.  
"Mom." said Bridget walking over to her.  
"Bridget...you're back." smiled Brooke taking off her sunglasses. She got up and adjusted her white cover-up over her black bikini and gave her daughter a hug. "So." She said letting go. "How did it go?"  
"Well..I explained to him about Jason. I told him that he was a friend and nothing more. I told Deacon that it was him that I loved. It wasn't easy. After what he had been through before..."  
"Before?" questioned Brooke.  
"There were these two women....they used him. They didn't care about him at all. Hurt him pretty bad. He had a hard time trusting anyone after that. That's why he was upset about Jason. But he knows now that it's not like that. He knows that I love him."  
"I'm glad to hear that." said Brooke. "I was a little worried."  
"I was too." admitted Bridget. "But it's okay now."  
"What about the baby? Did you tell him.."  
"Yes I did."  
"What did he say?"  
Bridget smiled. "He's thrilled. Other women have told him that they were pregnant and he always knew they were lying or if they were pregnant, it wasn't his child. He said that knowing that this child belongs to him. He said we created a miracle."  
"Honey.." Brooke said putting her hands on the side of Bridget's arms. "I'm so happy. I'm glad it worked out."  
"You could say that." beamed Bridget.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look!" Bridget squealed holding out her hand.  
Brooke gasped at the gorgeous ring on Bridget's finger. "Oh my...it's beautiful...Honey...you're..."  
"Engaged!" exclaimed Bridget with excitement. "He asked me to marry him and I said yes!"  
Brooke stood there speechless.  
"Mom? You okay?" asked Bridget.  
"I'm...I'm just...I...didn't..."  
"You're happy for me aren't you?"  
"I want to be." sighed Brooke.  
"What do you mean you want to be? You mean you're not?"  
"No honey...it's not that...I'm just surprised...I mean I've never even met Deacon..."  
"I love him." Bridget said sincerely. "I do. He means everything to me."  
"I know he does honey. And I can't wait to meet him. If he is as great as you say he is...then I couldn't be happier for you."  
"Thanks Mom." said Bridget.  
"So when do we get to meet him?" asked Brooke.  
"How about tonight? He can come over for dinner or something.."  
"That sounds great."  
"What sounds great?" asked Alex who had just come out of the pool and was drying off with a towel.  
"Honey..Bridget had some terrific news." said Brooke.  
Alex turned to Bridget. "What is it?"  
"Deacon and I are getting married!" Bridget said happily.  
Alex looked at Bridget and then to Brooke and Bridget again. "Married? You're...you're getting married?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow." said Alex. "I don't know what to say.....except...Congratulations!" He put his arms around Bridget and hugged her. "I'm happy for you."  
"Thank you." said Bridget letting go.  
"When do we get to meet Deacon?" asked Alex.  
"That's what we were just talking about." explained Brooke. "We're going to have him over for dinner tonight."  
"Sounds great." said Alex. "Hey..how about I cook some delicious steaks on the grill. Have some corn on the cob...potato...nice salad.."  
"Mmmm..." said Bridget. "That sounds wonderful."  
"Okay then." said Alex. "I'm going to shower and get dressed. After that I'll head to the store to get everything for our dinner." He kissed Brooke on the cheek and headed inside.  
Brooke noticed Bridget was quiet. "You okay?"  
Bridget sighed. "I'm fine."  
"Honey you don't have to be nervous. I'm sure we are going to love Deacon."  
"No it's not that...I'm...I'm worried about telling Dad."  
"I see." said Brooke.  
"He's not going to be happy. I just know it. He's going to make it out to be like Deacon seduced me and took advantage of me. It wasn't like that."  
"Look honey I know your father can be tough...but it will be okay. You can handle him."  
"It's not easy." frowned Bridget. "He's going to rant at me about hooking up with "some guy" in Vegas and how could I do that...and then...I know he's going to lay into Deacon. Claim he goes around seducing innocent girls..."  
"Bridget no matter what he says...you need to stand your ground."  
"I know. You're right."  
"Don't worry about it right now okay? We are going to have a nice dinner tonight. You can deal with your father tomorrow."  
"Maybe I should just get it over with now." said Bridget.  
"You can't. He's over at Forrester International. He's not going to be back until tomorrow."  
"Oh. I guess I'll have to wait then."  
"Just remember that he loves you and he wants what's best for you."  
"I know. I just hope he sees that what's best for me is Deacon."  
"He will. Maybe not at first. It might take some time but I'm sure he'll come around."  
"I hope so. Listen Mom.." said Bridget changing the subject. "There are two people who I would love for you to meet. Daisy and Brett."  
"Who are they?"  
"Daisy works at the club Deacon owns in Vegas. Brett owns a successful motorcycle shop and he plays in a band on the side. You are going to love them. They have a little boy. His name is Justin. He's so cute."  
"I can't wait to meet them. They going to come to the wedding?"  
"Actually they are going to be IN the wedding. I asked Daisy to be one of my bridesmaids. Brett is going to be Deacon's best man. Which brings me to my question....would you be my maid of honor?"  
"I'd love to." Brooke said with a smile. The phone rang inside and Brooke headed inside to answer it.  
Bridget sat down in one of the chairs and her cell phone rang. She saw it was Deacon. "Hi sexy." She answered with a grin.  
"No YOU are sexy." He said on the other line.  
"I love you." She smiled.  
"I love you too baby. Did you talk to your Mom?"  
"Yes I did. She can't wait to meet you. Neither can Alex. So we are having dinner with them tonight."  
"Sounds great. Is your father going to be there?"  
"No. He's away at Forrester International. He won't be back until tomorrow. We'll have to see him then."  
"I see."  
"You nervous?"  
"I'm always nervous right before I get reamed out for taking advantage of a beautiful girl."  
Bridget giggled. "Honey it'll be okay. We'll get through it."  
"If you say so. I gotta go. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Deacon hung up the phone in his hotel room and sighed. He was not looking forward to meeting Eric Forrester. He knew that he was going to be angry. Who wouldn't be? No father would be thrilled with knowing that some guy knocked up his sweet daughter after only knowing them for a few hours. He just hoped that they could make him see it wasn't like that. He loved Bridget. She meant everything in the world to him. He never in his life felt for anyone like he did for Bridget. She was his angel. A beautiful angel that came into his life and made him feel whole again. That night he met her...he was feeling pretty awful. He was so sick of the women he would meet and their phoniness. And the fact that they dressed like hookers didn't help either. Way too much make-up and their skin tight dresses showing off their huge fake breasts didn't help matters either. One girl looked like she had two beach balls sitting on her chest. There was nothing attractive about it. He was ready to give up when he ran into the most beautiful being he ever saw in his life. Her sweet blue eyes...silky strawberry blonde hair...her gorgeous body in a dress that fit her to perfection and looked amazing on her. No one compared to her. Not Jill. Not Diana. No one. And knowing that this beautiful woman was having his child. He was going to be a father. That was something he never thought would happen. He loved Brett and Daisy's son, Justin. He was a great kid and now...he was going to have one of his own. With a woman he loved more than anything, who he was going to marry. Marriage. Something else he never thought was going to happen. He was a little sad about leaving Vegas but he thought it was the right decision. Bridget was very close to her family and he knew she wouldn't want to leave them. He already put a call in about a place to open a new club there in L.A. It wouldn't be the same without Daisy and Brett there but he was excited about it. He could always have Brett and his band perform at the new club some time. Yes it was going to be hard to leave Vegas, it was a part of him but he was looking forward to starting a new chapter in his life with Bridget.

It was around 6 PM and Deacon stood nervously outside the door of the mansion. He rang the doorbell and waited. All of a sudden he wished he wasn't there. Anywhere but there. He wished he was back in Vegas in his club with Bridget up in his private suite where the world couldn't find them. The door was opened and his fears went away when he saw Bridget standing there in a pretty blue sundress that matched her eyes.  
"Hi Deacon." She smiled.  
"Hi." He replied. "You look incredible."  
"Thank you." Bridget said kissing him. "You look great too. You nervous."  
"A little." He admitted.  
"It'll be fine." Bridget said taking his hand and leading him inside. "Don't be nervous."  
She lead him over to the living room where Brooke and Alex were waiting.  
"Mom..Alex...this Deacon." She said putting her arm around him.  
Brooke studied him. Well he looked nice enough. "Hello. I'm Brooke." She said shaking his hand.  
"Hello." Deacon replied.  
"And I'm Alex."  
Deacon shook his hand. "Nice to meet you both. Bridget's told me a lot about you."  
"Please sit down." said Brooke gesturing to the sofa.  
Deacon sat down next to Bridget. There was an awkward silence.  
"So...Deacon...Bridget says you own a club in Vegas?" said Brooke.  
"Yeah that's right." He replied.  
"How long have you owned it?" asked Brooke.  
"Little over four years." Deacon answered. There was silence again and then Deacon spoke up.  
"Look uh..I know that you are probably not happy with me but I have to tell you...I love Bridget. She means everything to me. I never loved anyone like I love her. I know this is not the ideal situation and the last thing you wanted for your daughter....but I don't regret a thing."  
Brooke spoke. "You're right. This is not the ideal situation I want my daughter in but I know her. I know that she doesn't go around...hooking up with just any guy she meets...for her to...she must love you a great deal. I know she does. I can tell by the way she talks about you and the way she looked at you when you two came in. All I ask is that you take good care of her and keep her happy."  
"I will. I promise." replied Deacon. "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. She the best thing that ever happened to me. I haven't exactly had the best luck you know. I was involved with this girl named Jill. I really thought she was great. I thought she cared about me. All she cared about was using me to make her stupid boyfriend jealous. Then there was Diana. I thought she cared too. She didn't. What she cared about was making me part of the collection of guys she's been with. To be honest..I never wanted to be involved with anyone ever again. Then I met Bridget...everything changed. What I feel for her..it's like nothing I ever felt before."  
He leaned over and placed a kiss on Bridget's lips. "She's the best thing that ever came into my life. I'm never letting go of her. Ever."  
Brooke smiled. "That's all I want to hear." The doorbell rang and Brooke looked at Alex. "Who could that be?"  
Alex shrugged. "I don't know." He got up and went over to the door. He returned looking somewhat solemn.  
"Honey who is it?"  
Alex looked at Bridget. "Your father is here."


	18. Chapter 18

"Dad? He's...he's here?"  
Eric walked into the living room. Brooke stood up. "Eric? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow?"  
"I decided to come home early." smiled Eric. "I thought I would stop by to see how things are."  
"Everything's fine." replied Brooke. "We were uh..we were just going to have dinner."  
Eric looked and saw Deacon sitting there on the sofa next to Bridget. "Oh...I see you have company." He stated. "Who might you be?" He asked.  
"Dad...this is Deacon." Bridget said nervously.  
"Nice to meet you." Eric said shaking his hand.  
"You too." Deacon said returning his hand shake.  
Eric turned back to Brooke. "Listen the reason I stopped by is that I wanted to let you know that I'm going to throw the annual Forrester Creations pool party next week and I'm going to need your help planning it."  
"Of course." said Brooke. "Not a problem. I'll talk to Megan and have her get the invitations made."  
"Sounds good." replied Eric. He then looked at Bridget. "I'm assuming you are going to be bringing Jason."  
Bridget looked at Deacon and then back to her father. "No Dad. I'm not." She answered.  
"But I thought you always brought him to these things...What happened? You're not seeing him anymore?"  
Bridget sighed. "Dad...there's something you need to know. I don't know how to tell you this."  
"What is it?"  
"I was never really seeing Jason. Yes it's true we've gone out a few times but they weren't romantic dates. I think of him as a friend. I don't love him."  
"But you seem so happy..."  
Bridget shook her head. "I wasn't happy with him Dad. Not like that."  
"I see." frowned Eric. "So that's what you wanted to tell me?"  
"Well there's more to it than just that. You remember about a month ago when I went to Vegas for a few days?"  
"Yeah I do."  
"I was feeling awful...after what happened with Dante...I didn't think I would ever be happy again. I thought I was going to walk around in misery for the rest of my life but....then I was in the casino and I was walking and...someone bumped into me...spilling their drink on me...when I looked and saw who it was...I can't explain it....something hit me..I just fell in love....I know it sounds crazy but I did."  
Eric looked at his daughter and then looked at Deacon. "I'm guessing that person you are referring to is Deacon." He said.  
Bridget nodded. "Yes."  
"So you've been dating him all this time?"  
"Not exactly. We've talked on the phone and we e-mail eachother. I did go out to see him a little while ago. I didn't tell you about him because I didn't think you would understand and to be honest I didn't know how to tell you. But it doesn't matter anymore because..."  
"Because...what? Bridget what is it?" asked a concerned Eric.  
Bridget clutched Deacon's hand tightly in hers. She looked up at her father. "I'm pregnant."  
Eric stood there in total shock. Pregnant? Bridget? His little girl was pregnant? He didn't know what to say.  
"Dad...I love Deacon. I do. And...he loves me."  
Eric looked at Deacon with anger. "You got my daughter pregnant?"  
"Look...I know what you are thinking and I swear to you it wasn't like that."  
"Oh really?" fumed Eric. "How exactly was it? You seduce my daughter...you take advantage of her..."  
"I didn't do that." Deacon said trying to remain calm. "I love her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" shouted Eric. He turned to look at Brooke. "Did you know about this?"  
"Yes. Bridget just told me a few days ago."  
"And you're not upset?"  
"Eric...Bridget is grown and I think we should be supportive."  
"Supportive?" laughed Eric. "You think we should be supportive?"  
Alex spoke up. "Well to be fair...you were supportive of Dante and Felicia."  
Eric shook his head. "No No..that was different'  
"How is it different!" exclaimed Bridget. "She had a one night stand with him! A one night stand that produced a child that she USED to..."  
"Honey." said Eric walking over to his daughter. "I know how upset you were when things didn't work out between you and Dante and I'm sorry. He wasn't right for you. He belongs with Felicia. They share a child."  
"Deacon and I share a child. Don't you think we belong together?" Bridget said through her tears.  
"Bridget you are different than her. She lives her life a certain way..."  
"So it's okay for her but not me? You'll let her live her life anyway she wants but want to control how I live mine."  
"I'm not trying to control how you live your life. I want only the best for you."  
"Deacon is the best for me." Bridget replied wiping her tears. "He was there for me. He listened to how hurt I was when Dante....He cared. He pulled me out of my misery. When I'm with him...I feel loved. He loves me."  
"It's true." said Deacon. "I love her. And I'm going to marry her."  
Eric looked at Bridget and Deacon in disbelief. "Married? You're getting married?"  
"Yes." said Bridget. "Deacon asked me to marry him and I said yes."  
"So that's why you did this?" He snapped at Deacon. "That's why you got my daughter pregnant? So you could find a way into this family....get your hands on...."  
"I don't want your damn money!" shouted Deacon angerly. "I didn't set out to get Bridget pregnant on purpose. I know this is not the ideal situation and I'm sorry for that but I don't regret a thing."  
"You are going to regret this!" fumed Eric. "Mark my words!" He then turned and stormed out slamming the door behind him in a fury. He stood outside still feeling angry. That son of a.....No. No way was he going to allow this. He was not going to allow that man to marry his daughter. It simply wasn't going to happen. Eric didn't care what Deacon said. He knew that he did it on purpose. He seduced poor innocent unsuspecting Bridget only to insure that he would have a piece of the Forrester family fortune. Well it wasn't going to happen. He didn't care what it took. There was no way in hell Deacon was going to be a part of the family. Bridget deserved better than that. Deacon couldn't possibly provide a good life for Bridget. No...he would find a way to get him out of her life. And he knew just the person who could help him.

Bridget sat on the sofa after Eric had left. Deacon sat down next to her and held her hand. "I'm sorry baby." He said kissing the side of her head. Bridget shook her head. "Don't apologize. If anyone should apologize it's my father." She frowned. "How could he do that? He didn't even give me a chance to explain..."  
Brooke sat on the coffee table across from the sofa. "Honey it'll be okay. Just give him some time to cool off...You can try talking to him tomorrow when he's calmed down. I'm sure it was just the shock.."  
"Oh bull!" exclaimed Bridget standing up. "It had nothing to do with that! If I told him that I was pregnant with Jason's child he would be thrilled! He would think it was the greatest news and couldn't wait to throw me a grand wedding! But it's not Jason. It's Deacon. He doesn't like that Deacon doesn't come from such a wealthy family. He judged him without even knowing who he is! He doesn't care who he is. All he cares about Deacon doesn't have some big important family name!"  
"Bridget sweetheart...I know you are upset." said Brooke. "This is not easy for your father."  
"You know I'm right.' Bridget said sternly.  
"Maybe." Brooke said. "But honey he knows Jason. He doesn't know Deacon."  
"He doesn't want to know Deacon. He just wants to go by his preconceived notions of him. He doesn't care that Deacon means everything to me."  
"Bridget your Mom is right." said Alex. "It is a big shock for him. It would be for any father to hear that his daughter had gotten pregnant but some guy she just met."  
"Deacon's not 'some guy'." snapped Bridget. "I thought you understood that."  
"I do understand. I'm just trying to get you to understand where your father is coming from. Yes you are right. If it was Jason...he would be thrilled. He would think it was the greatest thing and would want to throw you your dream wedding. He had no idea about Deacon. You didn't tell anyone and Bridget you can't just expect everyone to think it's great news when no one knew anything."  
"So what are you saying?" asked Bridget. "You don't think it's great news?"  
"No that's not what I'm saying. I do think it's great I'm just saying that..."  
"You know what." said Bridget. "I don't want to hear anymore. I think we should go." She took Deacon's hand and lead him out of the house.  
They got into the car and Bridget slammed her door shut.  
"You okay baby?" asked Deacon.  
Bridget said nothing. She was still fuming. She felt like everyone was against her.  
"Baby.." He said reaching over and caressing her cheek.  
She turned to him. "I love you." She said. "And I don't care what anyone else thinks. I love you."  
"I love you too Bridget." He said leaning over and kissing her.  
He then started up the car and drove off.

Brooke and Alex remained back in the living room.  
"That went well." remarked Alex.  
"I've never seen her that upset." said a worried Brooke. "I should call her.." She went to pick up the phone to call Bridget's cell.  
"No." said Alex taking the phone away. "Just let her be. She's very upset and I don't think she's going to want to talk to anyone."  
"I suppose." sighed Brooke as Alex put the phone down.  
"I think everyone just needs to cool down." said Alex.  
"That's the thing." said Brooke. "I know Bridget will be fine. I can talk to her and she'll be okay. It's Eric that I'm worried about. He's very protective of Bridget and I'm afraid of what he's going to do."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean once Eric gets something in his head...there's no telling what he'll do."


	19. Chapter 19

Bridget stood in Deacon's hotel room gazing out at the night sky through the glass doors that lead outside to a balcony. Her mind was still on the disastours scene at her mother's house. Her father getting angry at her and shouting at Deacon. Accusing him of seducing her and taking advantage of her. Not listening when she and Deacon tried explaining it wasn't like that. She was carrying his grandchild and he acted like it was the worst news in the world. This is exactly why she hadn't said a word to anyone in her family. She knew they would not understand. Of course when it came to Felicia...they were all joyous and treated it like it was a blessing from heaven. Felicia can have a one night stand with some guy and no one will bat an eyelash. She, Bridget, meets a wonderful man who loves her and they treat her like she committed a terrible sin.  
Placing her hand on her stomach she sighed. Well that was too bad. They would have to accept it. She wasn't giving them a choice. Bridget turned away from the glass door and walked into the living room. Deacon was by the bar pouring himself a drink.  
"Let's get married." She said to him.  
Deacon set his drink aside and turned to her. "What?"  
"I want to get married. Now. Tonight."  
"Bridget." Deacon said taking a hold of her arms. "You can't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"Get married to spite your family."  
"I'm not doing it to spite them. I love you. I want to marry you."  
Deacon put his hand on Bridget's back and walked her over to the light pink sofa. Bridget sat and he sat down beside her. "Bridget I know you are upset. I know this isn't how you wanted this night to turn out but there's nothing we can do about it. We are just going to have to find a way to handle your father."  
"No." Bridget said shaking her head. "There isn't anyway to talk to him. He won't listen."  
"Then we find a way to make him listen. I'm sure your stepfather is right. This is just a big shock to him. You never told anyone about us and all of a sudden you announce you are pregnant with my child...it's a lot to deal with. Your father will come around when he sees how happy you are. Just give him some time."  
"You don't understand." Bridget said in a angry tone. "He isn't going to come around. He already judged you and made up his mind about you. That's not going to change."  
"That's not true..."  
"Yes it is!" exclaimed Bridget standing up. "Didn't you hear what he said! He said you were going to regret it. Believe me when I tell you he means it. He's not going to let you marry me. This is the only way."  
"Baby." Deacon said as he stood up and pulled Bridget into his arms. "Running off and getting married is only going to upset him more. Do you really want to do that?"  
"Of course I don't want to upset him...he...My father is going to try and do whatever he can to make sure our wedding doesn't happen. I know he will. He's probably working on a scheme right now to push me to Jason."  
"Bridget I find it hard to believe your father is like that. You are just upset. Look it's getting late, why don't I drive you home and you can get some rest and being more rational in the morning."  
"No." Bridget said stubbornly. "I'm fine and I'm not being crazy. I want to marry you right now. Please Deacon. Please...we can go to some chapel in Vegas...call Brett and Daisy...."  
"Bridget...Bridget....please listen to me....You don't want to do this. I know you don't. You don't want to get married in some chapel on the Vegas strip. You want your dream wedding. You want your family there. Your Mom and your stepfather...your brothers and sisters...You want to wear a white gown and have your father walk you down the aisle....That's what you really want. Not a quick ceremony in Vegas."  
Tears came to Bridget's eyes and she sobbed into Deacon's chest as he held her. "I love you." She said between sobs. "I don't want anyone taking you from me. I don't want anyone scheming to tear us apart."  
"I'm not going to let that happen." assured Deacon as he kissed the top of her head. "I promise."  
Bridget wiped her tears away. "Will you take me back to Vegas with you?"  
"Back to Vegas? Bridget..."  
"I have vacation time that my superior at the hospital has been hounding me to take. I haven't really taken more than a weekend. I've just been burying myself with work at the hospital. I can spend some time out there with you. Please? Will you? I just don't want to be around my family right now. I want to be with you."  
Before Deacon could reply, Bridget's cell phone rang. She broke away and answered it. "Hello?" She answered.  
"Honey..it's Mom. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." sniffed Bridget. "I'm sorry dinner didn't go so well tonight."  
"It's okay." replied Bridget. "Look I'll try talking to your father. Maybe I can get him to listen to me..."  
"No Mom it's okay. Look I need some time away. Sherri has been at me to take vacation time and I think I'm finally going to take her up on it."  
"Well I think that is a good idea. You have been working non-stop at the hospital. You should take some time off. You only took about three days last time. Take as much time as you need."  
"I will."  
"You have any place in mind you want to go to?"  
"I was thinking of spending some time with Deacon in Vegas."  
"I have a better idea. Alex and I were going to take a trip to St. Thomas but it doesn't look like we are going to be able to. Ridge has a showing coming up and were are pretty swamped with organizing it..and Alex is backed up on some new construction jobs...why don't you and Deacon go on the trip."  
"Really? You sure? You don't mind?"  
"Of course I don't mind. I insist besides I hate to see it go to waste....take the trip...it's on me and Alex. Everything's already paid for."  
"That sounds wonderful. Thanks Mom."  
"You're welcome. Come by tomorrow morning and I'll give you all the details."  
"I will. Thanks again. I love you Mom."  
"I love you too honey. Bye."  
Bridget snapped her cell phone shut. "Honey how would you feel about a trip to St. Thomas?"  
"St. Thomas?"  
"My Mom and Alex were going to take a trip out there but have to back out. She suggested we go. Everything's paid for. What do you say?"  
"I suppose I could do that." He said pulling her to him. "Warm sun, white sand...you in a sexy bikini every day...."  
Bridget giggled. "Every day?"  
"Well that's all you are going to bring.." He grinned.  
"Really?" smiled Bridget with her eyes sparkling. "What about at night?"  
"You won't be wearing anything at night." He replied brushing his lips against hers and then deepened into a passionate kiss.  
He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom and placed her down.  
Bridget watched with passion in her eyes as he lifted her gray dress over her head and dropped it to the floor. Bridget stood there in front of him wearing a black lace bra and matching underwear. His finger played with the waistband and electric ran through Bridget's body at his touch on her hip. His finger then traced the line of her underwear and thrills ran up Bridget's spine. His hand gently touched her between her thighs and a tiny moan escaped from her throat. Deacon ran his fingers up her body which caused more tingling sensations to run through Bridget and he gently pulled down the straps of her bra which was then unhooked and fell down to the floor.  
Eying her hardened nipple he took it into his mouth while his hands removed the lace garment covering what he was craving. "You are so fucking beautiful." He said looking over her naked body. Picking her up in his arms he laid her down on the bed. Discarding his clothes, he got into bed next to her.  
"I love you." He whispered as he moved on top of her. For almost two and a half hours, Bridget had the most passionate sex of her life. Even more than when they first made love in Vegas. It was almost like they were holding on to eachother before something happened to destroy it all. Bridget wrapped herself around him as he moved in and out of her willing body. She came hard over and over. Deacon practically sucked her nipples raw and the wet heaven between her legs. Bridget never experienced that type of passion and it excited her on so many levels. Even when he turned her over on her stomach and kissed the back of her neck and the soft skin of her back and then rode her body. It was more than Bridget thought she could handle but she loved it. They finally collapsed exhausted from their long love making session. "What brought that on?" Bridget asking feeling content, happy and very satisfied as she snuggled against him.  
"I love you." He replied. "And I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me what anyone else thinks about us. No one is going to come between us. I won't allow it to happen. You and our son are going to have everything. Nothing is taking it away."  
Bridge sat up and smiled. "You still think this is a boy?"  
"I know it is." He said looking over at her then suddenly wishing he hadn't because he felt himself get hard. Did she have to look so damn beautiful and innocent with that white sheet wrapped around her. Damn she was hard to resist. "  
"What are you looking at?" grinned Bridget.  
"You." He said sitting up and moving close to her. "You and your way of turning me on when I don't to be. You do it on purpose. You enjoy torturing me like this.."  
"I don't do anything." Bridget said slyly. "It's not my fault you are so easily aroused..."  
"Yes it is." He said taking her in his arms. "Stop making me so damn hard all the time.." He said lowering her down on the bed.  
"No." Bridget replied with a mischievous smile.  
"I guess I'll just have to punish you then.." He said softly.  
"If you must..." She replied as his mouth then descended upon hers. Another two hours when by. Bridget swore it was even more intense than before. "God Deacon..." She said after their lovemaking session was over. "You are going to kill me one of these days....You are so amazing....I love it...I love when you make love to me....God..it's just so incredible..."  
"Is that why you insist on turning me on all the time?" He asked seductively.  
Bridget's nipples hardened and she felt wetness between her legs. "Deacon...No..I can't...I can't take anymore..." She protested. "I..."  
Her protest faded as he kissed her and yet another around of intense sex took place after which Bridget fell asleep in Deacon's arms. He thought about what she said earlier about going to Vegas to get married.  
He had to admit he was tempted to take her up on the offer however he knew that's not what she wanted.  
Somehow someway he would get Eric to understand that this was more than a one night stand. He loved Bridget more than he could imagine. He waned a life with her. She was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. If he could just see...the phone rang on the nightstand. "Who could that be?" He wondered. It was after midnight.. "Hello?" He answered.  
"Deacon this is Eric Forrester."  
"What? How did you..."  
"Never mind." said Eric. "Is my daughter there?"  
"Yes. Yes she is. She's sleeping."  
"Good then we can talk."  
"What about?"  
"I want you to break it off."  
"What?"  
"Look this is not what Bridge really wants. You have to know that. I promise that we won't keep you out of the child's life. You can still see them...It's just not a good idea that you be with my daughter. She deserves more. You can't give her the life she needs. You and I both know that."  
Deacon fumed. "No as a matter of fact we both DON'T know that. I know that I love Bridget and I'm not giving her up no matter what you or anyone else thinks!" He slammed the phone down. Looking over at Bridget he gently shook her shoulder. "Baby wake up.."  
"No..." She whimpered in her sleep. "I'm too tired..."  
"Bridget...come on...wake up.." He said shaking her shoulder again.  
Bridget grunted and slowly opened her eyes. "What?" She grumbled sleepily.  
"Get up. Get dressed. We are going to Vegas."


	20. Chapter 20

Bridget sat up on the bed more alert. She looked at Deacon with startled eyes. "Vegas?" She said blankly.  
"You heard me." Deacon said he began to dress.  
"Deacon..." Bridget stammered in total surprise. "I thought...but you said that...."  
"I changed my mind." He replied buttoning up his shirt.  
Bridget got up from the bed and wrapped the sheet around her. She walked over to Deacon. "What's going on? What happened? Why have you changed your mind all of a sudden? I thought you said you wanted me to have my dream wedding and not some quick ceremony in Vegas."  
Deacon sighed. He didn't want to tell Bridget about her father's phone call. It would just upset her more.  
"I love you." He replied putting his hands on the side of her face. "I want to marry you. Now."  
"Deacon." said Bridget removing his hands. "What are you not telling me?"  
"Nothing." lied Deacon. "I just think you are probably right. We should just go and get married ourselves. Your family is never going to be happy about it so it doesn't matter."  
Bridget looked at him skeptical.  
"Don't you want to be my wife?" asked Deacon running his fingers through her hair and kissing her lips.  
"Of course I do." replied Bridget.  
"Then let's go. Let's go get married. Right now." He kissed her again and then went to pack up his clothes.  
"Deacon wait.." said Bridget. "We can't do this."  
"Why not?" He asked turning his head towards her. "It was your idea. You wanted to.."  
"I know I did. But you were right. This is not what I want. I don't want to get married in some chapel in Vegas. I want a real wedding. With my family. My father walking me down the aisle. A beautiful long white gown..."  
"You really think that's going to happen?" frowned Deacon. "You think your father is going to do that? You said yourself he's not going to change his mind about me."  
"That's true but maybe Alex is right. This is just a shock to him. He needs time to absorb this. I know I said he'll probably do whatever it takes to push me to Jason but I was just angry. He wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't. He would want me to be happy. Deacon, I'm sure that he will come around."  
"You really believe that? You believe all of a sudden he's just going to welcome me into your family? Just like that?"  
"He will. Just give him some time." Bridget said touching his arm.  
Deacon looked at Bridget's crystal blue eyes. Filled with such innocence. She truly believed that everything would work out. Everything was not going to work out. As long as he was not married to Bridget, Eric Forrester was going to do whatever it took to take Bridget away from him. If he married her, Eric couldn't do a damn thing. Bridget would never allow her father to rip apart her family. "Bridget I love you. And I want you to have everything in the world. I want our son to have everything in the world. I don't want anything to take it away. Please baby, say you'll marry me. Tonight."  
"Honey what are you afraid of? You think I'm going to leave you for Jason? Is that it?"  
"No baby I know you aren't going to...I just want us to be left alone. I don't want anyone getting in the way. You shouldn't have to deal with your family sneering and talking about me behind your back. About how horrible I am and how you could do so much better, which is probably true anyway..."  
"No it's not." Bridget said forcefully. "It's not true. I love YOU and I think you are the best thing that ever came into my life. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. You make me happy and that's all that matters to me. Whatever anyone in my family thinks of us or of you is of no consequence to me."  
"I love you too baby. More than anything. All I want is for us to be together. I want you to be my wife. I want to spend my life with you. I've never loved anyone like this before and I never will. Please baby just do this for me. Say you'll go to Vegas with me. Say you'll marry me."  
Bridget wanted to say no and that they should wait to have a real wedding but she didn't want to hurt him.  
There was something in his eyes. Something that he wasn't telling her. Bridget didn't know what it was but she was certain that he didn't want her to know. He wasn't going to let her in on it. Probably was trying to protect her. "Okay." Bridget said finally. "I'll marry you."  
Deacon breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He said kissing her forehead and squeezing her tight. "I love you."  
Bridget nodded and said nothing. She didn't know why she agreed to this but it was too late now. She couldn't take it back.  
Deacon went back to his packing. Bridget stood there in silence wondering what she had done.

The wedding chapel was empty as Bridget walked in with Deacon. She was wearing a lovely white dress with a plunging neckline. Deacon gently touched the bare skin of her back. "You okay Bridget?" He asked of her. She nodded and forced a smile. "I'll be right back." He said as he kissed her. He walked over to where there was a woman sitting at a small desk.  
Bridget sat down on a light orange couch. What the hell was she doing? She couldn't do this! She can't marry Deacon like this! This was crazy! Maybe she should talk to him, make him see.  
"Baby." Deacon said walking back over to her. "You need to sign this." He said handing her a clip board and a pen.  
Bridget took the items in her hand. She stared at the piece of paper. The pen shaking in her hand. She looked up at Deacon who was smiling at her. God she loved him. A sense of peace came over her and her hand stop shaking. She signed the paper and handed it back to Deacon.  
He tickled her chin and Bridget giggled pushing his hand away. "I thought I told you to stop tickling me." She grinned.  
"I don't listen." He said tickling her again before walking back over to the woman at the desk.  
"Hey you two!" said a familiar voice.  
Bridget turned and smiled. Daisy and Brett. "You guys!" She said getting up from the couch. "Oh I'm so glad you are here." She said hugging them both.  
"Wouldn't miss it." smiled Daisy.  
Bridget was feeling so much better about this. She felt as if she belonged there.  
"You look great Bridget." said Brett kissing her cheek.  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
"Now do you have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?" asked Daisy.  
"Well...I didn't think..."  
"Not to worry." Daisy handed her a silver anklet. "I was going to give you this as your present anyway, Here you go."  
Bridget looked at the piece of jewelry. "It's gorgeous." She said. "Thank you."  
"And for something old..." She produced an antique clip in which she fastened into Bridget's hair. "It was my grandmother's....And for borrowed....Here...Daisy said taking a bracelet off her wrist.."  
"Thanks Daisy." said Bridget.  
"That's everything but the blue." said Brett.  
"She's got that taken care of." remarked Deacon walking back over. "She's got the most beautiful blue eyes in the world." He said kissing her. "You ready baby?" Deacon asked of Bridget.  
"Yes I am."  
"You got the rings?" Deacon asked Brett.  
"Right here." Brett said patting his jacket pocket.  
"Okay let's do this." Deacon said leading Bridget into the chapel.


	21. Chapter 21

"Not so fast." a voice said.  
Bridget turned and was stunned to see Brooke standing there along with Alex. "Mom? What...what are you doing here? How did know...."  
"Well when I went to make the arrangements for you and Deacon to take the Forrester Jet to St. Thomas I found out that it had already been used to fly out to Vegas."  
"Oh." said Bridget.  
"Honey I need to talk to you." said Brooke.  
Bridget looked at Deacon. She didn't care what her mom was going to say. She still planned on marrying him. She placed a reassuring kiss on his lips. "I love you." She said.  
Brooke took her arm and lead her over to the other side of the chapel. "I'm not here to talk you out of marrying Deacon." started Brooke. "I just want to know if this is what you really want."  
Bridget sighed. "I'll be honest. I wasn't sure at first. I thought maybe I was making a mistake and thought about backing out but..."  
"But what?"  
"When I looked at Deacon....I just knew it was right. And then when Brett and Daisy showed up....everything seemed so right. Like this is how it was meant to be..."  
"Okay." said Brooke. "What about Jason?"  
"You know I don't love him."  
"I know that honey but HE doesn't know that. Bridget you need to talk to him first. You have to tell him about Deacon and the baby. He needs to know the truth, what your feelings are. Before you marry Deacon you have to set things straight with Jason."  
"I suppose." said Bridget. "Mom I want to live here with Deacon."  
"What?"  
"I love it here. I do. With Deacon and Daisy and Brett. I feel like I belong here. I can get work at a hospital here. And Vegas isn't that far from L.A. I can still see you. You can come visit. I love you and everyone but." She turned and looked at Deacon. "My home is here. With Deacon. I know that now."  
"Alright." said Brooke. "If that's what you want you know I'll support you. But honey please before you do anything...talk to Jason. It's important that you do. I know you don't want to hurt him but it's better you are honest with him. Trust me."  
Bridget smiled. "You mean like with you and Ridge? When you told him that you loved Alex and were going to marry him?"  
"Yes in a way. I had to let Ridge know that I really loved Alex. It wasn't easy but I did it. Yes Ridge was hurt but he dealt with it. He is very happy for me."  
"Yeah but I know he still loves you Mom."  
"Ridge and I will always share that special bond. Nothing and no one will ever break that. I know that. Ridge knows that and Alex knows that. But I am happily married to Alex. Knowing that I didn't hide anything from Ridge made it a lot easier on all of us. It will make it easier on you too. Honey please...talk to Jason. And after you do, I will throw you the the best wedding anyone has ever seen. I promise."  
"Here in Vegas." said Bridget. "I still want to get married here. And have the reception at Deacon's club. With Brett's band."  
"Then that's what you'll get." smiled Brooke. "And listen, I will talk to your father. I don't want you to worry about him."  
"Mom you don't have to do that..."  
"I want too. You have enough to deal with right now."  
"Thanks Mom." Bridget hugged Brooke and then walked back over to Deacon.  
"Everything okay baby?" He asked.  
Bridget nodded. "Yes. Everything's fine."  
"Good." He said kissing her hand. "Let's go get married..."  
"No Deacon." said Bridget.  
"What? I thought.."  
"Honey..." Bridget said taking him aside. "I'm going to marry you. I am. But I have to do something first."  
"What's that?"  
"I have to talk to Jason. I have to tell him about you, us, the baby. I have to tell him that I'm not in love with him. That I think of him as a friend. I need to be honest with him. It's going to be hard but I need to do it."  
"Can't you do that after we are married?" said a frustrated Deacon.  
"No honey I can't do that. I have to tell him everything. I swear to you I am going to still marry you. Mom said she would throw us a great wedding, here in Vegas. And we can have the reception at your club, Brett's band can play. And then..." Bridget said moving closer to him. "Have our wedding night in your private suite.."  
Deacon shook his head. "No. You deserve to have your wedding night in the honeymoon suite of a fancy hotel..."  
"Your private suite is my honeymoon suite." said Bridget. "That's where we first made love. It's where I wan to spend my first night as your wife. We don't have to worry about anyone bothering us. No maids to come in and clean and disturb our lovemaking.." She whispered in his ear. "And I can walk around naked..."  
Deacon groaned to himself. "I love you baby." He said kissing her.  
"I love you too Deacon. And I want to tell you something else. I want to live here in Vegas."  
"You do? When did you decided this?"  
"When Daisy and Brett arrived. Everything just seemed right. I felt like this is where I belong. I can get work out here in a hospital or I can set up my own practice. I just want to be here with you. This feels like my home."  
"Any place with you is home to me." said Deacon holding her tight. He then let go. "Okay. We don't have to get married tonight. You talk to Jason. Then as soon as you are done, you become my wife."  
"I will." smiled Bridget. She then turned to Brooke. "Mom how long are those St. Thomas tickets good for?"  
"Another two weeks." She replied.  
"Okay." said Bridget turning back to Deacon. "I'll talk to Jason. And then next week...we get married here in Vegas after that...a romantic honeymoon in St. Thomas."  
"Only if you promise to bring nothing but sexy bikinis to wear." He said softly in her ear.  
Bridget giggled. "I promise to bring lots of them..."  
"It's a deal then." He said.  
Deacon turned to Daisy and Brett. "Well it looks like we aren't getting married tonight after all. But next week...it's official. We WILL be getting married. And then my beautiful bride and I are going to St. Thomas."  
"Sounds wonderful." smiled Daisy.  
"Brett." said Bridget. "Will you and your band play at our reception? We are having it at the club."  
"You don't even have to ask." He replied. "I'd be honored. Daisy and I will sing a special song just for you."  
"Thank you."  
Alex walked over to Bridget and Deacon. "I think you both are crazy but I understand why you wanted to take off to Vegas and get married. Like Brooke, I'll do whatever I can to help you guys."  
"Thank you Alex." Bridget said hugging her stepfather. "That means a lot to me."  
Everyone left the chapel and Deacon drove Bridget back to his place. She headed back the bedroom and collapsed on the bed falling fast asleep. He watched her as she slept. He was disappointed they didn't go through with the ceremony. He wished Brooke and Alex never showed up however he did understand that Bridget did need to set things straight with Jason. Besides, they would be getting married next week. And Bridget wanted to move there with him. He was touched she felt that this was her home. He loved Vegas and never thought he would find anyone who felt the same way about it as he did. It was home. And knowing that Bridget felt it was home made it more special. Yawning, he went over to the bed and began to remove Bridget's dress. He unhooked the clasp and the front fell down revealing her bare breasts. He was very aroused. God did she have to be so fucking beautiful? He pulled her dress off and she laid there in her tiny white bikini underwear. He groaned. She was killing him! He carefully removed her underwear and lifted her up in his arms.  
He pulled back the covers and placed her down onto the bed. Deacon thought he heard her stir...Damn..she was still asleep. Placing the covers back over her, he kissed the side of her head. He removed his clothes and got into bed beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tight. "I love you." He whispered before drifting off to sleep.

It was 10 AM the next morning when Bridget awoke. She looked around and almost forgot where she was.  
She noticed her dress was off and sitting on the chair adjacent to the bed. Sitting up, she smiled as Deacon came in carrying a breakfast tray. "Morning my beautiful bride." He said setting the tray down.  
"Morning." She replied. "What happened to my clothes?" She asked.  
"I like you better without them." Deacon replied kissing her.  
"Mmmm..." She murmured as he kissed her. "Did you manage to keep your hands to yourself while you undressed me?"  
"Yes." He said kissing her neck. "It wasn't easy. You really should come with a warning label...Will cause intense erections..."  
Bridget giggled. "Deacon.." She blushed. She kissed him and sat back against the pillow. "Honey are you sorry we didn't get married last night?"  
"A little." said Deacon honestly. "But I understand. I do. It's okay. I guess I can wait one more week to marry you."  
Bridget picked up the toast buttered with strawberry jam. "I want you to know that even if Mom haven't found out and we got married, I wouldn't have been sorry."  
"I know baby." said Deacon sitting down in front of her. "So when are you going to talk to Jason?"  
"The sooner the better." replied Bridget. "I'm going to call Sherry and tell her I want to take my vacation time. Then tomorrow, I'll go back to L.A. and talk to Jason."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Well yeah." Bridget said moving the tray. "I'm busy today."  
"Doing what?" asked Deacon as he watched Bridget unbutton his shirt.  
"Making love to you." She replied as she kissed him. They fell back on the bed and Deacon pulled Bridget on top of him, her breakfast tray forgotten.  
An hour later, Bridget sat outside on the balcony of Deacon's apartment. She had called Sherry about her vacation time who was thrilled she was finally taking some. Bridget had also called Jason to tell him she had to talk to him. She had no idea what she was going to tell Jason. It wasn't going to be easy but she had no choice. She prayed he wouldn't be too upset. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone but she couldn't help falling in love with Deacon. She wasn't sorry she did. And it was true that she would not have been sorry if she had gone though marrying him last night. Deacon came out the balcony. "What are you doing out here?"  
"Just thinking." replied Bridget.  
"I thought you said you were going to be making love to me all day." He said taking her hand and pulling her out of the chair she was sitting in. "You aren't going back on your word are you?"  
"Of course not but can't a girl rest a minute?"  
"No." He replied scooping her up in his arms. "You never let me rest. I'm not letting you..."  
Bridget laughed as he brought her back into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

Brooke was in the hotel room she had rented with Alex when the doorbell rang. She walked over to answer it and was surprised to see who was there.  
"Hi. Ms. Logan?" greeted Brett.  
Brooke smiled. "Actually it's Mrs. Roberts."  
"Oh sorry. Mrs. Roberts..."  
"You can call me Brooke." She said. "Can I help you?"  
"I was hoping I could talk to you. I'm a friend of Deacon's. My name is Brett Mitchell."  
"Oh you were at the chapel last night.." Brooke remembered.  
"Yeah that was me. And my wife Daisy."  
"Please come in." said Brooke. She shut the door and pulled up the sleeves of her pink sweater.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about Deacon."  
Brooke sat down on the peach sofa. "Okay."  
Brett sat down on the adjacent chair. "I've known Deacon for a long time. About 5 years actually. He's really a great guy."  
"That's what my daughter says." smiled Brooke.  
"She's right. I know that you may have some reservation about him.."  
"Well I have to admit that this is not exactly what I pictured for Bridget however...she is grown. I can't control what she does. I do know that she is a very sensible woman and that she doesn't go around....sleeping with men she doesn't love. That's not her. She has to really love someone in order to...you know..She doesn't have one night stands. My daughter has strong feelings about love and relationships. Having a one night stand with some guy she finds...attractive...she would never do that. Bridget must love Deacon a great deal in order to have spent the night with him. The way she talks about him...the way she looks at him....Deacon has her heart."  
Brett nodded. "That's true. Bridget is a sweet girl. When I met her...I knew that she was into Deacon. It wasn't just about sex. You're right...the way she looks at him...and the way she was so miserable when she thought she lost him. But I have to tell you....Deacon loves her. He would talk about her all the time. Constantly. After the night they spent together...he just raved about how great she is..how beautiful he thinks she is...I'm sure he told you about those two women before Bridget....Jill and Diana."  
"Yes he did."  
"It was a lot worse than what he leads on. They really hurt him. I don't know if he told you but....the thing with Diana was the icing on the cake...He was going to ask her to marry him. He had a ring all picked out and was so excited to plan this romantic night...and he finds her with another man...It ripped his heart in two. To be honest...I didn't think he would trust anyone again. But I think Bridget changed that. I don't know how..but I guess there was just something that made him believe she was different."  
"But he found out about Jason." said Brooke.  
"Yes. He did. He was convinced it was Diana all over again. He let himself love her and she breaks his heart. Using him. Then it turns out it's not like that. Deacon sees he can trust Bridget. That she does love HIM. And she's having his baby. She tells him how happy she was to find out. She was happy to be having HIS child. You don't know what that means to Deacon. Finally someone who loves him. Who cares about him...I know that he feels the same way about Bridget. He was set to leave Vegas for her. He would never leave Vegas for anyone. He loves it here."  
"Well my daughter came to love it too....she said that she was nervous about marrying Deacon last night but when you and Daisy showed up....she felt like she belongs here."  
"She's the best thing that ever happened to Deacon. I'm not just saying that either. I mean it. They love eachother so much."  
Brooke smiled. "I believe you. I know that Deacon and Bridget are in love. I saw it last night in the chapel. You don't have to convince me."  
"What about your ex-husband, Eric Forrester?"  
Brooke sighed. "That may be difficult. He is very protective of his daughters. Bridget especially. It's not easy to for him to see her grown up."  
"And I take it it wasn't easy for him to find out his sweet daughter hooking up with a guy in Vegas and getting pregnant."  
"No it wasn't." Brooke acknowledged. "Bridget didn't tell any of us about Deacon. She then drops a bombshell that she's pregnant. It was a lot to deal with. I know that Bridget didn't know how to tell us. But if she would have and explained that she loved Deacon and it was more than just a one night thing..we would have understood...at least I know I would have. But that's not the issue right now. The issue is getting Eric to accept it."  
"I'd like to help if I can." said Brett. "If there is anything I can do...talk to him....I'd be glad to do it. I don't want anything to happen to tear Bridget away from Deacon. I don't think he could deal with the heartbreak again."

Jason burst into his mother's office. "Hey." He said excited. "Guess what."  
"What?" asked Jessica Blackwell looking up from her computer.  
"Bridget just called me. She said she has something very important to talk to me about."  
"Okay." said Jessica looking intrigued. "What do you suppose it is?"  
"I think that maybe she's finally ready to take our relationship to the next level?"  
"The next level?" repeated a confused Jessica as she held a pen horizontally between her hands.  
"You know how she was always....hestiant about physical contact...you know...not letting me kiss her..."  
"Yeah. You said it was because she was still shaky from her experience with Dante."  
"Right. But I'm thinking she's finally over it. I think she's ready for us to be together."  
Jessica smiled. "Well if that's the case...I'm happy for you. Bridget's a wonderful girl."  
"You bet she is." grinned Jason. "She's a real beauty. It's hasn't been easy...you know...but now...I think we can take that step. I'm going to set up a romantic dinner for her."  
"Okay Okay...but honey...please...take it slow...if it's true that she's ready to be in a real relationship with you...don't push too hard...just let things happen."  
"Not to worry Mom. I have it all under control."  
Jason left his mom's office. He was so happy he could hardly contain it. Bridget was finally...finally going to be his official girlfriend. Man he couldn't wait to take her in his arms.....kiss her sweet lips....She was so beautiful...it was very difficult keeping his hands to himself but he did. If things went well...he could be taking her in his arms all night long...God what he wouldn't give to make love to her. He remembered seeing her in a bikini once at a pool party....it turned him on so much...that image stayed burned in his mind. Now she was going to be his. This was better than he could hope for. He got out his cell phone and dialed.."Hi this is Jason Blackwell...I would like to set up a dinner for two...tomorrow night...I want the works...candlelight...romantic music....and I would like a dozen long stem roses....Yes....that's right...perfect...Thank you." Jason snapped his cell phone shut. "You are going to have the time of your life Bridget." He said to himself.

Bridget sighed looking out the window of the Deacon's apartment. She spent a wonderful morning with Deacon making love several times in his bedroom...then breakfast...then another amazing round of sex in the shower. Bridget loved the way Deacon lavished affection on her. It wasn't like with Dante. It was way more amazing. More deep...more passionate...it meant a hell of a lot more. And this time...this time...she wasn't going to lose anything. Deacon was staying by her side. He wasn't going to leave her or let anyone in her family take him away. What she would do without him...she didn't know. It just amazed her she found him. It was like God brought him to her. She thanked God for it. Bringing his man to into her life. A man who loved her like no one ever did. However there was one thing that Bridget hadn't told Deacon about. It was too painful for her to mention. Everytime she thought of it....the pain was too real. Tears started to brim in her eyes...but she wiped them away. She wasn't going to think about it. No. She was going to think about what she had. She had Deacon. Bridget placed her hand on her stomach. A precious child growing inside her. A sweet baby. It was all she could ask for. Tomorrow she would deal with Jason. She hoped she could explain it all to him. And she prayed he would understand...or at least realize she never meant to hurt him. She knew was hurt was like. All to well. It was something she didn't wish to inflict on him. Letting him down gently was all she could do. Just hope that he took it the best he could. He shouldn't be surprised. They haven't slept together at all. She never let him do anything more than kiss her on the cheek. Their "dates" were hardly romantic. The sooner she faced Jason the better. And then she could marry Deacon and have the life she wanted..


	23. Chapter 23

Deacon looked at Bridget as she packed up her bags. "Baby I wish you would stay longer." He said.  
"Honey I told you...I have to go back to L.A. and talk to Jason." She replied folding a dress and placing it in her suitcase.  
Deacon was silent. The truth was he didn't want her talking to Jason. He didn't want her to ever see him again. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He trusted her more than anyone on the planet. He didn't trust Jason. He didn't trust him to keep his damn hands off of Bridget.  
Bridget noticed Deacon's silence. "You jealous?" She grinned.  
"No." said Deacon walking over to her and taking her in his arms from behind. "I don't want him touching you or kissing you or doing anything to you."  
"That's not going to happen." said Bridget turning around to face him. "Relax. It'll be fine. Don't you trust me?"  
"Baby you are not the problem. I trust you more than anyone. I don't trust him to keep his hands to himself. You have no idea how beautiful you are. How much you can effect a guy and how much you can turn him on. I don't want to lose you."  
"Deacon...nothing is going to happen." assured Bridget placing her hands on his shoulders "I'm not having sex with him, just dinner. That's all. I'll explain that I don't have feelings for him. That I only want to be friends...if he can't accept that...it's too bad."  
"What if he tries to seduce you?" asked Deacon.  
Bridget giggled. "You are the only one who's good at that.." She said placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you."  
Deacon pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately for several minutes not wanting to ever let go of her. The kiss finally broke and Bridget was breathless.  
"Just come back to me." Deacon whispered to her.  
"I will. I promise." Bridget replied softly. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around him holding him tight. Deacon kissed the top of her head. Bridget let go and picked up her suitcase. "I'll see you in two days." She said as she gave him one last kiss before leaving.  
Deacon sighed. Two days. Two days and Bridget would be back. And then they would be married. She would be his wife. His beautiful, sweet, sexy wife. That's all he wanted. Her and their new baby. While she was in L.A., Deacon decided to search for a house there in Vegas. His place wouldn't be big enough for them and the baby. Man he couldn't wait for that baby to be born. His son. Of course Bridget kept telling him it could be a girl but he was sure she was carrying a boy. No matter what he would give both Bridget and the baby the best life possible.  
After Bridget had left, Deacon decided to head to the club. He arrived to find Brett doing a sound check with his band. Brett spotted him and walked over to him. "Hey." He said. "How's it going?"  
"Okay I guess." replied Deacon. "Bridget went back to L.A. She's going to talk to Jason. Let him know about all that's going on."  
"Well that's good." said Brett. "So what's the problem?"  
"Nothing...I....I don't trust him...I know he's going to try....She's so beautiful and she doesn't get just how..."  
"Okay Okay." Brett said trying to calm down Deacon. "Listen to me. Don't get all...worked up....even if this guys DOES try something...you think Bridget is going to let him get away with it? No...she'll probably clobber him. Bridget can take care of herself."  
"I can't lose her. I can't."  
"You're not going to." assured Brett. "She loves you. She wants to marry you and she's having your baby. Trust me. Everything will be fine." Brett patted Deacon's back and went back to his band.  
Deacon walked to over to the bar and sat down. Brett was right. Bridget wouldn't let Jason try anything with her. She could take care of herself. And she loved HIM. He knew that by the way she made love to him and the way she refused to allow him to walk away from her. He had nothing to worry about. Bridget was his.

A few hours later Bridget sighed as she stepped into Brooke's house. Her condo was almost finished however she would have to be selling it soon. She would talk to Brooke about finding a Realtor. Bridget slowly walked up the stairs and to her bedroom. She began to unpack her things when her phone rang. Walking over she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
"Hey beautiful." The voice greeted.  
Bridget grimaced. Jason. Great. This was going to harder than she thought. "Jason? Hi...how are you?"  
"Great. Can't wait for tonight." He smiled on the other end.  
"Yeah." She replied. Oh God...why couldn't she be back in Vegas in Deacon's arms and not have to deal with Jason.  
"I have a special evening planned." He said. "You are going to love it."  
"That's...that's nice." Bridget replied. Special evening? Just what she wanted to hear. This really was going to be difficult. Well she was going to do it. Yes he might be hurt but she couldn't help it. He had to know the truth.  
"Trust me." said an excited Jason. "You are never going to forget this night."  
No you are never going to forget it. thought Bridget. What was with him? Since when did she ever give him the impression she was interested? She was very careful not to lead him on. No kissing, no hand holding, obviously no sex.....was he that clueless?  
"I'll see you then." Bridget said an abruptly hung up the phone. Maybe it was just her pregnancy hormones but he really annoyed her. She was so not looking forward to this dinner. Last thing she wanted was to see his stupid face with that stupid grin across from her. He wasn't sweet. He wasn't particularly cute, at least in Bridget's opinion at the moment, either. Nothing like Deacon. Deacon was sexy and hot and God did he know how to love her. Bridget smiled thinking of him. Why couldn't she be with him right now? He knew how to hold her and kiss her. Great now she was all hot for Deacon. These hormones were going to kill her. The doctor had explained to her that she may get emotional. She didn't believe him at first but now she understood. At least everything was okay with the baby. She had a sonogram scheduled and was looking forward to seeing her baby with Deacon. He was so sure it was a boy. He even started suggesting names. She actually liked a few of them....Patrick, Jamie, William....She said that they needed some girl names.  
"What for?" He teased her. "It's a boy. You can come up with a girl name for the next baby."  
Next baby. She loved when he said that. Let her know just how much she meant to him. Speaking of babies...she wondered about her Mom and Alex. She knew how much they wanted a child. So far nothing happened. Brooke had bought a new pregnancy test and it was negative. She was very disappointed but determined not to give up. Bridget told her it was just probably stress with the showing. When it was over, she and Alex should take some time away for themselves. Right now, Brooke was happy with knowing that Bridget was going to give her a grandchild. Bridget didn't get a chance to tell anyone else in her family yet. But she would. After dinner with Jason and before she went on her trip with Deacon..she would invite her family out to Vegas and break the news to them. She wondered how her father was. She hadn't heard from him. Bridget hoped he had cooled off. He would see how wonderful Deacon was and accept him.

Eric stood outside on the terrace of his home staring at the view. Bridget was pregnant. She was getting married. To a guy she met in Vegas. She claimed she loved him. It was too much to deal with. How could this happen? Bridget was always the sensible one. How could she...it had to be that Deacon. He seduced her. He knew he did. Bridget was so vulnerable and Deacon took advantage of that. Stephanie came out to the terrace. "Eric...everything alright?"  
"No Stephanie. Everything is not alright."  
"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
"It's Bridget." He replied. "She's pregnant."  
Stephanie was taken aback. "Pregnant? You mean she and Jason..."  
"No. Not Jason. Another man. Someone she met in Vegas."  
"Vegas?"  
"Yes. Remember she went out to Vegas for a few days....she met a man there."  
"And she......"  
"Yes. She did."  
"Does Brooke know about this? What did she say?"  
"Brooke knows. Bridget told her everything. And Brooke is being supportive. She says we all should be. But this is so unlike Bridget...how could she do this!"  
"Have you talked to Bridget?"  
"I was over at Brooke's when I found out. Bridget was there with Deacon."  
"Deacon? Is this the man she met in Vegas?"  
"Yes. She was there with him. She wanted Brooke and Alex to meet him. Anyway..I came over and that's when Bridget told me the news. And that's not all. She and Deacon are getting married."  
"Married? So soon?"  
"Yes. Bridget says she loves Deacon and that he loves her very much. She wants to marry him."  
"I see."  
"This can't happen Stephanie. It can't! I can't allow my daughter to..."  
"Eric listen to me...You can't stop her. No listen....You can't. I learned that lesson the hard way. Ridge would be married to Brooke right now if it wasn't for me. I was too controlling. Now Brooke is married to another man. You would think it would make me happy but the truth is...it doesn't. You know why? Because I know my son is miserable. Yes he puts on a happy face. Goes on pretending it's okay with him that Brooke is married to another. I know it's killing him. Please Eric...don't put Bridget through the same thing. Please..Eric...don't do anything."


	24. Chapter 24

Deacon was back at his place going through a listing of available homes when the doorbell rang. He got up from the sofa and opened the door. He was stunned to see who was standing there. "Mom?" He said in a surprised voice.  
Gina Sharpe frowned at her son. She raised her hand and smacked him upside the head.  
"Ow." said Deacon as his mom walked in. "What was that for?"  
Gina set her purse down on the coffee table and put her hands on her hips. "So you are getting married? Couldn't tell your own mother?"  
"How did you know?" asked Deacon rubbing the side of his head.  
"Daisy told me." replied Gina sitting down on the sofa. "I called your club to tell you I wanted to come down and see you and Daisy told me the news. Now why did you tell me?"  
Deacon sighed. "Sorry Mom....I...look it's complicated okay?"  
"How complicated? Is she pregnant?"  
Deacon shook his head. This is one of the reasons he rarely saw his mother. It wasn't that he didn't love her. He just felt she was always passing judgment on his lifestyle. "Why do you automatically assume that?"  
"So she's not?"  
"Okay fine. She is okay? But that's not why I'm marrying her. I love her." Deacon said defensively.  
"I see." replied Gina. "So tell me about her. Who is she?"  
"Her name is Bridget." answered Deacon. "She's the most beautiful woman in the world. And she cares about me."  
"You sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Because of what happened with Diana." Gina had been furious when she found out about what Diana had done to her son. He was the only son she had and was still protective of him. After his father ran off....he was all she had. She did the best she could to provide the best life for him.  
"Bridget is nothing like that vindictive bitch." said Deacon. "She's sweet and kind and caring....She loves me."  
"And you love her?"  
"Yes I do." said Deacon. "A great deal."  
Gina nodded. She didn't doubt it. Whatever people may have thought about Deacon, she knew what a good heart he had. Deacon's cell phone rang and he went to answer it.  
Gina sat back on the sofa. She picked her compact out of her purse. Despite her age she was still an attractive woman. Long flowing chestnut hair, deep green eyes, killer figure. It's how she got by. Her looks and what she had in her head. She was always sorry she never found a suitable father for Deacon when he was a child. Lord know she tried. She just always picked the wrong ones. Daryl being one of them. And of course Jack and then Tim...Not one ever panned out. Gina never wanted Deacon to go through what she did. That's why she was worried about him rushing into this marriage. From what Daisy told her...he hadn't know this Bridget very long. Daisy did assure her that Bridget was very sweet but Gina was skeptical. She couldn't help it. Until she met Bridget herself...she was going to have her doubts.

Bridget went through her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She didn't want Jason seeing her in anything sexy. Those outfits were reserved for Deacon. Couldn't wear anything too sweet. She saved that for Deacon too. She shut her closet door and sat down on the bed. The last thing she wanted was to go to this stupid dinner but she had to. She had to explain everything to Jason. Her bedroom door opened and Brooke peaked inside. "Bridget...everything okay?"  
"Yeah fine." replied Bridget. "I just can't figure out what to wear. I don't really want to dress up for Jason."  
"Honey you're not dressing up for him. You are just going to dinner. That's all."  
"I know but....everything I own....the only one I want seeing me in those clothes is Deacon." Bridget smiled remembering the orange dress she wore in Vegas that ignited Deacon's interest in her. He told her she looked very sexy in that dress and should wear it more often so he could take it off of her.  
"I know." smiled Brooke. "I'll help you find something..."  
About a half hour later Bridget was downstairs wearing a very simple burgundy dress with short sleeves. She decided to wear her hair down and not do anything special with it. She felt Jason was not worth the effort. Bridget didn't know why all of a sudden Jason annoyed the hell out of her but he did. It had to be her hormones due to her pregnancy. Normally she had fun hanging out with him but now.....she didn't want to be around him. He called her again earlier and it took all she had not to scream at him to stop bugging her.  
The doorbell rang and Bridget answered it to find Jason standing there in a navy blue suit and tie. He smiled as her and Bridget wanted to smack it right off his face. "Hi beautiful." He greeted taking her hand in his and kissing it.  
Bridget snatched her hand away. "Don't call me that." She snapped.  
Jason was taken aback. "Oh...I'm...I'm sorry....I meant...Bridget..."  
"Let's go." She said hurrying out of the house to his car. She just wanted this over with.  
Jason walked to his car and got in. He turned to Bridget. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine." She replied not looking at him. If she looked at him she was sure to scratch his eyes out. God did he have to be so freaken irritating!  
"Okay." said Jason. He started the car up.  
As they drove Jason wondered what was wrong with Bridget. She seemed edgy. Maybe she was just upset about something. She would feel better once they got to dinner. She would relax and have a good time. He was sure of it. He smiled to himself which Bridget noticed and rolled her eyes. God he's such a dork! She thought to herself.

Gina sat sipping a glass of lemon water still curious about the woman Deacon wanted to marry.  
"What else is there is know about this Bridget...Have you met her family?"  
"I met her Mom and her stepfather. And I briefly met her father."  
"And they are aware of the situation?"  
"Yes. Her mom and stepfather are very supportive."  
"What about her father?" asked Gina.  
"He's not happy. In fact....he doesn't want me to marry Bridget."  
Gina set her glass down. "Is that why you want to marry her so fast? Because you think he'll do something to prevent you from being with Bridget?"  
"No. I'm marrying Bridget because I love her."  
"I know you love her but I'm just wondering why you had to hurry up and rush here to Vegas in the middle of the night to get married. What happened?"  
"Nothing." said Deacon. "It doesn't matter."  
"Don't give me that. Tell me what's going on." pressed Gina. "What else is there?"  
"Okay. Fine...there is...Bridget has a friend...Jason..."  
Gina raised her eyebrow. "A boyfriend?"  
"No." Deacon said quickly. "He's not her boyfriend. I think he wants to be but she doesn't. She told me that she never....she never slept with him. She never let him kiss her..."  
"You believe her?"  
"Why shouldn't I? Bridget wouldn't lie to me. In fact...that's what I thought at first but...She came back here and..she refused to let me go. She said she loves me and that Jason doesn't mean a thing to her other than a friend. I believe her. Mom...she loves me."  
"Alright. I can believe that. But what else are you not saying?"  
"Her father, Eric, he...he told me to stay away from Bridget. He made it clear he wanted me out of her life."  
"So you rushed to Vegas to get married?"  
"I suppose but Bridget wanted to before. She told me that her father wasn't going to give up on trying to keep up apart. She said we should get married. I told her we shouldn't but..when he called....I don't know...I couldn't deal with it. I figured Bridget was probably right and we should just elope."  
"What happened?"  
"Her mom showed up with her stepfather. She told Bridget that she needed to tell Jason everything before we married."  
"He didn't know?"  
"Bridget didn't tell anyone in her family about us. She didn't know how to tell them and was afraid they would judge her. Now I know why."  
"When did her mom and stepfather find out?"  
"Well...apparently her stepfather knew. He heard Bridget talking to me on the phone and heard her talk about me with her friend. He never said anything to her. Brooke, her mother, found out when Bridget discovered she was pregnant. Bridget and I had a fight, and she blurted out everything to Brooke."  
"So is this were Bridget is now? Talking to Jason?"  
"Yes. Right now she should be telling him everything."

Jason lead Bridget to a romantic candlelight dinner outside of the Private Dining Room. The table was covered in a dark red linen. Two shiny white plates sat waiting to be filled with food.  
Jason pulled out her chair and she sat down. He sat down across from her and smiled. Ugh that stupid smile again. thought Bridget.  
"So." said Jason taking her hand. "What was it you wanted to discuss with me?"  
Bridget took her hand away and sat back in her chair. "I'm not sure how to begin." She said. "I know that we have spent a lot of time together and..we had fun....but....I...." A wave of nausea hit Bridget. "Will you excuse me a minute?" Bridget got up from the table and made a mad dash for the restroom. Jason remained at the table hoping she was alright. A few minutes later Bridget returned. She sat down and Jason looked at her. "Everything okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah I'm okay." She wished Deacon was there. He would bring her that wonderful mint tea that made her feel better. This idiot didn't have a clue.  
"So you were saying..."  
"I...I know we have fun together but I just think..."  
"Wait...hold that thought." said Jason. He picked up the bottle of champagne chilling on the table in a silver ice bucket. The cork was popped and he poured a glass. He was about to pour one for Bridget when she stopped him."No...none for me..."  
"Bridget I know you don't drink alot but this is a special occasion. It's only champange...you'll be fine..."  
"No...please...I don't want any."  
"Come on...one glass....I'll make a toast..."  
"No!" snapped Bridget. "I can't have any! Just put it away. Please."  
"Okay Okay..." said Jason setting the bottle down. "Calm down...I'm sorry...I just thought you liked champange..."  
"Well I don't want any."  
"Why not? You okay? What's going on?"  
"I'm fine." replied Bridget.  
"You don't seem fine. You seem edgy." Jason got up from his chair and went over to wear Bridget was. "You know what you need?" He asked softly. He pressed his lips against hers and Bridget struggled and shoved him away. "Stop that!" She shrieked. "Don't ever do that again!"  
Jason sighed in frustration. "Bridget what is going on? Why are you acting like this?"  
"I'm fine." She said.  
"Look have some champagne..." said Jason picking up the bottle. "It'll relax you."  
"I told you I don't want any damn champagne! I can't have any!"  
"Why not!" shouted Jason. "What the hell is going on with you!"  
"I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Bridget.


	25. Chapter 25

Jason sat frozen in his chair. He was speechless. Words were lost. His eyes went to a potted plant sitting along side the wall of the outdoor dining area. It was a lovely plant blooming with pretty purple flowers which swayed in the slight breeze in warm night air.  
Bridget sat in her chair picking at her red linen napkin during the silence. She hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that but he wouldn't let up. She wished she wasn't there...that she could just run away and never have to face him again. This is not how she wanted to do this but there was no going back now. What said was said. It was out in the open. Couldn't hide it anymore.  
After a few more minutes Jason finally spoke up. "You're....you're preg..pregnant?"  
"Yes." Bridget answered in a small voice.  
"You mind telling me what is going on?" He said in a voice filled with slight anger.  
Bridget blinked back tears. She didn't like his tone. Her emotions were very sensitive.  
"Who is the father of this...who's the father?" Jason asked staring at Bridget with some fury.  
"I....I'm sorry Jason. I didn't mean to....I met...." Bridget began to sob but Jason didn't seem to care. He wanted answers. He waited until her sob subsided and continued. "Tell me what the hell is going on."  
Bridget wiped her tears away with her napkin and sniffed. She took a breath before beginning. "About a month ago....I took a trip out to Vegas. I was very hurt over Dante and Felicia. I needed to get away. So I headed to Vegas. While I was there....I met someone. He was so sweet and kind to me. I told him about what Dante had done...and he was understanding. He cared so much about how much it hurt me. We uh...we ended up....spending the night together."  
"You fucked him?" Jason said viciously.  
Bridget glared back at him. "Don't speak to me that way." She snapped. "He made me feel loved and beautiful. It was wonderful. But...I didn't think we could be together. He lives in Vegas and I'm here in L.A. We would talk on the phone and e-mail eachother...He means a lot to me."  
"So what am I to you?" asked Jason. "What about the time WE spent together."  
"Jason I have fun hanging out with you. I do. But you aren't going to mean more than a friend. Why do you think I never let you kiss me? We never hold hands? I don't have those type of feelings for you."  
"What about this mystery guy?" He asked.  
"I love him." replied Bridget. "And after Felicia's wedding....I went to Vegas to see him. And when I came home...that's when I found out I was pregnant."  
"Does he know?"  
Bridget nodded. "Yes. He knows. And we are getting married."  
Jason sighed and his head went back as he looked up at the star filled night sky. "Married?" He said looking back at Bridget.  
"Yes. We are getting married. I'm going to marry him and move to Vegas."  
Jason shook his head. "Boy did I ever misjudge you."  
"What?"  
"I thought you were this sweet wonderful caring woman...turns out you are nothing but a cheap slut."  
Bridget didn't know what to say. Those words were never hurled at her before. Tears formed in her eyes and began to spill out.  
"You go around jerking guys around making them think....and then you go off and fuck another....You are nothing but a damn whore!" With that Jason stood up, threw his napkin down and stormed off.  
Bridget was left there sobbing. She wanted to speak to defend herself but the words wouldn't come. She was at a lost. Hot tears continued to spill down her face as she tried to dab them away with her napkin. After a few minutes, she stood up and slowly walked away from the table and down the stone staircase. She spotted her car and got in. Bridget dug into her purse for her keys and started the engine. As she drove Jason words rang in her head. Cheap slut. Damn whore. Didn't really think of her of those things? Or was he just angry? And why was he so quick to hurl those insults at her? Was he just trying to hurt her? She had a million questions but no answers. Maybe he just needed time to cool off. She was sure that once he did...he would apologize to her and would want to be her friend again. She would hate to lose his friendship. Yes she did not want him in any romantic sense but she still wanted to remain friends. But if he couldn't deal with the situation..maybe there wouldn't be a friendship anymore.  
Bridget pulled up the drive to Brooke's mansion. She noticed that her mother's car wasn't there. She and Alex must have gone out themselves. Bridget stopped her car and turned off the engine. She opened the door and stepped out. As if moving in slow motion..she walked up to the front door and unlocked it with her key. Bridget then made her way up the stairs to her bedroom where she sunk down on the bed. She then heard the faint sound of Taylor Swift's Love Story song playing and realized it was her cell phone.  
She picked it out of her purse and saw it was Deacon. "Hello." She answered.  
"Hey baby....wanted to see if you talked to Jason yet? How did it go?"  
"I'm a cheap slut and a damn whore." was Bridget's reply.  
"What?" asked Deacon. "What are you talking about? You are not those things."  
"Jason said I am." replied Bridget.  
"I'll break his neck." Deacon responded angerly. "You are a sweet beautiful sexy woman. I love you."  
"I love you too." Bridget sighed. "I wish you were here right now."  
"Me too." said Deacon. "You know what I'd be doing..."  
Bridget giggled. "Deacon...stop that...."  
"I'd be kissing your gorgeous body all over." He continued ignoring her protest.  
"Deacon..." Bridget giggled again. "Don't....."  
"I'd kiss your cute tits and give you ultimate pleasure with my..."  
"Deacon." Bridget cut off getting very aroused. "Stop that..."  
"Why?" He grinned on the other line. "You turned on?"  
"No." lied Bridget. "I had a very rough night..."  
"You know what would make you feel better?"  
"What?" asked Bridget afraid to hear the answer but excited at the same time.  
"You alone?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. You on the bed?"  
"Yeah...why?"  
"Get up from the bed and walk over to the door."  
Bridget was puzzled but she did what he asked. "Now open it."  
Bridget opened the door and found Deacon standing there. She smiled and snapped her phone shut and tossed it aside. "Deacon..." She said flinging her arms around him. "I love you!"  
"I love you too baby." He said holding her tight. "I had to come see you. I couldn't wait another day."  
"Me either." replied Bridget. "I'm glad you are here." She then let go. "Now you can make me feel better." She grinned.  
"You told me to stop." He said tracing her face with his finger.  
"That was before. This is now." said Bridget as she pulled off her dress and flung it to the floor. Deacon watched as she unhooked her bra and slid off her underwear. "Now I want you to make love to me all night long." She said in a sensual tone. His fingers traced her erect nipples and he gazed upon her giving her a heated look. "Your wish is my command." He replied as he scooped her up in his arms.  
He laid her down on the bed and fulfilled her every desire like only he could.

Jason returned to his condo and slammed the door behind him. He couldn't believe it. Bridget was messing around behind his back! That....she...it didn't seem like her! No she couldn't have....that guy must have seduced her. Bridget was vulnerable and that guy took advantage of her. Yes that had to be it. Bridget doesn't go around sleeping with strange men. But she said she was going to marry him....marry him!  
Jason was sure that mystery guy forced her into it. Probably got her pregnant on purpose to force her into marriage....Well he wasn't going to let that happen. He would find a way to win back Bridget. They would raise the baby together. That guy would have no part of her life. What kind of life could this guy give Bridget anyway? None. He, Jason, could give Bridget everything in the world. Anything she wanted would be hers. It was all in her reach. She just had to take it. And she would. He would find a way to get her to see...Jason looked over and saw the picture he had of him and Bridget hanging out at her Dad's pool. "You are going to be mind." He said to her picture. "I'm not losing you. Not now. Not ever."  
First thing was first. He had to find out who this guy was. Once he did...he would talk to him and give him whatever amount of money it took to get him out of Bridget's life....but what if he wouldn't take the money..."I got it." said Jason. Once he found out this guy's name...he could dig into his past...find something...something to use against him...something to make him leave Bridget....Jason picked up his phone and dialed. He knew just who to call for this type of thing. "Hello...Jason Blackwell...I need some information...a month ago Bridget Forrester was in Vegas....I need to know everything she did while there."


	26. Chapter 26

Deacon awoke the next morning startled by a tickling sensation on his foot. He looked and saw Bridget standing there in her blue robe grinning at him as her fingers tickled. him. "What are you doing?" He said looking at her amused.  
"Just paying you back." She said slyly.  
Deacon quickly got up from the bed and grabbed her hand pulling her over to him. He gently placed her down on the bed an untied her robe. Bridget smiled at him. "Now we are even..."  
"No." He said holding her arms over her head. "You are going to pay for that..." He leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers.  
Bridget groaned loving the feel of his warms lips. Deacon mouth traveled down to her stomach and he kissed it gently. "How's our son in there?" He asked.  
"Your daughter is just fine." Bridget grinned and then soon burst out laughing as Deacon tickled her ribs.  
Bridget squirmed away and got up from the bed. "I'm going to go shower." She said as she tied her robe and headed to the bathroom.  
She closed the door behind her and walked over to the shower. She turned the water on and dropped her robe stepping in the shower. As the soothing hot water sprayed on her, she couldn't help think of Jason's words last night. They still stung. Calling her a cheap slut. Damn whore. How could he think that of her? She thought he was her friend. Maybe she misjudged him. Even if he was upset that she wasn't going to be his girlfriend, he still didn't need to say those things.  
Bridget heard the door to the bathroom open. She smiled. "Deacon what are you doing?"  
No response.  
Bridget shook her head. "I'm perfectly capable of showering on my own."  
"Is that so?" an voice said as it flung open the shower curtain.  
Bridget was startled to see Jason standing there. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body shielding it from his view.  
"What the hell are you doing!" She exclaimed. "Get the hell out of here! Deacon!!! Deacon!" She screamed.  
"He's dead." He said viciously. "I killed him."  
Bridget's eyes went wide with fear. "You...killed...NO!! Deacon! Deacon!"  
Deacon leaned over Bridget as she cried in her sleep.."Deacon...Deacon...No.."  
"Baby...baby...wake up...."  
Bridget suddenly awoke and sat up in bed. She turned her head and saw Deacon next to her. Just a horrible nightmare. She threw her arms around him holding him tight. "I love you...I love you so much." She said still shaking from her vivid dream. "  
I love you to baby." Deacon said caressing her. "You okay?"  
"I guess so. Just a terrible nightmare. It started off so nice...then....Jason was here...he said he killed you...It was horrible.." Bridget sobbed into Deacon's chest.  
"I'm here baby.." He said kissing the top of her head. "I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere."  
Bridget nodded still holding onto him tight. She had no idea why she dreamed what she did. It scared her.  
Did she think deep down that Jason was capable of murder? No...she couldn't think that...Yes he was upset last night but to go that far...Maybe her emotions were just getting the best of her. "I'm alright now." said Bridget breaking away. "I'm sorry I...."  
"Don't worry about it." replied Deacon as he kissed her forehead. "You just forget about that jerk and that stupid dream. Just concentrate on our wedding and our son."  
"You mean daughter.." teased Bridget. She lept up from the bed before Deacon could grab a hold of her and tickle her. Bridget went over to her closet and got out her robe. She tied it around herself. There was a knock at her door. "Bridget...It's Mom..."  
"Just a second!" Bridget said. She turned to Deacon tossing his clothes over to him. "Quick..get dressed."  
Deacon grinned at her. "No." He said throwing his clothes back to the floor. Bridget went to argue with him but she didn't want to keep Brooke waiting. She opened the door a crack. "Yes Mom...what is it?"  
"I wanted to talk to you. See how everything went last night."  
"Oh..it was fine..."  
"Jason take it okay?"  
Bridget went to respond but she sensed Deacon behind her and he was sliding his hand along her leg. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that he at least had his jeans on. "Uh..." Bridget was trying to ignore the wonderful things Deacon was forcing her to feel. "He...he wasn't happy..." Bridget tried to push Deacon back but he wouldn't listen.  
"I'm sorry honey." Brooke said sympathetically.  
"I think he'll be okay." Bridget tried to wriggle out of Deacon's reach but it was useless. His hand was now underneath her robe. "Um...listen...can we talk about this late...later.." Bridget asked trying to keep her breathing under control.  
"Sure...how about we have lunch later?"  
"Okay.." Bridget said as she quickly shut the door. She turned to Deacon and frowned. "Did you have to do that?" She hissed at him.  
"Do what?" He asked pulling the tie of her robe.  
"You know very well what." Bridget said trying to be angry at him but it was impossible as he was too damn irresistible. Suddenly she got an idea...She smiled and pounced on him and began to tickle him as they fell on the bed. Unfortunately for Bridget, Deacon was stronger than her and was able to ward her off and she ended up on the floor with Deacon getting in a strong tickle under her right arm. Bridget finally managed to squirm away. He gathered her in his arms and held her close to him. "I don't want you to worry about a thing baby." He said seriously. "I'm not going to let that jerk do anything. He's never going near you again. You just relax and take care of our son."  
Bridget raised her eyes to him. Normally she would say something about the baby being a girl but she was starting to want the baby to be a boy. Deacon wanted a son more than anything and she wanted to give him that. Yes he would be thrilled with a girl and so would she but a son meant so much to him. "I will." She said. "I'll keep him safe."  
"No more nightmares." said Deacon carressing her hair.  
"No more nightmares." said Bridget. "I love you."

Jason sat in his office going over the information that was sent to him overnight. He found out the name of Bridget's mystery man. Deacon Sharpe. Owned a nightclub in Vegas. Was known to be a ladies man. Rumored to bring up lots of women to this private suite of his at the club. Some people suggested threesomes went on up there although no one ever had any proof. Jason believed it regardless. His opinion of Deacon was very low. Mostly guided by his anger that Bridget preferred this guy to him. He was interested in what he found out about two past relationships. One with a woman named Diana Marshall. The other with a Jill Butterfield. Both relationships ended badly and he wanted more details.  
He wanted to contact these two women and find out everything he possibly could. Jason was convinced that Deacon was hiding things from Bridget. Once he brought them to light....Deacon was sure to do anything to make sure Bridget never found out. Of course once he got rid of Deacon...Jason planned on telling Bridget anyway...just to insure that there was no chance of Deacon coming around to try and win her back. No one was going to take what belonged to him. Bridget was HIS and it was going to remain that way. This lowlife from Vegas was going to be sorry he ever seduced and fucked Bridget Forrester.


	27. Chapter 27

Bridget walked into the board room where her family was gathered. She discussed it with Brooke and decided this was the best way. Everyone would be there so she could tell them at one time. She shut the door behind her and rolled her eyes at Felicia and Dante sitting together at the table. Those two still made her sick but right now she didn't care about them.  
Brooke took her seat at the head of the table and Bridget sat down on the chair adjacent to her.  
"Okay everyone." said Brooke. "I called you here today because Bridget has something very important to tell all of you." She turned to Bridget. "Go ahead."  
Bridget nodded and slowly stood up. "Um...I have some news. Some happy news. At least I think it is. I don't know exactly how to tell you this......but as you know about a month ago I went out to Vegas for a few days. While I was there, I met someone. His name is Deacon."  
"Oh well that's nice." Felicia said cheerfully. "You found someone."  
Yeah I did. thought Bridget. And this time you aren't going to take him away from me.  
"So that's the big announcement?" asked Thorne.  
"No...there's more." continued Bridget. "Deacon and I....well...we talked on the phone a lot and e-mailed eachother...that one night we spent together in Vegas...it was...well....we love eachother and we are getting married."  
"That's great." smiled Kristen standing up to hug her sister. "I'm happy for you."  
"Thank you." said Bridget. "There's also something else you should know...I'm pregnant. Deacon and I are going to have a baby."  
Ridge sat in his seat completely stunned. Thorne was stunned as was Kristen. Rick stared at his sister trying to see if he heard her correctly.  
"I know this is a huge shock to everyone but...there's even more to it...I'm...I'm going to live with Deacon...in Vegas."  
"Live in Vegas!" exclaimed Stephanie. "Bridget why on earth would you....Don't you want to stay here with your family?"  
"I love you all I do but....I love it in Vegas. I do. And Brett and Daisy are wonderful people.."  
"Who are Brett and Daisy?" asked Ridge.  
"They are friends of Deacon." explained Bridget. "Deacon owns a club in Vegas. It's the most popular club there. Brett has a band who plays there and Daisy bartends. Brett also owns a very successful motorcycle shop."  
Thorne stood up. "Bridget....this is a little too much to take...you hook up with a guy in Vegas...you get pregnant...you are marrying him and now you are going to move to Vegas to live..."  
"I know." said Bridget. "I know it's a huge shock...I'm sorry...I didn't know how to tell you all about Deacon. I'm sorry. But this is what I want. I want to marry him. "  
"Why kind of life are you going to have in Vegas?" asked Ridge. "I know that you said this club that Deacon owns is very succesful...but what about you?"  
"I can get a job at a hospital there or I can open up my own practice..."  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Stephanie.  
"Mom and Dad gave me a trust fund. I can use that to open up a practice if I want. And I have some money of my own saved."  
"Why can't you live here? This Deacon could easily open up a club in L.A." said Stephanie.  
Bridget shook her head. "I can't do that to him. You don't know how hard he worked to make Lucky Hearts a success. He poured everything into it. And I told you...I love it in Vegas. I feel like I belong there."  
"You belong here. With your family." insisted Stephanie.  
"Bridget made her decision." said Brooke. "Yes I wish she would stay here in L.A. but this is what she wants. And Vegas is not that far away. We can always visit her and she can visit us."  
"But what about when the baby comes?" said Stephanie. "Who's going to be there to help you with the baby? Bridget have you thought about that? You say you want to open up a practice but what about the baby? You are going to need to be there..."  
"I don't have to open it right now." said Bridget. "I'm not in a big hurry. If you are worried about how Deacon and I will be financially you don't have to be. He does very well. And I can take care of the baby. I'm not helpless...look I know this is all a lot to take in..."  
"You could say that." said Rick. "Bridget this...doesn't seem like you...I mean what about Jason? I thought you were going out with him?"  
"I wasn't." replied Bridget. "Jason is just a friend. Nothing more."  
Eric stood up. "Look everyone, this is a big shock. Believe me I know. I wasn't exactly thrilled when Bridget told me the news. In fact, I was angry. I didn't want this for my little girl. But..what 's done is done. Bridget is going to have a baby and she is going to marry Deacon. I can't say that I like it but I'm going to try....I think we should all try."  
"Wait." said Felicia. "Bridget...I know that you were upset that Dante and I fell back in love and I understand that but do you really think this is a good idea? You rushing to get married?"  
Bridget glared at her sister. Fell back in love? Is that what she's calling it?  
"Sis." said Felicia walking over to her. "Okay look...you had a one night stand in Vegas...you were hurt and you wanted to feel better. This guy obviously did that but you can't be serious about marrying him....you don't know him."  
"I know plenty." snapped Bridget. "And who are YOU to tell me anything. You and Dante didn't "fall back in love". YOU had a one night stand with him that produced a child and you used that child because..." Bridget broke into sobs.  
Brooke put her arms around her. "Bridget...it's okay."  
"No." sobbed Bridget. "It's not okay...You are a horrible sister!" Bridget shouted at Felicia. "You are selfish and cruel! You care about ONE person..YOU!"  
"Alright that's enough." Dante said angerly. "Don't talk to my wife that way."  
"Your wife." scuffed Bridget with a laugh. "Yeah...I'm sure that marriage will last....I give it less than a year."  
"Look I'm sorry I hurt you." said Dante. "I am. I never wanted to...it's just that..."  
"Yeah I know. She was a shoulder to lean on...she made damn sure of that too." With that Bridget stormed out of the boardroom slamming the door behind her. She stormed over to the elevator and pushed the button. Felicia came out of the boardroom and hurried over to Bridget.  
"Okay I've had it." She said. "I"m tired of you making me out to be the bad guy. I'm sick of you painting yourself as the victim. I'm sorry you can't accept that Dante loves me and not you but you are just going to have to get over it."  
"Really." said Bridget. "Get over it...I should just get over it. Is that what you told Dante when you were "consoling" him?"  
"Bridget...I didn't set out to..."  
"Save it." said Bridget. "I don't want to hear it."  
The elevator door opened and Bridget stepped inside. The doors closed and it began it's descent down.  
Bridget shook her head. Felicia had some gall. Still acting like the worst thing that ever happened to her was just something she needed to "get over". She should just "get over" it. It was no big deal. It WAS a big deal. It was a very big deal. It was something that cut her in two....and the fact that Dante cared so little and her own sister....that is what hurt the most. They still didn't get it. It wasn't about what they did...it was about the fact that they DID it..the fact that Dante would...after she....did it just not mean anything to him? Was that it? "Who cares." said Bridget to herself. She had something much more now. She had Deacon. And their wonderful baby.  
A new life in Vegas. That's all that mattered to her now.  
Felicia stood there watching the elevator and sighed. Dante came up behind her. "You okay?"  
"She's still so angry at me." said Felicia.  
"I see...well she's just going to have to find a way to get past it." He said. "I love you and I'm glad I married you."  
"I'm glad I married you too." smiled Felicia turning to face him.

Back in the boardroom.

Everyone left except for Ridge and Brooke. Brooke was gazing out the window.  
"You okay Logan?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You worried about Bridget?"  
"No..Bridget will be fine. It's just...well I think she's right. I think that Dante and Felicia were heartless. I mean after what happened...Felicia just...Did they really think that it would be easy for Bridget?"  
"I don't know." said Ridge. "I know that it wasn't exactly easy for me."  
"What do you mean?" asked Brooke turning from the window.  
"I'm talking about when you married Alex."  
"Ridge that was different."  
"Yes it was different but it still hurt. I'm not saying you did anything wrong because you didn't. It's not easy for me to see you with someone else but I've learned to accept it. I don't like it but there's nothing I can do about it. You made your decision. And I hate to say it but I do like Alex. He's a good guy."  
"I think so too." smiled Brooke. "And I know it wasn't easy for you Ridge. But you've been very supportive of both me and Alex and I appreciate it. I just hope everything works out for Bridget. I think she's dealt with enough heartache."  
"I agree. So have you met this Deacon?"  
Brooke nodded. "I have. He loves Bridget very much. I didn't get that just from him but also from his friend Brett, the one Bridget mentioned earlier. He told me how crazy Deacon is about Bridget. I could tell how sincere he was. He cares about both Bridget and Deacon very much. They are like his family."  
"So you think she'll be okay in Vegas?"  
"I think so. I'm going to miss her a lot."  
"I know. I think we all will." Ridge looked at Brooke and sensed there was something else on her mind. "Logan is there something else bothering you?"  
Brooke sighed. "I suppose. But I don't feel right talking to you about it."  
"Come on Logan you can talk to me about anything."  
"It's kind of personal."  
"What is it?"  
"Alex and I...we've been trying to have a baby and....I'm getting the feeling that it's not going to happen. I'm beginning to think that empty room in my home is going to stay just that...empty."  
"You don't know that. Sometimes these things just take time..."  
"That's what I've been telling myself but I'm staring to not believe it anymore."  
"Okay...what about adoption? Have you considered that?"  
"Yeah but..I don't really want to adopt a child...I know that must sound terrible but I don't. I want a child with the man I love."  
Ridge walked over to Brooke. He put his hands on her shoulders. "I know you do. Have you talked to your doctor? Maybe there is something you and Alex can do? What about IVF?"  
Brooke shook her head. "Sorry but I just can't think of conceiving a child that way. I know I'm being stubborn but I would just like it to happen the old fashioned way."  
"Well then the only thing you can do is keep trying. I'm sure it will happen for you Logan."  
"I hope so." said Brooke. She looked at her watch. "Well I should get going...thanks for listening to me."  
"Anytime." Ridge kissed her cheek and left.  
Brooke stood back wondering why his kiss sent an electric spark through her body.

"How did it go with your family?" asked Deacon.  
"Oh great." sighed Bridget sitting down on the sofa. "They are just so happy for me and thrilled and they even jumped for joy."  
"That good huh?" He said kissing the top of her head.  
"It was a shock. But I think they will recover. Of course Felicia....I could wring her neck."  
"Why? What did she say?"  
"She implied that what happened between you and me in Vegas was just me wanting to feel better and I should give it up and not marry you."  
"I see." frowned Deacon. He wasn't liking Felicia anymore than he did previously. So far nothing Bridget told him convinced him to think any higher of Felicia.  
The doorbell rang and Bridget got up to answer it. She opened the door to find Felicia standing there. She was about to slam it shut when Felicia caught the door. "No...you aren't going to get rid of me that easy." said Felicia "We are going to talk about this."  
"I don't really have a thing to say to you." snapped Bridget.  
"Well I'm going to finish what I have to say to you."  
"Get the hell out of here!" exclaimed Bridget.  
"No!" shouted Felicia. She brushed past her and walked into the living room. She stopped when she saw Deacon there.  
Not bad. She thought to herself. "Hello." She greeted. "I'm Bridget's sister Felicia."  
"I'd say nice to meet you but it's not." replied Deacon.  
"I see...I guess Bridget told you what a bitch I am and how much I hurt her and ruined her life blah blah blah. Well you know something, there's a lot more to it than what she leads on."  
Bridget stormed over. "You shut the hell up." She said gritting her teeth.  
"No. I'm not going to stand for you making me out to be some horrible bitch. Making me out to be the horrible slut who "stole" your boyfriend. I did no such thing. YOU are the one who pushed him away. He tried to reach out to you but you refused! His own child dies and you push him away!"  
Deacon froze in place. Own child? He looked at Bridget.  
Felicia looked at Deacon then Bridget then back to Deacon. "Oh...I see she didn't tell you."  
Deacon was fuming inside. He walked over to Bridget and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He said softly.  
He then turned to Felicia. "I think you better take your beautiful sister's advice and get the hell out of here." Felicia turned and walked to the door. She softly shut it behind her.  
Deacon looked at Bridget. "You were pregnant before?"  
Bridget nodded. "Yes." She said in a quiet voice.  
"Is that what was so painful that you couldn't tell me?"  
Tears formed in Bridget's eyes. "Yes. I'm sorry Deacon...but it still hurts...I know I should have...everytime I think about it...it still cuts my heart in two."  
"It's okay." He said taking her in his arms.  
"I got pregnant and I lost the baby. Dante found comfort in Felicia. She dangled her healthy baby in front of him. It was like she was saying that she was a success and I was a failure. It wasn't long before he dumped me and went to go be with her. I didn't push him away. I was very hurt and he did little to offer me any comfort at all. He thought I should just get over it and we should just try to have another baby and pretend it never happened. I couldn't do that. So he left me."  
Deacon held her tight. He was convinced if he ever ran into this Dante he would knock out all of his teeth. "Bridget I love you. As for your sister, she had no right to just blurt that all out. It wasn't for her to tell."  
"You're not mad at me?" asked Bridget wiping her tears.  
"No I'm not mad at you. I understand. It is a very painful thing to experience and it's not easy to talk about. You would have told me on your own time. I just want you to know one thing, there is nothing that you could ever tell me that would make me not love you."

Brooke headed to her office still thinking about her reaction to Ridge's kiss. What was that? He just kissed her on the cheek. He's always done that. It was not a romantic kiss. It was a friendly kiss. So why did it set her heart racing? She was married to Alex and she loved him. They were trying to have a baby. She WANTED a child with him. Didn't she? She said to Ridge she wanted a child with the man she loved. Why did she use those words? Was she really saying..."No No. Don't even think it." She said to herself.  
"Think what?" asked Alex standing in the doorway.


	28. Chapter 28

"Home sweet home." said Bridget as she walked through the door of Deacon's Vegas apartment. She spotted the black sofa and slunk down kicking off her sandals. It was a very exhausting day. She was glad they flew back to Vegas. Her family was told the news and what they thought of it, she really didn't care. As for Felicia, Bridget had nothing more to say to her. She didn't want to hear the excuses or explanations. She was still furious at her for blurting out the news about her miscarriage. As far as Bridget was concerned, Felicia had no business announcing that to anyone. Especially Deacon. It was something she was planning on telling him but she didn't know how. It was very painful and it's not easy for her to talk about. Losing something so precious to her, it wasn't anything she could describe.  
Deacon carried the bags inside and set them down. He saw Bridget sitting on the sofa. "You okay baby?" He asked.  
"You asked me that a million times since we left L.A. I told you I'm fine. I don't want to talk about anything."  
"Baby." Deacon said sitting down next to her. "I love you. You can tell me anything."  
Bridget smiled. "You know what would help?"  
"What?"  
"If you would massage my feet. They are killing me."  
Deacon lifted her feet onto his lap and began rubbing them.  
Bridget closed her eyes and moaned softly. "Thank you." She said happily.  
Deacon looked over at her. He wanted to know more about what happened but didn't want it to seem like he was pressing her. "Bridget, what happened?"  
"What?" asked Bridget opening her eyes.  
"Baby I want to know what happened. The whole story. You can tell me."  
Bridget frowned and sat up. "I don't want to talk about it."  
"It would help if you did." replied Deacon. "You can't keep it bottled up inside."  
"I'm not keeping anything bottled up." snapped Bridget. "Just leave me alone." She got up from the sofa and headed out to the balcony.  
Deacon followed her out. He took her in his arms from behind and kissed her neck. "I love you." He whispered to her.  
Tears welded up in Bridget's eyes. She wanted to stay there forever. Just stay right where she was in Deacon's arms. Nothing bad could happen to her. As along as she was in his arms, she was safe.  
"It was a year ago when I met Dante." She started. "I knew he was the father of Felicia's baby but I thought that it was over with them. Felicia stated he was just a one night stand and nothing more. He seemed so nice. He used to flirt with me and I thought he was cute. It started out as a few dates. Nothing big. Just to the movies or dinner. It started to get a little more serious. And one night, he just started kissing me and I...the next thing I knew, we had made love. "  
"Was he the..."  
"First?" asked Bridget. "Not really."  
"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Deacon.  
"I didn't exactly enjoy it. I um...I faked it."  
Deacon looked at her amused. "You faked it?"  
"Yes. I just wasn't really...I mean the kissing was...nice but the chemistry wasn't really there. I didn't feel that spark."  
"I see."  
"But of course, HE enjoyed it. I think it was more about him than me. I found out after that I had gotten pregnant. I was actually very happy. I thought that it was a blessing. I love children and I thought that maybe this child would bring Dante and I closer. And I thought that maybe I could love him. I told him the news and he was thrilled. Then it went downhill from there."  
Deacon kissed the top of her head. "Keep going." He said softly.  
"I had a doctor's appointment....they went to hear the baby's heart...." Bridget began to sob. "They didn't...there wasn't..."  
Deacon turned Bridget to face him and held her tight. "It's okay." He said. "It's okay."  
Bridget wiped her tears away. "I lost the baby. I was crushed. I felt like a total failure. When I told Dante, he acted like I lost a favorite pair of earrings and it could just be replaced. He said well we can just try having another baby. No big deal. No big deal!" Bridget exclaimed. "It WAS a big deal!"  
"I know." Deacon said. "I know."  
"I told him that I couldn't just go have another baby right now. I told him I needed time to grieve this one. I didn't push him away. He didn't understand. He just thought that I didn't want to have anymore babies and that I was being unreasonable. That's when he went running to Felicia. They shared a beautiful healthy baby boy. She made a big point of dangling that baby in front of him. Always making sure it was in her arms whenever he was around. Always cuddling him. Being all motherly. I told Dante how that made me feel and he told me I was being ridiculous. We fought constantly about it and the next thing I knew...he was back with Felicia and they announced they were getting married. That's when I took off to Vegas. I needed to get away. I couldn't deal with it all."  
"And then that's when we met." Deacon said brushing his lips against her neck.  
Bridget giggled. "Yes that's when I met you. You spilled your drink all over me. And then took me to dinner." She smiled as he kissed her earlobe. "And then to bed." finished Deacon pulling her closer.  
"Yeah." Bridget smiled fondly at the memory. "That was my 'first time'" She grinned. "No faking anything."  
"I love you." He said kissing her lips. He let go and brushed her hair back. "I'm glad you came to Vegas."  
"I am too." Bridget replied. "I don't regret a thing."  
"Me either." He said kissing her again. "Baby, " Deacon said as the kiss broke. "If you didn't have the miscarriage, would you have married Dante? Would you still be with him?"  
"Honestly? I don't know. I wanted to try and make things work because of the baby. I don't know if marriage was in the cards. Why?"  
"Well, I was actually going to fly out to L.A around that time. A friend of mine owns a club, The Lair.."  
Bridget was stunned. "The Lair? I know that place. My friends and I go there all the time. I love that club."  
"Yeah it is great. Well my friend wanted me to fly down to L.A. and run it for him for a few days. He was going to visit his sister in Florida and he asked if I would look after the place for him. I was all set to go because I wanted to get out of Vegas for awhile. Things weren't going great for me. It wasn't too long after everything blew up with Diana. But my friend's plans got canceled so I was stuck in Vegas."  
"So...if your friend's plans weren't canceled and Dante hadn't left me. You would have been at The Lair? And we still would have met..."  
"I would have stolen you away so fast." said Deacon.  
Bridget giggled. "You're awful."  
"You didn't think so that night..." He said as he kissed her again and then tickled her side.  
Bridget squealed. "I told you to quit tickling me.." She giggled as she crossed her arms to protect herself.  
"I choose not to listen." He replied picking her up and carrying her back inside.

"She still blames me." frowned Felicia sitting outside on the patio with a drink in her hand. "She blames me for "stealing" you away." She said to her husband. "Makes me out to be some jealous bitch."  
"I know." said Dante sitting in the other white wicker chair. "She's still very angry at us both."  
"Mostly me." said Felicia. "And it doesn't matter what I say to her. She won't listen"  
"Why should she?" a female voice said.  
They both turned and saw Kristen standing there.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Felicia setting her drink down. "You come to judge me?"  
"No." said Kristen walking over to them. "I came here because I wanted to tell you I think Bridget is right. You were both cruel and heartless."  
Felicia sighed and gritted her teeth. "I'm not going to listen to this."  
"You ARE going to listen." said Kristen firmly. "You have any idea what she went through? Do you comprehend what that baby meant to her?"  
"I know what it meant to her. I AM a mother." snapped Felicia.  
"That's right. YOU are a mother. She WAS a mother. And you go and snatch away....did you honestly believe she would be happy for the both of you? Yes Dante I know that you and Bridget were a little shaky a times but I know she wanted to make it work and she thought this baby would be a blessing to bring you both closer."  
"She did?" said a startled Dante. "I didn't know that."  
"That's right you didn't. You were too busy hanging around Felicia and bonding with your other child to bother with what Bridget was feeling. It was like you cast Bridget aside and said well I can have that family with Felicia. We share a child so that makes it all better."  
"That's not how it was." exclaimed Felicia.  
"The hell it wasn't." retorted Kristen. "You knew exactly what you were doing. And if I recall you weren't too happy when you found out Bridget started seeing Dante."  
Felicia was silent. There was truth to that and she knew it.  
"You said he was just a one night stand but when that "one night stand" got involved with someone else, you resented that. Admit it."  
"Okay fine. Maybe I was a tad jealous but I didn't set out to hurt Bridget. It just...happened."  
"Oh really?" said Kristen. "Just happened. So you parading your baby in front of Dante every chance you got and telling him that he should spend time with that child to ease the pain of losing the baby...just happened?"  
"I didn't parade.."  
"You did so. Everytime Dante was around, there you were with Dino flaunting him about as to say...hey look you can still have that family...me and Dino...Did it occur to you how that would make Bridget feel? Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? And YOU...Dante....did you even CARE that the baby died? Did you grieve at ALL? Because I think I remember you saying to Bridget she should just get over it because you two could have other babies."  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
"That's how it sounded. So this excuse of Bridget "pushing you away" was just THAT. An EXCUSE. She didn't push you away...she wanted time to grieve for her child. She needed to heal. Emotionally and physically. You were too busy paying attention to your health baby boy to care about what Bridget needed."  
"What was I supposed to do? Ignore my own child?" said Dante.  
"No. But you seemed to have a hell of a lot more interest in that baby once the miscarriage happened. It was very traumatic for Bridget. Losing a baby that she loved so much. And to have it's father not care and run off and marry another...How the hell did you think she would feel?" With that Kristen stormed off leaving Felicia and Dante alone.  
After a few minutes Dante spoke. "She's right."  
"What? What are you talking about? She's not right."  
"Yes she is." said Dante. "We never stopped to consider Bridget's feelings. I never considered how...My own child dies...and I act like..."  
"You know it was hard for you." said Felicia. "You loved that baby too."  
"Not as much as Bridget. I'm the one who screwed things up. She wasn't sure about how she felt about me. I mean she liked me and all but she wasn't sure if it was love and I...I don't know if I really loved her. When we made love....she wasn't there. I could tell her heart was not with me. I know she tried...it wasn't there. And when she told me she was pregnant...she told me that this baby was a blessing and we could grow closer. When she told me she lost the baby, I go and say...well we can just have another. The poor girl loses a baby and I act like it's nothing. Like getting a bad haircut...oh don't worry it will grow back...you can't replace a child. What an idiot I was."  
He walked inside the house and headed into the study closing the door behind him. Sitting down on the brown leather sofa, he rested his head against the back. He thought of Bridget today in the boardroom. How angry she was. She had every right to be. He loused up. Big time. He never deserved her. She was a great girl and he threw it away. At least things worked out for her. She was going to marry this Deacon guy and have his child. He wanted to tell Bridget he was sorry about what he did but he didn't think it would do any good. The damage had been done. She still looked beautiful though. Always had. She belonged to Deacon now. He could accept that. She was happy. He was very happy with Felicia and their child. Maybe someday Bridget would forgive them. If not the both of them, hopefully in time she would be able to forgive Felicia. They were sisters and even though Felicia put on a tough act, he knew that it killed her to have Bridget angry at her.

Bridget sat up in bed eating at cookie after an intense round of lovemaking with Deacon.  
"These cookies are heavenly." She said. "God...this is sooo good." She groaned. "Oh God..."  
Deacon looked at Bridget and grinned at her as she enjoyed the chocolate chip cookie. "You want to be alone with that cookie?"  
"What?" asked Bridget through a mouthful.  
"You sound like you are going to have an orgasm."  
Bridget turned bright red. "Shut up." She said with a smile.  
"Here." said Deacon. "Have another cookie." He said holding the plate out for her.  
"Deacon.." Bridget blushed again then grabbed another cookie. "These are wonderful."  
"I'll tell Mom to bake more." said Deacon putting the plate down. "I like watching you enjoy them."  
Bridget shook her head. "THIS turns you on? Me eating a cookie turns you on?"  
"When you are having a orgasm over the cookie it does." He replied kissing her.  
"So when do I get to meet her?" Bridget asked to change the subject.  
"She wants to have dinner tomorrow." He replied.  
"Is she going to like me?"  
"Baby of course she is. You are sweet and beautiful."  
"I don't think your mom is going to care about the beautiful part." said Bridget.  
"Baby she's going to love you. Don't worry."  
"Did she like the other girls?"  
"Who? Jill and Diana?"  
Bridget nodded.  
"Well to be honest she wasn't crazy about Jill and of course she turned to to be right. She was okay with Diana but I sense she wasn't exactly thrilled with her."  
"Deacon what happened with them?"  
"I told you already." said Deacon.  
"No I mean...did you love them?"  
"Well." said Deacon sitting back against the pillow. "I thought I did. I mean Jill seemed like a great person and when she told me the story about her abusive childhood...and then her abusive boyfriend...I wanted to help her. I wanted to make it all better for her. But like you know...it blew up. Nothing she told me was true and she was just using me."  
"What about Diana? Did you love her?"  
"Yeah I suppose. I thought she was so different from Jill. I thought she was genuine and honestly cared about me. Did she ever put on an act. I fell for it and then find out she was no different than Jill. You know I almost married Diana?"  
"You did?"  
"Yeah...I was thinking about it and I even was planning on getting a ring...and that's when it fell apart. That's when I found her..with that other guy. She used me. I couldn't believe it. I thought..what's wrong with me? Why do women think they can just use me? They act like I have no feelings. Like I'm nothing."  
"You're something to me." said Bridget. "I love you."  
"I love you too baby." said Deacon holding her close. "Promise me one thing."  
"What?"  
"Promise no matter how crazy I drive you and I will."  
Bridget giggled.  
"Promise me that you will never leave me. The thought of some other guy making love to you, touching your gorgeous body...I can't handle that. Promise you'll never leave me."  
"I promise." said Bridget resting her head against him. "You promise you'll never leave me no matter how much I drive you crazy. I don't like the idea of some other woman putting their hands on you. The idea of this woman getting your love when they don't deserve it...I don't like to think about it. Don't leave me. Ever. Even if I gain 50 pounds. Promise you will always think I'm beautiful."  
"I promise baby." said Deacon. "And you will always be beautiful to me. Always."  
He lowered her down on the bed. "And if those cookies turned you on...you wait till I'm through with you."  
Bridget giggled as Deacon then pressed his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss. and another around of intense lovemaking took place.


	29. Chapter 29

Diana Marshall sat the grocery bag on the counter of the kitchen in her apartment. She checked the clock on the wall.  
The babysitter was due back soon. She emptied the contents of the bag and set them on the counter. Her daughter was not quite one yet but she had quite an appetite. Most of her grocery bill went towards baby food but Diana didn't care. She loved her daughter and wanted to give her everything in the world. It was because of little Mandy that her life turned around. When she found out she was pregnant....everything changed. Suddenly partying and men didn't seem as important anymore. The drinking stopped. Late night parties...she didn't bother. Mandy was her whole life. Diana cleaned up her act. Got herself a decent apartment and a good job as a receptionist in a doctor's office. The benefits were good and so was the pay. She even enrolled in some classes at the community college. She wanted to study design. Work as an interior decorator. Diana finished putting the groceries away when the door opened. She smiled as she saw Carol her babysitter bringing Mandy in. "Hello." She greeted.  
"Hi there." said Diana. "You have a good time with Carol?" She asked of Mandy.  
"She had a great time." the older woman smiled. "She's a joy."  
Diana took Mandy from Carol's arms. "Thanks so much. I appreciate it."  
"Not a problem. You know I'm happy to watch her anytime." Carol left and Diana sat down on the white sofa. She was so glad she found Carol. She was a godsend. She was always so kind to her and Mandy. Bringing over dinner for her, buying little presents for Mandy. She was like a nurturing grandmother. A few minutes later the doorbell to Diana's apartment rang. She set Mandy down in her playpen and walked over to answer it. She opened it a crack and saw a well dressed young man. Curious, she took the chain off the hook and opened the door wider. "Hello." She said. "Can I help you?"  
"I hope so. Are you Diana Marshall?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm Jason Blackwell. I need to talk to you about something. May I come in?"  
"I guess." said Diana gesturing for him to enter.  
She shut the door as Jason walked in. "What do you want to see me about?"  
"It's about Deacon Sharpe." replied Jason.  
Diana was stunned. Deacon? She hadn't seen or spoke to him in well over a year. Ever since the night he found her.  
"What about him? I haven't seen him in long time."  
"I know." stated Jason. "I was hoping you could help me."  
"Help you? With what? You have something against him?"  
"In a way." said Jason. "He seduced my girlfriend away from me. I want to get her back."  
Diana rolled her eyes. "You know what...I don't want to be involved in this...you losing your girlfriend is not my problem."  
"You don't understand." said Jason. "She was vulnerable and he took advantage of that. We have something very special and I don't want to see her throw it away on this guy."  
"So? What do you want me to do?"  
"I understand that you once dated him."  
"For a while." replied Diana. "So what?"  
"And I understand that you have a daughter."  
"She's not Deacon's." said Diana. "She's someone else's."  
"I'm not interested in who her father is. I can help you and your daughter. If you help me get my girlfriend back, I can help you get out of this...I can get you a better apartment, money, anything you need for your daughter."  
"Look...Jason...I'm not getting involved in this. Whatever happened with your girlfriend is none of my concern. I have a good job and my life is getting back on track. I don't need you to waltz in here with your fancy money trying to buy me off so just leave."  
"I'm not trying to buy you off. I want to help you. Don't you want more for your daughter?"  
"Of course I do. But not like this."  
"Really?" said Jason. "I think you just may change your mind."  
"I don't think so." Jason pulled out video cassette from his jacket pocket. "You see this." He said. "This is a very interesting video."  
Diana froze staring at it.  
"I believe it was made about a year or so ago....some pretty graphic stuff...." He looked at the title. "Party Girls Come Alive. Interesting title." "You blackmailing me?" asked Diana.  
You catch on." smiled Jason. "Now you help me or this little video will find its way to your employers office but hey it would make for interesting conversation at the office Christmas party."  
"You bastard." fumed Diana.  
"You think about it." said Jason. He handed her his business card. "And then you call me."  
He walked out of the apartment.  
Diana felt trapped. She didn't want that damn video...it was a stupid thing she did at a very low time in her life. She finally got her life together and now....what the hell was she going to do? Everything she was working for could be taken away. How was she going to provide for Mandy? Her father was of no help. That stupid lowlife she slept with. The one that Deacon caught her with. Deacon. He was such a terrific guy and she yet she used him. She didn't care about him at all. Diana didn't believe Jason when he said that Deacon seduced his girlfriend. She knew there had to be more than what he was letting on. She knew Deacon well enough to know that he wouldn't do that. Whoever this girl was, she was very lucky. Diana remembered the nights she spent with Deacon. The sex was amazing. But it probably could have been more amazing if she had actually cared about him. She hadn't. She was just using him for sex. That's what her life used to be about. Partying, sex and men. She let Deacon believe she cared when she didn't. She had been very screwed up for a long time. Even had a brief stint in rehab. Now everything was different. She couldn't lose it. She had to find a way to keep that from happening.

Jason sat in the back of his limo smirking. He was sure he would hear back from Diana very soon. She wasn't going to risk having that little "movie" of hers exposed. He was disappointed that he was unable to locate Jill. But he was going to keep trying. If she turned up, he would pay her a visit. From what he found out, she may be more willing to take down Deacon. After things ended with him. she had badmouthed Deacon to anyone who would listen. She had nothing good to say about him at all. He would offer her whatever it took. Deacon was never going to show his face around Bridget ever again. No one was going to take something that was his. Bridget belonged to him. He wasn't going to let Deacon have her. Not now. Not ever.

(Lucky Hearts night club)

Bridget smiled as she danced in Deacon's arms while Brett and his band played on the stage. She could hardly wait for their wedding.  
To become Mrs. Deacon Sharpe.  
"I love you baby." Deacon said to her softly.  
"I love you too." Bridget said resting her head against him. This was all she wanted. A life with Deacon. She didn't care what anyone in her family thought. It didn't matter. Her place was with Deacon here in Vegas. With their child. She couldn't want for it to be born. She contacted her doctor who recommended a terrific doctor there in Vegas. She was set to have her sonogram tomorrow. To see her little baby..she was so excited.  
Deacon kissed the top of her head. "Want to go upstairs?"  
"No." smiled Bridget. "I'm having a good time."  
"You can have an even better time upstairs with me." He replied kissing her neck.  
"Deacon.." giggled Bridget.  
"I want you." He said kissing her ear.  
"You always want me." She grinned.  
"It's not my fault you insist on turning me on all the time with your sexiness."  
He took her hand and lead her over to the elevator. It began it ascent upwards and reached the private suite.  
They headed inside and Deacon immediately picked up Bridget and carried her into the bedroom.  
He set her down and then shut the door.  
"So." Bridget said with her eyes sparkling. "What are you going to do with me?"  
"Everything." He said as he kissed her lips. "First I want you to take off those clothes."  
Bridget sensually pulled her light blue sleeveless blouse off her body. She then unzipped her denim capris and they fell to the floor.  
Deacon's mouth watered as he stared at her. His eyes went to her breasts still covered by a lacey white bra.  
"Take it off." He instructed.  
Bridget reached around the back of her bra slowly and unhooked it. She then slid down the straps and carefully flung it to the floor.  
"One more." He said eyeing her tiny lace bikini underwear.  
Bridget grinned. She carefully slid her finger inside and began rubbing herself.  
Deacon groaned watching her.  
Bridget moaned softly causing Deacon to have to very intense hard on.  
"Mmm....oh...yes....ooh god." Bridget moaned as she pleasured herself.  
Deacon watched her and was getting more turned on by the second. He thought he was gong to lose it when her other hand went up and began playing with her nipple.  
Just as her orgasm was about to come on...Deacon grabbed her hand away from herself and pulled her towards him.  
He placed a hard kiss on her yanked off her underwear and was kneeling in front of her stroking her hard with his tongue.  
"OH GOD!" Bridget exclaimed. "Yes Deacon...Oh God!" She was now laying on the bed and Deacon's head was between her thighs. His tongue plunged deep inside her and Bridget thought her body was going to burst into flames.  
Her orgasm came on hard and her body went lax. "Oh God.." She said as she came back down to Earth.  
"That will teach you to do that to me." Deacon said seductively.  
Bridget grinned. "I'm not sorry."  
Deacon tore off his clothes and within minutes they were under the covers having passionate sex.  
Bridget's arms were above her head clutching the pillow as she received ultimate pleasure from Deacon.  
"Oh yes! Yes! Deacon...Oh...God..." She loved the way he felt inside her.  
His lips were teasing her hard nipple. He loved the way her whole body tasted. Everything about her was perfect. The scent of her hair, her perfume...he loved all of it. He looked down at her loving watching her in the throes of passion.  
Bridget's orgasm came on and she fell lax again on the bed. "Deacon.." She sighed after her orgasm passed. "You are too good to me."  
She began kissing his lips and his hands held her face. The kiss broke and Bridget rested her head against his chest.  
"I can't wait to marry you." She sighed.  
"Me too." replied Deacon kissing her forehead. His hand stroked her hair. "I love you baby."  
"I love you too." She said. "And just think...tomorrow we get to see our baby."  
"Our son." said. Deacon.  
Bridget smiled. "Our son."  
"I hope he looks just like you." said Deacon.  
"No. I hope he looks just like YOU." Bridget said kissing his chest. "I hope he's exactly like you. In every way."  
"Every way?" grinned Deacon.  
Bridget blushed. "Shut up." She said swatting him. "You know what I mean."  
"I hope when he gets older he find someone just like you. Beautiful and sweet and everything a man could ever want."  
Bridget smiled and kissed him. She didn't say anything to Deacon but she was worried about Jason. She hadn't heard from him since their dinner. She had a feeling he wasn't going to let this go. Well if he was plotting anything, he was going to be very sorry. There was no way she was letting anyone take this away from her.


	30. Chapter 30

Bridget laid back on the examination table waiting for the doctor to come in. Deacon was standing beside her holding her hand. "Isn't this exciting?" asked Bridget with a smile. "We get to see our baby!"  
"I know." said Deacon as he kissed her hand. His eyes went over her and Bridget shook her head. "Honey not now.  
the doctor is going to be here any minute."  
"What?" said Deacon. "I didn't say anything."  
"I know that look." grinned Bridget. "That's how I got in this situation in the first place."  
Deacon was about to say something when the doctor came in. She was an older woman with red hair who had been practicing medicine for over 25 years. She had come highly recommended by Bridget's doctor in L.A.  
"Hello Ms Forrester." She greeted. "I'm Dr. Anita Bailey."  
"Hello." smiled Bridget. "This is my fiance Deacon." "Nice to meet you." said Dr. Bailey to Deacon. She then turned to Bridget. "How are you feeling?"  
"Wonderful. Just anxious to see my baby." Dr. Bailey smiled. She had three children of her own and she knew the excitement of seeing them for the first time.  
It was wonderful experience for her as well. The reactions on her patient's faces when they saw that little life form.  
She finished asking Bridget the standard questions and put the file down. "Okay...let's get started." She said.  
Deacon and Bridget's eyes focused in on the monitor intently. "And there it is.." smiled Dr. Bailey. "There's your baby."  
Tears came to Bridget's eyes. Yes it was still a tiny little lifeform but..it was beautiful. It was precious. It was a part of her and a part of Deacon. She clasped Deacon's hand in hers. "It's so wonderful." She said tearfully but happy. Deacon was amazed by the tiny form on the screen. He created that..with this beautiful woman beside him? "I'll give you a minute." said Dr. Bailey as she left the room. Bridget's hand touched the monitor "I love it so much." She said wiping her tears away. "I know I'm being silly but..."  
"No you're not." said Deacon as he kissed the side of her head. "I love you. Thank you for giving me this....I love you." He looked back at the monitor. He was responsible for that tiny lifeform. He was that baby's father. His job was to protect and love that little baby. And he was going to. That baby was going to have the best life he could give it. Like Bridget he already loved it. It wasn't born yet and he loved it more than he could imagine. Knowing that it was also a part of his sweet Bridget made him love it even more. Deacon looked back at Bridget who was still gazing at the screen. What a terrific mother she was going to be. He couldn't wait to come home and see Bridget there with their child in her arms. A few minutes later, Bridget was dressed and she had a little picture from the sonogram in her hand. She continued to stare at it as Deacon drove them home. They arrived back home and Bridget sat down on the sofa. "I never knew I would feel like this." She beamed at the picture. "I know the baby is fully developed or anything yet but I can't help it.."  
Deacon sat next to her and put his arm around her. "I know baby. I feel the same way." "Isn't is just amazing." said Bridget showing Deacon the picture. He smiled and took the picture from her hands. He placed it down on the table. "You are amazing." He said as he placed a kiss on her lips. Bridget returned his kiss and then put her head on his chest. She thought about the heartache the last time....how painful it was...how horrifed she was to find out that she had lost the baby. But today...today she sees her precious little baby..it wasn't anything she could describe. Nothing and no one was going to take it away from her. Not now. Not ever.  
"You know baby..." said Deacon caressing her back. "We have some time before we have dinner with Mom...."  
Bridget giggled. "Deacon.."  
"You know you want to." He said kissing her again. "I saw the way you were eyeing me at the doctor's office..."  
"Me? I wasn't..you were the..." Bridget playfully smacked his arm. "I love you." He said to her. He took her hand and lead her into the bedroom.  
Their clothes were soon torn off and they were under the covers wrapped in eachother's arms. Bridget clung to him tightly as they moved together on the bed. "Oh yes Deacon...Oh God I love you!!" She exclaimed.  
How he did this to her she had no idea but she didn't care. She loved it. Every second of it. He knew what buttons to push and wasn't above pushing them all. It drove her mad. "Deacon...Deacon..." She cried as her orgasm was starting. Her cries only encouraged him more and Bridget didn't think she could handle anymore but she would have killed him if he stopped. "Oh yess...yess!" Bridget cried out and fell limp on the bed. "Deacon.." She sighed as she cuddled close to him. "That was.....amazing...no...incredible...God that was the best sex ever! I love you." "Even better than our first night here in Vegas?" He asked with a grin. "Because if I recall you had rave reviews about my uh...performance..."  
Bridget giggled and blushed. "Shut up." She said as she then kissed him. He returned his kiss and then got up from the bed. Bridget eyed him hungerly. "Where are you going?" She asked.  
"I'm going to go shower." He said. "We have to get ready for dinner remember? Quit distracting me."  
Bridget picked up a pillow and flung it at him as he went into the bathroom and shut the door. Forming an idea in her head, she went over to the bathroom door and quietly opened it. She deftly stepped inside, careful not to make a sound. She shut the door beind her softly and crept over to the shower. She pulled back the curtain to find the shower empty. "Looking for something?"  
Bridget turned and saw Deacon standing there. "I uh...I just uh...I..." She stammered.  
"What?" He asked enjoying her discomfort. "Nothing..never mind." She said. "Did you want something?" He asked.  
"No." lied Bridget trying hard not to blush. "I just...I was uh...I was going to tell you something..."  
"What?"  
"What what?"  
"What was it you were going to tell me?" "I...I...I forgot.." Bridget said swallowing. Deacon pulled her towards him and placed a hard kiss on her lips. "Remember now?" He asked softly.  
"I want you." Bridget wimpered. Her whole body was completely turned on. He kissed her again and his hands squeezed her breasts. She moved to press them more into his hands. He let go and gave her a heated look. Bridget was captivated. She tilted her head upwards for a kiss. "Deacon..."  
She pleaded softly. Deacon placed a soft kiss on her lips and let go. "Baby were have to meet Mom for dinner in a hour. I promise you I'm all yours afterwards."  
Bridget smiled. "All mine?"  
"All yours." He said. He gave her one last kiss and escorted her over to the door. "Now get out of here before you make me change my mind." He gently shoved her out the door and closed it behind her. Bridget grinned to herself. Oh the fun she was going to have at dinner. The things she was going to do to make him hot.  
and make him squirm....Of course she couldn't go too far...after all his mom was going to be there. His mom. She was going to meet his mother. She hoped she liked her. Bridget didn't say anything to Deacon but she was a little nervous about meeting Gina. More than anything she wanted a good relationship with her future mother in law.  
Knowing what a horrible mother in law Stephanie was to Brooke....she didn't want that. She prayed Gina would like her and she would like Gina.  
Bridget picked up her robe and tied it on. She went over to the closet to find the perfect dress to where. Something to seduce Deacon with but also didn't make her come across.....Bridget decided on a link pink gown with a dark pink rose print. She pulled it out of the closet and laid it down on the bed. A few minutes later, Deacon emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Bridget had to fight the desire to rip that towel away and pounce on him. God he was so freaken hot!! "I hope you left enough hot water for me." She said to him.  
He walked over to her and held her close. She took in the scent of the soap on his skin. "You could use a cold shower." He teased. He tickled her ribs and Bridget squealed. "Quit doing that." She said. "I told you I chose not to listen." He said tickling her again. Bridget squirmed away and headed into the shower.  
Deacon began to dress and thought about his Mom. He really hoped she liked Bridget. She had to. How could she not?  
Bridget was sweet and beautiful and sexy...okay maybe she wouldn't care about the beautiful and sexy part...but still.  
there wasn't a thing not to love about her. Especially after what he went through with those to hateful spiteful bitches.  
Bridget was everything those two wished they could be but could never be. They could never have her beauty or her charm. Or her sweetness. How did he get so lucky to find Bridget? Bridget finished her shower and walked into the bedroom with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her body. Deacon swallowed. How he so wanted to rip that off of her. No No later...later.  
"Something wrong?" asked Bridget as she carefully removed the towel to reveal her naked body. Deacon could hardly speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It never ceased to amaze him just how fucking beautiful she was. He stood there and watched as pulled on her pink lacey underwear and then as she zipped up her dress which hugged her gorgeous figure...accented her breasts....but at the same time made her look so innocent...Great just great...she did it AGAIN. She was always doing this. Making him so damn hard. Still he couldn't look away as she stepped into a pair of pink strappy sandals. Watched in fascination as she styled her hair and applied her make-up. "I'm ready." She said as she stood up from her vanity table.  
Ready to be fucked. thought Deacon. Fucked good. Fucked hard. Fucked right now. "You alright?" asked Bridget sweetly. "I'm fine." said Deacon in a cracked voice. He then cleared his throat. "I'm fine." He said again.  
Bridget linked her arm into his and they walked out of the bedroom. Deacon picked up his keys while Bridget gave herself one last glance in the mirror of her compact. He watched her and was as hard as ever.  
"What?" asked Bridget innocently as she snapped her compact shut.  
Why are you doing this to me? He groaned to himself. "Nothing...let's go." He said. They headed down to the car and got in. Deacon caught a glimpse of Bridget's leg. The dress she was wearing had a slit in the side...She was going to kill him! Bridget saw this and grinned. This was more fun than she thought. She held back a giggle as she noticed Deacon lowered the driver's side window. Obviosuly to "cool off".  
"Honey I love you." She said. "I know baby." He said as he shook his head. "I know." 


	31. Chapter 31

Gina sat at her table sipping on a banana daiquiri while she waited Deacon and Bridget's arrival. She wore a simple red dress with short sleeves. Her long brown hair was pulled back from her face and held with a plastic black clip. Silver hoop earrings dangled from her ears. A silver watch was wrapped around her wrist and she checked the time. Gina was very curious about Bridget. What she was like...if she really did love Deacon. After what had happened with Jill and Diana...Gina was very skeptical of any woman who went near her son. He deserved happiness and love. Not heartache and pain. Gina never liked Jill. In fact she had active contempt for that slut. That's what she was. A slut. A cheap no good slut. A trashy no good cheap slut. The way she used Deacon and broke his heart....it angered her every time she thought about it. Diana was no better. She had tried to warn Deacon but he wouldn't listen. He insisted it was different. Gina had wanted to be wrong with all her heart but she wasn't. She was dead on about Diana. She was just another trashy whore who wanted nothing more than to use Deacon. The way she made him believe that she loved him. That she cared. God when Deacon bought that damn engagement ring.....she tried to talk him out of it...she begged him to listen to her but he didn't. He was so excited about his proposal and then..he finds the whore with another man. Damn that bitch to hell! fumed Gina. One thing was certain...she wasn't going to stand for that again. This Bridget better love her son or there will be hell to pay. She will not allow Deacon to get hurt again. Never again will she ever let another woman to use her son like that.  
Gina looked up and saw Deacon walking in with a very pretty young woman on his arm. She noticed the way the woman was smiling at him with such love and adoration. Wow. That woman looked....sweet...like she actually cared...Well she was going to wait and see for sure. Appearances can be deceiving...after all Jill had looked sweet at first.  
But there was something different about this one...She watched as the young woman giggled as Deacon stopped to kiss her neck. The young woman looked at Deacon with such love in her eyes. She saw her mouth the words "I love you" to Deacon. The couple came towards her table and Gina sat up straight. "Hello." She greeted.  
"Hey." replied Deacon. "Mom...this is Bridget...Bridget this is my mom..Gina."  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Sharpe." said Bridget holding her hand out for a shake.  
"Please...call me Gina." She replied. "It's nice to meet you too." She said taking her hand and shaking it. Gina's eyes followed Bridget 's every move. Watching as Deacon pulled out her chair and she sat down. Noticing the warm smile she gave as he gently touched her chin with his finger. Okay. thought Gina. So far she seems okay.  
Deacon took Bridget's hand in his and squeezed it.  
A waiter came over. "Good evening.." He greeted. "May I get you anything to drink?"  
"I'll just have water." replied Bridget.  
Gina looked at her. Water? Just water?  
"Same here." said Deacon.  
The waiter nodded and walked away.  
"You sure you don't want anything else?" asked Gina. "I'm paying so you don't have to..."  
"No we're fine." said Deacon.  
"Okay." shrugged Gina. She turned to Bridget. "So you are Bridget Forrester."  
"Yes I am." said Bridget.  
"Your mother is Brooke Logan and your father is Eric Forrester."  
Bridget nodded. "That's right."  
"You must have a very close family."  
"I suppose"  
"You suppose?"  
"Mom.." Deacon said getting annoyed. "Don't.."  
"No it's okay." Bridget said patting his hand. She turned to Gina. "I know you are skeptical. I don't blame you. I know about what happened with Jill and Diana. I swear I'm not going to do that to Deacon. I love him."  
"What about Jason?" asked Gina pointedly.  
"He is a friend." explained Bridget. "Nothing more than that. He was never anything more than a friend."  
"I see. So why didn't you tell Deacon about him from the start? Why hide it?"  
"Mom will you..."  
"Honey it's alright." assured Bridget. "I wasn't trying to hide anything. Jason is not special to me. Not like that. I didn't know how to explain Deacon to anyone either. He lives here in Vegas. I live in L.A. I just didn't know how we would make it work. I didn't think we could. I know that I should have been upfront...I didn't know how. I never...I never did anything like this before. I didn't think anyone would understand. I didn't want anyone to turn it into something it wasn't. But that all changed."  
"How?" asked Gina.  
Bridget looked at Deacon and then back to Gina. "I'm pregnant."  
Gina nodded. "Yes. Deacon told me."  
"When I saw the results in my hand....everything was different. All I wanted was a life with Deacon. I love him more than I ever loved anyone in my life. He means so much to me. After what I went through.."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was dating a man named Dante. He was someone my sister Felicia had had a one night stand with. I thought it was over between them....but...it wasn't. Or it wasn't until..."  
Deacon squeezed Bridget's hand in his. "I had a miscarriage." Bridget said quietly. "I found out I was pregnant and shortly after I lost the baby. Dante and I fell apart after that. He went running to Felicia. You see they share a child. The result of their one night stand. And they got back together and they soon married. It hurt me a great deal. I was feeling low when I came out here for a visit...but then I met Deacon....He made me feel like me again. I couldn't...I couldn't make it through without him.." Bridget began to tear up. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me."  
Deacon put his arm around Bridget and kissed the top of her head. "I love you baby." He whispered.  
Gina sat back after hearing Bridget's story. She didn't think she would but....she believed her. Something told her that Bridget wasn't lying. She was telling the truth. Maybe this one was different. "You love my son don't you?" She asked gently.  
"Yes I do." said Bridget wiping her tears. "More than anything."  
Gina smiled. "I'm glad. You seem like a sweet girl. Look I'm sorry if I came across...I'm just very protective of my son. I don't want to see him get hurt again."  
"I would never hurt him." said Bridget resting her head against Deacon's shoulder.  
Gina nodded. "I believe you." She said. She took a sip of her daiquiri and then set it down.  
"Well.." She said. "This is wonderful news. You are having a baby! That's so wonderful! I'm so happy."  
"Thanks Mom." said Deacon.  
"I can't wait to meet your family." said Gina to Bridget. "I've read a little about your mother. She sounds great."  
"She is great." said Bridget. "I just wish the tabloids would leave her alone. She's nothing like what they portray."  
"I know." said Gina. "I don't believe a word that they print. I've watched some fashion shows before on TV and she always seemed very gracious and very nice. And I have to say...Ridge Forrester....what a hunk!"  
Bridget laughed. "Yes I know. Women are crazy about him."  
"Is he available?" asked an intrigued Gina.  
"Mom...please." said Deacon.  
"I'm just curious. That's all....well...he is?"  
"As far as I know he's not seeing anyone." said Bridget. "Same with my other brother Thorne."  
"Thorne...oh....yes.....him ....he's hot too."  
Deacon groaned. "Do we have to discuss this? Mom please...these people are going to be family."  
Gina ignored him. "You have another sister don't you...Kristen?"  
"Yes. And another brother Rick. And there's my Aunt Donna and my other aunt Katie. And Uncle Storm."  
"You close to them?"  
Bridget nodded. "Yes I am."  
"I used to be close to my sister Laura. I don't get to see her very much."  
"That's awful." said Bridget sympathetically. "You should try to get together with her."  
"Maybe." said Gina. "Come on let's order."  
About an hour later...Gina and Bridget were laughing and talking like old friends. Gina had some great suggestions for the wedding that Bridget loved. Bridget had then excused herself to use the ladies room. After she left Gina was left with Deacon.  
"She's wonderful. She really is. I was skeptical at first but....she's great."  
"I told you." said Deacon.  
"I'm glad you found her. And I really am happy about the baby. My first grandchild! I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother!"  
Deacon nodded. "I know. It's amazing. I didn't think it would ever happen but...it did. I found this beautiful woman..we are having a baby...getting married."  
"I'm happy for you." said Gina with a smile.  
After dinner Deacon and Bridget headed over to Lucky Hearts. "I like your Mom a lot." said Bridget. "She's a great lady."  
"She liked you." said Deacon. "I told you she would."  
Bridget wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." She said as she kissed him.  
Deacon lead her over to the dance floor and held her close as the music played. "I'm glad I found you baby." He said to her softly.  
"I'm glad I found you." Bridget replied. "I never thought I would be happy again."  
"I didn't think I would be happy again. You made me happy. I love you." He kissed her as a new song began to play...

I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

It was true. Everything that happened was just a path to Bridget. Sweet Bridget. He squeezed her tightly. God he loved her. Nothing and no one was going to take this way. Not ever.

Later on they were back home in the bedroom making love on the bed. Bridget had tears in her eyes of happiness. Maybe it was her pregnancy...but she was overcome with emotion. How much she loved this man. He meant so much to her. "I love you....I love you so much..." Bridget moaned as he moved inside her.  
"You are so fucking beautiful...." He whispered hotly in her ear.  
"Oh God yes Deacon!!" Bridget exclaimed. "Deacon..."  
He took her hands in his and pinned them over her head. He pumped hard into her.  
"Oh yes Deacon!!" Bridget cried out over and over. Her orgasm came on but he refused to let go of her. He didn't want to ever let go. It didn't take long for Bridget's body to be flaming with passion again. "Yes yes!!" She cried.  
"Oh Deacon...Deacon...Oh God!" Another orgasm came on and Deacon still refused to let go.  
This went on for an hour before he did. He moved over to the side of the bed and Bridget laid back reeling. "Deacon...." She sighed. "God that was the most passionate sex...the best sex I ever had...God you are the best lover I could ask for."  
Deacon put his arm around her and pulled her over to him. He kissed her forehead. "And exactly how many lovers have you had before me?" He asked tracing her nipple with his finger.  
"Dante doesn't count." She smiled enjoying his touch. "I never touched Jason.....But you are still the best." She grinned kissing his chest. She laid her head down on his chest.  
"You are the best." He said. "I never had anyone like you before."  
"What about Jill and Diana...didn't..."  
"It was nothing like with you baby. Not even close. You....you are....words can't describe....I love making love to you."  
"I love you making love to me." She said draping her arm across his body.  
Deacon kissed her again and held her tight. Everything he needed was right there with him. His beautiful Bridget and his child. That sonogram image was still in his mind. It was truly an amazing sight. He was going to be a father. A father. Him. A father. He hoped he was a good one. He wasn't going to let them down. His child was going to have everything he could possibly give it. It was amazing how his life changed in such a short time. All because he spilled a drink on the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.


	32. Chapter 32

Jessica walked into her son's photo studio and saw him mindlessly looking at photos from the latest shoot.  
"You alright?" She asked of him.  
"I'm fine." sighed Jason.  
"You seem kind of down lately...dinner not go well with Bridget the other night?"  
"You could say that." said Jason pulling out a stool and sitting down. "She gave me some very interesting news."  
"Oh?" said Jessica curious. "What news?"  
"You're never going to believe this...she's pregnant."  
Jessica's eyes went wide. "Pregnant? Bridget's...are you..."  
"I wish." grumbled Jason. "No Mom it's not me. We never..it never happened with me and Bridget. It turns out, she was seeing someone behind my back."  
"Behind your back?" said a stunned Jessica crossing her arms. "What do you mean?"  
"She said that she met him when she was in Vegas...he seduced her and she spent the night with him."  
"Is that what she told you?"  
"No..not exactly.."  
"Jason...tell me the truth. What exactly did Bridget say?"  
"She said that she fell in love with this guy and she's going to marry him. Okay? Happy?"  
"Honey I'm sorry." Jessica said sympathetically. "But I can't say I'm that surprised...not that I expected Bridget to...but honey it never seemed to me that she wanted anything other than friendship from you."  
"Well I was hoping that we could make it more. I never got the chance..now this jerk comes in and steals my girl.."  
"He didn't steal 'your girl'" Jessica pointed out. "She wasn't yours to begin with. I'm sorry that things couldn't work out the way you wanted to but you have to let Bridget be. If she loves this man then let her be happy."  
"I want her to be happy with me." frowned Jason. "And she could be. I know she could be."  
Jessica sighed. "Honey I don't doubt for one minute that you could make Bridget happy but she doesn't love you. Not that way."  
"Well if she gave a chance to show her.."  
"Jason..sweetheart I know that you are hurting and I'm sorry but you have to face the facts. Bridget is in love with someone else. She's having his baby. She's going to marry him. You have to let go."  
"Why?" snapped Jason. "Why do I have to let go? Huh? Why can't I fight for her?"  
"Because honey there is a baby involved. That baby needs both it's parents. Bridget and whoever this guy is."  
"Deacon." said Jason hating that name. He was going to curse that name for the rest of his life.  
"Please listen to me...just be happy for Bridget. I'm sorry things didn't go the way you wanted but you will find someone else. Now I have to go to a meeting...you going to be okay?"  
"I'll be fine." said Jason.  
"Okay." Jessica kissed her son's cheek and left the studio.  
Jason sat back on his stool. Find someone else. There was no one else. Only Bridget. And Bridget is who he was going to have. One way or another. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. He waited while the other line rang.  
Diana was in her apartment having just put Mandy down for a nap when the phone rang. She hurried to answer it. "Hello?"  
"Hello Diana. It's Jason."  
"What do you want?" She frowned.  
"You know exactly what I want."  
"Look I told you I don't want to be involved with this alright? I don't want to be dragged into the middle of your little love triangle."  
"I see...well then I guess I'll just have to send a certain video to your employers office. In fact..maybe I'll just have to put some stills from the it into our next magazine. I'm sure everyone would get a kick out of that."  
Diana gritted her teeth. "Why are you doing this to me? I have nothing to do with whatever it is your so-called girlfriend did to you. If Deacon seduced her way that's not my problem. And don't you DARE try to blackmail me. I'm not going to put up with that shit. I'll tell my boss myself. If they fire me they fire me. I'm not going to let YOU control my life."  
"You go ahead and tell your boss." snapped Jason. "And then good luck finding another job because I'll make damn sure that you can't. I'll have you blacklisted at every single place of employment you try to go to."  
Diana slammed the phone down without saying another word. Why the hell was this happening to her! Just when she was starting to get her life together. She even had an offer from a small modeling agency just recently. It wasn't a big thing. Just for a local clothing store but it would pay good money. Now this. Well she had no choice. She had to call Dr. Rosenthall and tell him the truth. Tell him all about her sorid past. It may cost her her job but she couldn't let Jason win. And she was going to have to come clean with Denise at the modeling agency. Another job that she just may lose. But Diana was determined to do what she had to do. She had Mandy to think about. Her little girl was her whole world. She couldn't sit there and take the easy way out and cave to Jason's demands. What kind of example would that be for Mandy? How could she live with herself? Diana picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi Dr. Rosenthall? It's Diana. I'm fine. Listen..there's something I need to speak to you about. No it can't wait I'm sorry. It's very important."

"What do you think of this dress?" asked Bridget showing Daisy the bridal magazine with the bridesmaid dresses.  
Daisy smiled. "Honey don't you know that we bridesmaids are supposed to wear an unflattering gown in a hideous color so you look the best?"  
Bridget laughed. "Well I'm sorry but they ran out of Pepto pink gowns."  
"Darn." said Daisy with a laugh. "I was so looking forward to that!"  
"I could never make you wear a hideous gown." smiled Bridget. "I want you all to look beautiful to."  
"Well this dress is nice." said Daisy. "But...I really like this purple one."  
"Oh I didn't see that." said Bridget taking the magazine. "You are right..it's gorgeous." Bridget said approvingly. "You would so look good in that color. Okay I think this is the dress." She said.  
"So Bridget how are things? You heard from Jason lately?"  
"No." said Bridget shaking her head. "I haven't heard from him since that dinner we had."  
"You think he'll be okay?"  
"I hope so. I feel awful about hurting him but I had to break it to him. I don't love him. I tried not to lead him on...you know make him think.."  
"I know." said Daisy. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Just concentrate on your wedding. And the wedding night." Daisy added slyly.  
Bridget blushed. "Shut up." She giggled.  
"Please I've seen Deacon with you. He can't keep his hands off of you."  
"I don't want him to." grinned Bridget.  
"So...exactly how hot is the sex?"  
Bridget turned a deeper shade of red. "None of your business." She said throwing a pillow at Daisy.  
"That hot huh?" smiled Daisy.  
"Be quiet." Bridget smiled still blushing.  
"Come on." pressed Daisy. "You can tell me."  
"He's wonderful." Bridget relented. "I love being in his arms" She hugged a pillow to herself. "He knows exactly how to kiss me and hold me. I love him." Bridget sighed thinking about being in Deacon's arms at that moment.  
Daisy smiled. "I feel the same way about Bret. He's everything I could ever want. I feel so lucky to have found him."  
"He is very sweet." smiled Bridget. "I love you both."  
"We love you too." said Daisy. "And we both are looking forward to your little bundle of joy coming into this world."  
"I am too." said Bridget. "It was so amazing seeing that little tiny lifeform on the sonogram."  
"Yes I remember when Bret and I saw Justin for the first time on the sonogram. It was the most incredible thing. Bret was speechless and completely amazed. I was too. I mean it's so amazing to see."  
"Yes it is." said Bridget putting her hand on her stomach. "It really is. I just hope I'm a good mother."  
"You'll be a great mother." assured Daisy. "This baby is going to have lots of love. From you and Deacon and it's Aunt Daisy and Uncle Bret. We are here for you both. You know that."  
"I do know. And I'm grateful. Very grateful."  
Bridget rested her head against the back of the sofa. Her life was finally starting to come together. She was marrying the best man in the whole world and having his baby. It was all she ever wanted. It was finally coming true.


	33. Chapter 33

Brooke smiled fondly as she admired her daughter who was standing in front of a full length mirror wearing a beautiful wedding gown. "What do you think Mom?" asked Bridget as she swished to one side holding the skirt of the dress in her hands.  
"It's beautiful honey." said Brooke. "You look beautiful."  
Bridget looked with satisfaction in the mirror. She simply adored the gown she picked out. Elegant white satin skirt trimmed with a very light blue sash on the bottom. It hugged her figure to perfection and was off the shoulder. "You think Deacon will like it?" asked Bridget.  
"He'll love it." assured Brooke. "And what's most important is that he loves YOU."  
Bridget sighed happily. "I can't believe this is happening. I mean there I was so unhappy and miserable and then all of a sudden...this wonderful incredible man enters my life...I love him so much."  
Brooke nodded and said nothing. She sat down on of the the blue chairs in the dress shop.  
Bridget turned noticing her mother looked a little sad. She stepped down from the platform and over to where Brooke was sitting. "Mom? You okay?"  
"I'm fine." said Brooke who had tears in her eyes. "I'm okay."  
"No you're not." said Bridget sitting next to her. "What's wrong?"  
"Bridget please..don't worry about me...You just be happy with your wedding to your prince...I'm happy you get.." Brooke then began sobbing hard. The tears streamed down her face.  
Bridget hugged her mom. "Mom..please tell me. What's wrong?"  
Brooke found a tissue in her purse and blew her nose. She then wiped her tears. "I'm sorry honey. I don't mean to spoil this for you. I don't want to burden you with my problems."  
"You are not burdening me. Now what's the matter? Everything okay with Alex?"  
Brooke shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not so sure about him anymore."  
"What do you mean? Did you have a fight?"  
"No...it's the same thing that caused my marriage to your father and Thorne to be shot to hell."  
Bridget pursed her lips and then spoke. "Ridge."  
"Yes Ridge. I hate myself for it. I do."  
"Did something happen?"  
"No. Not really...I mean..He honestly truly did not do anything. I was talking to him about how Alex and I were trying to have a baby and it just wasn't happening for us. And he just listened and said that things could work out and all he did was kiss my cheek. That is all. He did nothing inappropriate at all. He did say he loved me or anything. But that one little kiss on my cheek.."  
"It effected you."  
"Yes. And I hate that it did. Or maybe I don't..I don't know what to think. It wasn't anything but I'm turning it to something. Maybe I just secretly long for Ridge. And maybe that's what I'm..."  
"You're what?"  
"Honey I don't want you to take this the wrong way. It's not like that. I'm a little jealous of you."  
"Jealous?"  
"Not that you are marrying Deacon. Not jealous in a normal sense. Lord knows there isn't anything normal about me."  
"That's not true." frowned Bridget.  
"I just see you marrying the man you love more than anything and I just wish I had that. I do love Alex but lately..I haven't been feeling that same spark I felt before. I've tried to tell myself that it was nothing..but the feeling isn't going away. I guess deep down I wish I was marrying Ridge. I wish that I had what you are having. Marrying the man that I truly love. You think I'm crazy don't you? I'm just chasing after Ridge again."  
"Mom I don't think you are crazy at all. You and Ridge...you have a long history. You have a bond. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be in a marriage you don't want."  
"That's the problem. I don't know if I want to end my marriage to Alex. He's a wonderful man."  
"But Mom..do you still love him? Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Everytime I think I've moved on from Ridge...it turns out I haven't."  
"Well maybe you were not meant to "move on" from Ridge. Maybe you were meant to BE with Ridge because that's who YOU love. Not who everyone thinks you should love. I know people have said that you and Ridge shouldn't be together but who the hell are they to decide that? Who cares what they think? What matters is how YOU feel. I think Alex is wonderful too. I like him alot. If he is the one who makes you happy then you should stay with him. If he's not..I don't think it's fair to him or to you to stay in the marriage."  
Brooke smiled. "I think I raised one smart young lady." She hugged her daughter. "I love you honey. I do. And I'm so happy for you. I hope you have a lifetime of happiness with Deacon."  
"Thanks Mom." said Bridget returning her hug. "I hope you have a lifetime of happiness too. With whoever you decide to be with."

Diana walked in the Lucky Hearts and looked around. There were a few people there. It was still early yet so the place wouldn't be packed until later that night. She walked up to the bar. "Excuse me." She said to the bartender.  
Daisy looked up and was shocked. Her eyes then narrowed and she seethed. "Get the hell out of here you bitch." Daisy snapped.  
Diana sighed. "I need to see Deacon. Is he here?"  
"If he was I sure as hell wouldn't let him in on the fact that you are here you backstabbing slut. Now get the hell out!"  
"I'm not going anywhere. I need to see him. It's important."  
"Well you aren't going to see him. Whatever it is...it's NOT important. He's got a brand new woman in his life. A sweet beautiful woman. About a thousand times prettier than YOU. And she actually has feelings of LOVE for him. Unlike you."  
"I'm not here to try to win him back. I just need to talk to him...please...it's IS important. Can you just tell him..." Diana was stopped as Daisy threw a glass of water in her face.  
"I said get out. Get out NOW!" Daisy said fiercely.  
Diana said nothing. She picked up a napkin and wiped the water off her face. "Just tell him I stopped by." She said turning on her heel.  
Daisy fumed as she watched Diana walk away. "Don't count on it." She muttered to herself. There was no way in hell Daisy was going to allow Diana to get near Deacon again. She wasn't going to let her try and come between him and Bridget.  
A few minutes later Brett walked up to the bar. He noticed the splash of water. "What happened?" He asked. "Why is there water everywhere?"  
Daisy got a towel and began wiping the counter off. "You aren't going to believe this. But that backstabbing two timing no good cheap trashy whore was just in here."  
"What?" said Brett blankly.  
"That bitch Diana. That slut was just here."  
"She was? What for? What did she want?"  
"She wanted to talk to Deacon. What about I have no idea. I told her to get the hell out of here."  
"And then you threw water at her?" Brett said amused at his little wife.  
"Shut up." grinned Daisy. She then turned serious again. "I don't know what she's up to but I know it can't be good. She is not going to come between Bridget and Deacon. I'm not going to let that happen."  
"Daisy I don't think it's going to. Deacon knows what a bitch she is. He's not going to give up Bridget for anything in the world. She's carrying his baby."  
"I know. That's all more the reason to keep a watchful eye on the cheap trashy piece of trash. Lord only knows what she's up to."

Diana walked over to her car and got in. Well that certainly didn't go well. She should have expected that. She didn't blame Daisy for thinking her that way. It was true. She WAS a trashy slut. But that was the past. She wasn't that person anymore. And she really wanted to do the right thing and try to warn Deacon about Jason. She shouldn't have known that it wouldn't be that easy.  
She was about to start up the car when she saw a pretty young woman carrying a garment bag head into the club. She looked so happy. A far off dreamy expression on her face and Diana caught a glimpse of a diamond on her finger.  
Curious, Diana got out of her car and slowly snuck back into the club careful to to let anyone know she was there. She saw Daisy and Brett greet the young woman.  
"I found my wedding dress." Bridget said happily.  
"That's so great." said Daisy. "I can't wait to see it."  
Diana moved a little closer and watched as Bridget unzipped the bag to reveal her gown.  
"Wow it's breathtaking!" exclaimed Daisy in awe. "Gorgeous. Oh Deacon is going to love you in it!"  
Diana froze. Deacon? Oh my God. She thought. That was that girl Jason told her about. Deacon is marrying her?  
Bridget put her dress back in the bag and zipped it back up. Diana heard her say something about the bridesmaid dresses. Then Deacon came walking in.  
Diana looked him over. Still hot. She felt a tiny bit of jealousy when she saw Deacon kiss Bridget's lips. He mentioned something to her about the garment bag. Bridget held it close to her and said something about not until the wedding. This then caused Deacon to pull her closer and tickle her. Bridget squealed and pushed him away. Deacon then kissed her again.  
Diana slowly turned and walked back out of the club. She got back into her car. Tears formed in her eyes. She could have had that. But she blew it. She blew it big time. It was no one fault but her own. Even if she did apologize to Deacon for everything, there was no way in hell he would take her back. He looked away too in love with that Bridget. She didn't stand a chance. Unless she...No she couldn't do that. What kind of example would that be for her daughter? Her daughter would eventually find out and have a done of questions and Diana was certain she wouldn't want to answer them. She started up her car and drove off with a million thoughts in her head.


	34. Chapter 34

Bridget smiled as she hung up her dress still in the garment bag. Only a few days more and she would be Deacon's wife. She shut the closet door and Deacon came up behind her. "So." He said kissing her neck. "How many hard ons did you cause today?"  
Bridget turned bright red and a smile went across her face. It was one of the things she loved about Deacon. He always managed to make a statement like that seem hot and not vulgar. It was that sensual, seductive tone that drove her mad.  
Bridget pretended to think. "Well..there was the man at the shoe store...and then there was the waiter at the restaurant Mom and I went to for lunch...and I think the cook who prepared my lunch...it was a slow day." She grinned.  
Deacon turned her to face him and placed a kiss on her lips. Bridget broke the kiss and smiled at her fiance. "How many women did you drive wild today?"She asked with her eyes sparkling.  
"Too many to count." He said staring at her bottom lip. "I wish these women would stop coming on to me all the time...I keep telling them I'm engaged..."  
"Want me to be your bodyguard?" Bridget laughed.  
"YOU are the one who needs a bodyguard." He said as he kissed her again. "You are so damn beautiful...you have no idea. I love you so much."  
"I love you too." Bridget replied. "And in only a few days...I get to be your wife."  
"Nothing is going to stop it." He said as he pulled her close and held her tight. He didn't tell Bridget but he did notice Diana lurking in the club. He didn't know what she wanted and he didn't care. He was pretty sure that asshole Jason put her up to it. He knows he plotting something. Deacon could understand why Jason would want Bridget. She was sexy and beautiful and innocent and sweet. Plus there was the way she was in bed. God he loved having sex with her. She was so hot and sensual yet still sweet and loving. Of course Jason didn't know that part of Bridget and he was never going to. Not ever. No way that bastard was getting his hands on her. He never met the guy but he already didn't like him. How could he? The way he insulted Bridget when she told him the truth. It forever put a blackmark against him in Deacon's eyes.  
Deacon looked down at the beautiful being in his arms. He was wanting her again. Badly.  
Bridget grinned recognizing that look in his eyes. "You want something?" She asked innocently.  
"You." replied Deacon.  
Bridget looked down noticing his erection and smiled. "I can tell.."  
"Like you aren't wet." He said his eyes drifting down her body. "I know how hot and tight you are inside those.."  
"Shut up." Bridget blushed.  
Deacon ignored her. "And I know those nipples are hard underneath that shirt.."  
"What's your point?" asked Bridget pretending to be annoyed yet at the same time very turned on.  
"You want it as bad as I do right now."  
"So?" Bridget said with a smile.  
"So get those clothes off and get in that bed. Now."  
Bridget slowly pulled her cream colored strapless top off. She carefully laid it on the chair next to the bed. She then slowly slipped her sandals off and placed them aside.  
Deacon groaned. She was doing this on purpose. She was torturing him by undressing at a slow place. He felt like grabbing her and ripping her remaining clothes off but he was too mesmerized by her. Bridget took her time unzipping her matching capris and carefully folding them. She put them on the chair with her shirt.  
Deacon's mouth was watering as she stood in front of him with her bra and tiny lace bikini underwear.  
"Take if off." He said in a hoarsely trying to contain his excitement.  
"Take what off?" Bridget asked slyly.  
Both. thought Deacon. God which first? The bra covering those cute tits or those fucking sexy lace...The bra definitely the bra...no the..  
"Well?" Bridget asked again enjoying Deacon's obvious dilemma.  
"Bra."Deacon finally said.  
Bridget reached around and slowly and carefully unhooked the back of her bra. She pulled it off and placed it with her other articles of clothing. She was now wearing just a pair of tiny pale gold lace underwear. Deacon didn't think it would be possible for her to look any sexier than she did at that moment.  
"Touch yourself." He said in a heated voice.  
"Touch what?" Bridget countered just as sensually.  
Deacon's erection was throbbing inside his jeans. "Your tits." He replied. "I want to see you touch them."  
Bridget's hands slowly cupped her breasts and fingered her erect nipples.  
"More." Deacon said hotly. Bridget's fingers circled her nipples slowly and then her hands gently squeezed around the soft flesh of her breasts.  
"Feel good?" asked Deacon.  
"Yes." Bridget replied.  
"Keep doing it baby." He instructed her as he moved closer. His eyes went to her underwear. He slowly began to pull them off and they fell to the floor. He took one of her hands from her breasts and placed it on herself. As if in a trance Bridget began to rub herself with her soft hand. Tiny moans escaped from her throat. Deacon eyes stayed on her as her breathing turning into short pants and then into a full on orgasm.  
Bridget's breathing returning to slightly normal and she gazed Deacon. "Let's see you do it." She said.  
He said nothing as she sauntered over to him and peeled off his shirt. He watched her unzip his jeans and said nothing as Bridget stared hungerly at his very hard manhood. She wanted it inside her so bad it was killing her. Bridget fought the urge and took Deacon's hand in hers. She placed it on himself. "Do it." She whispered. However Deacon had no intention of fulfilling her wish. Before Bridget knew what was happening...she found herself on the bed with Deacon on top of her pumping hard into her willing body. Her cries and moans of pleasure filled the room. She was intoxicated. He never took her like this before. So forcefully and with such passion..it was too hot for Bridget's mind to comprehend. She didn't care. She loved every second of it. "Deacon...Oh yes..." Bridget cried out. "Aaahhhhh.. yes..."Her orgasm overtook her body and she then collapsed.  
Deacon softly kissed the side of her neck. "You forgot one person before."  
"I did?" giggled Bridget.  
"Yes. You forgot me."  
"No I didn't. You are always hard."  
"You like it that way." He said taking her again.  
They made love everywhere. The bedroom, the shower, the kitchen, the living room and back to the bedroom again. Bridget had no idea what came over him but she was not about to ask any questions. She loved it and loved him. She smiled as she lay in Deacon's arms. His hand was resting on her stomach protectively. No one was taking this away. Not Jason. Not Diana. Whatever he had to do to protect the ones he loved...he was going to do it. Jason better watch out. He had no idea who he was messing with.  
"I want to stay like this forever." sighed Bridget.  
"Me too." Deacon said kissing her hair. He looked over at the digital alarm clock. Daisy would still down at the club. He wanted to ask her about Diana and if she said anything to her. "Baby..I have to get going." He said getting up from the bed.  
"Why?" pouted Bridget.  
"I have to get back to the club."  
"Can I come with you?" asked Bridget.  
"No. You stay right here. You come down to the club and I won't get any work done because you will constantly being distracting me with your sexiness."  
"So?"  
"So you stay here." He said lightly touching her chin. He went into the bathroom to shower.  
Bridget thought about following him in but decided not to. He had to work. He couldn't stay there all night making love to her although she would love it if he could. Bridget placed her hand on her stomach. "Soon." She said to her unborn child. "Soon Daddy and I will be married and we are going to be a family."  
A few minutes later Deacon emerged from the shower and dressed. He walked over to Bridget and kissed her. "I'll be back later. I love you."  
Deacon left the apartment and went down to his car. He drove to the club and walked inside. He spotted Daisy over at the bar.  
"Hey." He greeted.  
"Deacon...what are you doing here? I thought you were taking the night off." said Daisy.  
"I was. I am. I know Diana was here."  
Daisy sighed. "She talked to you."  
"No I saw her here before hiding. What did she want?"  
"I honestly don't know." said Daisy. "I didn't give her a chance. I told her to get out. And to stay away from you. She said she wasn't trying to win you back that she had something important to tell you."  
"Did she say what?"  
"No and I didn't give her a chance to. You don't need her around."  
"I don't want her around. I don't want her causing any headache for Bridget. So please don't tell Bridget she was here. Understood?"  
"Not a problem." said Daisy. "What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to have to go see her and tell her to stay the hell out of my life. Whatever she's up to she's not getting away with it. I won't let her. No one is going to come between me and Bridget. Bridget's the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll be damned if I let that manipulative vindictive bitch take it away from me."  
"I'm not a bitch Deacon."  
He turned and saw Diana standing there.  
"I do have something important to tell you. And you are going to listen."


	35. Chapter 35

Deacon frowned at the brunette woman standing in front of him.  
At one time he may have thought she was beautiful but not now. Now she was just a trashy looking woman who was desperately trying to cling to her former beauty. Her brown hair was no longer bouncy and full..it now hung limply down to her shoulders. Her green eyes lacked the luster the once held. Her skirt was too short and her red t-shirt too tight and her black boots only enhanced her trashiness. At least in Deacon's eyes. He hated this woman. With everything in him. He hated the way she made him care. He hated her betrayal. He hated that she thought he was nothing. He also hated the way she used to brag to everyone that she was his girlfriend and her pathetic attempt to get people to his club. The way she used people to try to "help" him which was just a ruse to make him owe her something.  
"Get the hell out of here." Deacon said angerly. "I don't care what you want. I don't care if you think it's "important" and "urgent". I want you out of my life."  
"Deacon I know that things didn't end well.."  
"Didn't end well?" Deacon laughed sarcastically. "Is that your spin on it? You fucking used me you bitch! You didn't give a shit about me. You are a parasite."  
"Look that was the past. I'm sorry I hurt you. I truly am. You're right. I was shit. I was horrible. I used you. I'm sorry. But you have to listen to me..."  
"No I don't." Deacon said sternly. "I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say. Get the hell out of my club before I have you thrown out."  
"Please just trust me." pleaded Diana. "You have to know..."  
"Trust YOU? That's a good one. Trust YOU. I DID trust you. And look what it got me! I found you fucking some other guy and you didn't even CARE that I found out!"  
"What do you want from me!" exclaimed Diana. "I'm sorry. I was screwed up for a long time. I'm not like that anymore. I'm trying to get my life together. And that's why I'm here."  
"What? You think for one second I would consider taking you back? You are out of your mind! I have a beautiful sweet sexy woman who I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. She's everything you could only dream of being."  
"Yes I know. Daisy told me you were with someone. I am happy for you. Really. I'm not here to try and win you back. I'm here to tell you.."  
"Chuck!" yelled Deacon. "Please escort this woman out of my club."  
Chuck walked over wearing his dark clothes and sunglasses. "Let's go miss." He said in his deep voice.  
"And don't let her back in here." instructed Deacon.  
"Deacon will you please just listen!" cried Diana as Chuck lead her away. "What I have to say.." Her voice faded away as she was brought outside the club.  
Diana stood on the sidewalk. Great. She thought to herself. Now what? She tried to warn Deacon but he wouldn't listen to her. And now Jason..he's going to drag her down as well.  
If she could only get a hold of this woman that Deacon was seeing...what was her name? Bridget. If she could maybe talk to her...Diana couldn't let Jason get away with his scheme. It wasn't just Deacon and Bridget...it was her daughter Mandy. How could she live with herself and teach her daughter if she didn't..There had to be a way.

Bridget laid happily in Deacon's arms. His hand caressing her stomach. "I love you." She sighed happily.  
"I love you too." a voice said. It wasn't Deacon's voice. It was a different voice.  
Bridget looked up and saw Jason. She jumped up. "What the hell are you doing here!" She said grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around her body.  
"What do you mean?" smiled Jason. "I'm your husband."  
"My..my hus..husband?" Bridget stammered. "You are not...no...I'm marrying Deacon! I'm having his baby!"  
"No you're not." Jason calmly explained. "You are having MY baby. Deacon is with someone else."  
Suddenly the scene changed. Bridget was standing in Deacon's club. She turned and saw Deacon with his arms around a brunette woman kissing her. Tears began to stream down her face. "NO!" She cried as she raced over to him. "Deacon! Deacon!" She tried to get close to him but he just seemed further and further away. She spotted Daisy at the bar. "Daisy...Daisy what's going on?"  
"What do you mean? You decided to marry Jason. Now Deacon is marrying Diana."  
"Diana? That horrible woman...He can't! He loves me!" Bridget was hysterical. "He loves ME!" She turned back to Deacon. The woman was now in a wedding dress. There was a minister.  
Bridget cried in vain but went unheard. "NO! NO! DEACON!"  
Bridget sat up in bed. She looked around and saw she was still in Deacon's apartment. Just a horrible nightmare. A horrible vivid nightmare. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The images from her dream were still fresh in her mind. She knew there was not a chance in hell of that happening. She knew that she was having Deacon's baby. She knew he loved HER. Still that dream shook her to her core. Bridget finished her shower and stepped out. She dried off with a fluffy pink towel and walked back to the bedroom. She didn't know how late Deacon would be out but she didn't care. She was going to the club to see him. It would just make her feel better. She dried her hair and quickly dressed in a pair of black cotton capris and matching sleeveless top.  
She applied her make-up and made her way down. Bridget hailed a cab. After a few minutes it pulled up to the club and Bridget threw money at the driver and quickly ran inside. She saw Deacon over at the bar talking to Daisy. As quick as she could she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.  
"Bridget." He said holding her. "Baby..what are you doing here?"  
"Nothing...I just missed you." Bridget said holding onto him tightly. "I had to be with you."  
"You okay?" He asked concerned. "The baby.."  
"We're fine." assured Bridget. "I told you...I just wanted to be with you."  
"Baby why don't you head upstairs." said Deacon. "I have some business to talk over with Daisy. I'll be up later."  
"Can't I stay here with you?" asked Bridget. "I won't get in the way. I promise." She began to sob.  
Deacon lead her away from the bar and over to a booth. "Baby..what's wrong? Why are you upset?"  
"Nothing...it's just..I had a horrible nightmare. Really awful. Jason was my husband and he said I was having his baby and then you were marrying that woman from your past..Diana or something.."  
Deacon was stunned. Diana? Bridget didn't see her before..well if she did she couldn't know..."Baby." He said . "It was just a dream. You know I would never leave you."  
"I know. It was just horrible. So vivid."  
"It's over." He said kissing the top of her head. "Go upstairs okay? Just go up and relax. I'll be up as soon as I can."  
Bridget nodded. "Okay." She said. She slid out of the booth and walked over to the private elevator. Deacon headed back to the bar.  
"Is Bridget okay?" asked a concerned Daisy.  
"She's fine. Listen...if you see Diana try to come in here again you let me know. Especially if she tries to ask for Bridget. I don't want her talking to her and getting her all upset."  
"You got it. I won't let that whore near Bridget. You have any idea what she is so insistent on talking to you about?"  
"No and I really don't care. Whatever it is...she can keep it to herself."

Bridget walked into the private suite and sat down on the sofa. She wished Deacon would have let her stay downstairs with him. All she wanted was his arms around her and him telling her he loved her. Not that she didn't know that already. Bridget placed her hand on her stomach. She couldn't wait for her little bundle of joy to arrive. Knowing this baby was a part of Deacon made her love it even more. It was going to have the best life possible. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up out of her purse. She looked at the number and was pale. It was Jason's number. Why was he calling her? The dream still in her mind she was very shaky and skeptical. She slowly answered it. "Hello?"  
"Hi Bridget. It's me. Jason."  
"Hi." She said.  
"Listen I know that I was a jerk the last time you saw me and I want to apologize for that. I was in shock and..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you those things...I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm really sorry."  
"I see." replied Bridget.  
"Look I still want us to be friends. Can we?"  
"I uh...Look Jason...I can't get into this right now. I have to go...bye." Bridget quickly hung up the phone. She was even more skeptical than ever. Why would he all of a sudden out of the blue call her to apologize...You would think he would have done the day after he insulted her. Bridget had a feeling he was up to something. Just what she didn't know.  
Yes it was true he was alway good to her but she knew how he was when he didn't get his way. He was ruthless and shrewd. He would stop at nothing. And he usually got it.  
Well not this time. He wasn't getting her. He wasn't getting her baby. No one was tearing apart her family. Deacon was going to be her husband. There wasn't a chance in hell she was allowing anyone or anything to stop it. Whatever Jason was up to..she would put an end to it. Whatever it took. She could be just as ruthless. Being the daughter of Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan, she had powerful connections too. Jason wasn't the only one. She was prepared to play dirty if that's what it took. This was her life. Her family. Whatever she had to do to protect it...she was doing it. Bridget picked up her cell phone and dialed. "Hello..It's Bridget Forrester. I'm good..I need you to do a favor for me. I need you to find out all you can about certain activities of Jason Blackwell. Yes...I have a feeling it's up to no good and I want to know what it is. Okay...thank you."  
Bridget hung up her cell phone and snapped it shut. Look out Jason. She thought. You aren't going to win. Not this time.

"You think that Jason could be involved in this?" asked Daisy.  
"Possibly." replied Deacon. "I wouldn't put it past him. I know people like him are. He's rich and ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."  
"And he wants Bridget."  
"That's right. But he's not going to get her. I'm not going to let him just take her from me."  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to have to go to L.A. and find this guy. Tell him to stay the hell away from my Bridget or he's going to be very sorry. I'll make his life a living hell."  
"What are you going to tell Bridget?"  
"I don't know. But I'll think of something. I just want to take care of this myself. She doesn't need to be involved. All she needs to concentrate on is being the world's most beautiful bride and the best mother to our baby. I'll handle Jason."  
"Good luck." said Daisy. "If you need anything...you know you can count on me and Brett."  
"Thanks." replied Deacon. He didn't need luck. He already got that when he met sweet Bridget. Now it was just a matter of keeping her. He would die before he let Jason ever touch Bridget. Deacon then thought of how Bridget was upstairs all by herself. He pictured her her naked underneath those silk blue sheets waiting for him. God how did she do it!  
Deacon got up from his stool and hurried over to the private elevator. He rode up thinking of the time he first brought Bridget here. How nervous she looked but he knew she was completely wanting him. That first night they made love. It was more incredible than he could have imagined. The elevator door opened and he stepped out. He walked over to the door and went inside. His eyes scanned the room for Bridget but he didn't see her. He walked in and was pleased to find she was indeed naked under the blue silk sheets however she was asleep. Well not for long. He walked over to the bed and climbed in next to her. He brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her.  
"I have a headache." said Bridget's voice from the pillow.  
"I happen to know a great cure for headaches." Deacon said still kissing her.  
Bridget giggled and smiled. She turned over on her back to face him. "Really? What is it?"  
"I'll show you." He said taking her in his arms and kissing her. They made love over and over again. It was almost just like their first night together only with even more passion. Afterward Deacon slipped out of bed and quickly threw his clothes on. He grabbed his cell phone and quietly headed out of the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Slowly he walked outside to the balcony. "Yes...I need to book a flight for L.A. What's the first available flight you have...Perfect. Yes...Thank you." While he was put on hold he looked over the view. Jason was going to be very sorry he tried to mess with him. Very sorry.


	36. Chapter 36

Bridget sat at a table in a restaurant looking over the breakfast menu. She had a craving for blueberry waffles but after looking at the rest of the breakfast items, she wasn't so sure.  
Deacon looked her over while she was trying to make up her mind. She looked so beautiful and had a pregnancy glow about her. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a light blue cotton top with wide straps and a pair of denim capris. All he wanted was for her to stay as happy as she was at that moment. All the Jasons and Dianas of the world as far away from her as possible. "You make your mind up yet baby?" He asked.  
"Everything sounds so good." grumbled Bridget. "I want it all."  
"Then order it all." suggested Deacon.  
Bridget laughed. "Yeah right...I don't think so."  
A waitress came over to them. "Hello I'm Daphne...I'll be your waitress." She looked over Deacon approvingly. "Are you ready to order?" She asked.  
Bridget was about to give her order when she noticed Daphne checking out Deacon. She frowned. "Do you mind!" She said crossly. "He's MINE. You keep your slutty paws off of him!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean..."  
"Get out of here!" shouted Bridget. "You aren't getting him. He's MINE. You hear me? MINE! Go find your own man you cheap trash!"  
Daphne looked at Bridget horrified. "You can't speak to me that way!" She exclaimed.  
"Get out of here! I want a new waitress!"  
Deacon stood up and went over to Bridget's side of the table. "Bridget...baby..calm down.."  
"I am calm." snapped Bridget. "That trashy whore is the one causing trouble."  
Deacon kissed the top of her head. "Bridget..relax...I'll handle this..I don't want you getting all worked up. It's not good for you or the baby."  
Bridget shot a look at Daphne. "That's right. He said BABY! I'M having his baby."  
Daphne glared at her. "Well good for you." She remarked sarcastically.  
Deacon frowned. "We would like to see the manager please." He said firmly.  
A few minutes later a man in his late 50s came over. "Hello...I'm Mr. McAllister..I'm the manager...is there a problem?"  
"Yes there is." Bridget said angerly. "This trashy whore is trying to steal my man."  
"I beg your pardon?" Mr. McAllister said confused.  
Deacon kissed Bridget's forehead and he turned to the manager. "My beautiful fiancee is emotional because she is pregnant."  
"I'm not emotional." Bridget pouted. "She was too after you!"  
"Bridget...please let me handle this." said Deacon to her. "We would just like to have another waitress if that's not a problem."  
"I want her fired!" exclaimed Bridget.  
"Perhaps you would like to dine in one of our private rooms...we usually reserve them for dinner but we can make an exception in this case."  
"That would be great." said Deacon. "Thank you."  
The couple was lead over to one of the private dining rooms and they went inside. Bridget said down on one of the chairs.  
Deacon looked at her. "You okay baby?"  
"I'm fine...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to cause a scene." She began to tear up. "I just...with everything...I'm sorry..."  
Deacon took her in his arms. "It's okay...I understand."  
"I guess I should apologize to that waitress."  
"Baby don't worry about it. Come on...let's just eat okay? You'll feel better once you get some food."  
"Okay." sighed Bridget wiping her tears. "I'm sorry I'm an emotional wreck."  
"Forget about it." said Deacon taking her hand in his and kissing it.  
Bridget settled on the blueberry waffles she had been craving and Deacon ordered eggs.  
"Listen baby..I have to leave this afternoon..I have some uh...business to take care of."  
"Where are you going?" asked Bridget.  
"Out of town." replied Deacon. "I'll be back later tonight."  
"Oh okay." said Bridget. "I guess that will give me time to work on..." Bridget stopped in mid-sentence. She almost said work on finding out what Jason was up to. "Work on the wedding. You know there are some little details to smooth out.." She picked up a forkfull of waffles and put it in her mouth. She hated lying to Deacon but she didn't want him to know what she was doing. She just wanted to take care of Jason herself.  
"Alright." said Deacon finishing his eggs. "You finished?" He asked of her.  
"Yeah. I'm done." said Bridget setting her fork down on her empty plate.  
The two left the restaurant and Deacon drove back to their apartment. Bridget walked inside and flopped down on the sofa. Deacon sat next to her. "You going to be okay while I'm gone?" He asked.  
"I'll be fine." replied Bridget.  
"You sure? You're not going to yell at the mailman or anything?" He teased.  
"Shut up." grinned Bridget hitting him with a pillow. "I can't help it. That whore was staring at you. I know she wanted you."  
"Baby you know you have nothing to worry about. I would never leave you."  
"I know that. I love you." She said smiling at him.  
"I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her. He let go and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. Sparks went through Bridget's body as she gazed at him. He kissed her again and then got up. "I better get going. I have to take care of some things at the club and then I need to catch my flight..I'll see you tonight baby."  
"Okay. See ya." said Bridget as he left.  
She waited until she was sure he was gone and picked up her phone. She dialed the number and waited. "Hi..it's me Bridget...what did you find out?"  
"A lot." said the person on the other end. "You have a fax machine there?"  
"Yes." replied Bridget as she then gave them the number.  
"Good. I'll fax over what I found." Bridget snapped her cell phone shut and hurried over to the fax machine Deacon had on his desk. She waited impatiently as the papers came through. Quickly she picked them up and read them over. "What's this? He ordered a VHS of a movie..Party Girls Come Alive..Why on earth would he want that?" She wondered. She read a little further and saw that he had recently been to Vegas. "What was he doing here?..wait what's this...he visited an apartment...Diana Marshall? Who is Diana..." Bridget froze. No...it couldn't be...not THAT Diana. The one that broke Deacon's heart...the one who never cared...She sat down on the chair of the desk. Why would Jason be visiting her? Bridget logged onto Deacon's computer and did a search of the movie in question. It came up and Bridget was disgusted by the vile content. "Yecch.." She said at the so-called provocative cover. She bravely decided to look at a clip of the movie and saw a young brunette woman obviously drunk or stoned out of her mind. The other girls in the movie referred to her as Diana. "Could that be the same one? Deacon never mentioned...Maybe he didn't know." Bridget logged off the computer not wanting to see anymore of that vile video. Well if Diana was in that movie...what did that have to do with Jason? Was he seeing her or something? Bridget couldn't piece it together. Why would Jason care if Diana was in that so-called movie? Bridget read over the rest of the fax but it didn't give much more information. What in the world was Jason up to?  
The doorbell rang and Bridget got up from the chair and quickly shoved the fax into one of the desk drawers. She hurried over to the door and answered. She was shocked to see who was there. That girl from the video!  
"Hello." said Diana.  
"Hello." Bridget greeted.  
"Are you Bridget?"  
"Yes..why?"  
"I"m Diana. I think Deacon told you about me."  
Bridget wanted to slam the door ON her face and tell her to never set her trash foot on her doorstep again but she held back. "What are you doing here?"  
"Look..I know you don't want to see me and I get that but there's something you really should know."  
"What the hell are you doing here you whore!" shouted Daisy as she arrived.  
Diana sighed. "I just came to talk to Bridget."  
"Well she doesn't want to talk to you and you need to waddle your fat slutty ass out of here." snapped Daisy. "Now get the hell out!"  
Diana turned to Bridget. "Please..if you would just hear me out...this is very important."  
"Don't listen to her Bridget." said Daisy. "She's trash."  
"Stop it!" shouted Diana. "Will you just LISTEN to me! You need to hear what I have to tell you!"  
"We don't "need" to hear ANYTHING from YOU. Now buzz off!" Daisy shoved her back and slammed the door. She turned to Bridget. "I'm so sorry honey." She said. "I had no idea she would have the audacity to show her face here."  
"What did she want?" asked Bridget. "She said it was important."  
"It's probably not." said Daisy as they walked to the living room. "She a no good liar."  
"Did she show up before?"  
Daisy sighed. "Alright...yes. At the club. Deacon didn't want me to tell you because he didn't want to worry you. He just wanted you to concentrate on your wedding and everything."  
"He should have told me." frowned Bridget. "I'm not a helpless little girl."  
"I know that honey...He just wanted to protect you that's all. He loves you and he doesn't want you worrying about Diana. Whatever she's up to..he'll handle it."  
"Is that why he left?" asked Bridget. "He said he had business to take care of..He's going to see Jason isn't he? I knew it!"  
"How would you know about that?" asked Daisy. "Bridget are YOU up to something?"  
Bridget looked down. "Okay...I guess I shouldn't be upset with him...I just wanted to handle Jason on my own that's all. My mom's attorney..Connor Davis...has a private investigator friend...well I hired him and well...I found out something. Jason was here in Vegas. He went to visit Diana. And he ordered some vile video...Party Girls Come Alive...apparently Diana was in it."  
"Wait...I'm confused..why would Jason care about that?"  
"I have no idea. That's all I found out so far."  
"Bridget I think you should tell Deacon this when he gets back."  
"I will." said Bridget. "Although he will probably just think I'm "emotional"."  
"What?"  
"I snapped at a waitress this morning at breakfast."  
Daisy laughed. "Let me guess...she looked at Deacon the wrong way."  
Bridget grinned. "How did you know?"  
"Because I did the same thing when I was pregnant with Justin. I was convinced the teller at the bank has the hots for Brett and that's why she offered him that low rate on a loan. I ranted at her and demanded to see the manager who had assure me that the low rate was a special offer of theirs and they were offering it to ALL their customers."  
Bridget laughed. "Oh my..how did Brett react?"  
"He just thought I lost my marbles. He then bought me ice cream and I calmed down."  
"Hmm...maybe if I try that..Deacon will buy me jewelry..."  
"Don't press your luck." said Daisy smiling. "I tried that. Brett caught on."  
"Darn." said Bridget.  
"Come on...let's go back to my place." said Daisy getting up. "My bridesmaid dress arrived and I want you to see if you think it looks okay."  
"Oh okay." said Bridget following her. Bridget shut the door behind them and locked it. "Daisy."  
"Yes?"  
"You don't think Diana will...she's not going to steal Deacon.."  
"Honey there's not a chance in hell of that happening. He loves YOU. Just remember that."  
"I will." said Bridget. They headed to Daisy's car and got in.  
Bridget was silent as they drove. She was curious about what Diana wanted to tell her. Something told her it wasn't good.


	37. Chapter 37

Deacon stood outside the tall building of Basic Black after getting out of his rental car. He removed his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. He hoped Jason would get his message and leave Bridget alone. He would be very sorry if he didn't.  
Deacon walked up to the lobby door of the building and headed inside. He went over to a receptionist desk. "Hello." He greeted.  
The blonde haired woman looked up and was taken aback. Wow. He's hot. She thought to herself. Wonder if he's a model. "Can I help you?" She asked aloud. Inwardly she was hoping he would ask her out on a date.  
"I was hoping you could tell me if Mr. Jason Blackwell is in." Deacon said with a smile.  
"Um..yes he is..He's in his photo studio."  
"Could you tell me what floor that is on?" Deacon asked leaning in on the desk further.  
The receptionist started to feel flush. Her cheeks were turning warm. "Um...yeah..it's..uh..the 10th...10th floor."  
"Thank you." He said with another smile before leaving.  
The woman sat back fanning herself after Deacon left.  
Deacon found the elevator and stepped inside. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Tell that bastard to stay the hell away from Bridget or else. He would learn not to mess with him. Deacon was willing to go to great lengths to protect his Bridget. She was his and he was keeping it that way. It took him years to find her. He had no intention of losing her to this asshole.  
The elevator came to a stop and he stepped out. He turned his head and saw the door marked Photo Studio. He went over to the gray door and looked inside. He saw a young man there looking over his photographs. Deacon stepped in and shut the door behind her.  
"Been expecting you." Jason said not looking up.  
"Good." said Deacon. "I'll get right to the point then. You leave my Bridget alone. You don't go near her. You got that?"  
Jason calmly put his photos down. "You think you can just come in here and threaten me?"  
"I'm warning you." said Deacon. "Stay the hell away from Bridget. She doesn't love you. She doesn't want you. She doesn't need you. Bridget wants nothing to do with you. She never did."  
"Oh I see so you speak for her now."  
"I know what she wants. And it's not you." replied Deacon. "She wants a life with ME."  
"Yeah and all it took for her to want that is you knocking her up in Vegas." retorted Jason. "I'm sure you were glad to uh do the honors after finding out she was a Forrester."  
Deacon wanted nothing more than to knock him out but he held back. "What happened between Bridget and me in Vegas is none of your damn business. Whatever happens between Bridget and me is not of your concern. I don't have to justify any of it or explain it to you. What I AM going to explain to you is that Bridget is going to be my wife and YOU and your sidekick Diana need to leave her alone."  
"Diana? Oh I see...I guess the whore babbled to you huh? Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I guess she wanted to look out for her baby's father."  
Deacon was stunned. "Baby's father?"  
"Oh I guess Diana didn't tell you." smirked Jason. "Diana is a mother. Thanks to you."  
"You are lying." fumed Deacon. "And don't try to change the subject you little bastard. I know you are plotting something. It's not going to work. I'll make damn sure of that. Bridget is MINE and it will stay that way. YOU are NEVER going to get your hands on her. Which by the way is too bad for you. She's amazing in bed. Never had anyone like her. So sweet and soft...well anyway...the bottom line is that YOU will never have her. You WILL stay as far away from her as possible. You don't...I'll make your life a living hell. And don't think that I can't because I can. You think you are the only one with connections. I have connections too pal. I can leak to the press all about that girl...you know which one I mean.."  
Jason turned pale.  
"You remember a Monica Fairchild."  
Jason stood there silent.  
"I recall there was an incident at a party...You took her back to a bedroom where she had passed out. Not because she had a lot to drink but because YOU laced her drink with a drug. Then I think you preceded to um...how should I put this...have fun with her. She woke up from the drug and you were still um...having fun. Charges were never pressed because she didn't want the publicity and her rich daddy paid to make it all go away provided you didn't come within a 100 yards of his daughter. Really skated by on that one didn't you?"  
Jason fumed. "You bastard."  
"Don't fuck with me kid." Deacon said sternly. "I'll make your life hell. Stay away from my beautiful Bridget. Got it?"  
With that Deacon turned and left.  
Jason stood back seething. He almost forgot about that. It was five years ago. And his Mom really let him have it when it happened. He was on thin ice with her for months after it happened. And now Deacon was threatening to...Damn him! Jason slammed his hand on the metal table top. What was he going to do now?

Bridget smiled looking at Daisy in her beautiful purple gown. "Gorgeous just gorgeous." She said. "You look amazing."  
"You really think so?" asked Daisy standing in front of the mirror.  
"Of course. I told you..purple is your color. You look great."  
"Thanks." smiled Daisy. "I can't wait to wear this at your wedding. YOU are going to look beautiful in that gown."  
"I can't wait to wear it." sighed Bridget happily. "Can't wait to be Mrs. Deacon Sharpe."  
"You really going to move here to Vegas." asked Daisy.  
"Yes I love it here." replied Bridget.  
"I know but your family...aren't you going to miss them?"  
"Of course I will but California is not that far away. L.A. isn't far away. I can visit them often and they can come here. I just know that I want to be here. You and Brett are like family to me too."  
"We love you too Bridget." said Daisy giving her a hug. "And we can't wait to see your adorable baby when they come into the world. Say have you and Deacon thought of names yet?"  
"No not yet. I was thinking about a couple of names like Daniel or Josh. But I don't think Deacon likes them. I liked some of the ones he mentioned like Patrick and Jamie."  
"I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect one soon. What about girl names?"  
"Deacon says we don't need any girl names. It's a boy." grinned Bridget.  
"I see." laughed Daisy. "So are you thinking of any girl names just in case."  
"A few." Bridget said slyly. "Like Faith and Amy and Carrie..But don't tell Deacon."  
"I won't say a word." promised Daisy as she unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. She began to put her clothes back on. Bridget sat down on the bed. "You know this is still all amazing to me."  
"What is?" asked Daisy pulling on a pink tank top.  
"Coming here to Vegas so miserable and sad and meeting Deacon who was so wonderful...and now I'm marrying him. I mean when he spilled his drink on me and I looked up and saw him...I had no idea I was looking at my future husband. No idea I was going to love that man so much. But as the night moved on...I knew. I knew that he was the one I wanted for the rest of my life. I never felt that way before. Not even Dante."  
"Your sister's husband."  
Bridget rolled her eyes. "Yes. That jerk. I can't stand him."  
"I know. I understand that but honey eventually you are going to have to come to terms with it. Yes what he and your sister did was a rotten thing. You didn't deserve that. But what's done is done. Felicia is still your sister. Dante is your brother in law. They are family. You have to find a way to forgive them."  
"I want to." said Bridget. "But it's hard. I don't think they know just how much they hurt me. They don't seem to care either. It was painful. I loved that baby..." Bridget began to tear up. "I did. I wanted it so much.."  
"I know you did honey." said Daisy sitting down and putting her arm around Bridget to console her. "But you have a new baby now. With Deacon. Just think of that."  
"I will." sniffed Bridget.  
"Just know that Deacon loves you and you are going to be his wife. The past is just that. The past. I know that it's not easy but in time you may learn to forgive Dante and Felicia. And you'll feel better knowing that you did."  
"I suppose so." said Bridget. She looked at her watch. "I should get going. Deacon will be home soon."  
"Hey would you and Deacon like to have dinner with Brett and me? Justin is staying with his grandmother for a couple of days. What do you say?"  
"I'd love that." said Bridget. "I'll talk to Deacon. Thanks Daisy. For everything."  
"No problem." smiled Daisy.  
Bridget left the condo and to her car. She got in an started it up. She thought about what Daisy said about forgiving Felicia and Dante. She knew she needed to. The problem was she had no idea if she could. It was a lot to ask.  
Bridget arrived back at her and Deacon's apartment and got out of her car. She went to the door when she was stopped by Diana. "I know you don't want to talk to me but please..I'm begging you. You have to hear what I have to say."  
Bridget frowned. "Why?"  
"Because it effects you and Deacon. And me. And my daughter."  
"You have a daughter?"  
"Yes. And I want to do the right thing so please...please hear me out."


	38. Chapter 38

Bridget stood in front of Diana not sure whether or not she should hear her out. She was skeptical about her motives.  
"Please...I know it's a lot to ask but just trust me." said Diana. "You need to hear what I have to say."  
Bridget lifted her hand and rubbed her forehead sighing. "Look I..I can't deal with this right now."  
She started to walk away when Diana grabbed her arm. "It has to do with Jason."  
Bridget turned and looked at her. "What about Jason?"  
"He wants to break up you and Deacon. He came to see me."  
"Okay." said Bridget crossing her arms. "I'm listening."  
"He's blackmailing me. He wants my help to break you two up. He found a...um..movie..that I was in. He threatened to expose it to everyone if I didn't help him. He told me that he could provide for me and my daughter. Make sure we have everything we need. I didn't agree to it. I called my employer and told him about the movie. I lost my job as the result. And the modeling agency that was going to put me in an ad campaign...they dumped me. I have no source of income right now. I don't know what I'm going to do. I think I can maybe get a job as a waitress at a restaurant of a friend of mine's. So as you can see I have nothing to lose. I had to do the right thing. I had to tell you. I know you think I'm shit. Deacon probably told you about how I hurt him and used him. I was wrong to do that. I was screwed up for a long time. I'm trying to get my life back together. I just want a good life for my daughter. That's all."  
"Why should I believe you?"  
Diana sighed. "I can't give you a reason. I know that you all think I'm a liar. Maybe I used to be but not about this. I swear to you it's the truth. What you do with it is up to you." Diana turned and walked away.  
Bridget stood back watching. She didn't know what to make of what Diana told her. A part of her thought she should believe her. Bridget was not certain she could really trust this woman. She walked to the apartment complex door and then headed up the elevator.  
The elevator then came to a stop and Bridget stepped out heading to the apartment. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She went over to the sofa and sat down.  
Her mind was spinning. She didn't know what to think. Should she trust Diana or is this just part of Jason's plan? Was he just making Diana gain her trust so that she could get close to her and thus close to Deacon and snatch him away? No one was taking Deacon away from her. She wouldn't allow it. Deacon belonged to her. He was going to be her husband. She was having his baby. They were going to be a family. And Bridget wasn't about to let anyone take that from her.  
The buzzer rang and Bridget got up. "Who could that be?" She wondered. She opened to the door to see Felicia standing there. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see you. Can I come in?"  
"I guess so." said Bridget holding the door open.  
Felicia walked inside and looked around. Nice place. She thought.  
"Can I get you anything?" asked Bridget.  
"No I'm fine." Felicia said. "Look Bridget...I wanted to say...I'm sorry."  
"Sorry?"  
"I'm sorry. I hurt you. What I did with Dante. You are right. I did dangle my baby in front of him. I used my son to lure him to me. I was jealous when you started seeing him. And when you lost your baby...Okay I saw it as an opportunity to...I'm sorry sis. I am. I never took into consideration...your feelings. I just wanted to show you up. You were always the good one. The princess. Everyone loves you. I was jealous. It was stupid and childish and wrong. Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Forgive you? You want me to forgive you? That's why you came here? You were jealous of ME?  
Everyone loves me. That's your excuse. If you don't like who you are...then fix it. Change your ways. Don't take it out on me. You didn't need to stab me in the back and the heart. You didn't care when I lost the baby."  
"No I did care. I just...I used it as an excuse. Bridget you are my sister. I'm so sorry that I hurt you like I did. I don't want this. I don't want this hostility between us. I want us to be close."  
"I'll think about it." said Bridget. "I just can't deal with this right now okay? Can we talk about this later please. I have too much to deal with."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Like you care." muttered Bridget as she sat on the sofa.  
"I do care. Bridget tell me. I would like to help if I could. Please..give me a chance."  
"Fine." Bridget relayed the story to her.  
"Oh my God." Felicia said horrified. "I can't believe Jason would be like that."  
"Well he is. And I don't know if I should believe this Diana. How do I know she's not working with him? How do I know this is not part of his scheme? I mean sure she claims that she's changed and she doesn't want Deacon...Oh my God! This IS part of his...that bastard!"  
"What? Bridget what is it?"  
"Jason KNEW that Diana would tell me and Deacon. Jason KNEW that we wouldn't believe her. This is part of the plan to drive a wedge...make it so that I'M the one who refuses to believe her...this causes a rift between me. It makes me look like some jealous...and it comes out that Diana IS telling the truth...Deacon leaves me...goes to her..and then Jason "forgives" me and..That bastard!" Bridget exclaimed. "He's not getting away with this!"  
Felicia shook her head. "I can't believe it." She stood up. "How could he be so...I swear to you Bridget I will do whatever I can to help you."  
"Thanks." Bridget said with a small smile.  
"No problem." Felicia said patting her arm. "I should get going. Call me if you need anything."  
"You staying in Vegas?" asked Bridget.  
"Just for a few days. Dante and I decided to come early before your wedding. Take some time for ourselves."  
"Well...maybe tomorrow...if you're not busy...you and Dante could..I don't know..go out to the club with Deacon and me."  
"I'd like that." said Felicia. She smiled as she then left.  
Bridget sat back down on the sofa. Well it was a start. Felicia coming to apologize was a good start. Maybe they could make it past this.  
A few minutes later the door opened and Bridget smiled as Deacon walked in.  
"Hi Sexy." Bridget greeted.  
"Why are you saying hi to yourself?" asked Deacon walking over to her.  
Bridget giggled. "I was saying hi to you." She said cuddling up to him as he sat down next to her.  
"I love you." Deacon replied kissing her.  
Bridget laid her head against his chest. "Deacon I know you went to see Jason."  
"You do? How?"  
"Daisy told me."  
"I see." frowned Deacon.  
"Honey I'm not mad. Actually I have to tell you something. I..I was checking up on Jason myself."  
"You were? Why? Bridget let me handle him. I don't want you doing anything other than being the most beautiful bride the world has ever seen or ever will see and being a great mother."  
Bridget smiled. "You are so cute." She said as she kissed him. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me but I'm not helpless."  
"I know that but let me worry about Jason okay? I'm not letting him near you."  
"My knight in shining armor." Bridget said with a smile. "Protecting little ol' me."  
"You need protection." said Deacon pulling her on his lap. "You don't know how beautiful you are."  
"I see. But who is going to protect me from you?" She asked with her eyes sparkling.  
"There is no protection from me." He said pulling her close. "You are mine."  
Bridget wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. Jason, Diana and everything else in the world was forgotten as they made love on the sofa. Bridget smiled and sighed afterwards. "Mmmm..that was amazing."  
"You are what is amazing." Deacon said stroking her hair. "I think you get sexier and hotter and more beautiful every day."  
"I can't wait until our wedding night." Bridget said with a sly smile.  
"And the honeymoon." Deacon said getting aroused again. "Don't forget about the honeymoon."  
Bridget smiled and sat up.  
"What are you doing?" asked Deacon. "Get back here."  
"No." said Bridget with a grin. She got up from the sofa and walked naked to the bedroom.  
Deacon followed her. "What are you doing?" He asked. "You can't turn me on and leave. That's cruel."  
"We are having dinner with Brett and Daisy. I have to shower and get ready." She slipped into the bathroom and blew Deacon a kiss as she then shut the door. He opened the door and walked in as Bridget shut the shower curtain. He walked over and yanked open the curtain. "I can shower on my own." Bridget sat pulling the curtain closed again.  
Deacon opened the shower curtain again and stepped inside. He took a hold of Bridget and kissed her hard on her mouth. He let go of her and gazed at her. "Call Daisy and tell her you are sorry but we can't make it. And then get your sexy ass back here because I'm going make love to you like you've never had before. You are going to come hard over and over again."  
Bridget was in a trance as she stepped out of the shower and to the living room. She was still dripping wet from the shower but she didn't care. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Daisy's number. After she informed Daisy she and Deacon couldn't make it..she walked back to the shower where Deacon was waiting. She stepped in and good to his word..Bridget experienced the most passionate sex she ever had. She swore it got hotter everytime they made love. He pressed himself close to her and pumped into her hard. Bridget climaxed several times before going limp in Deacon's arms. She clung to him reeling from what he did to her body. He placed gentle kisses on her neck and then leaned over to turn the water off. As he did this...his manhood pressed into Bridget and she shuddered. He lifted her up and again he pressed into Bridget as he did so causing Bridget to shudder again. He carried her to the bed where it began again. He took her over and over again.  
Bridget was exhausted by the time he finished with her and fell fast asleep.  
Deacon kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her. He dressed and left the bedroom quietly shutting the door. He went to his desk and unlocked a drawer. He pulled out a file he had his investigator put together about Jason. All the details about the incident with Ms. Fairchild was in there. He put it back in the drawer and locked it. He hoped Jason got message. He better stay away from Bridget. Or there will be hell to pay. Jason will find out just how serious he is. Deacon picked up the phone and dialed. He wanted to check in with the fill in bartender Adam to see how things were going. "Hey..Adam..it's Deacon...How's everything there? Good...Okay...yes do that...anything else?"  
"Yeah..there was a woman outside the club earlier. She tried to talk Chuck into letting her in but he refused."  
"Let me guess..a brunette?"  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
"I know who it is. I told Chuck not to let her in ever. Did she leave a message or anything?"  
"She gave Chuck a piece of paper with her phone number."  
"You still have it?"  
"Yeah I think...hold on...here it is..."  
Deacon wrote down the number. "Okay thanks." Deacon hung up. He dialed the number given and waited.  
"Hello?"  
"I'll make this quick." said Deacon. "Stay away from me and stay away from Bridget. You understand?""  
Diana sighed. "Yeah I get it. Bye Deacon." She said hanging up. She wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with him. She said what she needed to say to Bridget. There wasn't much more she could do. She just hoped that Bridget believed her. For once in her life she wanted to do the right thing. She just hoped it turned out the right away. She didn't need to be dragged into the middle of this love triangle. She wanted no part of it. What she needed was a job. And how she was going to find that. She had no idea. Diana picked up the newspaper and looked over the ads. One caught her eye. Forrester Creations was looking for a personal assistant for one of their executives. She could do that. The ad didn't say who but she was intrigued. She picked her phone up and dialed. "Hello...My name is Diana Marshall. I was calling about your ad about a personal assistant. Yes...Yes I can get a resume together. Okay...fax number...Okay thank you."  
Diana hung up the phone. There was a knock at her door.  
She got up and answered it to find Gina, Deacon's mother, standing there. "Hello Diana."  
"Gina."  
"Stay away from my son."  
"I'm not interested in trying to win your son back. And I won't bother him anymore. So you can relax."  
"You better not. I won't let you hurt him again."  
With that Gina turned and left. Daisy had filled her in about what had happened. She had to go pay her a visit. There was no way Gina was going to let that cheap slut near her son.  
Whatever she was up to...she wasn't getting away with it. Deacon was finally happy with a very sweet young woman who Gina adored. She couldn't wait for her to be her daughter in law. And to see her sweet grandchild...No Diana wasn't going to tear it apart. No one was. Not if she could help it.


	39. Chapter 39

The club was in full swing and Brett's band was rocking. People were on the dance floor having a great time.  
The bar was hopping with patrons. It was a very exciting atmosphere.  
Bridget sat at the table with her non-alcoholic strawberry daiquiri enjoying the scene. She remembered the last strawberry daiquiri she had.  
It was right after Deacon spilled all over her. He had been apologetic and offered to buy her a drink. Bridget smiled at the memory.  
It was still amazing to her how that little incident changed her whole life. "What are you smiling about?" asked Deacon of Bridget.  
"Just remembering the last time I had one of these daiquiris." Bridget answered.  
Deacon grinned as the memory back to him. "I hope this night ends as good as that one.." He whispered to her.  
Bridget giggled. "Maybe.." She said kissing him.  
Felicia and Dante then arrived and spotted their table. "Hello there." greeted Felicia.  
"Hi." said Bridget cheerfully. "Have a seat."  
"Thanks." said Felicia as she slid into a chair. Dante pulled one out and sat next to her.  
"Hello." He said to Bridget.  
"Hi." Bridget said politely. "How are you?"  
"Good." He responded.  
Deacon studied Dante and was not impressed. How this loser could have possibly gotten his hands on someone as sweet and beautiful as Bridget and let her go was beyond him.  
"Hi." Dante said to Deacon. "I'm Felicia's husband, Dante." He stuck out his hand for a shake.  
"I know." replied Deacon not bothering to shake his hand. "Bridget told me about you."  
"Oh I see." said Dante awkwardly.  
"You know I don't get it." started Deacon. "How could you have someone as sweet as Bridget and just let her get away."  
"Look I don't think we should be discussing this." said Bridget.  
"I do." said Deacon ignoring her. "How could you treat her like that? What was wrong with her? She not sexy enough for you?"  
"Deacon." Bridget scolded. "That's enough."  
"No it's okay." said Dante. "Let's just get this out in the open. Okay I was a bastard. I hurt Bridget. I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have been a hell of a lot more compassionate. It was my own child and I..I'm sorry. I can't undo it. All I can do is say how sorry I am. And I mean it. I'm sorry I hurt you Bridget. I really am. I did use the miscarriage as an excuse. I was an idiot and I'm sorry for that."  
"I know you are." said Bridget. "I want to move past this. I don't want the anger and the hostility anymore."  
"Me either." said Felicia. "What we did was wrong and we are sorry. I think it's best we just move on."  
"I agree." said Dante. "It's the past. It's over."  
"You say so." said Deacon taking a sip of his drink. He got up from the table and took Bridget's hand. "Let's dance." He said as he then lead her to the dance floor.  
Felicia watched as they left. "He really loves her." She sighed. "I didn't believe it at first. I thought he was just a one night stand but he really loves her."  
"Yeah that's pretty clear." said Dante fiddling with the straw in his drink. "We were idiots." He said. "What we did to Bridget. It was awful. We really should have handled it better."  
"I know. But there's nothing we can do about it now. What's done is done. We need to let it go."  
"I'm not so sure he will." Dante said as he looked over at Deacon dancing with Bridget.  
"He'll be fine. He's just looking out for Bridget. That's all." said Felicia.

Bridget looked at Deacon as they danced. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Any reason you felt to confront Dante like that?"  
"He deserved it." replied Deacon. "The way he treated you. I wasn't letting him get away with it."  
Bridget smiled. "You are so cute. I love you." She leaned in and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Deacon responded by holding her closer. Brett's band had taken their break and the d.j. took over for awhile. A beautiful love song filled the air.

People fill their lives, with empty nights,  
And days that slip away Some search till the end of time, but never find,  
The open arms of fate  
One moment comes along, someone who s a dream to you,  
All at once your dreams come true

Once in a lifetime, you find the one you really love For now and forever, one love that never ends  
Once in a lifetime, when every star that lights the sky  
Will shine with one reason, leading your heart to the one love you find  
Just once in a lifetime

Some people live their lives in compromise,  
And hide their dreams away Some never take the chance, within their hands,  
To claim the prize they make When faith is all you need, to hold the hand of destiny,  
Find the love that s meant to be

Once in a lifetime, you find the one you really love  
For now and forever, one love that never ends  
Once in a lifetime, when every star that lights the sky  
Will shine with one reason, leading your heart to the one love you find  
Just once in a lifetime

If you believe in the power of love  
And you believe that dreams come true  
Magic will fill your heart, when that moment comes along  
Just once in a lifetime  
Once in a lifetime, when every star that lights the sky  
Will shine with one reason, leading you home to the one love you find  
Just once in a lifetime, just once in a lifetime

Deacon believed the lyrics of the song. And Bridget was the one he really loved. Not Diana. Not Jill. Not anyone. Just sweet Bridget. The heartbreak and pain he felt with the others.  
It was no more. No more was anyone going to use him for a quick one night stand and be gone in the morning. Look to just say they slept with him. Bridget loved him more than anyone ever did or will. She was the mother of his soon to be born child. He couldn't ask for anything better than that. The Felicias and Dantes of the world are never again going to hurt his Bridget. He would make sure of that. No one was ever going to cause her pain. She belonged to him now and it was staying that way forever. The Jasons of the world be damned too. No one and nothing was ever going to take this away.  
The song came to an end and Deacon looked at his beautiful fiancee. "Want to head upstairs?" He asked.  
Bridget smiled. "No not now. I want to stay down here and spend sometime with my sister and Dante. You behave yourself and be nice." She said as she kissed him.  
"Fine." said Deacon. "One more song?"  
"Alright." Bridget said as she settled against Deacon. "I think I can manage that."

Felicia went up to the bar to get some new drinks. As she waited a bleached blonde walked up to the bar. She reeked of cheap perfume and wore an ultra tight black mini dress. The blonde looked around. "This place is stupid." She remarked.  
Felicia turned to her. "Then why are you here?" She asked.  
"Just wanted to see him." The blonde replied.  
"See who?"  
"That loser I used to date a couple of years ago. I heard he had a new playmate. I wanted to check her out."  
"I see. And who is this "loser" by chance?"  
"Well let's see he's...right over there. Ugh. Well his taste apparently took a turn for the worse. Ugh. Look at that Barbie doll type thing he's dancing with."  
Felicia looked to see who she was referring to and saw it was Deacon and Bridget.  
"Barbie doll type?"  
"Look at her. Miss Sweetness in her little sundress and perfect hair. Ugh makes me sick."  
"They look kind of cute to me."  
"Oh please. She's a goody two shoes. Probably a virgin." She added as if it was a horrible thing to be.  
"He seems to be happy." Felicia said.  
"How happy can that thing make him? I know his sexual needs and believe me there's no way that Miss Prissy can possibly fulfill them."  
"Is that right?" said Felicia.  
"Yeah trust me."  
"I see. Well it seems to me that if you were capable of fulfilling his "sexual needs" as you put it...then he would be with you wouldn't he?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You couldn't figure it out?" snapped Felicia.  
"What's your problem?"  
"My problem is you and your trashy mouth. No wonder he didn't want you anymore. You are disgusting. She on the other hand is beautiful and sweet and probably does more for him in the bedroom than you could ever dream of." With that Felicia stormed off.  
Jill was left there speechless. Bitch. She thought to herself. She continued to sneer as she watched Deacon with Bridget. What the hell did he ever see in that uptight prissy bitch?  
Oh how charming..She thought rolling her eyes as she saw Deacon kissing Bridget's neck. The whole thing made her sick. How could he slobber all over that girl? She wasn't even pretty. At least in Jill's eyes. She was better than her. Way better. To think she came in here hoping that she could get one more roll in bed with Deacon. Gary had dumped her a few months ago. She decided to come to Lucky Hearts to see if she could get a quick screw from Deacon. She knew he was engaged to some girl but that didn't mean a thing to her. Jill was certain that she could lure him back for just one night. Then he could go back to that uptight bitch. However seeing him with Bridget just irked her. Bridget thought she was so perfect and sweet. Gag. Deacon didn't want that. He wanted hot and wild. Like she was. Someone with experience who knew how to satisfy him. Not being able to stand more..Jill stalked out of the club. She got into her car and drove back to her dumpy little apartment. It wasn't much but it was all she could afford. She made a few bucks as a prostitute but that didn't always pay the bills. She needed more. Jill got out of her car and headed up the stairwell to her apartment stepping over a passed out drunk named Sid. She reached her door and unlocked it. Stepping inside she saw a message on her answering machine. She hit the button. "Hello Jill. This is Jason Blackwell. I've been trying to get a hold of you for sometime. I have an interesting proposition for you. It involved your ex-boyfriend Deacon Sharpe. Give me a call." Jason then left his number.  
Intrigued, Jill picked up a notepad and listened again. She wrote down the number. Jill then picked up her white phone and dialed. "Hello Jason Blackwell? Jill Butterfield. Yes I got your message. Very interesting. Just what did you have in mind?"


	40. Chapter 40

Brooke stared at the doctor in confusion and shock. "What did you just say?" She asked.  
"I said you are going to have a baby." Dr. Jenson answered.  
"A baby? I'm...I'm going..A baby." Brooke stammered.  
"Yes." The doctor smiled. "I could check again of course.."  
"No..I uh...Thank you doctor." Brooke walked out of the office and mindlessly past the receptionist. She was in a daze.  
She slowly pushed the glass door open and stepped outside. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Brooke walked to her light blue Mercedes and opened the door. She slid inside and shut the door. All of a sudden she began to laugh. She started laughing harder and tears came out of her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She was going to have Alex's baby. She wasn't longing for a life with Ridge. She was just hormonal. That's why she thought Ridge's kiss..."Oh my!" She laughed again. She started up the car and pulled out of her parking space. She turned the radio on and began to sing along to a Faith Hill song. About fifteen minutes later she pulled into the drive of her L.A. home and turned the engine off. She had returned back to L.A. to finish up a few things for Forrester before the wedding. She hadn't been feeling well so she went to the doctor and boy did she get a surprise. Brooke opened her car door and stepped out. She went up to the front door and turned the key. Stepping inside she saw Alex in the living room working on some piece of baby furniture he had bought for Bridget. She smiled and walked up to him. "Hello." She greeted kissing him on top of his head.  
"Hey there." He said looking up. "How did the doctor go? You okay?"  
"I'm fine." smiled Brooke. "You are never going to believe this."  
"What?" asked Alex standing up.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Alex stood there staring at his wife. He looked over her breezy white blouse with wide blue stripes and light blue cotton pants. Her blonde hair hung down her shoulders. His eyes went to her stomach. "You...We...You mean..."  
"Yes." She smiled. "We are having a baby!"  
Alex swept his wife up in his arms and twirled her around. "I can't believe this!" He exclaimed. "I love you I love you." He said setting her down and kissing her.  
"I love you too." said Brooke. "And I want to apologize to you."  
"For what?"  
Brooke sighed. "I thought that...I was frustrated with not getting pregnant and...I confused things. Ridge had kissed me...not on the lips or anything...He just kissed me on the cheek. I was telling him about how difficult it had been and he was just being supportive."  
"Okay."  
"I thought that it had effected me. I thought I wanted...I didn't want him. I was just being crazy hormonal! I swear Alex I love you and..."  
"Oh hush." laughed Alex. "I don't care about your crazy hormones. By the way you think for once second I would allow you to leave...you have another thing coming...LADY."  
Brooke swatted him. "I love you Alex Roberts. I do."  
"I love you too Brooke Roberts." He said kissing her.  
"This is so weird. My daughter is having a baby. I'm going to be a grandmother and yet here I am.."  
"It will be like Father Of The Bride II." joked Alex. "Only I don't see myself as Steve Martin. And you are too beautiful to be Diane Keaton."  
"Ha Ha." said Brooke. "Really Alex, I do love you. And I want to spend my life with YOU.  
No one else. I mean it."  
"I know." Alex said kissing her. "I know."

Bridget sat on the sofa wishing her wedding would hurry up. She wanted to be married to Deacon so bad. Her cell phone rang and  
she saw it was her mother. "Hi Mom." She answered.  
"Hi honey. I wanted to call you and tell you some really great news."  
"Oh what's that?"  
"I'm pregnant!"  
Bridget's eyes went wide and then a smile broke out across her face. "You're pregnant! Oh Mom I'm so happy for you!"  
"I realized that I wasn't really wanting Ridge. I was just a crazy hormonal woman. I love Alex and I'm staying with him."  
"I think that's great." smiled Bridget. "I'm happy for you...Okay I'll see you in a few. Love you too. Bye."  
Bridget snapped her phone shut. She was thrilled for Brooke. She knew how much she wanted that baby. And she was glad things would be just fine with Alex. She really liked him and would have hated to see him go. He would make a great father. Just like Deacon was going to make a great father. They still didn't know yet if it was a boy or girl. Deacon still insisted it was. Bridget would love to give him a son but she didn't care either way. She just couldn't wait to hold it in her arms. Everything was working out great in her life.  
The things Diana told her were will on her mind however. She still didn't know what to make of it but was taking no chances. She hired another investigator to do some more digging. Find out what Jason was up to. Whatever it was she would put a stop to it. He wasn't going to destroy her happiness. No one was.

Jill laid back against her pillow after a very intense love making session with Jason. She picked up a cigarette and lit it. Not bad. Not bad at all. She thought.  
Jason sighed and turned his head towards her. "So I take it I can count on you?"  
"Of course." smiled Jill. "I'd be honored to help. Deacon is such a loser anyway. He always has been."  
"I can't argue with that." said Jason sitting up. "He thought he could just up and steal my girlfriend and not pay for it. He had another thing coming."  
Jill rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you want her. She's just a prissy looking bitch."  
"She's sweet." Jason said. "I like sweet."  
"Whatever floats your boat." said Jill. "Who am I to judge?"  
"Thank you." said Jason.  
"So what's the plan? How are we going to break up the happy couple?"  
"How else?" grinned Jason. "Blackmail."  
"I'm listening." said Jill with interest. "Go on."  
"I have a photo-lab at my mother's company...We are going to create a scandal."  
"What kind of scandal?"  
"we are going to say that Deacon abused you. I can create some fake photos of a bruised you. I have a friend in a police department who can create a false police report. Bridget will see the "type of man" She uh got involved in. All you have to do is create a story and stick by it. Can you do that?"  
"No problem."  
"You "accidentally" run into Bridget one day and take it from there. Make sure you really pour it on. I want her to swallow every bit of it."  
"I can handle that."  
"After you got her baited...you then spring the pictures on her. Make up some story how you were too afraid to go forth with it...but you felt you "owed" it to her to speak up now."  
"It's genius." smiled Jill.  
"Deacon won't know what hit him." laughed Jason. "He'll be sorry HE ever messed with me."


	41. Chapter 41

Bridget's heart was pounding with excitement. It finally arrived. Her wedding day. It was here. She stood in front of the full length mirror admiring her reflection. Her veil flowed around her like a cloud. Her dress showing off her terrific figure. Her long strawberry blonde hair hung down her shoulders in curls.  
"You look gorgeous." said Daisy. "Simply gorgeous."  
"Thank you." Bridget said smiling. She turned to her bridesmaid who was wearing a lovely purple gown. "You look beautiful yourself."  
"You think the tattoos really set it off?" joked Daisy.  
Bridget giggled. "You look great." She smiled.  
Daisy turned her head towards Brooke who was wearing a different color gown. She wore an elegant light blue gown with tiny straps.  
Amber was wearing a stunning red number that was similar in style to Daisy's purple gown. Bridget decided she wanted each of her bridesmaids to standout. Wear what made them THEM. Not the same dresses. It was unconventional but it seemed to work. They all looked incredible.  
There was a knock at the door and Brooke went over to answer. "Hello." She greeted the woman standing there. "Can I help you?"  
"We haven't met...I'm Gina. Deacon's mom."  
"Oh Hi." said Brooke holding the door open. "Please come in."  
Gina stepped in and saw Bridget. "Oh honey you look beautiful." She said. "Like an angel."  
"Thank you." said Bridget. "I don't mean to interrupt or anything..I just wanted to say hello and good luck."  
"It's okay." said Bridget. "Let me introduce you...This is Brooke Roberts. My mother."  
"Nice to meet you." said Gina shaking Brooke's hand. "Bridget's told me a lot about you."  
"Likewise." said Brooke with a smile. "It's good to finally meet you. Welcome to the family."  
"And this is my sister in law Amber." Bridget said.  
"Hello there." said Amber. "Nice to meet you."  
Gina nodded and shook her head. She turned to Daisy. "It's been a long time. Nice to see you again Daisy."  
"You too Gina." said Daisy hugging her. "I wish you could come around more often."  
"I'll do my best." She said as she let go. "I better get back to my seat. I'll see you later." She gave Bridget one last hug and left.  
"She seems nice." said Brooke.  
"She's a doll." Said Daisy. "My son adores her. Of course she spoils him rotten.." She added with a laugh. There was a knock at the door and Brooke opened it to find Eric. "It's time." He said.  
He looked over and saw his daughter. Tears came to his eyes. "You look...beautiful." He said.  
"Thanks Dad." replied Bridget. "Okay let's go!"  
Each of the bridesmaids waited as the music began to play. An instrumental version of Groovy Kind Of Love played as they made their way down the aisle.  
As they arrived at the front the music changed. Celine Dion's voice filled the chapel with her rendition of Power Of Love. Bridget took her father's arm and they began to walk. She admired all the wonderful decorations that were put up. Brightly colored flowers, strings of colorful lights hung about the walls. It was truly Vegas style. Just how she wanted it. This was her home. Where she belonged. With the man she loved.  
Bridget spotted Deacon watching her at the end of the aisle and smiled.  
Deacon watched and couldn't believe it. Never did he imagine he would ever have a bride as beautiful as incredibly beautiful angel was HIS. Never in his dreams did he ever think that he would ever find someone as wonderful as this beautiful being walking towards him. "God she's so amazing." He said softly to Brett.  
Brett nodded in agreement. "She is something else." He said to him quietly. He was very happy Deacon found her.  
Bridget and Eric then reached the end of the aisle and the music faded away.  
"Who here gives this woman to this man?" asked the minister. "I do." replied Eric. "Her mother and I both do." Eric then kissed Bridget's cheek. "I love you sweetheart." He said. She smiled as he then stepped back and sat down in one of the pews.  
The minister began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today on this joyous occasion to celebrate the love between Bridget and Deacon." He then asked the two to join hands and began reading Corinthians 13 from the Bible. "If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love I am nothing. If I give away all I have, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful, it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things and endures all things. Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy is imperfect; but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away. When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully, even as I have been fully understood. So faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love." He then closed his Bible.  
Bridget then spoke up. "Deacon..when I came here to Vegas. I was hurt. I was lost. I felt like I had nothing in the world like I would never again know happiness. Then...all of a sudden without warning...you appeared. You made me feel beautiful again. You made me feel happy and most importantly..you made me feel loved. I was in misery and you pulled me out of it. I didn't think anyone would ever love me or care about me again. You did. I love you for it. I love you so much. You've given me so much. I love you."  
"Bridget baby spilling that drink on you was the best thing I ever did in my whole life. Until you came along I didn't want to be close to anyone. It hurt too much. I didn't want to deal with it. I didn't want to deal with the pain and heartbreak. Then I bump into the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on in my life and it all changed. All I wanted was to be with you. I don't know how to really express it but.I think this song will..."  
Music started again and a beautiful love song by Rascal Flatts began. "I heard this song the other night at dinner and I realized it was true. This is how much you mean to me baby."

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did  
I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Tears formed in Bridget's eyes as the song played. The lights dimmed and there was a photo montage of her and Deacon. Pictures of their time together in Vegas. Bridget wiped her tears and smiled at some of the silly photos put in. There was one of her sticking her tongue out at Deacon as she won big playing the slots. Another one of her celebrating as she won at roulette. A touching photo of her and Deacon dancing together at Lucky Hearts.  
The song then came to an end and the lights came back up.  
"Until I met you...I never had anyone care about me." said Deacon. "They said they didn't but they didn't. No one ever loved me like you do. And no one ever will. You are a gift from heaven. I love you so much."  
"I love you too Deacon." said Bridget. "I love you."  
The minister then asked for the rings. He then turned to Deacon. "Place this ring on Bridget's finger and repeat after me..."  
Deacon gently slid the ring on Bridget's slender finger. "I , Deacon, take you Bridget to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. To love and honor. In sickness and in health. And if you think death is going to part us...you can think again. It won't."  
Bridget giggled. "Deacon..." She smiled.  
The minister turned to Bridget. "Place this ring on Deacon's finger and repeat after me..."  
Bridget gently placed the ring on Deacon's finger. "I, Bridget, take you Deacon to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. To love and honor. In sickness and in health. For the rest of our lives and beyond." She said with a smile.  
The minister smiled. "Bridget and Deacon have made their declarations and vows to eachother. With the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
"Now this is the part I've been looking forward to." grinned Deacon. He pulled Bridget to him and placed a hard passion filled kiss on her lips. He held her tightly kissing her as long as possible. He never wanted to let go of her. Finally he broke away and gently touched Bridget's face. "I love you."  
The minister spoke. "May God bless you on your journey. Amen." Deacon kissed Bridget again and it again it went on for what seemed like several minutes.  
Brett laughed. "Hey Hey...let your new wife breathe already." He joked.  
Deacon ignored him and kissed Bridget even more. He finally broke away smiling at his new bride. He took her hand and then made their way back up the aisle as husband and wife.  
Daisy went over to Brett. "You never kissed me like that at our wedding." "You wait till tonight." He grinned. He placed a kiss on his wife's lips and they headed out of the chapel.  
The newlyweds arrived at Lucky Hearts for the reception. The place looked amazing.  
Daisy had changed out of her gown into a beautiful pink number and took the stage with her husband Brett who had changed out of his tux into his trademark clothes.  
Deacon lead his new wife onto the dance floor.  
"A special song for the new bride and groom." said Brett.

I finally found someone  
That knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one  
That makes me feel complete  
It started over coffee  
We started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things  
The best things begin  
This time is different  
And it's all because of you  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it though  
My favouite line was "Can I call you sometime"  
It's all you had to say  
To take my breath away  
This is it, oh I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone  
Did I keep you waiting?  
I didn't mind  
I apologize,  
baby that's fine  
I would wait forever just to know you were mine  
You know I love your hair  
Are you sure it looks right?  
I love what you wear  
Isn't it too tight?  
You're exceptional  
I can't wait for the rest of my life  
This is it, oh I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone  
And whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone

Bridget held her new husband close as the duo sang on the stage in perfect harmony. It was true. She finally found her soulmate. Her heartache was gone. The pain was over. She had everything she wanted right there in her arms. It was all she needed.  
Later that night The reception had come to a close and everyone had left. Bridget smiled as Deacon continued twirling her around the dance floor to some music that was playing. It was just the two of them. Bridget had never been so happy in her entire life.  
"Want to head upstairs?" She asked Deacon.  
Deacon gazed at her. "More than anything." He replied.  
The newlyweds walked over to the elevator and it began it's ascent up to the private suite.  
They stepped out and Deacon picked up his bride and carried her over to the door.  
Bridget giggled as he unlocked the door and brought her inside. He shut the door behind them locking it. Deacon carried Bridget into the bedroom and set her down.  
"What are you going to do with me now?" She asked in a sultry voice.  
"Just you wait and see." Was his answer.  
Slowly he unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it off. She stood before him wearing an elegant white garter. He lifted her veil from her head and tossed it to the floor. "You do the rest." He instructed her.  
Bridget slowly and carefully removed her garter. She stood in front of him in all her naked splendor. Walking over to him she undid his tie and slid it off. She removed his jacket and with deft fingers unbuttoned his shirt which found it's way to the floor. Grinning she unzipped him and reached out and began stroking him.  
"No you don't." He said removing her hand.  
"What?" Bridget said innocently. Deacon lifted her up and placed her down on the bed. He kicked off his pants and they were soon under the covers wrapped in eachother's arms. There wasn't anywhere on Earth Bridget would have rather had been then right there with Deacon. His lips devoured her body and she enjoyed every second of it.  
Pulling her up on the bed Deacon took Bridget's breast into his mouth. His fingers then found her and began to cause her intense pleasure. "Deacon.." She groaned as he fingers stroked her. It was too much for her to take. Her orgasm was coming on. "That's right. Let it out...I know you love it...Let it out baby..if it feels good I want to hear it.." He whispered to her. Bridget eyes clouded with passion as she shuddered with her orgasm. Deacon then removed his fingers and Bridget flung him down to the bed and moved herself against him. She moved up and down causing Deacon pleasure with each thrust. "Oh God yes Bridget. Bridget..." If she hadn't killed him before with this she was now. "God yes...baby..." His orgasm came on and he laid back again. Bridget cuddled against however he then quickly flung her down on the bed. "Now YOUR TURN." He said to her. His mouth again began it's assault on her hard nipples. "Deacon...Deacon..." cried Bridget in a fit of passion. His hand once again found her wet and started their magic. Bridget clung to him tightly as her orgasm was starting. "That's right...Enjoy it baby." Deacon instructed her. Her orgasm hit her hard once again and her body went waited a few minutes for her to regain her composure. Deacon moved back on her and inched her legs apart. Bridget sighed as she felt him enter her. He moved slow and hard wanting her to enjoy it as long as possible. "Oh God Deacon...Deacon..." He then began to quicken his pace. "Deacon Deacon! Oh God yes!" Bridget writhed on the silk sheets of the bed. Another orgasm hit Bridget as she then sunk on the king size bed. She smiled as she cuddled closer to Deacon. "Wow." She said as she rested her head against his chest. "Wow..I..WOW."  
"I take it you enjoyed it?" He said caressing her shoulder.  
"I loved it." She smiled. "You are amazing."  
"Anything for my sexy wife." He said kissing her.  
Bridget laughed as he took a hold of her again and it started all over again.

Jason smirked to himself as he looked over the photos he had created. Soon. He thought.  
Soon Deacon wouldn't know what hit him. Deacon was going to lose it all. "Enjoy it while it last you bastard." He said aloud. "It's all going to come crashing down around you. Bridget will be mine."


	42. Chapter 42

"You're back!" exclaimed Daisy as she saw Bridget enter the club. She ran over to her and gave her a hug. "So good to see you. I missed you these past two weeks. So how was the honeymoon?"  
Bridget broke away and smiled. "Wonderful."  
"Just wonderful?" grinned Daisy. "I'm not giving you any details." said Bridget coyly.  
"Uh huh." said Daisy. "So did you two even leave the hotel room.."  
"Shut up." laughed Bridget swatting her friend. She went over to the bar and sat down.  
"We had a great time. It was just heavenly."  
"So I guess it's back to reality time." said Daisy sitting down on the stool next to hers.  
"Yeah I suppose. I guess I should look into seeing if I can get my own practice started."  
"Honey you have plenty of time for that."  
"I know but I should really get started on it. I just want to run a small practice. Nothing big. Something that gives me more flexibility. Especially with this little one on the way." Bridget said putting her hand on her stomach.  
"How about a partnership?" suggested Daisy.  
"I thought about it but I don't know...besides I can't think of anyone who would want to.."  
"How about me." said Daisy.  
"You?" Bridget said stunned. "You want to start a practice with me?"  
"Well actually I never told you this but...I do have a degree in medicine."  
"Really? Wow." said Bridget.  
"I sort of put it on hold when Justin was born. I worked here because it was more flexible but now that you mentioned that you wanted to start a practice...I'd love to go in on that with you."  
"You know what...that would be great." said Bridget. "But what about the club? With you here it's like family.."  
"You're sweet." smiled Daisy. "Deacon can find someone else. Actually he could probably have Adam take my place. He's great with the customers and they like him. He knows just as much as I do about running this place. And if Deacon really needed me to I guess I could fill in a few nights. But I really would love to start that practice with you. I've been wanting to get back into medicine but never had the opportunity."  
"Okay then." said Bridget. "Why not? It will be fun."  
"What will be fun?" asked Brett walking over to them. He then turned to Bridget. "Welcome back." He greeted kissing her cheek. "Have a good time in St. Thomas?"  
"The best." replied Bridget.  
"So what were you two scheming?"  
"We weren't scheming." Daisy said smacking her husband's arm. "Bridget and I were talking and..we decided to open up a practice together."  
"Really?" said Brett with a smile. "That's great. You've been wanting to get back into medicine."  
"Yes I have. And I think this is the perfect chance. Just a small practice. Nothing big."  
"Sounds great." said Brett. "I think you should do it."  
"What should they do?" asked Deacon as he joined them. He kissed Bridget and sat down on a stool pulling her off hers and onto his lap. "What were you talking about?" He asked as he took an interest in the left side of Bridget's neck.  
Bridget giggled. "Daisy and I were talking about opening up our own practice. Just a small one."  
"Really?" He said as he stopped kissing her for a minute. "Your own practice."  
"Doesn't that sound great." said Bridget turning to face him. "It'll be more flexible than working for another doctor's office. I can set the hours myself and give more time for you and our baby."  
"Baby you don't need to work." frowned Deacon. "I make more than enough to take care of you."  
"I know." said Bridget fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "But I really want to do this."  
"I don't like it." said Deacon.  
"Why not?" asked Bridget.  
"Because you know how it's going to be..people will be calling you day and night. Bothering you everytime they sneeze. Why can't you work in a hospital?"  
"Okay first of all..no one is going to call me at all hours of the day. I don't want to work at a hospital. I want to have my own practice. And you know..maybe it'll just be pediatrics. I can just treat children. I would love to do that."  
"That would be even worse...Oh Dr. Bridget...my kid coughed...what do I do? Dr. Bridget...my kid ate a bug...what should I do? Give me a break."  
Bridget frowned. "Why are you so against me doing this?"  
"I'm not against you doing this baby. I know you want to do this...I just...I just want to take care of you and give you everything you need. I don't like the idea of you thinking you need to work..I know I sound old fashioned when I say that and I don't mean to imply that you should stay home..."  
"Deacon I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I know that you want to take care of me and you already do that. You are wonderful I love you. But I have to do this for me. And I'm not saying I have to do this tomorrow but someday after this one is born..I'd like to give it a try."  
"I guess." said Deacon. "You know I'll support you. Just promise me you won't run off with any single dads."  
"Deacon." said Bridget with a smile. "You know I could never do that." She leaned in closer and whispered to him. "You ruined me for all men. I could never have anyone after you...Stop that.." She squealed as he tickled her ribs. "Must you tickle me all the time." She said hugging her body.  
"You love it." He said pulling her back and kissing her lips.  
"Oh please get a room!" said Daisy rolling her eyes with a smile.  
Bridget flung a bar napkin at her. Brett shook his head. He went behind the bar and produced three bottles of bud lights and poured a Coke for Bridget.  
"Here's to the start of Daisy and Bridget's new practice."  
The four clinked their drinks together.

Jill watched the scene and rolled her eyes. God that Bridget was such an annoying prissy bitch. She wanted to gag when she saw Deacon tickling her. And that sickening sweet way she had to smile at Deacon. Ugh. The sooner she broke that up the better. And once she did she planned on getting Deacon into her bed at least one more time. Not that having sex with Jason was a chore. It wasn't. She enjoyed it but she wanted to have another go at Deacon. And she was going to get it. She had the pictures and was waiting for the right time to spring them on Bridget. She worked the whole story out with Jason. They were both sure that Bridget would be gullible enough to buy into it. Soon their happy bubble would burst and Jill couldn't wait. It wasn't that she loved Deacon. She just wanted sex from him. That's all she ever wanted from him. That was pretty much all he would ever be good for. She wanted him to be around to satisfy her sexual needs whenever she pleased. And he would. By the time she got done with this plan..that's all he would have left. She watched as Daisy went back to work and Brett went over to rehearse with his band. Deacon went to his office to tend to some things. Bridget headed out of the club and Jill quickly followed her out.  
She went by Bridget's car and "accidentally" dropped her purse spilling some of it's contents.  
"Oh let me help you." said Bridget as she bent down to pick up the items.  
"Thank you." smiled Jill as she gathered up a tube of lipstick and her compact. She stuck them back in her purse. "Thanks a bunch."  
"No problem." smiled Bridget.  
"I was just...I was just inside and I saw you..with um...Deacon..."  
"Yeah I was." said Bridget. "You know him?"  
Jill nodded. "From a long time ago." She said.  
"You dated him?"  
"I should get going." said Jill as she started to walk away. Bridget followed her. "Wait..."  
Jill stopped.  
"Is something wrong? Is there something you wanted to tell me about Deacon?"  
"I..No forget it...I don't want to cause any trouble...really.."  
"What is it? Tell me."  
"I shouldn't..I really shouldn't...it was a long time ago...I'm sure he's different now...with you..."  
"What do you mean different?"  
"Oh God I opened my mouth...I'm so sorry. I really should go..."  
Jill took off purposely dropping a business card on the ground.  
Bridget picked it up. She wondered what that was all about.

Jill quickly got into her car and headed to her apartment. As she drove she picked up her cell and dialed. "Yeah it's me...Yes...I set the seeds...No not yet...I did just as we discussed..of course...I'll keep you posted." Jill snapped the phone shut and set it down with a look of satisfaction.

Bridget put the card in her purse and walked back to her car. She got in and began to drive.  
What was it that that girl wanted to tell her? Deacon wasn't keeping anything from her was he? She was sure she would have found out about it. Daisy would have at least told her if Deacon didn't. That was certainly strange. She wondered if it had to do with Jason. She knew Deacon was up to something. Bridget didn't tell Deacon but she also knew about Monica Fairchild and what Jason had done. Her private investigator found out the dirt. She also knew about a prostitution ring he had run prior to that and almost got arrested for if it wasn't for his family name and high priced lawyers. Using a private airline as a cover to run prostitutes to Vegas. Bridget wondered if that girl she just ran into was one and she was helping Deacon with something and Deacon hadn't wanted her to know. Bridget made a note to ask him about it later.  
She arrived at their apartment and got out of the car. It wouldn't be long before they could move into their new home. Deacon found a terrific condo that was only a few minutes from where Daisy and Brett lived. It was just the right size. Bridget fell in love with it the moment she saw it. Bridget went inside the building and up the elevator. It came to a stop and she walked down the hall to their apartment. She opened the door and went over to the computer. She decided to dig around a little more. Maybe she could find out more about that girl she just ran into. The name on the card was May Albertson. She did a search but nothing came up. Bridget dug out her cell phone from her purse and dialed. "Hey it's me. I need you to do me a favor. Find out what you can on a May Albertson. I think she may be connected to Jason but I'm not sure. Let me know what you find..blonde hair..yes...blue eyes...older than me...Okay..thank you." Bridget put her phone down. Something was off and she was going to find out what it was.

Deacon arrived back home and saw Bridget sitting by the computer. "Hey." He greeted.  
"Hey." came her reply.  
Deacon shut the door and walked over to her. "Listen baby I'm sorry I was a jerk before. I...I just want to be the one who takes care of you. I want to be the one who can provide you with what you need." He pulled her out of her chair and held her close. "I can't help it okay. I think of you as my sweet beautiful princess who deserves everything in the world. I want to be able to spoil you and give you whatever your heart desires. And I can do that. It's not that I don't want you to work...I can't explain it. I don't know I just feel like you should just be able to sit back and relax and wear the most expensive clothes made out of silk and the most expensive jewelry and never have a care in the world. I'm sorry that's just how I feel. You grew up in a rich family and are used to a certain..lifestyle. I just want to be able to keep you living like that."  
Bridget smiled. "I love you." She said as she kissed him. "I know you want to take care of me. I love you for it. I told you you do take care of me. You do give me everything I could possibly want. Deacon I don't care about how much money you have or what you can buy me. I'm not opening a practice because I think you can't provide enough for me. I know you can. I know you can provide for our child too. I just really want to do this. I helped out in a pediatrician's office once. I loved it. I love being able to take care of children. I'm not going to let it interfere with our lives. I just want to have my small practice. And with Daisy helping me...it will be even better."  
"I know. You would be a great pediatrician. And I'm not going to stand in your way. I'll support you. You know that. I love you."  
"Thank you." smiled Bridget as she hugged him. "You are the greatest husband I could ask ever ask for." She pulled away and placed her hand on her stomach. "And will be the greatest father our child could ever ask for."  
"Our son." said Deacon admiring her stomach.  
"Or daughter." grinned Bridget. She quickly ran away and Deacon caught up with her and grabbed her. "No.." protested Bridget. "Don't tickle me..Don't...Eeee." She squealed as Deacon's fingers found her rib cage. She squirmed away and giggling and hugging her body. "Knock it off." She said trying to sound upset but failing. "I'm pregnant."  
"You brought it on yourself." replied Deacon pulling her back to him. He kissed her lips and lowered her down on the sofa. Bridget had wanted to ask him about the girl she ran into earlier but those thoughts quickly disappeared from her head as fast as her clothes were.  
An hour later she laid in Deacon's arms on the sofa feeling content and happy. "I love being married to you." sighed Bridget.  
"Why?" asked Deacon. "Because of the sex?"  
Bridget blushed. "Shut up."  
The phone rang and Deacon reached over Bridget to answer it. "Hello?"  
"Hi Deacon it's Daisy. Is Bridget there? I wanted to talk to her about our practice. I had some ideas."  
Deacon looked at Bridget who suddenly seemed very interested in his bare chest. "Bridget's a little preoccupied right now...I'll have her call you back." Deacon quickly hung up the phone and sighed as Bridget placed kissed down his torso. He frowned as Bridget suddenly stopped and got up from the sofa. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Did I tell you to stop? I don't think I did. Get back here...Hey!" He quickly got up and followed Bridget to the bedroom. "What's the big idea?" He asked. "You can't do that to me and just up and leave."  
Bridget smiled. "I have somethings to do. I'll be back." She said as she began to dress.  
"What things?"  
"Just things." She replied as she pulled on a red sleeveless top and denim capris. She brushed her hair then walked over to him. She looked down noticing his erection. "Keep this hard for me." She said gently touching him. He groaned as she then walked out of the bedroom. She walked out of the apartment and to the elevator. She wanted to check in with her private investigator to see what they found out. And maybe get in contact with this May Albertson. She had a suspicion that this had to do with Jason.  
Bridget found a quiet coffee shop and headed inside. She got out her cell phone and was about to dial when she saw "May" sitting at another table. She put her phone away and headed over to her. "May?" She asked.  
Jill looked up. "Oh Hi.." She said.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure okay I guess..."  
"You wanted to tell me something about Deacon earlier. Please I want to know what it is. You can trust me. I swear. Please just tell me."  
Jill sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want to cause any trouble. And it's the past anyway. Just forget it."  
"No..please I have to know. What is it?"  
Jill sighed and pulled out an manila envelope. She handed it to Bridget.  
Bridget opened it and took out the contents. She looked up at Jill. "What is this?"  
"Police pictures." replied Jill quietly. "From when...Deacon...he...he abused me."  
Bridget sat there shocked. She looked at the pictures and then at Jill.  
"Deacon..abused you? What are you talking about? Deacon would never in a million years."  
Jill took the pictures and put them away. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. Look just forget it okay. I'm sure he's not that way anymore. Just forget it." Jill got up from the table and walked out. She then hid outside peering into restaurant. Bridget appeared to be in deep thought pondering the information she was given. "Perfect." thought Jill. "Just perfect."


	43. Chapter 43

Bridget returned home and shut the door behind her. She saw Deacon sitting there on the sofa. She stood there watching him thinking about all the time she was with him. The night she met him. The wonderful passion she felt. Their wedding. The way he stood by her when she told him about her miscarriage. How he wanted to wisk her to Vegas to marry her before anyone could tear them apart. It wasn't possible. He wasn't possible he did what that May said he did. Deacon turned his head and saw her there. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Just admiring the view." grinned Bridget sauntering over to him. She sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you."  
Deacon scooped her up and brought her into the bedroom.  
Bridget giggled as he laid her down on the bed. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Finishing what YOU started." He replied as he kissed her lips.  
Bridget held onto him tightly as they made love. This man loved her. She knew that. There was no way he would ever in a million years ever...No it just simply wasn't true.  
Bridget laid next to her husband afterwards feeling happy. Deacon was the greatest thing to ever happen to her. May couldn't possibly be telling her the truth. Deacon never ever got violent with her. Yes he was upset earlier when she said she wanted to start up her own practice but that was just because he was feeling insecure and he thought that she felt she had to work because he couldn't support her fully. He knew that wasn't the case. They talked and he is supporting her. Bridget snuggled closer to him. She would get to the bottom of this. Something wasn't adding up and she was going to find out what it was.  
Her cell phone went off and she got up from the bed. "Don't take too long." said Deacon as he watched her put on her robe. "I never said I was finished with you."  
"I won't." smiled Bridget as she left the bedroom. She shut the door behind her and headed outside to the balcony. "Hey..what did you find?" She said as she answered the phone.  
"There is no May Albertson. She doesn't exist." said the private investigator on the other end. "I checked up everywhere and came up with nothing."  
Bridget nodded. "I see. You think this could possibly be an alias?"  
"Oh it is." said the investigator. "My assistant checked up on where that so-called business card was printed. The person who paid was a Jill Butterfield."  
Bridget froze. Jill Butterfield. Jill..Could that possibly be that other bitch who broke Deacon's heart? That cold-blooded slut who used him...She seethed. "I see. Thank you."  
Bridget fumed. So Jill was going around saying Deacon abused her. Using a fake name too.  
Well this was going to stop. She was going to go see her and put an end to this.  
Bridget headed back inside and to the bedroom. She picked up her clothes and began dressing much to the chagrin of Deacon. "What are you doing?" He frowned.  
"I'm sorry honey but I have to go take care of something. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." She quickly kissed him and headed out.  
That bitch wasn't going to get away with this. No way. Bridget got into her car and drove off. She found the address on the card and stopped. "Is this it?" She wondered as she stared at the shabby looking building. She got out of the car and walked inside. The place was drab and grimy. There was an odor of fried food as she walked up the stairs. She stepped over the passed out drunk and walked down the hall.  
She found the apartment number and knocked. A few minutes later..the door opened.  
"Hi." said Jill. "What brings you here?"  
"We need to talk. Jill." snapped Bridget.  
Jill looked meek. "Okay...Um...come on in.." She said weakly. She gingerly shut the door as Bridget sat down on the worn out ugly green sofa.  
"What do you want?" asked Jill.  
"Why the fake name?" Bridget asked point blankly.  
"Look...I just use that name to hide out from Deacon okay. I'm afraid he'll find me."  
"Deacon never abused you Jill." Bridget said angerly. "You are the one who used him and broke his heart. He told me about how you lied that you had an abusive boyfriend and that he was just like this abusive father you had growing up."  
"I didn't lie." said Jill quietly. "I really did have an abusive boyfriend. And an abusive father. I thought Deacon cared but...he would hit me too. Anytime I voiced my opinion or "talked back" he would hit me and tell me to shut up. That's why I was with the other guy. I needed to feel love. I know I should have just walked away.."  
"You expect me to believe this?" frowned Bridget.  
"Believe what you want. It's the truth. You saw the photos."  
"How do I know it was Deacon? How do I know it wasn't your alledged abusive boyfriend?"  
Jill got up and went to a drawer. She dug into it and pulled out a file. She walked back over and handed it to Bridget.  
Bridget opened it and read it's contents. It was a police report. Detailing how Deacon had beaten Jill and the bruises she sustained. Jill's statment. It was all there. Bridget closed the file.  
Jill looked at her. "I'm sorry. " She said. "I just thought you should know. I never wanted to cause any trouble. But once I heard...I'm sorry."  
Bridget was more confused than ever. It still didn't ring true in her head. Deacon was not like that. He never once...Gina or Daisy would have mentioned it. There was no way that the man she loved was this person that Jill claimed he was. "Can I keep this?" asked Bridget of the file she had in her hand.  
"Sure." nodded Jill.  
Bridget got up from the sofa and walked out. She went back down to her car and got in. It couldn't be so. It just couldn't. She found that small coffee shop from earlier and went inside. There was a booth in the back and she sat down in it. She opened the file and poured through it. It mentioned a fight that Jill had with Deacon. She had wanted to buy half of his club and he refused. She said it would be a good investment and she could bring in more money for the place...He refused. It got heated and then Deacon apparently hit her. Bridget couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. Bridget looked out the window and saw a fax place across the way. She quickly left the coffee shop and darted across the street. She was going to fax this information to Dennis, her private investigator. He could certainly find out the truth for her. Bridget was very skeptical. She had no reason in the world to believe Jill was telling the truth. None. If this was some ploy to break up her marriage...it wasn't going to work. Bridget hit the send button on the fax and waited while it went through. She left the shop and got back into her car. She picked up her cell. "Dennis..it's Bridget...I just sent you a fax..Yes I need you to check it out. Thank you."She snapped her phone shut. "Jason I swear if you are behind this.." She muttered to herself. She wouldn't be a bit surprised if he was. He thought she would be stupid enough to believe the lies. Dennis was sure to find out that it was. He was the best in the business. And once he did...there would be hell to pay. No one was breaking up her marriage or her family. No one. She would do whatever it took to protect it.

Jill picked up the phone and dialed. "Jason it's me. Yeah Miss Prissy was over here. I showed her the file. I don't know I think she did...She took it with her. Yes I did. Okay. I will." Jill hung up the phone and picked up her cigarettes. She took one out and lit it. Soon very soon Bridget's happy little world was going to come crashing down. And she was going to enjoy it.

Deacon stood in the doorway as Bridget returned home. "Where did you run off too?" He asked of her.  
"I told you I had something to take care of." explained Bridget.  
"What is that in your hand?" He asked of the file she was holding.  
"Nothing."  
"Don't give me nothing." He said. "What are you up to?"  
Bridget sighed. "Okay I'll tell you." She said as she sat down on the sofa. "I ran into someone from your past."  
"Diana?" asked Deacon.  
Bridget turned her head. "No that's not who I was talking about but yes she did...How did you know?"  
"She came to see me at the club. I told her to get lost."  
"I see. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Why did YOU tell ME?"  
"I asked you first." said Bridget.  
"I didn't want you to have to worry about it okay? I handled it. I told her to get lost and leave you and me alone."  
"Well she did come to see me. She told me that Jason wanted her help into breaking us up."  
"I know." said Deacon. "I went to see him and told him to back off or else. I made myself pretty clear."  
Bridget smiled. "You are wonderful." She said kissing him. "But that's not who I saw. It was Jill."  
"Jill?" said a stunned Deacon. "What did that bitch want?"  
"She wanted to tell me something. Something that she thought I should know."  
"Which is?"  
"That you abused her."  
Deacon couldn't believe it. "Abused her? Me? I never...I don't..Bridget you believe me..."  
"Deacon I know you would never do that. She gave me these photos and this police report...I faxed it to my private investigator Dennis."  
"You hired a PI?"  
"Yes. I wanted to know what Jason was up to."  
"I see. Go on."  
"Well he's going to check into it. Find out where this all came from. Honey believe me I know you never did what she claimed you did. I just want Dennis to find the proof so we can call them on it."  
"Them?"  
"Jason and Jill. I know they are probably working together. He thinks I'm stupid enough to believe this lie. You would never in a million years ever hurt me. I know that. I know you never did anything to Jill. She's a liar and I'm going to bring her down."  
"You are amazing." said Deacon putting his arm around her. "What?"  
"No one ever went to this great length...Any other woman would probably believe this garbage but you..I love you so much baby."  
"I know you. I know how you are. I know you are not capable of doing what Jill said. She's not getting away with it. I won't let her. No one is coming between us. No one is going to break up our marriage. I'm not letting it happen."


	44. Chapter 44

Brooke looked up as their was a knock at her door. "Yes." She said at the young woman standing in the doorway.  
"Hi. I'm here about the assistant job. The receptionist told me I could go right in."  
"Oh yes. Right." smiled Brooke. "Please come in. Have a seat."  
"Thank you."  
"So." Brooke said picking up the file on her desk. "You are Diana Marshall."  
"I am." smiled Diana nervously.  
"You used to live in Vegas. I see."  
Diana nodded. "With my daughter."  
"You have a daughter?" inquired Brooke.  
"Yes. Mandy. She's...she's my whole life." Diana said fondly.  
"I know the feeling." said Brooke.  
"Look. "said Diana. "I feel I should be straight with you. I'm not sure you will want me to work here after I tell you this but I should just get it out in the open."  
"What would that be?" asked Brooke.  
Diana sighed. "I'm that Diana."  
"That Diana?" Brooke repeated confused. "What do you mean?"  
"The one who used to date Deacon. A long time ago. Pretty much the evil bitch who broke his heart. I'm sure your daughter mentioned me."  
Brooke thought a minute. "Oh...yes. I remember her telling me about you. You're right. I don't think it would be a good idea for you..."  
"Please. Hear me out. I want you to know something. I am in no way after Deacon. I swear I'm not. I don't want to destroy your daughter's marriage. I'm glad she's married to Deacon. She is so much better for him that I ever was. She loves him. I didn't. I was...I was messed up for a long time. Partying. Men. I was selfish. I led a very selfish self absorbed life. I even did a brief stint in rehab. And you might as well know...I did a "movie" if you want to call it that. It was called Party Girls Come Alive. I regret it more than you know. But that all changed. When I found out I was pregnant with Mandy. It all changed. I can't explain it. I just knew that I had to stop destroying my life. I had someone else to think about. And I've done my best to keep my life on track and provide the best I can for my daughter. I also want you to know that Deacon is not Mandy's daughter. She's not. I know who her father is. His name is James Whitfield. When I told him I was pregnant you know what his reaction was...Yeah so? That's the look I got and the response I got. Yeah so. I tried to get him involved in her life but he just didn't care. He wasn't even there when she was born no matter how hard I tried to get him to the hospital. He saw her a few times but had little interest in her. My daughter is too young to know him but I never kept him from her and and I wouldn't do that even he one day decided he wanted to be in her life. I tried to get child support from him but that was pointless. He barely sends me anything. It's a struggle but I'm doing it."  
"Wow." said Brooke. "That does change things. I'm still unsure that you should be here. I don't want to put personal feelings in this but I do have to think of my daughter though. This is our family company. I don't want her to be uncomfortable to be in this building if you are here. She may not like the idea of you having access to Deacon. I know that you told me that you don't have any interest in him and I believe you but my daughter may not. And I have to think of her feelings. You do understand that."  
Diana smiled. "I do. My parents would be the same way."  
"Your parents have a company?"  
"No. Mom and Dad live in Milan. Dad works for a big textile company. They wanted him to head up their office in Milan."  
"I see. Any company I may know?"  
"Lewis Textile Enterprise."  
Brooke nodded her head. "Yes I've heard of them. We have done business with them before."  
"They are wonderful people." said Diana. "They've been there for me my whole life. No matter how much I messed up, they still loved me. Mom was the one who talked me into rehab. Dad found this really great place and terrific doctors and counselors. It did a world of good. They were so proud when I got out. I've been clean and sober for a a little over a year. Mom and Dad are like my rock. I don't know what I would do without them. They've helped me out financially with Mandy. I've tried to pay them back but I just get the check returned to me in the mail."  
Brooke laughed. "They sound like terrific people."  
"They are. I love them. Please Mrs. Roberts, I need this job. I know I could do it. I don't have anything right now. I had a job at a doctor office but after I told them about my movie, they dropped me. I was lined up with a modeling agency and when I told them...I was shown the door. I need something so I can provide for my daughter."  
"You were with a modeling agency?" Brooke said intrigued.  
"I got hired to model for a local store. Not much but it was something. But like I said it went to hell when I told them about that stupid movie. I never knew that it would come back to haunt me." sighed Diana. "Well it doesn't matter. I did it. I'm not proud of it. But there's nothing I can do about it. I promise you that I am not going back to that life again. I have Mandy to think about. She's all I care about. My whole world. I just want to give her everything I can. I know I can do this job. Please give me a chance."  
"Well Diana I've heard everything you said and I will take that into consideration when I make my decision. There are other applicants for this job that we want to consider as well."  
"I understand."  
Thorne appeared at Brooke's doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Brooke there is a problem with one of the designs. We can't get that blue silk you wanted. Ridge has an idea for another fabric but wants your input."  
"Okay. I'll be right there."  
Thorne saw who was sitting there. "Hello. I'm Thorne Forrester." He greeted.  
"I'm Diana Marshall." She smiled. "I'm applying for the assistant job."  
"Really?" said Thorne. He looked at Brooke. "Listen Brooke if you wouldn't mind, I could really use another set of hands down in shipping. Would it be alright if I brought Diana down as a temporary basis. At least until you make a decision."  
Brooke sighed. "Well I suppose it would be alright. If you could really use the help, I won't object."  
"Thanks Mrs. Roberts. I really appreciate it."  
Brooke nodded and left. Thorne looked back at Diana. "Something wrong?"  
"I just think she is hesitant about be working here. Considering my past."  
Thorne smiled. "Hey we all have a past. Thing is to not dwell on it."  
"I try not to." said Diana. "But it keeps coming back to bite me."  
"Well forget about it. Come on. I have work for you to do."  
"Yes sir." said Diana as she followed him.  
Brooke was headed to Ridge's office and she watched Thorne leave with Diana.  
She thought about what Diana said. She sounded sincere and she did believe her that she wasn't after Deacon.  
If she was, she would have done something to destroy the wedding. Still Brooke was skeptical. Sighing she went into Ridge's office. "Hey." She said. "Thorne said there was a problem with the fabric for the design."  
"Yes." said Ridge. "But I had an idea. How about this emerald green silk?" He said handing Brooke a sample of the fabric. Brooke fingered the material. "Wow. This is really nice. I like it. No I love it. I think it will be perfect. Where did you find it?"  
"We had it in stock for awhile but I didn't know what to use it for. This just seemed like the perfect time to use it."  
"I'm glad we had this. I think this will be perfect."  
"So Logan." said Ridge. "How are you? How's the baby?"  
Brooke smiled. "I'm wonderful and the baby is wonderful."  
"I'm happy for you Logan. I really am."  
"I know Ridge. I just hope someday you find someone."  
"Not sure that will happen Logan. No one can compare to you."  
Brooke laughed. "Well I'm sure you can find someone who is close enough."  
"Not unless you have a clone." quipped Ridge. He turned to look at her. "Do you have a clone?"  
"No I don't have a clone." giggled Brooke. "I just want you to be happy."  
"I will be fine Logan. You just take care of yourself and that baby."  
"I intend to..." Brooke felt a pain.  
"Brooke...Brooke you alright?""  
"I...Oh...Ridge..I think...the baby..." Tears started to weld up in her eyes. "The baby..."  
Ridge quickly called 911 and then called Alex.  
Brooke was sobbing in pain as the paramedics arrived with Alex in tow.  
"What's going on?" asked a worried Alex.  
The paramedic didn't answer as he checked Brooke. He frowned and then looked at Brooke. "I'm sorry Mrs. Roberts."  
"Nooooo!" cried Brooke. "Noooooooo!" She broke into hysterical sobs.  
Alex went to his wife. "It's okay. Brooke listen to me...We can have more kids..."  
"OH SHUT UP!" snapped Brooke. "JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GET OUT ! GET THE HELL OUT!"  
"Brooke please...calm down...breathe..." said Alex ignoring her tirade. "It will be okay. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."  
"GET OUT!" Brooke shouted again with venom in her eyes. "I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE!  
Alex turned to the paramedics. "Please get her to the hospital." He said. Brooke glared at Alex as they loaded her on the stretcher. She then reached for Ridge's hand and squeezed it.  
Alex was puzzled by her behavior but said nothing. He didn't know why she would act like this but he understood. She really wanted this baby and was devastated it was now gone. That was all it was. He felt it was all his fault. God was punishing him. He was punishing him for his affair. Alex never meant for it to happen but it did. He couldn't help himself. Sherri was just...but Brooke. He loved her too. He had been torn and only a few days ago did he finally break it off with Sherri. When he found out Brooke was pregnant, he knew that he had to. He had a child to think about. He never planned to tell Brooke. He swore he would be a faithful husband. Now it could all come crashing down.

Bridget hung up the phone and wiped her tears away. Deacon came in the room and saw his wife crying. He hurried over to her. "Baby...what's wrong? What happened?"  
"It's Mom." sobbed Bridget. "She...she lost her baby."  
"Oh no. That's awful." said Deacon. "I'm sorry baby."  
"She really wanted this child. More than anything." Bridget said blowing her nose in a tissue. "Who knows if she will get another chance."  
"She has her grandson. The one you are carrying. That's something."  
Bridget managed a small smile. "Yes. It is something. But Mom loves children so much. She just wanted one more. And..you know this is not the first time this happened to Mom."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Years ago. After I was born. She had a miscarriage. After her wedding to Ridge. It was horrible for her. She never liked to talk about it but I know she still thinks of that baby. And now it happens again."  
"I'm sure your stepdad will get her through it. And she knows you will be there for her. Your whole family."  
"I know. Mom is strong. She will pull through. But the thought of baby sister or brother. It was exciting. I was looking forward to being pregnant with Mom. Doing pregnant things with her. Bonding."  
"Hey look, you never know. Maybe your Mom can still have that baby."  
"I hope so." said Bridget. "She deserves that."  
Deacon put his arm around Bridget. "I love you." He said kissing the top of her head.  
"Speaking of Moms." said Bridget. "How is Gina? Have you talked to her? How does she like L.A.?"  
"She said it's no Vegas but she is having a blast. She loves Rodeo Drive. She said your Aunt Donna has a great eye for fashion. She's having fun staying with her."  
"I'm glad." said Bridget. "I thought she and Donna would hit it off. They way they were talking like old school friends after our wedding I figured she would enjoy staying with her for awhile. Your Mom is a lot of fun."  
"Yes she is." agreed Deacon. "She was telling me she was thinking of moving to L.A."  
"Really?" said Bridget. "I was hoping she would stay here in Vegas."  
"I know but if that's what she wants."  
Bridget frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just...I was hoping we could all be a big happy family here in Vegas. You and me and our child.  
Daisy and Brett and your Mom."  
Deacon smiled. "Look baby I don't think Mom is going to move. She loves Vegas and I don't see her moving. I'm guessing she just may get a place in L.A. to say if she wants to visit."  
"I hope so. I want her to be in our child's life."  
"Oh trust me." laughed Deacon. "She will be."  
"Good." said Bridget. "I just hope Jason gets the hint and backs off. I don't want to deal with him or Jill. Dennis confirmed that so-called police report was fake. And found those pictures were fake. Not that I didn't already know that." She said stroking Deacon's hair. "I never believed her for a second. It's just nice to know that I can throw it in their faces."  
"Don't you think about those two idiots." said Deacon. "You just concentrate on being the great mother you will be." He said placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Jill stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. No. She couldn't. How could this be? She was always extra careful.  
Jason. Jason was the father. How was she going to tell him?  
This was going to ruin everything! Jason walked in and saw Jill with the test in her hand.  
"What is that?" He asked.  
"I'm pregnant." said Jill flatly.  
Jason looked at Jill with no emotion. "Get rid of it."  
"What?" said a stunned Jill. "I can't do that."  
"Yes you can. It's simple. You make an appointment and it's done."  
"Do you know what you are asking me to do?"  
"I know exactly what I'm telling you to do." said Jason angerly. "I'm telling you to go abort that thing."  
"That thing!" shrieked Jill. "This baby is not a "thing"!"  
"You listen to me." Jason said menacing towards her. "I've worked to hard to let your slip up get in my way."  
"MY slip up?" countered Jill. "YOU were there too!"  
"You should have taken your damn pill. It's not my fault you were careless. Now you take care of this right now!"  
"NO!" shouted Jill. "I won't. And you know what else. You can forget this stupid plan of yours. I'm out! I don't care anymore. You lost Bridget to Deacon. Tough shit! Not my problem!"  
Jason grabbed her arm violently. "It IS your problem! You think I'm going to let some little hussy like you ruin this for me? Think again. Now you get your ass down to the doctor office and take care of this problem! Do it!"  
Jill stared back at him with wide eyes. She normally could handle men when they got violent but this was a whole other level.


	45. Chapter 45

Brooke laid back in her hospital bed subdued. She felt numb. Her precious little baby was gone. Alexandria Maria Victoria Roberts was no more. That's what she was going to name her little girl. Her plans of giving her ballet lessons and taking her to the little children theater to watch a production of Snow White vanished. It wasn't going to be. Everything was shattered. And what was more, her marriage was over. There was nothing left anymore for Brooke knew all about Alex's affair with Sherri Morgan. She saw it with her own eyes. She had been meeting with a client in Malibu when spotted the pair laughing and talking while sitting outside a cafe. Brooke would have been angry if she not had noticed how much happier Alex looked with Sherri. It was at the moment she felt like a failure. She could not possibly make Alex that happy. It was part of the reason she thought she was in love with Ridge when he had kissed her on her cheek. She was reaching out again for someone she knew loved her. Again turning to Ridge for love. When she found out she had been pregnant, she was overjoyed. A baby was a gift. A special gift that would bring them happiness and bring them close again. Now that was over. The baby was gone. There was nothing left anymore. Nothing. She was going to contact Connor and get the annulment papers drawn wanted out as soon as possible. No point in waiting six months for a divorce to be finalized. The sooner she made a break from Alex the better. She hoped Alex would be happy with Sherri. As for herself, she would be content in her life by herself. She had her children. She had her adorable grandchildren. She had Forrester Creations. That was enough for her. There was as small knock at her hospital room door. She looked over and saw her sister Donna standing there and managed a small smile. "Hey."  
"Hey." replied Donna walking in. "I know this is a stupid question but how are you? You okay?"  
Brooke nodded. "I'm fine."  
"I'm so sorry Brooke. I know how much this baby meant to you. If there is anything I can do.." Donna knelt down to her bedside. "I mean it. I'm here for you. Whatever you need."  
"Thank you." said Brooke. "I appreciate that but I'm going to be okay. I have my children and my grandchildren."  
"And Alex." said Donna.  
Brooke shook her head. "No I don't have Alex."  
"What are you talking about? Brooke he knows that this was not your fault."  
"I'm not talking about that. My marriage being over has nothing to do with me losing the baby so to speak."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Alex was having an affair."  
"What? That's crazy, Brooke he loves you."  
Brooke shook her head. "No. He loves Sherri Morgan."  
"Sherri Morgan? The movie producer?"  
"That's the one." sighed Brooke. "I saw them together. He looked so happy with her. Way more happy than he was with me."  
Donna shook her head. "No...that's not possible. He's crazy about you. You can work through this..."  
"No we can't.  
It's over. I'm going to have the marriage annulled. He's free to be with Sherri. I'm not going to stand in his way."  
Donna took her sister's hand. "You sure about this?"  
"Yes. I am. Very sure. It's what I have to do."

Jill's apartment in Vegas

"No!" shouted Jill wringing her arm free from Jason's grasp. "You can't order me around! I'm not going to "get rid if it". This a baby. It's real."  
"Like you give a shit." sneered Jason. "What kind of mother are you going to be? And how do I know it's really mine and not one of your many "clients" that you screw."  
"It's yours." Jill said with venom in her eyes.  
"You going to teach it to turn tricks like you?" Jason asked viciously.  
Jill raised her hand and smacked him hard across the face. "You bastard."  
Jason carefully rubbed the side of his face and stepped towards Jill. She backed away. "Get out of here!" She ordered. "Get out!"  
Jason raised his fist and it landed on Jill's left eye and she was knocked off her feet. He menaced towards her again and Jill scrambled away. He kept coming towards her with a murderous look in his eyes.  
"Get out!" Jill yelled again. "Get out! Get away from me! Leave me alone!"  
Jason lunged at her and his fingers clasped around her throat. Jill gapsed trying to break free. Jason continued to squeeze with a crazed look on his face. Jill kicked with all her might her hands struggling to get him off of her. Her eye went to her red purse laying on the floor. She reached over to get it and her fingers got hold of the strap. She pulled it closer and reached in for her gun. She quickly pulled it out and fired a shot. Jason's hands became lose as his body was in shock and then fell backwards on the floor.  
Jill was shaken as she sat there on the floor. She managed to stand up and still holding the gun in her hand. She stood over his body tears in her eyes pointing the gun should he make a sudden move.  
Jill then stooped down and carefully went to check for a pulse and found none.  
Wiping her tears, she went to the phone and dialed. "Hello? 911? My name is Jill Butterfield...I...I think I killed...my friend...He was...he was angry at me...He tried to kill me...I found my gun and I...Yes...I checked his pulse I didn't find one. Um...228 Gayle Street, Apt 303. Yes...I will. Please hurry..."  
Jill hung up the phone. She sunk down on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest sobbing.  
The police arrived about seven minutes later and she gave them her statement. She told them about how she met Jason and his whole plan to destroy Bridget and Deacon's happiness and again gave them an accurate account of what happened. How she told Jason about the baby and how he became violent and angry. They took Jill down to the station where she was checked out by a doctor who took note of the marks on Jill's throat and the bruise on her eye and the bruises on her arm.  
Jill sat for what seemed liked hours while the  
police interviewed her neighbors who stated they did hear an argument and Jill screaming for Jason to leave and the gunfire. One neighbor who lived in the apartment below Jill, heard a scuffle and what sounded like someone gasping for air. Everything was consistent with what Jill had told them.  
She didn't know how this was happening to her. What has become of her life? How did she get to  
this point? How could she get involved with someone like Jason? He was shit.  
Bridget was smart to not want to get involved with him. She wished she would have been that smart. What the hell was she thinking going along with this insane plan of Jason's? Why did she have to try and take away Deacon's club? How could she have treated him so coldly?  
A well-dressed woman hurried into the police station wearing an expensive cream colored suit. Her expensive pumps clicked on the floor as she went up to the desk. "I'm Jessica Blackwell. I'm hear about...my son...Jason..." She dabbed her eyes with a white handkerchief.  
"Yes Mrs. Blackwell, Sgt. Clark is waiting for you in his office. Right down  
the hall." The woman said.  
Jessica thanked them. She turned and saw Jill sitting there in a tight red dress. Her blonde hair messed up, make-up smeared. A dark bruise around her eye. She walked up to her.  
"Are you Jill Butterfield?"  
Jill looked up and stared back at her. "Yes."  
"You want to tell me what is going on? Why did you shoot my son?"  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Blackwell. I swear...He was trying to kill me. His hands...I just wanted to  
get him off of me...I'm sorry...I know you hate me..."  
Jessica shook her head. "I don't hate you. I'm angry but I don't hate you. My son had problems."  
"He did?"  
"Yes but he had them under control...I thought...I thought he had a handle on things. I guess I was wrong."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know." Jessica then turned and headed down to Sgt. Clark's office.

Bridget & Deacon's place

Bridget was sitting outside on the patio when her cell phone rang. Hoping it was her mother, She quickly reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Bridget, hello it's Jessica Blackwell, Jason's mother."  
"Oh...Hi..what's going on?"  
"Jason is dead." Jessica responded.  
"What!" said a shocked Bridget. "What happened? How..."  
"He was shot. He got into a violent confrontation with Jill and she shot him. Please come down to the police station. I'll explain it all there."  
"Sure...okay...I'll be right there." Bridget hit the button on her phone and set it down. Jason was dead. Shot. Violent confrontation with Jill. Her head was spinning. She got up from her chair and headed inside. She spotted her husband at the pool table. "Deacon I have to tell you something."  
"What? You're leaving me for Tom Cruise? Forget it. He can't have you." He said as he made a shot.  
Bridget shook her head. "No Deacon this is serious. It's about Jason."  
Deacon stood up. "What about him?"  
"He's dead."  
"Dead?  
How...what..."  
"Jill. She shot him. He got into this violent confrontation with her and she shot him. I don't know all the details. His mother just called me. We have to get down to the police station."  
Deacon set his pool stick down and walked over to Bridget. "You okay?"  
"I guess so. It's all just so...I don't know..."  
Deacon placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you baby." He said. He took her hand and the two headed to the car and down to the police station.

L.A. Hospital.

Donna brought Brooke something to drink from the hospital cafeteria and handed it to her.  
Brooke took a sip and laid her head back on the pillow.  
"So have you talked to Alex about all this?"  
"Not yet." replied Brooke. "But I will. Soon."  
"Are you angry about the affair?" asked Donna.  
"No I'm not angry. I'm hurt. But I told you. I'll be okay. Really."  
Donna sighed. "Brooke you don't have to put on this brave front..."  
"I'm not.."  
"Brooke.."  
"I'm not." insisted Brooke. "It's what I have to do. I'm not saying it's not painful but I have to end this marriage."  
"End this marriage?"  
Brooke looked and saw Alex standing there.  
He walked in. "What do you mean end this marriage?"  
Donna patted Brooke's hand. "I should go. I'll talk to you later." She kissed the top of her sister's head and quietly left the room.  
"What is going on?" asked Alex. "Why do you want to end our marriage?"  
"I know Alex."  
"Know what?"  
"Don't play dumb with me." She said sternly. "I KNOW."  
Alex nodded. "I see. And how long have you known?"  
"A while." replied Brooke. "I saw you with her. You looked so happy."  
"Look Brooke I love you. I swear I do. I ended..."  
"No Alex. You don't love me. Not the way you do her."  
"Brooke I swear I didn't mean.."  
"Spare me the speech Alex." said a tired Brooke. "I don't want to hear it. I'm going to call Connor and have this marriage annulled."  
"Annulled?"  
"Yes. The sooner the better. I'm not going to play seconds Alex. You love Sherri more than you do me. I could see that. I'm not stupid. I don't need you staying married to me out of obligation. You are free to be with her."  
Alex sighed. "I don't get a say in this? You are just making up your mind about our marriage."  
"Alex if we stayed married you are going to go right back to her again. You are going to be miserable and you are going to seek her out and it will start over again. I'm not going to sit back and let you hurt me again. This is the best way. You can have a life with her. I will be just fine."  
"Is this about Ridge? You still in love with him?"  
Brooke shook her head. "No. It's not about Ridge. It's not about me being in love with Ridge."  
"Oh really? Then explain to me Brooke why you reached for him before?  
Why you grabbed onto him when they were taking you to the hospital. And a few weeks ago about you telling me how you thought you were in love with him because he kissed you on the cheek and you felt something. Face it Brooke. It's not about Sherri and me. This is about Ridge. You are looking for an out to be with Ridge."

Vegas police station

Bridget entered the police station with Deacon. The few details that Jessica told her were still in her head and she had several questions. They were ushered to Sgt. Clark's office. Bridget looked over and saw Jill sitting there on one of the chairs not saying a word, looking shaken up. Her eyes then went to Jessica standing by the window of the office.  
"Hello Mrs. Blackwell." She greeted.  
Jessica turned and nodded. "Hello Bridget."  
"I'm sorry about..."  
Jessica put her hand up. "I know." She said.  
Deacon turned his head towards Jill. He had no emotion as he saw her. She looked cheap and trashy. Nothing compared to Bridget's sweet beauty. He turned his attention back to Bridget.  
Jill noticed the icy glance from Deacon and didn't care. She deserved it. She was cold-blooded when she was with him. Using him like that. Her life was in shambles now and it was all her own doing. She could have had Deacon but she blew it. Jill was keenly aware of the way he was when he was with Bridget. She saw it. He loving glances, the kisses, the way he held her. He was in love with Bridget. And to think she could have had that if she hadn't been such a bitch. Jason's words rang in her head. What kind of mother would she be? She had no idea. Most likely an awful one. Probably would screw the kid up worse than he way her stepmother screwed her up.  
"What happened?" asked Bridget of Sgt. Clark.  
"Mr. Blackwell and Ms. Butterfield got into a violent confrontation. It was sparked by her telling him she was pregnant."  
Bridget's eyes went wide and she turned to Jill. "You're pregnant?"  
"Yes." responded Jill. "I am. And yes Jason's the father. I told  
him I was pregnant and he got made. Really violent. Told me to get rid of it. I  
told him I wasn't going to do that. I couldn't do that. He got angry and he tried to strangle me. That's when I got the gun from my purse and shot him."  
"I can't..I can't believe it." Bridget sat down on a chair. "I knew Jason was up to something...I didn't know he would..."  
"Mess around with me?" finished Jill. "Yeah I know. Shocking. He wanted to tear you two apart. I went along with it because he was going to pay me handsomely for it. Am I proud? No I'm not proud but I went along with it. I needed the money."  
"I see." said  
Bridget crossly. "So you didn't care if I got hurt or if you hurt Deacon yet again."  
"No I didn't." said Jill honestly. "I didn't care. I admit it. I was selfish and cruel and cold-blooded. I wanted Deacon's club. I wanted to make it something more than it was. But this whole experience..Jason being so violent...I know it's sound cliche but it did open my eyes. My life is shit and it's my own fault. I told Jason when I found out I was pregnant that I wanted out of the plan. I didn't want to be a part of it. That made him more angry. I..I don't know what to say except I'm sorry."  
"Sorry?" scuffed Deacon.  
"You're sorry. Funny how you never used those words when I found you screwing around with another guy."  
"I know. I should have been sorry then and I am. I am sorry I hurt you Deacon. I swear I'll stay out of your life. I won't bother you or Bridget again. I have to get my life on track. I promise you will never hear from me again."  
"What about your baby Jill?" asked Jessica. "My grandchild."  
"You don't want us around." said Jill.  
"Yes I do." said  
Jessica. "Jill despite the things you have done, that is still my grandchild. I want to be a part of it's life."  
"What are you saying?" asked Jill.  
"I'm saying that I want you to move to L.A. and work for me."  
Jill shook her head.  
"Thanks but no thanks. I can't move to L.A."  
"Yes you can. Jill..you said you  
want to get your life on track. I can help you do that. I can give you a job at my magazine. Get you a decent apartment you can afford. Please. I want to have my grandchild."  
Jill was silent and then spoke up. "I want this child to have it's grandmother. I want it to have a good life. But what am I going to tell him or her about its father? How I'm responsible for killing him. It will hate me.  
I'll hate myself."  
"I won't let that happen. Jill I know that you were acting out of self defense. Look I told you my son had problems. He was a paranoid schizophrenic."  
Bridget was stunned. "What? I never knew that."  
"It's true." said Jessica. "I thought he was doing better. He seemed to be. His treatment was going well, his doctor said he was making progress...I don't know what happened."  
Bridget began to tear up. "It was me. It was my fault. I drove him to..."  
"No No." Jessica said firmly. "It was not your fault. Don't you even think that."  
"I met Deacon and fell in love with him and he couldn't handle it. I should have been more..."  
"Bridget honey listen to me. Don't you think for one second that you did anything to cause this. It wasn't you." Jessica said taking Bridget's hand. "You didn't do anything wrong. Please don't blame yourself."  
Deacon pulled Bridget to him. "I love you." He said to her.  
"And I will never be sorry for meeting you and loving you."  
Bridget looked up at him. "I love you too Deacon. And I'm not sorry I met you. I just feel  
like.."  
"You have nothing to feel guilty for baby." said Deacon. "You were honest with him. You never lead him on. He knew where he stood. That you did not have any romantic feelings for him."  
Bridget nodded. "You think so?"  
"I know so. Baby please don't blame yourself."  
Bridget put her arms around Deacon and held him tight resting her head against his chest. Deacon kissed her again. "Come on baby, let's go home."  
Bridget nodded and the two headed out.  
Sgt. Clark turned to Jill. "You are free to go too Ms. Butterfield however we will be in contact with you once we get the medical examiner's report."  
"Okay thank you." Jill stood up and walked out of the office.  
Jessica followed. "Wait Jill." She said.  
Jill stopped and turned.  
"Please think about what I said. I really want you and this baby to be a part of my life. Please please think about it."  
"I will." replied Jill.  
Jessica stood back praying that she wouldn't lose her grandchild. It was hard enough losing her son. Her baby. She should have known! Why didn't she! She shook her head.  
She couldn't think of that now. She had to think of a wait to convince Jill to move to L.A.


	46. Chapter 46

Brooke stared at Alex in disbelief. He was trying to turn this around on her. Make this about her and Ridge and not about his own betrayal of her.  
"No Alex." She said. "This is not about Ridge. It has nothing to do with Ridge. Me reaching out for Ridge was just something that I tend to do. Ridge has always been and always will be my very best friend in the world. He's always been the one I have leaned on. And you know it. Yes it is true that he hurt me when he had left me for Taylor. Left our family. But I can't be angry at him for the rest of my life. I know that he's sorry for leaving. I know that it did hurt him to do that. He knows how wrong it was. I've forgiven him for that. And because of that we still are close. We always will be. You knew when you met me that Ridge and I share a special bond. And that bond had absolutely nothing to do with me deciding to end this marriage. Alex, you are in love with another woman. You would rather be with her than with me. So I'm letting you go. It hurts me to do it because I do love you Alex but I have to do it. You need to be with Sherri. This whole charade must end."  
"Our marriage is not a charade."  
insisted Alex. "My love for you was never a facade. I love you Brooke."  
"I know you do Alex but not the same way you love Sherri. I'm not going to allow you to hang on to me knowing that I'm second in your life. I'm not going to make the same mistake Taylor did."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Taylor knew that Ridge loved me more than he ever did her and she did not care. It made no difference. She was willing to be second. I'm not willing to be second. I have more self respect than that Alex. So it's over. Our marriage is over. I'm going to have Connor draw up the annulment papers and you will be free."  
"Just like that?" sighed Alex.  
"Just like that." repeated Brooke. She then slipped off her gold wedding band and placed it in Alex's hand. "Good-bye." She said.  
Alex grasped the ring in his hand. He said nothing as he turned and walked out of the hospital room.  
Brooke laid back on her bed. Tears poured out of her eyes but she knew she was doing the right thing. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy but somehow someway she would make it through.

Vegas

Bridget stared blankly at the view her mind spinning from the days events. Jason was mother lost the baby. Jill was pregnant. It was a lot to thought about what Jill told her about Jason's plan to break up her and Deacon. In all the time she knew him, she never realized just how cold Jason actually was.  
Then to hear from Jessica that he was a paranoid schizophrenic. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.  
To make things worse, despite the assurances from Jessica and from Deacon, she couldn't help but feel responsible. Jason was in love with her and she...she just drops this bomb on him about Deacon and being pregnant with his baby. But what could she do? He forced it out of her. She didn't mean to blurt it out that way. Maybe if she would have told him earlier...he could have taken it better.  
Bridget then remembered his cold reaction to the news. How he said she was a cheap slut and a damn whore. He had never spoken to her that way before. Which made her wonder, what if he had gotten violent with her the way he did with Jill? What if he had..She didn't want to think about it. Bridget placed her hand on her stomach where her baby resided. If anything that had happened...she couldn't live through that again. Even having Deacon by her side loving her wouldn't make a difference. There was no way she could endure losing another child. She knew that Deacon was no Dante. He would be more loving and understanding but still...she could not possibly bear it again.  
"Bridget?" a female voice said.  
She turned and saw Felicia standing there. "Hello." She greeted.  
"I let myself in." explained Felicia. "I had to see you. I heard what happened." Felicia said walking over to where Bridget stood. "You okay?"  
"I suppose. I don't know. It's all just..."  
"I know." said Felicia. "But it's over."  
Bridget nodded. "I know but I just keep thinking...what would have happened if Jason had gotten violent with me the way he did Jill. He wasn't happy when I told him about me being pregnant with Deacon's baby. He was angry. He hurled insults at me. What if he would have..." Bridget began to tear up.  
Felicia put her arms around her sister consoling her. "He didn't." She said. "Your baby is just fine. Don't you think about that."  
"I couldn't live through that again." sobbed Bridget. "It's too painful. I couldn't do it."  
"Listen to me." said Felicia holding Bridget's arms with her hands. "You are not going to have to endure that again. Your baby is just fine. Nothing is going to happen to it. Deacon loves you and he is going to see to it that nothing happens to you or your child."  
"I thought Dante was going to be that way." She said quietly. "But he wasn't."  
Felicia nodded. "I know. And I'm sorry. I should have encouraged him to be more understanding but I didn't. I thought of myself and my own child and not what you were going through. I'm sorry for that Bridget. I truly am."  
"You don't have to apologize." Bridget said wiping her tears. "I know you are sorry. I know Dante is sorry. I know that Deacon loves me. This whole thing just shook me."  
"Of course it did. You found out that Jason wasn't who you thought he was. He was scheming with some cheap trashy girl to break up you and Deacon. That's a lot to take. But you know that I'm here for you."  
"I know." said Bridget. "I appreciate that."  
"You need anything, you let me know." said Felicia.  
"I will." replied Bridget.  
Felicia hugged her and then turned to leave.  
Bridget watched as she left and then turned back to the view she was staring out at. It amazed her how much everything changed in her life in just a short period of time.  
Being involved with Dante, being pregnant with his child, losing his child, heading to Vegas. Meeting wonderful Deacon. Marrying Deacon. Being pregnant with his child. Jason dying. Finding out he wasn't what he seemed. The more she had dug into his past, the more she wondered how she could not see what a monster he was. She was lucky. Jill on the other hand wasn't so lucky. She could have been killed but by the grace of God she was spared. She hoped that Jill could change her life around. She had a child to think of now. That child needed it's mother no matter what horrible things Jill had done, the child needed her. Bridget was glad that Jill did see that and was glad she stood up to Jason when he told her to get an abortion. Maybe there was some hope for her after all. Maybe Jessica could help her get things in order. Bridget remembered the cheap apartment that Jill was living in. It was hideous and no place to raise a baby.  
Bridget was grateful that she had this loving home in Vegas and her loving husband Deacon. Her beautiful baby was going to have both its parents around to love and nurture them.  
She giggled at the thought of Deacon grumbling and stumbling out of bed for a 3 AM feeding. Bridget had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy that part. Or changing the baby. If he thought that he was getting out of that, he was mistaken. She also thought of the crazy mornings of going to work with pancake batter in her hair or baby spit on her blouse. Being totally exhausted after a long day and finally getting the baby to sleep only to have Deacon want sex and she wanting to hit him with her pillow. It would be hard and a lot of work but she knew she could handle it. She wouldn't be alone. Deacon was with her. And she had Daisy and Brett. Plus Gina. And when she had the time, her mother could come visit. Or she could go to L.A. and visit her. She knew that Rick and Amber would love to also visit their little niece or nephew. Her family would be there for her. She could count on father too. Yes he didn't handle the news very well when she told him and she really didn't  
blame him but she wasn't a little girl anymore. She knew what she was doing. He  
did come around to see it. He told her he was looking forward to seeing his grandchild. So was Stephanie.  
Bridget wished Deacon had more family. She did meet his aunt once and she liked her alot. Gina didn't have anymore siblings. Deacon's father had one brother who died five years ago. She knew nothing about Mark Sharpe's parents. And she really didn't know what became of Mark after he split. A friend of her's told her he was living in Connecticut with some rich woman named Suzanna Jackson who owned some investment firm or something. Gina had received child support checks from him when Deacon was a child but they came from a PO Box number and she had no way of tracking him down. He was gone and that was that.  
It made Bridget sad to know that her baby wouldn't know their grandfather but there wasn't anything she could really do about it. It would still have its terrific grandmothers. Gina and Brooke. She knew they would both spoil the child rotten.  
Bridget was lost in her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. Deacon was at his club so she went inside to answer the door. She opened it and gasped.  
There stood a man who resembled what Deacon may look like when he was older.  
He had Deacon's good looks and blue eyes. He had a touch of silver on the side but his hair was the same shade as Deacon's and almost cut the same way.  
"Hello." The man said. "You must be Bridget. I'm Mark. Mark Sharpe. Deacon's father."

L.A.

Brooke had been discharged from the hospital and she arrived home shortly after. She opened the  
door and stepped in. She looked around and saw there were a few things missing. Alex must have packed up a few things and moved out. She was glad. She didn't feel like facing him and the sooner it was all over the contacted Connor from the limo and he promised to get the annulment papers to her right away.  
Brooke walked into the living room and sat down. Well she was going to be Brooke Logan again. It was best this way. She meant what she said to Alex. She wasn't going to be second in his life. No way she was going to do that. If and when she ever met another, she was going to make damn sure that he loved her and her alone. There would be no other woman lurking and waiting. She had enough of that. Either she was first and the only woman he wanted or no deal. It was as simple as that.  
Brooke was grateful that Bridget would not have to endure that. Deacon was madly in love with her. She saw the way he treated her and how much love he showered upon Bridget. It was exactly what Brooke wished for her daughter. None of this constant heartbreak that she seemed to go through all the time. And Rick was happy as well. Amber adored him. She was a terrific wife and a wonderful mother to his children. Brooke was happy knowing that her two children had good solid marriages. She did wish she could have that herself at some point but knowing her children were well off pleased her.  
Maybe someday the right one will come along. She wasn't going to give up that hope. It was something to hold onto. No, she wasn't going to be bitter and angry and scream about how unfair it was. No. She was going to press on and believe that somewhere there was someone who was for her. She had believed for a long time that Ridge was that someone. To be honest, she never really stopped believing it even when she was married to Alex.  
That could be part of the reason that Alex sought out Sherri. Maybe deep down knew that's what she felt. Brooke was no longer sure Ridge was the one although she had to admit it was very hard for her not to think so. When she had turned and saw him standing there by the pool at that Forrester party and she looked into his eyes, she knew. But so many forces driving them apart, it was so hard to fight them all.  
What she needed was a break. A break from it all. She wanted to concentrate on making Forrester Creations the best it could be and being there for her children and her grandchildren.  
Brooke picked up a photo album and began flipping through it. She smiled at a picture of Bridget when she was a little girl. About three years old. Ridge was in the picture as well. He was helping her with a big wheel bike they bought her. It was pink and white. Had pink hearts on the white wheel. Bridget looked so cute and Ridge...Brooke sighed. Ridge looked so proud. It was before everything was ripped to shreds. When Ridge was Bridget's father. When they were a happy family. Would she ever get to feel that way again?  
Brooke continued to flip through the album. She found another picture. Rick in his baseball uniform. He was the star shortstop for his team in little league. Eric had been away on business and he was not able to attend one of the games. Ridge had stepped in. He spent two days helping Rick with his defense on the field and Rick made a great play that won the game. Ridge was so proud of him as was Brooke. It was yet another time, Brooke felt like a happy family with Ridge. So many times, she felt the way. So many times, it was taken away.  
She was starting to wonder if was just not meant to be or if she just didn't fight hard enough. Should she fight for that again or should she just let it go because it was hopeless? Part of her wanted to. Part of her didn't. And if she did decide to fight for that, would she get hurt again? And who would she be fighting for? Alex? Or Ridge?

Vegas

Bridget stared speechless not knowing what to do. Deacon's father was standing in front of her.  
Mark Sharpe. The one who took off and left Deacon and Gina.  
Finally she found her voice.."Um...uh...Hello...what..what brings you here?"  
"I had to meet you. My son's wife. I read about your marriage in the paper."  
"Oh I see." said Bridget.  
"Look I know it's a shock, me just showing up like this. Out of nowhere and I know you probably think I'm scum."  
"Well." said Bridget. "To be honest, I don't really know a whole lot about you. Gina just said that you left when Deacon was almost two. You sent her child support checks but that was about it."  
"Yeah." said Mark.  
"I did. And I feel so stupid for doing that. I was a louse. And I let that stupid Suzanna...what a bitch. I messed things up and I swear I'm sorry. I know you don't owe me anything but please...I want to make things right. I know I had years to do that and I was a coward. I get that. I'm here now. Please will you help me?"  
Bridget didn't know what to say. Help him? He wanted her help? The man who just up and left his son and Gina wanted her help? They haven't heard from him in years and he just now shows up. "I don't know." replied Bridget. "I don't know if I can help you."  
"I understand." said Mark. He dug into his pocket and handed her a scrap of paper. "This is my phone number. Please give it to Gina or Deacon. Please I really want to see them. I swear I'm not trying to get money out of them or anything. This is not some scam. I swear on my life it's not. I just want to try to fix what I screwed up. Please. Please say you'll give them my number."  
"Okay." said Bridget. "I will."  
"Thank you." smiled  
Mark. "You are a remarkable woman Bridget. I'm glad my son married you."  
Bridget nodded and said nothing. Mark turned and left as Bridget shut  
the stared at the piece of paper in her hand. What was she going to do? Should she tell Gina? Should she tell Deacon? She wasn't sure that either of them would want to see Mark. Not that she blamed them. On the other hand, maybe he was being sincere. Maybe he did want to make up for the hurt he caused. It was possible.  
Bridget didn't know the whole story of what happened. Gina didn't speak much about it. Well maybe they should try. If they can in anyway be a family again, it would be worth it.  
Bridget went over to the phone and picked it up. She dialed and waited. "Gina? Hi it's Bridget. I'm fine. Everything's fine. Um listen there's something I need to tell you. I don't want to do it over  
the phone. Can you fly back to Vegas? Please it's important...Okay I'll see you then. Bye."  
Bridget hung up the phone. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." She sighed.


	47. Chapter 47

"Thank you for coming." said Bridget as she lead Gina to the small booth in the back of a small diner.  
"Not a problem. You said it was important." replied Gina as she sat down.  
Bridget said nothing as she looked her over. She was a beautiful woman. Long brown hair. Still looked youthful. Wore stylish jeans and a pretty dark pink kaftan. On her feet were matching pink sandals. Bridget could see why Mark would want to reconnect with her. Aside from her beauty, she was a kind-hearted person.  
Bridget placed her hand on the small baby bump of her  
stomach. She had her child to think about as well. More than anything she wanted the baby to have its grandfather. To have him shut out of the child's life, it just wasn't right.  
"Yes it is important." Bridget finally spoke. "I um I got a visit the other day."  
"From who?" asked Gina.  
"Mark." replied Bridget.  
Gina sat frozen in place. She pursed her lips and then sighed. "What did he want?" She asked.  
"He said he wanted to see both you and Deacon. He wanted to make things right."  
Gina shook her head and laughed. "Make things right? After all this time...That man has got some nerve."  
"He said he was sorry and that he screwed up."  
"Of course he did." Gina said putting her hand to her forehead. She then put her hand down. "I thought...I can't believe..."  
"Don't you want to see him?" asked Bridget. "At least talk to him?"  
"No I don't." Gina said firmly. "And I don't want him near my son either."  
"What about your grandchild?" stated Bridget. "I want my baby to know their grandfather."  
Gina shook her head again. "No...No you don't...trust me..."  
"Why? Please tell me. What happened between you and Mark?"  
"It's a long story. It was a long time ago.."  
"He obviously cares about you or he wouldn't have showed up..."  
"Oh please!" exclaimed Gina sliding out of the booth. "If he cared he wouldn't have left me for that bitch Suzanna! That stupid smug rich whore!" She then looked at Bridget and calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry...I...I..."  
"Please. What happened?"  
Gina sat back down and sighed. "Okay...as you know I was a showgirl. I loved it. I love dancing. Always had. Putting on shows...it was the best time of my life. Mark was the manager of the casino/hotel that I worked at. He would always watch my shows. He told me I was spectacular dancer. Loved to watch me on the stage. We didn't really go out on a date, but we did spend a lot of time together in between the shows, talking and gambling in the casino. There was just a lot of heat between us. Physically, we were both attracted to eachother. And one night...it happened. We went up to his room and...we made love. It was one of the most incredible nights of my life. It was then that I realized, that there was more than just a physical attraction. I was in love with this man. I didn't want anyone else. And he realized it too. That's when he asked me to marry him.  
So we had a small ceremony in of the wedding chapels here in Vegas. Two of my dancer friends were present along with my sister. Mark and his casino buddies were there and his brother, Craig who as you know died five years ago. It was like a dream come true. Soon after, I found out I was pregnant with Deacon. Mark was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to be a father. Then Deacon was born and that's when things started to fall apart. This woman came to Vegas. Suzanna Jackson. She was beautiful, had striking red hair, very smart, ambitious. She had her own business. A investment firm. She told Mark that he was capable of so much more than just managing a casino in Vegas. She seduced him with the idea of riches and power and wealth. Convinced him that I was leading him nowhere and she could make something of him. He fought it for awhile but she finally wore him down. The fact that he was married and had a child meant nothing to her. She didn't give a damn. Deacon and I may very well have not existed for all she cared. Mark and I fought about it all the time and then one day..he left. I got child support checks from him and never saw him again."  
"Did you ever tell Deacon about this?" asked Bridget.  
Gina wiped the tears from her eyes. "No I didn't. I didn't want him to know."  
"Gina he had the right to know."  
"No." Gina snapped. "I don't want that louse near my son. He will cause him nothing but pain."  
"No I won't."  
Gina looked up and saw Mark standing there. Her heartbeat quickened and she cursed herself for having that reaction. She hated that he did that to her.  
Gina slid out of the booth and stood before him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I want to see you Gina." replied Mark. "I miss you."  
"Miss me?" Gina scuffed. "You had years to tell me that."  
"I know I did." said Mark. "After things ended with Suzanna, I thought it wasn't right of me to come waltzing back in your life. So I stayed away. But it's not like I tried to stay away from our son."  
Bridget was startled. She looked at Gina than Mark. "What do you mean?"  
"Nothing." Gina said wishing Mark would keep his mouth shut.  
"No." Bridget said sliding out of the booth and standing up.  
She turned to Mark. "What did you mean by you didn't try to stay away from your  
son?"  
"I would send him birthday cards every year with $50 to spend on whatever he wanted. I sent him letters and I would even said him a present for Christmas."  
Bridget was stunned. Deacon never mentioned...She then looked at Gina. "You never told Deacon did you?"  
Gina looked down at the floor.  
"You knew that Mark was..and you allowed Deacon to think...How could you do that!" Bridget said angerly.  
Gina looked up. "I was trying to protect my son."  
"No you were trying to protect YOU. You were thinking about the hurt he caused YOU." snapped Bridget. "How could you keep Deacon from having a relationship with his father?"  
"I didn't want her taking my son okay!" exclaimed Gina. "I didn't want Suzanna getting her hands on my son! She took my husband but I would be damned if she took my son too!" With that Gina stormed out.  
Mark followed her outside trying to hail a cab. "Gina." He said.  
She turned to face him. "What."  
"I want you to know something. Your fear of Suzanna taking Deacon away. It wasn't far off."  
"What?"  
"She did want to get custody of Deacon. I told her no. I wasn't going to rip him from you. I tried to talk her into visitations and maybe every other weekend...but that wasn't good enough. I told her under no certain terms Deacon was going to remain with you. She called you a no talent whore and said Deacon would be better off with her. We had a huge fight. She accused me of still being in love with you which to be honest was and is 100% true. Suzanna was nothing like you. I thought she had class but she had no class. She is a stuck up rich bitch who cares about herself and no one else. So I left her. Two years after I moved to Connecticut with her."  
Gina was stunned. "You...you mean..all this time..."  
"Yes that's right. I believed I had no right to come crawling back after what I did. I thought...Gina wouldn't want me back. I walked out on her and our son. I left a note saying good-bye. You two did not deserve that. But now...I see how incredibly stupid I was. I swear to you I want to make things right with you again. I love you. I never stopped loving you and I promise you with all my heart, I will never ever leave you again."  
Gina pressed her fingers to her temples. "Mark...I...this is too much to handle at once...I don't want what I'm supposed to say. I guess I should apologize for not telling Deacon about your letters and cards and everything. I should not have kept it from him. I'm sorry."  
"I know." said Mark brushing her hair back from her face. "But it's not all your fault. I should have gone to see him. I should have tried to be more in his life."  
Gina managed a small smile. "I guess we both fucked up."  
Mark smiled. "Not completely. He did manage to find a gorgeous young woman named Bridget to share his life and have his child."  
"That's true but there were two women before her that were total shit to him. I couldn't protect him. They both broke his heart and caused him great pain."  
"But Bridget isn't like that."  
"No she's not. She's sweet and kind and I just love her to pieces. And so does Deacon."  
"I would love to get to know her." said Mark.  
Gina nodded. "I know you do but that is going to depend on Deacon."  
"What do you mean?" asked Mark.  
"I think it's time we told him the truth. He's not going to be very happy with me and probably not with you either but he deserves to know that his father did love him and care about him. And I think it would be best if I spoke to him first. I will let him know you are in town. But Mark...don't be surprised if he says he doesn't want to see you."  
He nodded. "I know but I should at least try to see him."  
"He owns the Lucky Hearts club. You could try seeing him there. But please...let me talk to him first."  
"Okay."  
Gina sighed to herself. This was not going to be an easy talk. Not by a long shot.

Hour later at Lucky Hearts

Gina walked in and looked around. As usual, she felt a sense of pride. Deacon did a remarkable job and she was very proud of him. She scanned the room and found him sitting at a table looking over some papers. She walked over to where he was.  
"Hello Deacon." She greeted.  
He looked up. "Mom." He said surprised.  
"What brings you here? I thought you were in L.A.?"  
"I was but something came up. I had to come back to Vegas."  
"Oh what was it?"  
Gina sat down. "I don't know how to tell you this...gee there's a cliche'...Okay here goes..your father is in town."  
Deacon stared at his mother. Did he hear her correctly? His father?  
"He wants to see you." Gina continued. "And I think you should."  
Deacon set the papers aside. "I see. And why may I ask should I see him?"  
"Because Deacon...he cares about you. He loves you."  
"Oh really? So that's why he left? Because he cares about me?"  
"There's something you don't know...You see..."  
"I don't want to hear it." Deacon said standing up. "I don't want to see him. I don't care what his excuses are."  
"Listen to me." said Gina firmly. "It is not all his fault. It's mine too. God...you are going to hate me for this but...Deacon...he...when you were growing up...your father sent you birthday cards and letters. I never gave them to you."  
Deacon was taken aback. Letters? Birthday cards? His father sent..."What?"  
"When he left, he hurt me a great deal. I didn't want him to come into your life and...I was selfish okay? I didn't think of you. It thought of me and I didn't want that bitch to take you from me. I thought if Mark was in your life...you would want to live with him and then that Suzanna would seek custody...I couldn't lose you. So I kept him out of your life. I'm sorry. I swear to you I am. It was wrong. I know it. Deacon...please please I don't punish your father for what I did. Please talk to him. See him. He does love you."  
Deacon looked at his mother and said nothing. He was about to storm out when he ran smack in Mark.  
"Hello son." greeted Mark.  
"Son?" replied Deacon. "You have a lot of nerve calling me that."  
"You are my son no matter what." said Mark.  
"What do you want?" asked Deacon. "Why are you showing up after all this time?"  
"I saw in the paper that you married Bridget Forrester. And I heard she was pregnant. It was  
then I realized what I was missing. Yes, I should have tried to contact you sooner but when I never got a response back to the letters I sent...I figured you didn't want to have anything to do with me. But now that I have a grandchild on the way...Please give me a chance. I want to be a part of your life. I want to be your father."  
"You had years to try to be my father and you didn't. You just expect me to just allow..."  
"No I don't expect...I want you to consider it. I want you to think about it. I understand that you are angry with me. I know I was a louse for walking out like I did. I'm not perfect. I made mistakes. I want to make up for what I did. Can you at least give me a chance to do that?"


End file.
